Dragon Ball Rewritten, Of Past, Present and Future
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: When certain things change in a classic story, how different would it be? Bardock survives, mysteries are created, people from the future comes to the past to prevent something big. Can a less naive Goku survive and solve what's happening around him?
1. Part 1 Goku's New Beginning

**_Dragon Ball Rewritten_**

**_Of Past, Present and Future_**

_**Prologue, Visions of Father and Son**_

What if Bardock, Father of Goku, survived Frieza's assualt? What if Bardock's gift of seeing the future was also passed on to his youngest son, Kakarot (Goku)? What if an asteroid hit Goku's spacepod near Earth and set it off course a little and ended up in West City instead of Mount Paozu? How different yet similar would the story we all know would be?

**Dragon Ball Rewritten: Of Past, Present and Future** will tell the tale of what _could_ have happened if any of those _did_ happen. The story will start with **Dragon Ball** then into **Dragon Ball Z** (not so sure about **Dragon Ball GT** yet).

Bardock knew he wouldn't survive Frieza's attack. It was a supernova, more then capable of destroying the entire Planet Vegeta. If only he was stronger, if only his crew survived that ambush, if only... there was no more time to regret. All he could do now was wait for his inevitable death.

The second the brave and psychic Saiyan was engulf in Frieza's supernova, he had one last vision: his son, Kakarot as an adult facing Frieza. At that moment; he knew his son would be destined to face Frieza and kill the evil tyrant once and for all. With that, he gave one final smile before his demise.

"Yes... I see it. My son will defeat Frieza. KAKAROOOOT!" his only true regret before his death: he never got to hold Kakarot in his arms when he had the chance. Thus was the death of a great Saiyan warrior... or is it?

After the destruction of Planet Vegeta and Frieza's ship left the area, nobody saw a bubble of energy with someone in it floating in space. Inside the bubble was Bardock, he was alive.

_I'm alive... but how?_ Bardock thought to himself with geat curiousity. Just who saved him and for what purpose? Then he heard giggling that sounded like a playful little kid.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

Just then, a white furry creature, that looked like a cross between a kitten and a fox, appeared right in front of him. Bardock looked at the little creature, confused and curious at the same time.

"Hello, Bardock. I'm glad to see I was able to save you after all." its voice sounded like a young girl.

"Who... who are you? Why... why did you save me and how did you know my name?"

"Hmm... Just call me Ventusia Kistune. I'm the offspring of the great Kyuubi Kitsune himself."

Bardock have heard about the legendary Kyuubi Kitsune. A great fox with nine tails, each containing mysterious and unbelievable power. Compared to Kyuubi Kitsune, Frieza was a joke and that's saying a lot. But he thought it was just a myth, no creature that powerful could exist, yet he was saved by its offspring, who looked like a kitty-fox hybrid and had only one tail instead of nine.

"But... you look... different from the Kyuubi Kitsune I heard about." he said.

Ventusia sighed and said, "I know. Don't ask, but my father, Kyuubi, fell in love with the Ichibi Neko. So I'm part cat. My tail can turn from one to nine if I can learn how to use that power, but I haven't yet. I can only do the basics as of right now."

Bardock nodded and said, "But why did you save me? And how did you even know about me for that matter?"

"Well, I... to be truthful I've known about you for a long time, Bardock. I accidently found myself on Planet Vegeta when I was learning how to teleport. I was out of power and too hungry and tired to do much."

"You may not remember this; but it was you who found me and took me in. You fed me and nursed me back to health. Of course, due to making sure no one ever knows of me or my family, I had to erase your memory of me entirely when I was strong enough to go back home. But I owed you one for helping me and I've been keeping an eye on you."

"I see... so you found out I gain psychic powers and saved me from Frieza's assault?" the Saiyan asked and she nodded.

Bardock then felt another vision coming, his head started to ache.

_ *Vision*_

_ I see my son, Kakarot again, but this time something seems... different. Why is he wearing that lab coat and those ridiculous glasses?_

_ Kakarot also seems more... intelligent then he was in my previous visions of him. I wonder... did my survival caused a rift and change in the space and time continumm? I hope this doesn't effect the future where he's suppose to defeat that traitor Frieza._

_ Wait... I also see... someone else with him. Kakarot is full grown now and I think he's holding a young boy with a tail like a Saiyan... is that his son? That person with them looks like... is that... me? Ventusia is with me too. How much change is going to happen now that I'm alive?_

_ *End vision*_

Bardock blinked, that vision was much different then all the others. It's as if the future itself has changed. Was it because he was alive? No matter, this may work in his favor.

"Ventusia, how would you like to come with me to the Planet Earth?"

"You want to see your youngest son, Kakarot, right?"

"Yes. How long will it take us to get there?"

"Hmm... well, I still can't teleport very good. If I just take us there myself, it'd take... well, quite a while. But you won't age during the time and neither will I."

"That's fine. Let's get to Earth as soon as possible."

The fox/kitten hybrid gave him a michevious smirk. "I knew saving you would pay off. Alright, off to Earth we go, Bardock."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1, The Saiyan Baby<strong>_

In the spacepod, the baby Saiyan known as: Kakarot was sleeping peacefully. That is, until an asteroid hit the spacepod, waking up the little warrior and made him cry.

The asteroid didn't do any real damage to the ship, but it did cause it to go off course a little bit from its original destination on Earth. Instead of Mount Paozu, the spacepod ended up just on the outskirts of West City.

At the same time, a young girl with bluish green hair was exploring the outskirts of West City with her father: Dr. Briefs. Dr. Briefs wanted to study the wild life outside of West City and took his young daughter with him so she could see the outside of West City too.

"Bulma, don't go too far now." her father warned, yet with a jolly tone.

The little girl, known as: Bulma, saw something that got the intelligent girl curious. Looking at a huge recent crater, she saw some kind of round metal spaceship.

"Hey Daddy, I see something down there." she called to her dad, who came running over and was surprised to see the spacepod there.

"Oh dear me, is this an alien spaceship? I've never seen anything like it before." Dr. Briefs said in wonder.

Bulma, just as curious as any child would be, slid down the massive crater, ignoring her dad's protest. She got near the spacepod and knocked on it, trying to see if anything would respond.

To the young girl's surprise, the spacepod's door opened. She stepped back a bit, afraid some kind of vicious alien would jump out and attack her. Her dad hurried down the crater to protect his daughter from any aliens.

To both of their surprise; they didn't see any little green men or however aliens looked these days inside, all they saw was (what looked like) a human baby in there. The baby was a boy and was naked. Bulma almost screamed as she hurriedly closed her eyes.

Dr. Briefs, however, looked closely at the baby. The baby looked back in equal curiousity. The baby had very spiky black hair. Then Dr. Briefs noticed an unusual feature on the baby.

"Interesting: his baby has a brown furry tail. Wonder what's he doing in that weird space pod thing?"

Bulma smiled at the baby. "Aw, he's adorible, Dad. That tail thing is weird, but he's human. Why would anyone put a baby alone in a space pod? We should keep him Dad, he could be my little brother."

"Now just a minute Bulma, we don't even know for sure he's human. Besides, do you even know how to take care of a baby?"

"Oh come on Dad, you and Mom took care of me, didn't you? What's one more baby in the family?"

"Ugh... very well, but he'll need a name."

Bulma smiled happily. "Alright, how about... Trunks?"

The baby boy with the tail scowled at the name. "Okay... no. What could we name you?"

"Hmm, I remember hearing about a man living in the far regions of Mt. Paozu. He might be interested in training this little fellow. I believe his name was Goku or was it Gohan?" Dr. Briefs mused.

Upon saying 'Goku', the baby giggled. Bulma noticed and said, "Hey Dad, I think he likes that name: Goku. Do you like that name, Goku?"

The baby laughed again with delight. "Then it's settled: your name is Goku. Goku Briefs, my little brother."

Many days past since then. The baby with the monkey's tail named Goku soon went from happy, carefree child to violent, uncontrollable beast. He was unusually powerful for a baby; able to toss big chairs and breaking glass.

Bulma was discouraged that her new little brother was acting like a vicious animal and her parents weren't too happy when he tried to eat their precious cats. However, the girl was stubborn and won't quit until she's able to get Goku to behave himself. She soon figured out the boy seems to show great interest in fighting, seeing that he kept challenging the dinosaurs in the garden (if you watched **Dragon Ball**, you'd know Bulma has a very, very, VERY, large garden).

"Come on, Goku! Enough is enough! Those dinosaurs will eat you alive if you keep trying to fight them!" she scolded him, which he ignored.

Goku wanted nothing to do with Bulma or her parents, he just wanted to fight and cause destruction and mayhem. It's been going on like this for a couple of weeks now. If her dad weren't so good at inventing, they'd go broke just trying to repair the massive damage of their poor abused house from that one baby with the furry brown tail.

One day, Bulma went into the garden to feed some of the animals they've kept, but to her horror: she saw the little baby Goku crawling on the high ceiling. How he got there, Bulma had no idea.

"GOKU! GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" she screamed at her adoptive little brother.

Of course, Goku wasn't expecting the girl's scream. That caused him to lose his balance and he fell from the ceiling. Bulma didn't know what to do; the baby would die if he hit to the ground at this rate: he was falling head first!

Bulma wasn't fast enough to catch him. Goku had fallen and hit his head, badly, on the rocks. Bulma screamed in horror. Her parents rushed in to see the gruesome result of the monkey tailed baby.

The Briefs' family did everything they could to save the little baby, but even they knew a head injury that bad would result in death. Bulma still refused to give up on her little brother, even if he was a little monster.

Being the intelligent girl that she is; Bulma created a mechanical headband. The headband would treat any brain damage to the boy, but it cannot replace memories, so if the boy has amnisa, that cannot be fixed. So with this resolve, Bulma placed the mechanical headband around Goku's head and activated it. The headband beebed a couple of times and flashed, showing it was working.

The next few days, the baby with the tail soon woke up. Bulma had taken off the headband as there was no longer a need for it. She, Dr. Briefs and Ms. Briefs were all watching him.

Goku looked at them curiously before smiling at them. "Oh thankgoodness you're alive! Don't you ever scare me like that again Goku!"

Goku only giggled as he wrapped his furry tail around Bulma's wrist as if telling her he was okay. She smiled as she hugged her little brother. Ms. Briefs and Dr. Briefs were amazed that not only the child survived such a head injury, but he was suddenly kind. It's as if that furiocus beast that he was earlier just vanished from existence and left a little angel behind.

For the next few years, Bulma insisted on building a special training room for Goku when she found out about his passion for fighting. Dr. Briefs agreed, saying that being able to fight to defend yourself will help greatly.

As Goku grew, the young tailed boy spent a lot of his time training in the room, using its robots as practice dummies. The robots were tough, don't underestimate them. There was also a virtual simulater, where Goku could set the levels and what to fight in it. He particular enjoyed using the Tournament backround and fought a series of fighters.

However, Goku did more then just train to get stronger, the boy also studied, a lot. Being part of the Brief's family, he shared their passion for researching instead of just fighting. He wanted to be like his big sister, Bulma. She was the most intelligent girl he's ever known compared to everyone else. Bulma goes to school to learn, of course, but she always claims that classes were dull and boring.

Goku had always been curious about his own tail though. He wondered why nobody else had one (or at the least why _humans_ in particular)? Through out his studies and research, no other human in the world had a tail like he did and that made him curious. He'd asked Bulma or his parents, but they just tell him they don't know either and that he was just born with it.

It's been five years since Goku was adopted. Even though he was only a little kid, he was really smart and wore a white lab coat along with glasses. He didn't really need the glasses, but he believed they made him looked smarter. Of course, it was also to make people think he was a weak nerd too. Why? Because he didn't want people to know how strong he really is. What he considers fun, others considered unnatural powers.

Underneth that lab coat, however, was a blue gi. His mother, Ms. Briefs, made it for him when he saw a picture of the great Master Roshi and his two students: Ox King and Gohan. He said he wanted to wear something similar to their clothing. Ms. Briefs gave it to him on his fourth birthday last year and thanks to his father's brilliant mind, the gi can strentch, so when he gets older and taller, the blue gi will grow with him.

"Well now, young Goku, I do believe you're old enough to finally go to school." Dr. Briefs said one morning as Goku was writing some notes.

Goku looked up from what he was writing, peaked with interest. "Go to school? Really?"

"Of course. Every kid your age must go to school at some point. School begins next week and I do believe you're ready."

"That sounds nice and all, but what about my training? And my research on the theory of the Man Wolf and Wolf Man's transformation?" Goku asked, clearly unsure how to fit 'school' into his busy 24/7 schedule. He's always been so busy that he gets too tired to stay up late and usually goes to bed early.

"Hmm... come to think of it... I've researched about the full moon and how the Wolf Man turns him from a man into a wolf and vice versa for Man Wolf when they see it. I still haven't figured it out yet though and I haven't even seen a real full moon before." Goku sighed looking at his notes. He's been taking notes as it really interest him, but the mystery of the phenominal transformation from just simply looking at the full moon still escapes him.

Goku could feel his tail twitching, which made him curious because it seems his tail had a mind of its own whenever he mentions the full moon.

"I know, you are a very curious, kind and powerful young boy, but even young geniuses like you still needs to go to school. If not for the education, then for social purposes. Get my point?" the little black cat on his shoulder mewed while he spoke.

Goku nodded. "I understand, Dad. It's just... I'm really nervous. I never actually left the building before now that I think about it."

This school will be a new experience for him, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2, School Mayhem<strong>_

"So you're finally going to school, eh kiddo?" Bulma said with interest.

Goku told Bulma about what their dad told him this morning after she came back from her own school.

"I'm a little nervous. This is my first time away from home. I don't usually talk to other people either." Goku sighed, remembering those times when people visit the Capsule Corp. (the place he lives in ) he was usually in the training room or doing research in his bedroom.

"Not to mention my tail may attract... unwanted attention." Goku sighed, holding the furry tail in his hands.

"Speaking of your tail, have you found out why you have one yet?" Bulma asked, wanting to know if her little brother ever found out he came from outer space. She promised her dad never to tell him.

Goku let out sigh before letting go of his tail. "No. After all that research on monkeys, humans and evolution, I still have not found one single clue of how I'm the only human with a monkey's tail... Is it possible for a human to be part monkey?"

"I doubt it. Oh well, try not to let it bother you too much, little brother. If those kids make fun of you for it, you could show them a thing or two."

"But big sis, you know I don't like hurting people unless the situation demands it. If they're just teasing or bullying me like a normal kid, then I'll just ignore it the best I can. With all the training I've been doing, I'm afraid I could actually kill someone."

"Oh yeah, why were you training so hard recently? You don't usually train as hard as you've been doing three months ago." Bulma asked him curiously.

Goku then gave a smile. "Oh yeah, I heard there's a World Martial Arts Tournament. I've been wanting to enter myself ever since I found out about it three months ago on T.V., but I'm not strong enough to take on the world's greatest fighters just yet, that's why I've been training extra hard lately."

Bulma just chuckled. "That's just like you kid, always pushing yourself too hard. Just try not to kill yourself. Maybe we should let you train under the Great Master Roshi when you get older."

Goku had stars in his eyes. "R-really? I could train under the Great Turtle Hermit himself?"

"I see you've been doing reserach on Master Roshi too. But you'll have to wait until you're older. At least until you've finished elementary school, okay?"

"Deal!" Goku smiled, he knew he could always count on his big sister. She may be hot tempered and stubborn a lot of times, but she's really a kind and very intelligent person.

In fact, it was Bulma who influenced Goku to study hard so he could be smart like her. Goku also wanted to be a brilliant scientist as well as a great Martial Artist when he grows up. Goku had influenced Bulma as well over the years, she use to be a somewhat spoiled brat, but nowadays she's been more toleratable, patient and a little bit unselfish.

The first day of school finall arrived. Goku was anxious yet excited to meet a new challenge, even if it doesn't involve fighting. Goku wore green overalls with a yellow shirt, a typical five year old clothing. He kept the glasses though.

Goku tried to keep his tail in his pants, but it was far too uncomfortable. His mother, Ms. Briefs, made a small hole in the back of his pants for his tail, much to Goku's chagrin as he did not want the kids to see his tail, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Goku was in the car with his dad, waiting to be dropped off in school. That's when it happened; Goku's first vision of the future.

_ *Vision*_

_ Huh? What's going on? I see... an older version of myself and Bulma. We're riding in a jeep together. I see the older me laughing about something and Bulma was checking some kind of... radar._

_ Are we... looking for something? What happened? Where am I? Wait, Bulma stopped her car. We both dismounted and saw a little house in the middle of the woods. Who would live way out here?_

_ "The Dragon Ball might be in that house." Bulma said._

_ "There might be someone in there, what if they don't want us to take the Dragon Ball?" my older counterpart asked her._

_ "We'll just have to find a way to persuade them. We need those Dragon Balls if we want our wish to come true." she said._

_ What? What in the world are Dragon Balls? I must do research on that later._

_ *End vision*_

Goku blinked and looked around confused. What just happened? Did he fall asleep and dreamed all that up or something?

"We're here." Dr. Brief's voice cut his train of thought and he remembered this was his first day at school.

Goku was more anxious and nervous now, especially since his tail was so noticable. Hiding it would do little good, but he's willing to try.

Goku got out of the car with Dr. Briefs. Both of them walked into the school building. Before they went in, however, Goku saw some children around his age playing on the playground, laughing and having fun. Goku rather find somebody to spar with then play on the sesaw with them, but he suppose he should give it a try since he's kind of tired of training by himself. Bulma doesn't like fighting and her parents don't like violence either. Goku only trained with animals, but never too harshly, but most of the time he would train in the special simulation training room by himself.

Inside the school building, it was large inside. Not as big as Capsule Corp, but it was a good size for a school. Dr. Brief entered a room full of children around Goku's age. Goku looked in to see they were all noisy and most of them were playing with toys, making messes with paint, arguing and crying with each other or ripping pages out of a picture book. In short: it was pure chaos and mayhem.

"Dad... Is this really school? Or a zoo?" Goku asked nervously, not liking to see that _he's_ the one with an animal's tail yet _he's_ the only kid not acting like a beast.

"Now Goku, this is typical Kindergarden. You'll get use to it. Besides, you acted a lot worse when you were a baby." Dr. Briefs chuckled, making Goku sweatdropped. Goku himself don't remember acting like a monster as a baby, but his parents and sometimes his big sister would bring it up and never let him live it down. Goku wondered why in the world would he even act like that to begin with?

"Are you the teacher of this class?" Dr. Briefs asked a teenage woman sitting in her desk.

The woman had blonde hair and wore a tomboyish black shirt and shorts. She seemed... mean.

"Of course I am! What'd you expect me to be? Some stranger walking into a place full of little brats?" she snapped.

Goku and Dr. Briefs winced at the woman's attitude. They heard she was very nice and kept the children under control... this was the exact opposite of what they heard.

"Um... Why do you let these kids cause such massive chaos?" Dr. Briefs asked, trying not to let her scare him.

"Heh, these kids are a lotta fun. What's more better then causing up a little chaos every now and then?"

"Dad... she scares me." Goku said quietly.

The woman then took notice of Goku the first time. "Well, well, who do we have here? Fresh meat? This'll be fun. Fresh meat are always fun to tenderize."

"I... I think we got the wrong room." Dr. Briefs said quickly, trying to keep Goku away from the crazy woman.

"Nonsense! I heard a new student named Goku was to attend in my class today. Now hand over the kid and be on your marry way, Gramps!"

Just then, a strand of her hair caught up in her nose and she let out a big sneeze. As soon as she sneezed; her hair turned navy blue and her face went from fierce and mean to kind and happy.

"Oh hello, you must be the new kid. My name is Launch, please just call me Launch. I am your new teacher. Oh dear, but first I need to get this class under control."

Goku and Dr. Briefs were completely caught off guard by this woman named Launch, who's actually a teenager, she went from nasty to nice in a split second!

"I guess this is what they mean by a split personaility." Goku noted.

Goku and Dr. Briefs watched in awe as the nice Launch clapped her hand and scolded all the little children for misbehaving. Telling them not to listen to her darkside whenever she sneezes. The children all apologized, though Goku's sure they don't mean it, but Launch just smiled and said it was time to greet the new kid.

"Alright everyone, this is Goku Briefs. He's new here so I want you all to be nice to him. No fighting, that means you, Troops." she said firmly to a brown haired boy wearing green shirt that says: 'Bite Me' with black pants. The boy known as Troops just turned away annoyed.

Dr. Briefs smiled at Goku and said, "Have fun, Goku. Well, Mrs. Launch, I leave him to you." With that, he left the classroom.

Goku decided to try and talk to some of the kids, maybe he could make some new friends. He started out with some boys playing with action figures.

"Uh hey, I uh... could I join you?" Goku asked friendly, trying to make new friends.

One of the boy's looked at him and said, "So you're the new kid, Goku right?"

"I sure am." Goku nodded, still smiling hopping this'll work out.

"Let me ask you something: why do you have a tail? Did you superglue it to your overalls or something?" one of them teased.

_Uh-oh, this isn't looking good already. _Goku nervously thought, subconscious about his tail once again.

"Uh... y-yeah." Goku lied, he was never fond of lying, but he was desperate to make some new friends on his first day of school. He heard Bulma was really popular in her school. "My dad's a scientist a-and he wanted m-me to s-see what's it like to have a t-tail."

Some of the girls came over with their dolls. Hearing Goku's lie, they giggled. "Yeah right, I'll bet that tail's real and he's just lying, the freak."

"N-no! This isn't a real tail!" Goku wished he cut off his tail or something, but that would've been extremly painful, especially since just pulling on his tail hurt him enough.

"Come on guys, stop picking on the new kid." someone said from behind them.

Goku was surprised to see it was a bald kid, about his age and wore a yellow robe like clothing with orange pants. The boy looked like a monk or something.

"Oh look, if it isn't the Monk of Orin Temple. Did your 'brothers' kick you out again? And why are you defending this freak with the tail? If he really did superglue it to his butt then that makes him a freak too." one of the girls teased him.

"Look, just because someone have a different interest in something doesn't mean you should treat them like an outcast." the boy said.

"Says the outcast himself." they all pointed accusingly at the bald boy.

Goku heard enough and decided to defend the bald boy who was defending him. "Hey, knock it off. It's not nice to treat someone an outcast just because they're different from you."

"Come on guys, let's leave the baldy and monkey boy alone." one of the boys said as the children left the two alone.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." the bald boy said gratefully to Goku.

"I should be thanking _you_ for sticking up for _me_." Goku smiled cheerfully at him.

"By the way, my name is Krillin. What's your name?"

"Oh me? Weren't you listening to Launch? It's Goku."

"Oh right, sorry about that. Hmm... is your tail real or not?" Krillin asked curiously looking at Goku's tail.

"Uh... well..." Goku hesitated, he didn't want Krillin to leave him too if he found out his tail was indeed real.

Goku's hesitation was all the answer Krillin needed. "It's okay, Goku. I don't really mind if you do have a tail. It's unusual, but that's what makes you unique. Don't be afraid to be different. Being the same is pointless and boring."

Goku smiled, he never actually thought about it like that before. "You know, you're right. Thanks, Krillin. But what were those guys talking about you being a Monk at the Orin Temple? I've read about the place, but there's really not much about it."

Krillin sighed and said, "Well, I've been training over there since last year when I was four. I'm the weakest among the monks and I get bullied a lot. The Master sent me to this school in hopes of socializing with others, but it's not working out so great, espeically when everyone knows about me being the weakest."

Goku then thought about a solution. "Hey, how about you come over to my place and we can train together? I'm sure you'll get a lot stronger that way and you'll show those bullies a thing or two."

Krillin looked at Goku confused. "Eh? But with those glasses I assumed you're not much of a fighter."

Goku chuckled. "Nah, I don't ever need to use these glasses during training. I only use them to read words that are too small. I want to be a Scientist like Dad and my big sister as well as a Martial Arts master like the Legendary Master Roshi himself."

Krillin's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "THE Master Roshi? I heard about him too! I was thinking about becoming his pupil when I got older, but I heard he doesn't take students in very easily."

"Hmm... Hey, how about after we finish elementary school we go find Master Roshi and become his students together? I'm sure he'll accept both of us."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah and maybe we could even participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament too! It's going to be so much fun!" Goku chuckled happily while his tail waved in the air.

Of course, due to his tail moving around like that, all the children took noticed and immediantly began making fun of him. Calling him 'Monkey Boy' or 'Tailed Kid'. Launch scolded them all for making fun of Goku just for something he was born with. Of course, whenever she sneezes and turn into the 'evil' Launch, she too starts calling him a freak.

Goku, although angered and depressed by everyone's treatment to him just because of his tail, he was not discouraged about being different. Krillin and Goku hung out together because they were both considered 'outcast' to everyone else.

It wasn't until Launch (the nice one) took everyone outside to play did something happened. Remember that boy Launch scolded earlier? Troops.

Troops watched Goku and Krillin chatting away while everyone else played on the swings, seasaws and whatever was on the playground.

"I think it's time I show them what I do to outcasts like them." Troops smirked.

"I still want to know why Wolf Man and Man Wolf turns into a wolf and/or human whenever they see the full moon? I mean I've never actually seen a real full moon before because I always go to bed so early, but it's kind of ridiculous that a rock in the sky could transform anyone into something else, don't you think?" Goku said to Krillin while his tail twitched involuntary whenever he mentions 'full moon'.

Krillin sighed, they've been having this conversation ever since Launch told them the story about the were-wolves (kid version, not gruesome). Apparently Goku's been having trouble finding logic that a full moon could turn someone into a vicious, bloodthirsty animal and it's bothering him.

"I don't know Goku, and I don't really care to be franked. You should really see a real full moon though, just looking at it in pictures don't give you the same feel as the real one does." Krillin said.

"If I ever find the time, maybe I will." Goku sighed and grabbed his tail to make it stop twitching, it was irritating him.

Troops then approached the two 'outcasts' of the school. "Oh Krillin, I'm so glad to see you've brought fresh meat."

Krillin glared at the boy. "Leave us alone, Troops. Launch told you not to start a fight again."

"Krillin, what's up with him?" Goku asked, wanting to know why Troops would always cause fights in a Kindergarden school.

Krillin explained. "If you studied more about school rather then Wolf Man and the moon, you'd know that in every school there's always a School Bully. Troops is the School Bully around here. He's tough and he'll do anything to cause trouble and he even steals anything you have prescious to you."

Goku knew about School Bullies, they're actually insecure people who became jerks and hurt other people. Goku knew he was strong enough to take down Troops, but didn't want to cause trouble.

"Baldy here is smart. I have a reputation for being a tough bully. Now either you hand over anything you have valuble or I'll give a real experience on what a bully does to his toys." Troops smirked evilly, cracking his knuckles.

"His dad actually participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament before and taught his son how to fight. I'd give him what he wants Goku, or he'll just kick your tail." Krillin warned his new and only friend.

_Kick my tail? That actually sounds painful._ Goku grimace at the thought of someone actually kicking his only weakness.

"I'm sorry Troops, but I don't really have anything with me right now." Goku apologized. He didn't actually have anything besides his glasses and the clothes he wore right now.

Troops actually smirked even wider. "You don't? Oh well, that's too bad. I was actually hopping you would say that; because now I can finally pound my first fresh meat in a long time. Prepare yourself, Monkey Boy."

Troops charged at Goku. Goku easily evaded him by sidestepping and caused the bully five year old to run into the monkey bars.

"He's so careless. It's easy to avoid his attack." Goku said.

"Just becareful, Goku." Krillin warned.

"Why you! You're not going to make a monkey out of me, Tailed Kid!" Troops angerily charged at him again.

Goku was about to avoid him and knock him out by tapping his pressure points, but then he suddenly had an overpowering headache. Another vision of the future soon made its way to his head.

_ *Vision*_

_ What's this? Huh? Waaaah! What's a giant ape monster doing here? It's huge! And it's destroying our house!_

_ I've gotta stop it! Wait... where's Bulma? I see Mom and Dad are outside, but where is my sister?_

_ "Please stop it! You're going to destroy the whole city! Please stop!" I heard Bulma screaming at the giant ape monster._

_ I tried screaming at Bulma to get away, but she can't hear me. The ape monster roared loudly before shooting some kind of energy beam from its mouth at the city and destroyed everything! This is horrible! That monster is going to destroy the city and kill everyone!_

_ *End vision*_

Goku heard Krillin calling his name and opened his eyes, finding himself lying on the ground with Launch, Krillin and a bunch of children surronding him.

"Huh? What... what happened? Where am I?" Goku asked, confused that he's lying on the ground and his stomach hurts, like someone just rammed into it.

"Don't you remember, Goku? You just suddenly got a headache then Troops headbutted you right in the gut." Krillin told him.

Goku realized that vision or whatever it was caused him to be cut off from the real world for a brief moment. In a fight, that moment could be fatal, he's just glad that boy wasn't so strong or he'd be in the hospital.

"You're a tough kid, I'll give ya that. You took a big blow right in the gut and you're not shedding a tear, I like that. I have a feeling you and I will get along great, Goku." Launch said, yup, she's in her 'evil' form and Goku just impressed her.

"What happened to you?" Krillin asked his friend in concern.

"Monkey Boy just got clobbered by Troops, that's what happened to him." the kids laughed.

Goku ignored them and said, "I'm... not sure. One minute I was about to knock out Troops, then the next I was seeing some kind of giant ape monster tearing my house and the city apart."

"Really? You must've had a bad dream or something. Did you watch King Kong last night or what?" Krillin asked.

"How fitting for Monkey Boy to watch a Monkey Movie." the kids laughed again.

"N-no. I wasn't watching any movies. I don't even know _why_ I saw that..." Goku secretly hopes he's not going crazy.

"Alright, enough with the laughing. All ya GET BACK TO PLAYIN!" Launch yelled at the other kids and they immediantly went back to the playgound.

"Here, let me help you up, Goku." Krillin said giving him a hand.

"Thanks. Where's my glasses?" Goku just realized his glasses are missing.

"That meanie Troops broke it. So Launch had to throw it away." Krillin explained as Goku grumbled.

The first day of school finally ended. Goku was picked up by Dr. Briefs. Dr. Briefs asked how his first day of school went. Goku answered that he made a new friend, but a bully also targetted him.

"Oh dear me. Well, promise me, Goku; that you would not get into a fight with Troops. The last thing we need is an injured child on our hands."

"Don't worry Dad, I promise." Goku didn't mention that little vision he had about the giant ape monster, maybe he's just stressed out from being called Monkey Boy and Tailed Kid all day. But it did happen before he went to school, the vision of him and Bulma looking for something called Dragon Balls. Maybe he should take a break from all that training and studying, it's probably causing his brain to hallucinate.

Back at Capsule Corp, Goku told Bulma about what happened in school.

"Wow, sounds like you've already got it tough, but how did that bully Troops hurt you? I mean I've seen you train, there's no way some bully would be able to get the better of you so easily."

Goku sighed. "Well... big sister... there's something that's been bothering me lately and I need you to keep it a secret. You can't tell anyone, not even Mom and Dad, okay?"

Bulma blinked, what could Goku be worried about so much that he's not willing to tell their parents?

"Okay, I promise. Now spill, what's got you so anxious?"

"Lately I've been getting these... visions. I don't know why or how, but I think it's possible they're visions of the future. I saw things I don't remember ever happening. I saw you and me and we were older, I think I was around eleven or twelve and you look to be around fifteen or sixteen. Anyway, there's another vision I had that caused me to get hit by Troops and it's a really nasty one."

Goku stopped to look at Bulma, she seems to be thinking about it. "What was your second vision about?" she asked hesitantly.

Goku gulped and answered. "I saw some kind of giant ape monster rampaging the city. It destroyed our house and fired some kind of energy beam at the city. I saw Mom, Dad and you yelling at it to stop, but I didn't see me anywhere. I hope I didn't get eaten or crushed or something."

Bulma thought about this hard. She's heard theories about some people being psychic and able to see the future, but most of the time it was just a hoax to gain money from gullible people. She knew her little brother would never lie unless he was desperate, he had no reason to lie about this and he seemed genuinly worried.

"I don't know if you're psychic or anything, but if what you saw is indeed the future, then we better get ourselves prepared for that giant ape monster. In the vision, can you remember anything that would give us a clue as to when this might happen?"

Goku thought about it before saying, "I think you looked about the same age as you were in my first vision. Which means it'll happen appromixatly seven years from now."

Bulma gave a smile. "Then we should have more then enough time to prepare for any giant monster attacks. Don't worry about it little brother, your big sister will handle it just fine." the nine year old genius gave a big laugh of triumph already.

"Oh yeah, is it okay if Krillin comes over to train? He's my new friend I told you about." Goku suddenly changed the subject.

Bulma smiled at him. "Sure it's okay. It's great you're finally making new friends Goku, even if he is bald."

Goku sweatdropped, if there's one thing about the nine year old girl that'll never change it's that she's really picky about boys, not counting family of course. Goku knew girls mature a lot faster then boys, Bulma's already showing signs of a teenager when she's only nine years old. Just wait until she becomes thirteen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3, Survival of the Outcasts<strong>_

Goku and Krillin has been hanging out ever since they first met. About after a month being in Kindergarden, Goku invited Krillin over to Capsule Corp where he showed Krillin the trainning room. Goku wore his blue gi, the same one he always wear for trainning ever since he got it from his fourth birthday. The bald boy was beyond impressed with everything in the giant Capsule Corp.

"Wow, you're so lucky to be born as part of the Briefs. They're really famous inventors and only special guests are allowed to even visit them. How come you never told anyone else at school about this?" Krillin was in awe and questioned his best and only friend about his heritage.

Goku looked back at his friend and said, "I don't want people to be my friends just because I come from a rich and famous family. Besides, I wasn't born here I was adobted when I was a baby just on the outskirts of this city."

"You were? Then who were your real parents then? Did they have tails too? Why did they abandon you like that?" Krillin bombared Goku with questions.

Goku sighed and answered each one in order. "Yes I was. I don't know who my parents were so I don't know if they had tails. I also don't know why they abandoned me either. They probably couldn't afford to keep me anymore."

Now it was Krillin's turn to sigh. "Aw man, there's so much about you I don't know and you yourself don't know."

"I know, but that's what makes it all the more exciting to find out. I've been wondering if my parents were probably half monkey or something, I mean why else would I be born with a monkey's tail?" Goku smiled.

"That's probably a good theory. Anyway, how are we going to train?"

"Well I usually train with the animals, but most of the time I enjoy trainning using the simulation room." Goku grinned as he pointed at a bigger room, it was just a plain white room.

"Eh? What's so special about this place? It's just a big empty room." Krillin was disappointed and obviously didn't know what 'simulation' means.

Goku laughed at Krillin's naiveness and said, "No, no, the simulation is something like being in a movie. Here, I'll show you."

Goku went to the controls on the otherside of the glass window, Krillin just stood there waiting for something to happen. Goku grinned mischeviously, knowing a good way to really surprise the bald boy. The boy with the tail pushed a big red button.

Krillin jumped when he suddenly found himself in the middle of a jungle. "G-Goku! What happened? Where am I? Where are you?"

Just then, the little monk saw something moving in the bushes. Krillin gulped as he anxiously awaited what was in those bushes. A little lion cub soon came out, looking curiously at Krillin, who gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey there little guy, you gave me quite a scare. Do you know how I can get back home?" Krillin asked the little lion cub.

Suddenly, a much bigger and meaner lion jumped out of the bush and nearly pounced the poor boy who wet himself and managed to jump out of the way in a neck of time.

"N-Nice lion... please don't e-eat me!" Krillin begged ready to cry.

The lion launched at the boy again, only this time Goku jumped in and kicked the lion away. "Hey Krillin, don't get scared, it's not real."

Krillin looked up to see Goku there, he was hugely relieved. "Goku! How did we get here? We have to get back home before we're eaten alive!"

"Relax Krillin, none of this is real. It's all just a simulation. The lions, the wild animals aren't real. In other words: it's all one big movie and we're in it." Goku explained the best he can for an ordinary six year old to understand him. Krillin just turned six last week.

"Huh? A movie?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like... being in a dream, only a little more realistic. If you 'die' or managed to find a way out of here, then the simulation will end and we'll be back in that white room." Goku explained again.

Krillin nodded, beginning to understand. "I think I understand, this way we'll be able to train ourselves without the risk of getting eaten. Smart! Let's do this!"

"Okay, we'll work together to get out of this crazy jungle."

The two kids ran around the jungle, fighting all the wild animals they came across. Goku was impressed Krillin was able to hold his own despite belittling himself on his own strength, he could also see Krillin was very determined to show he's not a weakling. Both of them soon managed to find a way out of the jungle, thus ending the simulation and they found themselves back in the plain white room again.

"That was great how you handled yourself back there, Krillin. Keep that up and we'll be able to train with Master Roshi in no time." Goku chuckled happily.

Krillin was shocked to see the jungle suddenly turned into the white room again, but gave a wide smile across his face. "That was amazing Goku! We should do that again!"

Goku was happy to finally find someone else trainning with him in the simulation room. "We will, but let's try fighting some robots now."

Goku activated some fighting robots, each one armed with weapons and lasers. Krillin was nervous. "Are you sure they won't kill us?"

"Don't worry, my big sister and Dad designed these robots themselves, they'll shut down if it gets too dangerous." Goku reassured his shaking friend.

The two jumped and ran around, dodging the mini-lasers. Once they got into close combat, they had to keep moving to keep themselves from getting hit by the weapons like a metal baseball bat or something that resembled an egg beater and frying pan oddly enough.

"Mom put those parts there from the kitchen." Goku briefly explained before jumping away from another mini-laser.

Goku had enough with dodging and decided to engage combat. The young tailed boy kicked the robot into pieces. Krillin tried to do the same, but the monk's kick wasn't powerful enough to break it, but it was enough to put a crack in it. Soon, the two boys managed to destroy all the robots.

"You sure we don't have to clean the parts up?" Krillin asked Goku as they walked out of the giant garden and into the hallway.

"Nah, the cleaning robots do that. We can train some more, but I want you to meet my family first."

For the next few hours, Goku gave Krilliln a tour around the giant house. Then he introduced his dad first, who was working on a new invention as always. Then he introduced his mom, who just finished baking cookies and was more then happy to give them to the two boys.

While Goku and Krillin were eating their treats, they continued the tour. Goku lead Krillin to Bulma's room. "This is my big sister, Bulma's room. She's a genius and loves to invent high-tec stuff as well as take them apart to see what's in them."

Krillin could see that as the six-year old looked and mostly saw gadgets and gizmoes all over the place, most were taken apart. "I'm glad I'm not a machine. What about you, Goku?"

Goku just gave him a grin. "Me? I'm not all that into technology. I'm more of a bio researcher. I like to learn about the things in the world and possibly what else could be out there in the vast universe like other intelligent lifeforms... you know, aliens. I'm also into fighting, that's why I want to train a lot too."

"Wow, someone who has brains _and_ brawns. There aren't too many of those since they usually go one way or the other." Krillin said with a grin.

"To be honest I never use to be interested in the idea of studying, only fighting, but I look up to my big sister and decided I should try to be more like her, so I started hitting the books. Researching turns out to be something of interest after all. If it weren't for Bulma I'd probably be a naive little muscle boy." Goku chuckled.

Just then, the said person came into the room and was surprised to see her adoptive little brother and his friend were in there. "Oh Goku, you surprised me. Why are you in here with this bald boy?"

Goku smiled. "Hey big sis! I was just showing my friend Krillin around. Hope you don't mind, Bulma."

Bulma sighed. "That's fine you want to show your friend around, but please don't come in here without my permission again."

"Sorry about that, I guess I forgot you like your privacy more then I do. Come on Krillin, I want you to see my room now." Goku laughed as he pulled Krillin away from Bulma's room.

Bulma sighed and gave a little smile. "That kid, he always liked to barge in to my room. Oh well, at least he's finally making friends his own age."

Goku's room was cleaner then Bulma's, he had bookshelves and a laptop on a desk as well as a king sized bed.

"I don't spend a lot of time in here, only when I sleep or doing some research." Goku explained while Krillin looked around in awe once again.

"This is amazing Goku! You have everything here!" Krillin's grin was so wide that Goku thought his face would split for a second.

"It's nice and all, but I'd rather learn how to survive on my own. When I was three years old, I would spend a lot of time in the garden as if it was the wild. It's good trainning and it keeps me from being too dependent on money and houses."

"But if you're so smart, then why do you go to school and let others pick on you?"

"It's so I can spend time with kids my own age. Besides, if I hadn't then I wouldn't have met you, Krillin."

"I guess that's true. But why don't you ever beat up Troops when he tries to beat you up?"

"Troops isn't that strong and I only fight people who are very powerful and tries to hurt others."

"... What are you a saint? Oh well, I guess that's what makes you my friend."

"Come on, let's go train some more." Goku said happily as he and Krillin ran out of the house laughing together.

***Montage of Goku and Krillin's Elementary School Days***

Goku and Krillin spent their Kindergarden days as outcasts. All the kids would make fun of them just because one is bald and gets beat up in Orin Temple and the other is a freak with a tail.

Launch got fired as a teacher when the superiors learned she had a personality disorder and could endanger the children. So they got a new teacher called Mrs. Knucka, a mean old woman who enjoys tormenting kids.

Ever since Mrs. Knucka came in, all the kids were forced to behave and got smacked on the bottom (spankings) if they broke a simple rule. Many missed Launch as she was a much nicer (or more dangerous) then this mean one.

Goku and Krillin were despised by both kids and teacher. It happened when Troops pulled a prank on Mrs. Knucka by supergluing her bottom to her chair and all the kids blamed the two outcasts for it even when they clearly saw it was Troops. Goku and Krillin tried to deny it, but Knucka was far too stubborn to believe only two boys when the entire class was against them.

The two outcasts took the brunt of the teasings, mockings, beatings and punishments from their fellow students and teacher, but the two boys were far from dicourage as they saw this as another part of trainning: a test of willpower and endurence.

Goku didn't have any other visions, however, one day he had another one.

_*Vision*_

_ I see me as a twelve year old again and I'm fighting some kind of... man? This guy looks around Bulma's future age. I was fighting him with some kind red stick? The stick suddenly grew and knocked the man's gut, then it retracted back to its original size._

_ That stick seems unbreakable because when the stick and that guy's sword collided the sword broke and the stick stood strong. I also noticed we were in some kind of desert... looks like the Diablo Desert I saw in my books, but why would I be there?_

_ "That's quite a weapon you've got there monkey boy. Where did you get that? Who gave it to you?" the man demanded of my counterpart._

_ My older counterpart answered, "I got this from a great man called Gohan. He entrusted me with this valuble weapon just before he died."_

_ "The extending Power Pole, I've heard of such a weapon. No wonder it tore through my sword like fragile glass. I must have it. Hand it over or prepare to fight to the death, kid."_

_ "No! I promised him I would take care of it as well as his Dragon Ball!" my counterpart retalitated and sounded ticked off._

_ *End Vision*_

Goku blinked, it's been a while since he had a vision of the future. Goku went home and told Bulma, the only other person who knew about his visions.

"I think I was in the Diablo Desert and I was fighting some guy who looked to be sixteen. I was using some kind of red stick that can grow and shrink and it appears unbreakable. The man's sword got broken after it smashed the stick. I heard my older counterpart saying I got it from a great man called Gohan and that he entrusted it to me before he died. The man said it was called the Power Pole and wanted it. My counterpart sounded angry and said I promised to take care of it as well as his... Dragon Ball, whatever that is."

"What about me? Where was I?" Bulma asked curiously.

Goku shook his head. "I didn't see you."

Bulma just shook her own head. "Oh well. I've been doing some research on those Dragon Balls you told me about in your visions. I can't get much from the Internate though, I'll have to investigate a little more before I can come up with anything useful. The only thing I'm getting is that they're small, orange with red stars and that there are only seven in the world."

"Only seven? Wow they must be worth a lot." Goku said in shock with wide curious eyes.

Bulma giggled at her child brother's reaction. "No kidding, but I think there's something more to them then just being rare jewelry and I'm going to find out what, no matter how long it takes."

Goku smiled, even if they weren't biologically related, both of them shared the same determination. "Maybe I could find out about my visions too someday."

***Montage continues...***

After a year went by, Goku and Krillin are now out of Kindergarden and are in First Grade. Goku is now six years old and Krillin is seven, being eight months older then the boy with the tail.

While their Kindergarden days people treated them like outcasts, in First Grade they were still outcasts, but at least some of the students talked to them instead of picking on them like the others.

First Grade wasn't as bad as Kindergarden, especially since Troops got expelled after trying to dump a bucket of cold water over the teacher's face and tried but failed miserably to blame Goku and Krillin.

Another year another grade, the boys are now in Second Grade. The two spent more time trainning and studying rather then with the other students since they were still treated as outcasts. Krillin told Goku he's doing a lot better against the bullies in Orin Temple, but he was still not strong enough to much against them. Goku told Krillin they won't get any stronger faster if they don't find a master to train them.

Five more years went by and soon the two boys are about to graduate from Sixth Grade and get out of Elementary School for good. Goku is now twelve years old and Krillin is thirteen. Even after all this time, they were still outcasts, but at least they made it through together. Goku still had his tail and never saw a full moon, Krillin was still bald and still gets his butt kicked at the Orin Temple.

"Tomorrow is when we finally graduate from the Sixth Grade and we can finally start the real trainning with Master Roshi." Goku said to Krillin.

Krillin sighed. "It felt like it was only yesterday we were only in Kindergarden. Goku, are you sure Master Roshi would even take us in? I mean the Legendary Turtle Hermit hardly takes in students anymore."

Goku just gave him an assuring smile. "You still worried about that? We just have to be more positive, I'm sure Master Roshi will take us in and teach us."

Krillin then thought of something. "After we graduate, I'm going to be spending some time in the Orin Temple, so you should spend some time at home before going to become Master Roshi's pupil. By the way, I heard there's going to be a full moon tomorrow night, why don't you stay up later then usual and actually see it?"

Goku's tail twitched. "A full moon? Yeah, I guess I can stay up late tomorrow, I've always wanted to see the real moon in its fullest rather then just in papers."

"I just hope we don't have to finish Middle and High School too, I heard they're much worse then Elementary School." Krillin said nervously.

"Well I think I'll travel the world after we finish trainning with Master Roshi, I've always wanted to exeperience the world."

"That sounds nice, maybe I will too if I can ever leave the Orin Temple."

"Well we'll just worry about tomorrow's graduation."

That night, Goku told his parents and big sister about the big graduation. "Dear me, you're growing up so fast Goku, you're already graduating from Elementary School." Dr. Briefs said astounded by how fast time flies and his black cat mewed.

"I should make a big graduation cake for my dear boy, oh better make it extra big considering your monsterous appetite." Mrs. Breifs laughed.

Goku blushed, he had always eaten so much more then the normal human could. One time he was so hungry he ended up eating over 52 full course meals and still had room for dessert.

Then Goku remembered something. "Hey Bulma, can we go out and see the moon tomorrow night? It's going to be full and I've never seen a real full moon."

"Sure thing kid, you're about to graduate from Elementary School, so you deserve to be able to stay up as long as you want." Bulma smiled, not realizing the danger she and her family are about to be in.

"Thanks big sis!" Goku's tail wavered around excitedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4, Goku Goes Ape and the Secrets of the Dragon Balls<strong>_

Graduation was boring and long for Goku and Krillin, but some parents were whispering about why Goku had a tail when he was a human. Other then that, they got their certificate and it was time to go home before they knew it.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later Krillin." Goku waved good-bye.

'Yeah, see ya Goku!" Krillin happily waved to his long time friend before they went their seperate ways.

Tonight was the full moon and Goku was anxious to see it. "Hey Goku, I just found something very interesting about the Dragon Balls."

"Great, could you tell me later Bulma? I want to see the moon first." Goku said excitedly.

"Gosh, you sure are excited just to see some floating rock in the sky." Bulma smiled. She is now fifteen and will become sixteen in a few days.

"I don't know why myself, maybe it's because I've been trying to find out why the full moon causes the Wolf Man and Man Wolf to transformed into a wolf and vice versa for the Man Wolf. Even to this day I still can't figure it out. Maybe if I saw the real moon I could find the answer."

"Okay, but I'm still not sure how that's going to help you." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Bulma are you inetersted in getting a boyfriend?" Goku suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Where did _that_ come from? Have you been reading my diary again?"

Goku sweatdropped. "No, I heard you talking about kissing a guy when you turned sixteen when you were watching the soap opera again."

Bulma blushed. "Oh... did I say that out loud?"

"What kind of guy are you even looking for? You've always been picky about a boy." Goku asked curiously.

Bulma gave a girly grin. "What I'm looking for has to be my age, must be tall, must be a strong and a complete hunk. I've been dreaming about the day I turn sixteen and my parents let me drive so I can travel to get the Dragon Balls and get myself the perfect boyfriend."

Goku blinked. "Why do you need the Dragon Balls to get the man you're looking for?"

"Oh silly, I forgot I haven't told you what I found about yet. Don't worry, I'll tell you soon. Oh hey, look the moon is out and it is full tonight. Just look at it Goku, it's really beautiful." Bulma said dreamily while she looked at the big white round moon.

Goku looked up and for the first time in his young life saw the moon to its fullest. "Wow, it is beautiful. That glow it radiates from the sun is... captivating."

Goku then felt strange, his eyes grew wide, his tail began twitching more then ever before. He stopped moving and could feel his body thumping from his heartbeat, his pupils turned red.

***Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump***

Bulma turned her head to her little brother when she heard his heart beating so loud. "Goku? Are you okay? What's wrong?" she waved a hand in front of his face, but he didn't react and kept staring at the moon with his body still thumping.

"Hey! Snap out of it! What's wrong?" Bulma was worried for her little brother now, why is he suddenly so still? Why are his pupils suddenly red?

Soon, Goku's body started to get bulkier, he started growing in size, his teeth became sharper, he started growling like an animal. Bulma flinched and backed away from the rapidly changing boy.

"Mom! Dad! Something's happening to Goku!" Bulma shouted. Then she saw Goku was becoming bigger, brown hair sprouted all over his body, his clothes got torn, his mouth and nose grew out into a snout, his entire eyes were now blood red. Bulma remembered the description Goku told her in his vision seven years ago, about a giant ape monster rampaging and destroying the city and that he didn't see himself anywhere.

"No way... could the monster Goku saw destroying the city was... himself?" Bulma ran out of the room as Goku soon grew too big and smashed through the ceiling, she evacuated her parents just before the entire house came crumbling down.

Now as the giant monkey monster called the Great Ape, Goku roared like a true beast and began demolishing the once giant house.

"Goodness me, did you feed one of those monkeys that super pill again dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked her husband as though nothing was wrong and that there wasn't a giant monster destroying their house.

"No, I don't believe I did honey." Dr. Briefs said though he was a little more scared then his wife.

"Don't you two get it! That's Goku! For some reason when he looked at the full moon he transformed into _that_ and is now rampaging! If we don't turn him back somehow he'll destroy the entire city!" Bulma screamed at them remember all too well of Goku's prediction coming true tonight, if only they knew it was Goku himself that became the monster.

"Goku? How in the world did he turn into that giant monkey?" Dr. Briefs was in shock and astounded by this transformation.

"I guess I should've baked a much larger cake." Mrs. Briefs still acted like there was nothing wrong.

Bulma couldn't believe she's the only one in this family with common sense... or any sense at all. "Whatever, you two stay here out of range, I'm going to try and talk some sense into Goku before he destroys everything."

"Watch out for his big feet darling!" Dr. Briefs called out in concern as his daughter ran towards her rampaging brother.

"GOKU! IT'S ME BULMA!" Bulma yelled up at Great Ape Goku, who stopped thrashing about and looked down at her.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your big sister. Listen Goku, you can't keep rampaging around like this, do you really want that vision of yours coming true? Do you really want to destroy this city? The place you were raised in?" Bulma hopped she was getting through to the big ape, hopping the little kid she knew so well was still in there somewhere.

Great Ape Goku didn't seem to acknowledge anything she said unfortunaly, he just growled and tried to stomp on her, luckily the girl was smart enough to roll out of the way before he could crush her. Bulma couldn't believe she was almost killed by her little brother, he was definetly out of control.

Great Ape Goku stormed around the city and roared loudly, people were running out of their houses and buildings while screaming in fear. Great Ape Goku pounded his chest like a true ape would and kept roaring before facing the city.

Bulma decided to try again, she ran up to the giant monkey. "Please stop it! You're going to destroy the whole city! Please stop!" Bulma yelled in desperation.

Great Ape Goku didn't listen to her and opened his mouth and shot out a massive energy blast, causing a huge explosion all across the city. All the buildings were now in ruins, people were badly hurt. Many cops tried shooting the giant monkey, but the bullets didn't do squat against the Great Ape and it only annoyed him like an annoying bug bite.

Great Ape Goku roared visciously and started blasting the police with that energy blast. Bulma rushed over to her parents.

"Looks like Goku is going through a phase." Dr. Briefs said simply.

"I knew I should've made a bigger cake." Mrs. Briefs sighed.

"Listen to the two of you! Goku's out there destroying the city and that's all you have to say?" Bulma growled in annoyance to her parents' ignorance.

"Now now Bulma, we know what's going on. But didn't you prepare for this very situation?" her dad said.

Bulma suddenly remembered, after the warning Goku gave her about the giant monster, she and her dad have been working on an underground shelter to protect the people from its deadly assualt until it goes away.

"That's it! We can get everyone underground until the next morning and Goku turns back to normal!" Bulma knew just what to do.

While Great Ape Goku continued his rampaging, Bulma made an announment to the entire city, using a microphone to spread her voice through out the ruined city, it was loud enough to for everyone to hear even through the giant monkey's roars.

"EVERYONE! YOU MUST GET UNDERGROUND IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ALL YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND ANYONE ELSE WHO'S INJURED UNDERGROUND, MY PARENTS WILL LEAD YOU THERE. HURRY!"

People started to scurry, glad they finally found a safe haven from the violant giant monkey. Great Ape Goku continued his rampage, never noticing the people moving underground with Bulma looking for stragglers and her parents patiently leading them to safey as if it was just a plane trip to Hawaii.

Soon Bulma could detect no more people in the city. "Good that's everyone. Well Goku, I hope when you wake up tomorrow you'll be ready to go on a little adventure with me." she already knew how to fix the damages and that Goku would be guilty and will want to help too, but she'll have to wait until Great Ape Goku turns back to normal and she hurried into the underground before Great Ape Goku notices her.

All night long with the full moon, Great Ape Goku launched energy beams causing huge explosions and stomping around wildly, mindlessly destroying everything in sight. At least there were no innocent bystanders to get crushed or caught in the explosion.

***The next morning***

Goku, now naked, woke up groggily. Goku sat up and rubbed his aching head, he felt as if his body had been ran over by ten trains. When he opened his eyes and got a good look around, he started to panic when he saw he was naked and was lying in a rubbled city... or what was left of it.

"Wh-what happened here? Where is everybody? Why am I naked and why is everything destroyed?" Goku asked aloud desperate for some answers.

The only thing Goku could remember was looking at the full moon then... everything went black. Goku assumed he fell asleep, but he woke up with no clothes and in the middle of a destroyed place, he had a hard time to tell if it was a city or not.

When Goku got enough strength, he stood up and began walking around, trying to find any other sentients around. It felt like a ghost town.

"What happened here? It's like three tornadoes and five nuclear bombs went off here. How in the world did I sleep through it all?" Goku wondered to himself until he spotted a familiar destroyed house, there wasn't much left but he could tell it was Capsule Corp, his home.

"OH-NO! My home! What happened to it? This place... it's West City! It's all been destroyed and in only one night? Could it have been that monster I saw seven years ago? If it was then... Bulma! That's where everyone is; underground!" Goku smiled and was happy knowing that everyone was safe underground.

Goku was about to go to the underground entrence to tell them the monster was gone now, but then two thoughts struck him that caused him to stop in his tracks: 1.) he had no clothes. 2.) why was he the only one above ground during the monster's rampage?

Goku first went back to what was left of his poor house and was glad to see his blue gi was still intact (he only wore the school uniform before he transformed) and put it on, glad he was no longer naked.

"Now I just gotta find Bulma and... huh?" Goku saw a video camera in the rubble, he was amazed the thing was still working. Curious, the boy wanted to see exactly what he missed last night, so he played back the scene just after he looked at the full moon.

Goku gasped and his eyes turned wide when he saw himself changing, Bulma ran out of the room just as he grew too big and smashed the ceiling. To Goku's horror, the camera was angeled just right so he could see Bulma screaming at his Great Ape form to stop, just like in his vision, but to no avail. While he was busy rampaging, he saw Bulma and their parents gathering everyone into the underground, but he did see a lot of injured people.

Goku turned off the camera, not needing to see more to know he was the one who caused all this damage. "I never knew... _I_ would be that monster. The full moon... that light it radiated... it must've caused me to transform like the Wolf Man and Man Wolf do. It's not the moon itself, I know that, but rather something the moon reflects that causes it."

Goku sighed, he felt extremly guilty. "My home... the city... everything is now in ruins because of me. Why did I have to look at the full moon? I've destroyed everything! I must never look at the full moon again for safety of the everyone else."

Goku solemnly made his way to the underground enterence where he pushed the button that rang through the underground like a doorbell. Bulma slowly opened the metalic doors and saw Goku as himself again.

"G-Goku?" she wanted to make sure.

"Hey Bulma, you can all come out now." Goku said with a forced smile trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

Bulma gave a breath of relief before turning around. "The cost is clear! We can now leave!"

With that, everyone started walking out of the underground shelter, none knew that Goku was the monster. They all walked out and many were devastated to see the state the once huge and bustling city was nothing more then piles of cement and broken glass.

Bulma's parents were busy trying to make sure everyone left the underground shelter. While Bulma and Goku were alone, they had a talk.

"Bulma... was it me who turned into a monster and destroyed everything?" Goku asked looking at the ground.

Bulma didn't like answering this; she loved her little brother and didn't want him to know the horrible truth, yet she knew she couldn't lie to him. "Yes Goku, I'm afraid you did."

For the first time since Bulma could remember, Goku shedded a tear and more soon followed. "Everyone's lost their home. They all lost their home and business and it's all _my_ fault. I could've killed them! I was foolish to have wanted to look at the full moon! I should've known something like this would've happened especially after that vision warned me!"

Bulma had never seen Goku cry before, at least not since he became a year old. The poor kid was really heartbroken, he couldn't stand fighting bullies let alone destroying an entire city in one night.

Goku was on his knees, continually blaming himself. "You all took me in and I only payed you back by destroying not only your homes but the entire city!"

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. "Goku Briefs! Listen to me and listen to me good! It's NOT your fault, there was no way you could've known something like this would happen even with that vision. You had no control over yourself when you turned into that giant monkey. Stop blaming yourself, at least nobody was killed."

Goku looked at Bulma was watery eyes, both siblings looking at each other. "But even if I didn't kill anyone, I hurt them all badly in more ways then one. It would take years to rebuild this place because of me, it'll never be the same again."

"No, I have a way to fix everything. Listen to me Goku, I think it's time I told you the Legend of the Dragon Balls."

Goku sat down and listened to what his genius sister had to say. "The seven Dragon Balls were created a long time ago, much too long for anyone to remember. They each hold a mysterious and magical power. Legend has it that if you gather all seven of them then you could summon the Eternal Dragon and it will grant you a single wish, whatever it may be. This includes bringing the dead back to life or instaniously rebuilding a fallen city within seconds."

Goku's depressful and guilty eyes soon turned wide with joy and hope. "Y-you mean if we find all seven of these magic balls this wish granting dragon will fix the entire city!"

"That's right. I've been planning on hunting down those Dragon Balls on my sixteenth birthday to wish for the perfect boyfriend, but since West City is in desperate need of fixing, I'm going to put that wish on hold until after we restore the city."

Goku shot up and hugged his soon-to-be sixteen year old genious sister. "Bulma! I'm so happy! I'm so glad you're a genius and my sister! If it weren't for you, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Okay, easy there Goku, you hug me anymore and you'll crush me to death."

Goku let her go, then another thought came to mind. "But how will we find the Dragon Balls? They're scattered across the world aren't they?"

"No problem. After finding out the legend, I soon created this bad boy." Bulma showed him a little device with a dark green screen, she turned it on by pressing the top botton. Seven yellow dots appeared on screen.

"See these dots? Those are the Dragon Balls. This is called a Dragon Radar, it'll help us detect the Dragon Balls."

"But how were you able to make it track Dragon Balls? I mean I know you're a genius and all, but how are you able to make it without a Dragon Ball?"

"That's the best part. You're right, little brother, there's no way I could've made something that could track Dragon Balls without studying one. That's why I used _this_." Bulma took out an orange ball with two stars in it. Goku gasped when he saw it in her hands.

"B-Bulma! Is that a...!" Goku pointed at the ball, not believing it.

"Yup, it's a Dragon Ball. It turns out our Dad had it in his lab before I was even born. It was a family heirloom. When I mentioned the Dragon Balls and what they looked like, he gave it to me. I used it to help make the Dragon Radar." she explained, her grin never leaving her face.

"That's amazing! We can find the other Dragon Balls and restore the city! When can we leave?"

"Right away, I already have my Capsules ready for traveling. I'd figure you'd want to come along, so I packed what I needed while I was underground. I already told Mom and Dad about it and they agreed. So we'll be leaving as soon as you're ready little brother."

Goku smiled. "Of course I am. It's my fault this place is in rubble, so I want to find those Dragon Balls right away."

"That's the spirit kid, now let's see..." Bulma took out a Capule from her case, it was labled with the number 3 on it.

"This should do it." she pushed the button and threw it. After the smoke cleared, there was a vehical... a jeep.

"We're riding in this? Why not a hover car? We'd be able to go faster that way." Goku suggested.

"Because they had no hover cars. Now get in Goku." she said as she went in the driver's seat and Goku hopped in the passanger seat.

Goku remembered seeing this jeep in his vision seven years ago... come to think of it, he hadn't had another vision since he was five... maybe they were only temporarly? Oh well, now he knows how this vision came true.

"Here we go!" Bulma stepped on the gas and they took off. Goku was worried they were going too fast and would crash.

"Slow down Bulma! I don't want to die in a car crash!" he screamed with his tail wavering in fear.

"Oh don't worry about that kid, I know you'll be strong enough to handle that. Besides, you're going to be my bodyguard until we find those Dragon Balls!" Bulma said eagerly as she pushed the gas peddle even harder causing them to go faster.

"Why _me_?" Goku cried as he held on to the seats just in case his seat belt suddenly snapped from the airdraline.

And so, this marks the beginning of Goku and Bulma's quest for the seven magical Dragon Balls in hopes of restoring West City. Will Goku and Bulma be able to gather all seven Dragon Balls to restore West City to its former glory? What dangers await the two Briefs? Find out, on the next Chapter of **Dragon Ball Rewritte, Of Past, Present and Future**.


	2. Part 2: Hunt For The Dragon Balls

_** Dragon Ball Rewritten**_

_** Of Past, Present and Future**_

_**Chapter 5, A Man Named Gohan**_

Goku had been screaming his lungs out ever since his and Bulma's departure from the destroyed West City. Goku had looked at the full moon for the first time in his young life and the result was turning into a giant monkey monster which destroyed West City. Now Bulma and her adopted little brother are searching for the Dragon Balls in hopes of restoring the once great city to before it was demolished.

Bulma has been driving the jeep like a rocket and Goku was worried his crazy sister would crash it. The day after tomorrow is Bulma's sixteenth birthday and the teen wishes to find another Dragon Ball before then as an early birthday present to herself.

"Slow down before you make us crash!" Goku kept screaming.

"Would you chill out little brother? I know this is your first time riding with me but you shouldn't keep screaming or your voice box will go mute!" Bulma shouted over the raging winds.

Goku never rode with Bulma before, he had seen the way she drove and to be honest it scared the tailed boy despite being able to handle a herd of dinosaurs and elephants trampling over him.

"Just relax, I've got this under control. Now we should be near another Dragon Ball soon." Bulma said while looking at her Dragon Radar seeing one of the dots coming in closer to them. Goku screamed again when he noticed she wasn't watching the road.

_'I'm so going to die! Dad was right; never ride with a teenager, especially a crazy girl like Bulma!' _Goku frantically thought.

They were somewhere in a forest just before Bulma hit the breaks and caused a sudden stop. The jerk surprised Goku and he ended up hitting his face on the windshield. Bulma just smiled and got out of the jeep.

"Wew, finally made it. Now that Dragon Ball should be here somewhere." Bulma said as if nothing was wrong.

Goku managed to unglue his face from the jeep's windshield and massaged it. While Bulma was busy searching for the Dragon Ball, Goku was grumbling.

"I knew I should've learned to drive when I was ten, but noooo, they wanted me to wait until I was fifteen. Ugh, now I'm going to have every part of my body stabbed from windshields, rubber tires and metals. I probably should've wrote a will before agreeing to come on this journey with my crazy sister."

"Stop grumbling and help me look Goku. The Dragon Ball might be buried or something." Bulma said to her complaining brother.

"Alright, alright, just give me a second, you nearly took my face out you know." Goku said annoyed. His sister was always like that, but that's why he loved her.

After shaking his head to get rid of that annoying ringing sound in his ears, the young tailed boy hopped out of the jeep and began looking around. Bulma pointed at the direction her Radar was showing near a cave.

"I'm not sure if there's some dangerous animal in there, but I'd rather not risk it. You're use to fighting beasties, so you should go check it out." Bulma said.

"Fine, I'll go look." Goku sighed, wishing his sister trainned with him and Krillin so she could defend herself. The boy went into the cave and carefully looked around to see any orange balls or dangerous wildlife.

Goku began moving rocks around. "It's gotta be here somewhere..." he lifted another rock and saw a familiar small orange ball with five red stars in it.

"Ah-ha! Jackpot!" as Goku reached for it however, something suddenly jumped in front and snatched the little orange ball into its mouth.

Goku yelped in shock when he saw a giant pteradactyl holding the prescious Dragon Ball in its large maw. Goku's eyes widened as if begging the bird dinosaur not to swallow the ball. The pteradactyl only gave a sinister grin before closing his mouth and swallowed it.

Goku gave another yelp. "What's a matter kid? You wanted that? So sorry." it teased him.

Goku's eyes went from shock to hopelessness to anger. His tail's fur bristled in rage. "You! How could you do that? Spit up that Dragon Ball right now!"

The pteradactyl only responded with a mocking burp. "What are you going to do about it? I'm just about ready for breakfest and that little ball was just an appetizer. Maybe I should eat that girl outside, she's taller and probably has more meat then you. Besides, that fur on your tail would only choke me."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Goku warned, but the monster already flew out of the cave. Goku ran after it.

"Bulma! Watch out!" Goku yelled, hopping to get his sister to run before she gets eaten.

"Goku? Aaaah!" he heard Bulma screaming. Goku jumped out of the cave only to see his big sister being taken into the sky by the dinosaur.

"BUUUULMAAA!" Goku screamed in horror.

"HELP ME GOKU!" Bulma yelled.

Goku thought furiously, trying to think of a way to save her before they got too far. Then he noticed Bulma's Capsule Case on the ground, she must've dropped it when the pteradactyl swooped in and grabbed her.

Goku quickly picked it up, hopping she packed a jet pack or something useful to get him into the sky. Goku picked a random Capsule with the number 2 on it. He quickly threw it and revealed a motorcycle.

"A _motorcycle_! First a jeep and now a motorcycle! That girl is trying to _kill_ me!" Goku shook his head, knowing this wasn't the time. "This might work."

The tailed boy quickly hopped in the two wheeled vehical and started it. It started moving but at a slow pace. Goku was a little familiar using a motorcycle since he watched Bulma drived a hover one before in the city. "Come on, it needs to go faster, I have to save Bulma."

Goku twisted the bike's handle, causing it to suddenly shoot across the dirt road. "WHHOOAAA!" Goku looked up to see he was quickly catching up, now if he could just get it in the air...

"GOKU! PLEASE HELP ME!" Bulma screamed.

"HANG ON BULMA!" Goku found a steep hill, perfect. The motorcycle jumped from the hill and started going towards the pteradactyl. Goku quickly jumped out of the driver's seat and grabbed his big sister's hand before falling.

"Help me up." he said as Bulma pulled him up.

"Huh? Hey what's going on?" the pteradactyl didn't even see the kid coming. Goku jumped on his neck and grabbed his head and started pulling.

"HEY! LET GO THAT HURTS!" the dinosaur screamed in pain.

"Not until you take us down and spit up that Dragon Ball you swallowed!" Goku demanded still pulling on his head.

"YAARGH! Okay! I'll do it! Just stop pulling before you rip my scales off!"

The pteradactyl landed and gagged itself until it spat the orange little ball. "There! Happy?"

"Very." Goku smiled before picking up the wet Dragon Ball, the boy cringed in disgust.

"I don't ever want to see you again." the pteradactyl snapped before taking off into the sky again, leaving Goku and Bulma behind.

Bulma let out a breath of relief. "Wew, glad you saved me, thanks little brother. And we got our second Dragon Ball."

Goku stuck his tongue out while he held the wet ball away from his disgusted face. "Eew! I think this Dragon Ball's been swimming around in stomach acid."

"THAT IS GROSS!" Bulma put on her gloves and snatched the orange ball away from her little brother's hands.

"We're going to find a lake and wash both the Dragon Ball and your hands!" she scolded like a true older sister.

Thankfully they were already near a pond, so Bulma scrubbed the Dragon Ball until it became squeaky clean, Goku did the same to his hands. Soon the Dragon Ball was clean and Bulma put it in the suitcase with the other Dragon Ball.

"There, looks like we found the Five-Star Ball." she said proudly.

"Where are we going next?" Goku asked after Bulma put her motorcycle back in the Capsule.

"The next closet Dragon Ball seems to be over those mountains." Bulma pointed.

"Isn't that Mount Paozu? Didn't our Dad say a man called Gohan was there or something?" Goku asked, remembering how they named him.

"I don't know, it may just be a myth. I doubt anyone would be living in such an isolated place. Come on, we better make tracks." Bulma said as she got in the jeep. Goku sweatdropped, not looking forward to more Road Rage with his driving crazy sister, but it's not like he had much of a choice and jumped in.

Once again, Bulma took off like a jet. Goku was glad they were in a place with no other people or they'd crash a long time ago. Now he just hopes she doesn't run into any trees or fall off a ravine.

Goku was stiff as a board by the time they came to a narrow road, Bulma sighed as they slowed down hopping not to give her little brother and only bodygaurd a heart attack before they find another Dragon Ball.

Goku soon relaxed when she finally slowed down, but was still nervous to the fact they were riding on a very narrow road and one wrong move they'd be falling off the mountain.

"Geez Goku, what's with you? You're afraid of a little car drive yet you're not afraid to getting beaten up to a bloody pulp by robots. Honestly you're such a weird kid." Bulma sighed, making Goku chuckle.

"Sorry Bulma, I guess I'm just concerned since we never left the city before." Goku smiled and laughed, Bulma figured he was laughing due to the stress and not because he thinks anything was funny.

"Alright, stop laughing like a maniac, we're here." Bulma sighed after stopping in the middle of the woods and saw a small house.

Bulma checked the Dragon Radar. "The Dragon Ball might be in that house."

Goku blinked; this was just like his first vision! It's coming true now. Goku hopped out of the jeep and walked up beside her. "There might be someone in there, what if they don't want us to take the Dragon Ball?"

Bulma just shook her head. "We'll just have to find a way to persuade them. We need those Dragon Balls if we want our wish to come true."

Goku suddenly felt giddy, it felt like only yesterday that he saw this exact scene. Bulma noticed him suddenly grinning.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, it's just that scene just now... that was my first vision." Goku said with a smile.

"Oh I see. Looks like another vision comes true. Now we better go inside and see if the Dragon Ball is in there." Bulma said as she opened the sliding door.

To both of their surprised they saw an old man, he was reading a book and he looked at them. "Oh my, it's been a long time since I've seen people, especially around these parts. Why would a couple of kids like the two of you be doing way out here?"

"My name is Bulma Briefs and this is my little brother Goku Briefs." Bulma introduced polietly.

Goku bowed in respect before saying, "We came here looking for something very important."

"Hm? What's so important that you two young kids would come all the way out here for?" the old man said in shock that two kids would go out of their way just to come here looking for something

"We're looking for a small orange ball with red stars in it. We need it to help restore a fallen city." Goku explained briefly.

"I see... well I believe I have something like that, I found it on my morning walk a long time ago. But I can't just hand it over if it has such powers."

"But we really need it. Is there any way you would be willing to give it to us?" Bulma asked, not wanting things to get ugly.

The old man thought before looking at Goku. "Young man, you say your name is Goku? I've never seen a human with a tail before and I can sense something strong about you. How about this: I'll give you what you want if you have a little spar with me boy."

Goku and Bulma looked at him. "Uh... you sure you want to fight with me?"

"Of course. I'm much stronger then I look, so don't hold anything back." the man said as he walked outside.

"My little brother is pretty strong, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bulma asked in concern.

"I said don't worry about me. After all, I've been trainned by the Legendary Turtle Hermit himself." the old man said in confidence.

Goku's eyes widen in awe. "No way! You're a student of the great Master Roshi himself? I've got to fight you now! Uh... what's your name?"

"Oh right, how rude of me for not introducing myself: I am the great warrior Gohan Son."

"Gohan? I was named after you... well somewhat." Goku smirked as he crouched into his fighting position.

"Yes I could tell, 'Goku' would be the name I myself would've chosen if I ever had a grandchild." Gohan said before getting into his own fighting stance.

Both fighters stared each other down. Bulma just watched on the sidelines. She knew her adobted little brother was strong, but this old man was the great warrior Gohan and he's been trainned under Master Roshi himself. This battle could go either way.

Goku charged at Gohan. Gohan easily saw his movement and moved out of the way before the boy could hit him. "You're very fast, I'm impressed, but it'll take more then speed to beat me."

Gohan then jumped and kicked Goku in the back, causing the tailed boy to hit the ground face first. When Goku stood back up and rubbed his abused face, he glared. "Oh come on, I've already been hit in the face because of Bulma! I don't need anymore abuse!"

"Quit complaining. You should know in battle that enemy will strike where it will always hurt." Gohan said before lunging at the boy again.

Goku readied himself for the incoming attack. The boy managed to punch the old man in the gut, causing some damage. "You sure can pack a punch. Now let's see if you can handle my little technique." Gohan said with a smirk.

Goku stood his ground before jumping and trying to kick the old man, but to his and Bulma's surprise his foot went right through him! "Wha?"

Goku's eyes popped out when he saw the image of Gohan fadded away, then something knocked him to a tree. "Ow!"

Goku turned back to see it was Gohan who punched him. "H-how did you do that?"

"That's a little something I like to call: the After Image technique. It's a projection of the user, fooling the oppenent." the old warrior explained before getting back into his fighting stance and Goku doing the same, though it was sloppy since this is the first real fight the young boy ever had. Bullies don't count since they only charge head first into an attack. Goku never actually sparred with Krillin either, the two only worked together during trainning.

"Tell me something young Goku, is this your first battle?" Gohan asked the little warrior after noticing how sloppy his stance was.

Goku nodded. "That's right. I've only trainned and fought animals, this is my first true battle."

"I see, that would explain why your fighting style is so sloppy. Enough of this, I want to train you before I hand over the Dragon Ball." Gohan suddenly said standing up straight.

"Train? We don't have time for trainning." Bulma complained.

"If you want to find all the Dragon Balls, then this young man needs to be taught by a true Martial Arts Master, otherwise he may end up in defeat should you two run into a powerful warrior that is not willing to give you anything." the old warrior explained calmly.

Goku looked at his big sister and at the old man. "You sure we have time?" Goku was always eager to be trainned by a master, but he wanted to fix the city he destroyed first.

"Don't you worry, you're already strong, I'm just going to teach you the basics of Martial Arts so you can defend yourself better. If you're a fast learner then it shouldn't take more then a day or two." Gohan said.

"I suppose we could. We already found two Dragon Balls, that's some good progress especially since it would take most years just to find one let alone two Dragon Balls without the Dragon Radar." Bulma said.

For the next 24 hours, Gohan taught Goku the basics of Martial Arts. Since the young tailed boy never had a proper master there were a lot of things he had to learn, but he was a fast learner and easily picked up on what he needed to do. Bulma would either root for her brother or just read some magezines she packed in her Capsule Case, knowing something would've happened. The girl genius always bring entertainment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6, Battle and Tragedy In Mount Paozu<strong>_

By the time the next morning sun rose, Goku had learned all the basics of Martial Arts and took a much better fighting stance. Goku's movements are now much more profecient and graceful instead of aggressive and sloppy.

"Good, good, you've improved a lot after learning all the basics. I would teach you more and some of my techniques, but you and your older sister should go find the Dragon Balls first. Maybe you should let my old master teach you as he can bring out your potential better then I ever could." Gohan said.

Goku bowed in respect for his first mentor. "Thank you so much Master Gohan."

"By the way, I want to give you something before I give you the Dragon Ball. I don't use it very much anymore, but it's a powerful weapon that's been passed down to me from my own father a long time ago." the old warrior pulled out a red pole from an old closet.

Goku's eyes widened as he recognize that red pole from his vision before when he was in the desert fighting a mysterious man. "Is that... the Power Pole?"

Gohan's eyes widen. "Why yes it is. How did you know?"

"I... had a vision about it seven years ago." Goku had explained the whole psychic thing already to Gohan during trainning.

"Hm? Oh I see. That ruined the surprise. Well yes, this is the Extending Power Pole. I want you to have it since you were my first pupil and a great one." Gohan said as he gave it to the excited tailed boy.

"Th-thank you Master Gohan." then Goku remembered something else from his vision. "Wait... in my vision I said you 'died'. But I don't see any reason you would unless it's from old age."

Gohan thought about it. "I doubt it. I'm not near my end yet."

Suddenly Bulma screamed. "BIG SISTER!" both Goku and Gohan ran outside to see the young teen girl being carried away by a huge eagle.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO MEEEE!" she screamed from its talons.

"Guess I forgot to warn you this place has a lot of big carnivorous creatures. Goku, why don't you test that Power Pole of yours to save your big sister?"

"Alright, here goes." Goku smirked as he grabbed his new Power Pole. The little tailed boy ran towards the eagle carrying away Bulma.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku was surprised to see how long the little Power Pole suddenly got. It was high enough to reach the big bird. Without another second to spare, the young boy swung the extremly long Power Pole and slammed the poor bird's back, causing it to fall towards a deep ravine with Bulma.

"Bulma!" Goku threw his Power Pole at her. The Power Pole caught the back of her shirt and stuck to the rocky hill, saving her from falling.

"Wew, that was close. Are you okay sis?" Goku chuckled when he saw Bulma was leaking.

"DO I LOOK OKAY! Get me down! I'm having a little crisis!" she cried feeling extremly embarrassed.

"Master Gohan, I'm going to try and get my sister down, I'll be right back." Goku said to the old man before hopping off towards her.

Gohan smiled as he watched his newest and only student trying to save his big sister. "That boy's really strong and has a heart of gold. Master Roshi would be more then happy to take him as his pupil. Oh yes, I better get that Dragon Ball they came for." he went back into his little house.

Meanwhile, in the sky just above the teen girl and pre-teen tailed boy, a small yet military plane was flying by. Inside was a woman and a dog, both of them were looking down.

"This is the place Shu. Emporer Pilaf said the Dragon Ball is somewhere in Mount Paozu." the woman said.

"I sure hope we find it Mai, Emporer Pilaf is getting more and more impatient ever since he found the One-Star Ball." Shu the dog sighed.

Mai then noticed Goku helping Bulma get on solid ground. "Hey, I see two children there. They may have the Dragon Ball."

"Should we land and interrogate them?" Shu asked.

"We might as well. After all, how much trouble could a couple of kids give us?" Mai said with confidence as she landed the plane near them.

Goku and Bulma, who have yet to discover the plane behind them, were finally on solid ground. "You gonna be okay sis?"

"I'll be fine... just let me... catch my breath." Bulma said panting.

"That's twice you almost got eaten. Maybe you should've trainned with me a bit, at least so you wouldn't get so easily taken by giant birds." Goku suggested.

"Don't patronize me!" she snapped still a bit angered getting taken by carnovirous animals twice in one week.

"Hey you two!" someone said. Goku and Bulma turned to the voice and saw a woman and an anthro dog.

"We were wondering if the two of you have seen any orange balls with red stars in it." the dog said.

Goku and Bulma immediantly knew not to trust them if they were looking for Dragon Balls. "No we haven't." Bulma said, knowing her little brother Goku had a big problem with lying, the boy couldn't lie to save his life.

"Oh really? Then why are the two of you here?" Mai, the woman, asked.

"Yeah this place isn't exactly something people would come to on a pleasent trip." Shu, the dog, said.

Goku blinked and kept his mouth shut, knowing anything he say would give them away. Whenever it comes to lying, he let his big sister handle it and he just acts like a clueless naive kid.

Bulma was glad her brother knew what to do, they have gone through this before with their parents. Goku always gave them away so Bulma came up with a plan when it comes to desception; since Goku was terrible at lying he is to just keep quiet and act dumb while she herself does the talking.

"My kid brother and I have gotten lost. We were trying to find the city but took a wrong turn and ended up in this place. Do you know where the nearest civilization is?" she asked acting innocent.

Goku may not be good at lying, but he was a great actor as well as a Martial Artist. The tailed boy gave a pitiful face almost as if about to cry, the face itself was saying; 'I want to go home big sister'. It was pretty convincing.

"Don't cry little brother, we'll get home soon." she pretended to soothe him before turning her attention back to the two people.

"I see, well I'm sorry but we can't help you. We're on an important mission, we don't have time to babysit you." Mai said rudely.

"That's right. If you two can't help us, then buzz off." Shu said annoyed that they wasted their time.

Goku and Bulma glared at them. "Cold hearted thugs." Goku mumbled angerily, not liking the fact they would be so cold to someone needing help.

"Don't get riled up kid, as long as they don't know the Dragon Ball is here we'll be okay." she whispered to her angered adoptive brother. Goku nodded and calmed down before he does something rash.

"Guess those two lost kids don't know about the Dragon Balls either." Mai sighed as they were heading back to their plane.

"Hang on a minute Mai, I see someone else coming." Shu pointed at an old man running towards the two kids.

Gohan just arrived with the Dragon Ball in his hand. "Hey you two, is this what you were looking for?"

Goku and Bulma's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he showed them the Dragon Ball, it's not that they were shocked he had it, it's just that he showed it not only to them but to those two as well.

"No, Master hide it now!" Goku said franitcally.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Gohan obviously didn't notice the other company.

Too late, they have seen it. "THE DRAGON BALL!" they both screamed.

Gohan, Goku and Bulma turned to them. Both of them ejected the plane and were in some kind of egg like robot with arms and legs, it looked kind of funny.

Two eggbots were staring them down. "Oh dear me, what's going on?" the old warrior said in confusion, not expecting this development in just ten short minutes when he went to get the Dragon Ball.

"This is the Pilaf Robot. Designed by the Emporer Pilaf himself." Mai spoke proudly from inside the bot.

"These robots are specially designed to fight strong guys, so you kids and old man don't stand a chance." Shu also spoke proudly.

"We'll give you a choice: if you don't want to die hand over the Dragon Ball." Mai used the bot's hand to point at the little orange ball in Gohan's hand.

Goku glared angerily at them. "We'll give you something alright and it's not the Dragon Ball." he still had his Power Pole in his hand and was ready to use it.

"Very well, it's your funeral kid." Mai pushed a button and a missle fired from its body at them. Bulma screamed in terror while Goku and Gohan calmly took their fighting stances.

Goku kicked the missle as hard as he could right back at them. Mai and Shu dodged before it impacted them.

"He's pretty strong for a kid." Mai observed.

"Guess we'll have to fight back then." Shu said as he pushed the controls fowards, making the robot suit rocket towards the tailed boy.

They used the robots to punch the two warriors. Goku managed to block on of their metalic fists with his Power Pole, Gohan managed to break one completely due to being more powerful.

"These two are strong!" Mai was getting scared.

"We may have to use _that_ to beat them." Shu said nervously.

"You can't be serious Shu, _that_ weapon was made for emergencies only and it's very risky, we could die from it." Mai warned him.

"But it may be the only way, otherwise we'll die from fighting them." Shu said worriedly as the two young and old warriors charged at them.

Shu pushed a button on the robot. Blades of swords came rushing out towards them. Goku managed to beat them away with his Power Pole, Gohan dodged them with ease and they still charged towards the two robots.

Mai shot out bullets with her robot. But the same results: Goku used the Power Pole to bat them all away while Gohan either caught the bullets or dodged them. Instead of using weapons, they were engaged in close combat.

While Gohan took on Shu's robot, Goku went against Mai's robot. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to hit a girl?" Mai snapped at the boy.

"Nobody ever said anything about a girl that wants to kill you." Goku retaliated while trying to kick the robot.

Gohan kicked Shu's robot and Goku broke the glass in Mai's robot. Shu and Mai were now backed in a cornor.

"Shu do it, we'll have to _it_ after all." Mai said desperately.

"Here goes." Shu pushed a big red button and Mai did the same.

Both of the Pilaf Robots connected to each other and began to glow brightly. "What's going on?" Gohan and Goku both demanded while Bulma was hiding a safe distance away from the battlefield.

"This is the emergency attack called the FINAL DEVASTATION! Let's see you survive this!" both Shu and Mai shouted as the robots launched forward in unmatched speed. Goku and even Gohan are unable to dodge or block that.

"Out of the way!" Gohan reacted fast and pushed the young tailed boy out of the way.

"M-Master!" Goku shouted just before the Final Devasation hit the old man full head on! Goku had to shut his eyes because it was too bright.

When the tailed boy was able to open his eyes, he saw in horror the bloody beatened old man was falling, falling into the deep revine and Goku can't save him because his clothes were torn, so tossing the Power Pole at him wouldn't do any good.

Shu and Mai were alive, but the robots were in pieces. "Let's... get out... of here." Mai said weakly as she and Shu wobbly made their way to the plane.

Goku was far too busy trying to save Gohan to chase the two idiots. Bulma could only watch as her little brother jumped down the revine in a desperate attempt to save his first mentor.

Goku made it to the bottom, but not in time to save the old man from hitting the ground. Goku yelled in horror when he saw the bloody old man lying on the ground nearly lifeless.

"MASTER!" Goku cried as he rushed over to him and kneeled down.

Gohan weakily opened his eyes and smiled a bit when he saw Goku. Goku was in great concern, he knew his mentor wasn't going to make it but he was in denial. "No... you can't die. Please Master Gohan, you can't... we've only known each other for a day and I already felt like you were a grandfather to me." by now, tears were pouring from the tailed boy's face.

Gohan struggled to breathe and tried to talk. "Listen... Goku..."

Goku looked at him, listening intently not wanting to miss a single word of his mentor's final breaths.

"T-take this... Dragon Ball... a-and use it to... rebuild your city." Gohan still had the Dragon Ball in his hand and was trying to lift it to give it to Goku.

Goku slowly took the ball from the dying man's hand and counted four stars in it. It's the Four-Star Ball.

Goku turned his attention back to his dying mentor. "But what about you? You didn't deserve to die, not like this."

Gohan gave him a weak smile. "I'll be... okay. I guess... I just wasn't... meant to live anymore. I've done... my part in... training you... Goku. Now you must... find Master Roshi... and let him... teach you."

Goku's tears were pouring like a waterfall, he ducked his head on the dying old man's chest. "Please don't... go. You were my first Martial Arts mentor. You were my first real battle. This isn't fair. You felt like... a grandfather to me."

"I'm sorry... Goku... my only wish... was that... I could've trainned you... a little longer. Good luck... finding the Dragon Balls with your... big sister. I know... you'll make... me proud... like the grandson... I never had. Good-bye... Goku." Gohan said his last words before closing his eyes as if drifting off into slumber and his bloody body went limp and lifeless.

Goku pulled his head up and looked at his dead mentor, he looked peaceful like he was only sleeping. "M-Master? GOHAAAAN!"

Goku screamed out his mentor's name in grief. "He... he was a great man... he saved my life... Why? Why did he have to die like this?"

Bulma could hear her little brother crying, but she couldn't comfort him as long as he's down in that deep revine. Bulma knew it didn't matter since the boy would want to be alone for a while after seeing his first mentor, like a grandfather to him, died right in front of him.

Goku stayed beside the old man's body crying his eyes out, hopping this was just a nightmare and he'd wake up to see Gohan's face alive and well smiling at him. Or that Gohan was just sleeping and would suddenly wake up. Even though the grieving tailed boy knew in his mind that his mentor and grandfather figure was dead, his heart refused to believe it so.

After about an hour of crying and grieving, Goku remembered about his big sister waiting for him on top. The tailed boy sniffled and rubbed his wet eyes before picking up the Four-Star Ball, the last thing Gohan gave to him before his passing. Goku found a big sentimentle value in this Four-Star Ball. The young boy couldn't do a proper burial, so he decided to put Gohan's body in the river and let it flow down stream and hopefully into the sea. Goku took one last look at Gohan's body before jumping up the revine.

Bulma was sitting on a rock waiting for her little brother, she knew he would be crying for a long time, grief is something that takes time for to heal. To her surprise it's only been an hour and Goku already came back up from the revine with the Dragon Ball in his hand, but she could tell he wasn't quite done grieving over the loss of his mentor and grandfather figure.

"Are you going to be okay, Goku?" Bulma asked in concern.

Goku didn't answer right away, he didn't want his voice to crack after all the crying and yelling he did, instead he showed her the Four-Star Ball. Goku's blue gi was wet from the water in the revine and his tail was drooping.

Showing the Dragon Ball was all the answer Bulma needed: it was the last thing Gohan gave to him before dying. "I understand. You keep that Dragon Ball with you, little brother. It probably means a lot to you since... well you know. You don't have to say anything, let's just go." Bulma said with a concern smile as she walked him to the jeep and got ready to look for the next Dragon Ball.

"So you didn't bury him?" Bulma asked after a while of driving on the open dirt road, it was still a long way to the next Dragon Ball and the sun was going down. She hoped she gave Goku enough time to finally be able to talk at least.

Goku recovered enough to speak, he had tied the Power Pole to his back and put the Four-Star Ball in a brown small bag and tied it to his white belt waist.

"I couldn't... There were nothing but rocks and water in the revine. Besides... Master Gohan didn't seem the type to want to be buried into the ground. I figured it'd be better to give him a sea burial instead if the river took him there with no predators trying to eat his... remains." he spoke softly, his voice cracking a little still not fully recovered.

Bulma nodded. "I understand." then she looked up and saw the sun was setting and was getting dark. "We better stop for the night. You need a good night rest anyway after what you've been through."

Bulma stopped the jeep and put it back in the Capsule. She took out the biggest Capsule in her Capsule Case that's labeled #1. "This outta do it." she tossed it and out popped a nice sized house.

"Come on Goku, let's get inside and take a bath. We both stink after going two days with no shower." Bulma chuckled lightheartedly, hopping to at least cheer her brother up a little.

Goku looked at her and gave her a weak smile knowing she's trying to cheer him up. He had such a caring sister, even if she is a little spoiled and loud mouthed. "Thanks Bulma, I think a good bath will help." he said softly, still unable to speak normally.

Bulma turned on the lights in the house and put down her stuff and straightened. "Wew, we've been driving all day."

Goku turned on the T.V. to see a man and woman about to kiss each other. Goku glared, disliking soap operas more then bullies. Goku turned to his sister when he heard her moaning.

"One little kiss, just one kiss." Bulma's eyes turned into pink little hearts and she was drooling.

Goku rolled his eyes, his sister always gets like that whenever it comes to romance, that's why she wanted a boyfriend so bad. Then the tailed boy got an idea, smiling evilly, he took the remote.

Just before the two couples could kiss, Goku changed the channel suddenly and a monster reptile suddenly appeared and shot out flames from its mouth at the screen, causing the female teen to jump and fall on her butt in shock.

Goku couldn't help but laugh. Bulma glared. "Oh that's REAL funny tailed brat!" she snapped.

"Sorry Bulma, but I had to do that. You were daydreaming about boyfriends again, it's my job as your little brother." Goku laughed and his voice was back to its normal loudness.

Bulma would've chased her little brother around had she not realized that he was looking much better since this morning after Gohan's death. So instead she just humphed. "Well I'm glad I could make you feel better. Now are you going to take a bath or do I have to help you?"

Goku stopped laughing and blushed. The last time Bulma helped him take a bath, his tail kept moving around and she grabbed it being irritated by his tickling fur. The grab really hurt Goku and drainned all his energy, it's worse then hunger... at least he thinks it is.

Goku sweatdropped. "I-I'll go and take my own bath." Goku didn't mind taking baths. It was easy for him to scrub his own back since his tail was like an extra hand behind himself.

After finishing his bath, Goku changed into his pajamas, which looked like a brown monkey's body suit. Their mother made that pajama saying that it fits him because of his monkey like tail. All that was missing was a monkey's head... or not. It was like a hoodie since the monkey's head was the hood.

After Bulma finished her own bath, she saw Goku was watching T.V. and flipping through the channels until he saw one about a woman, a short bald man and a five year old boy on a different planet with green sky and blue grass called Planet Zamek, they went there in search of seven Dino Cubes since the ones back on their own planet Earth disappeared during the battle with strong aliens called the Nayias (Saiyan backwards).

Goku was very interested in this show and it was his favorite since he first watched it at the age of two. The series was called: Dino Cubes Z (Dragon Ball Z parody I made for fun). The first of the series was just called Dino Cubes. It was about a mountain boy with a reptile tail about the same age as Goku, who was raised by an old warrior who died because the boy looked at the full moon and turned into a giant wild alligator like godzilla. The boy was very naive to the world until he met a city girl about the same age as Bulma.

Together, the two set off to find the seven magical Dino Cubes. The cubes were red with orange dots in them. If one collected them all then the Mystic Dinosaur, a giant T-Rex, will be called fourth to grant the discoverer a single wish. Goku couldn't help but laugh; the show was far too much like his own life right now, or at least the beginning of it was.

"Watching Dino Cubes Z again I see. Have they fought Frozer yet?" Bulma asked (Frozer is Freiza's parody counterpart) curiously, she knew the show as well since she watched it with her little brother several times at home.

"Not yet. They're about to face his most powerful men called the Uynig (Ginyu backwards) Force and even that Prince of Naiyas is scared, though they're kinda funny. The main character, Ukog (Goku backwards) hasn't even made it there yet." Goku sighed.

"Wasn't Ukog dead after finding out he's a Nayias and fighting his evil brother?" Bulma asked, obviously missing the part Ukog was wished back to life.

"Yeah, but his friends wished him back to life with the Dino Cubes. Bulma... do you think I could do the same for Master Gohan with the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked seriously.

Bulma looked at him. "I know you want him back, but we have to fix the city first. The Eternal Dragon only grants one wish."

"I know... it's just it felt like it was my fault Master died. He pushed me out of the way and took the brunt of the hit." Goku said sadly, remembering all too well how the Final Devastation drilled through Gohan's body before plummeting it down the deep revine.

Bulma smiled and patted his back. "Don't worry little brother, he's in a much happier place now and he wouldn't like it if you took him away from it."

"I guess not. West City comes first, after all, I was the one who destroyed it." Goku sighed.

"Oh don't start the blame on yourself again. I won't hear it. Now let's get some dinner before we go to sleep tonight." Bulma suggested, knowing food would get the tailed boy's mind off of things.

"Great! I was starving!" Goku jumped up and drooled, forgetting about everything else at the moment. Bulma smirked.

That night, Goku was chowing down on enough food to feed an army Bulma had prepared for him. She knew how her little brother ate and packed extra just for him. She herself only had coffee, salad and some bread. After eating, Goku decided to do a little research on the moon again, since it wasn't full tonight, it was safe for him to look at it.

"The radiant... something about the radiants reflecting off the moon..." Goku thought as he wrote down notes.

"Hey there Mr. Lunar Scientist, we better get some sleep for tomorrow." Bulma said coming into the room.

"Hey sis, isn't tomorrow your sixteenth birthday? I wish I could give you a gift, but I didn't get a chance to get one yet." Goku sighed.

"It's okay kiddo, just you being here with me is gifted enough. Just keep smilling and I'll be happy, I can't stand to see you so sad." Bulma remembered how sad and guilty he looked when he discovered he destroyed West City, she also remembered how sad and grieving he looked when Gohan died. She hated to see him like that more then anything.

"Aw, but I wanted cake for your birthday! Isn't it called _Sweet_ Sixteen after all? How are we going to make cake and candy all the way out in the middle of nowhere?" Goku whinned, he loved sweets and cake was one of his most favorite desserts. The young tailed boy couldn't imagine a birthday without cake, it was a crime against nature!

Bulma laughed. "It's not even your own Sweet Sixteen Birthday and yet you're acting upset about not having cake."

"But you only get to turn sixteen once and it would be such a waste if you didn't have cake or presents!" Goku whinned again before frowning. "I guess I ruined a very important birthday for you big sis. I seem to be ruining a lot of things lately."

Bulma sighed. "Hey, don't worry about it Goku. This adventure and leaving the city is a great present, don't feel bad. Now let's just get some sleep."

"Okay..." Goku sighed before Bulma turned out the lights.

_**Chapter 7, Bulma's Birthday and Goku's Present**_

Goku woke up around 5:23 AM in the morning. It was still dark, but there was a reason why the young tailed boy warrior decided to get up so early.

Goku checked to make sure his older sister was still asleep and indeed she was. She was snoozing away. Today was her 16th birthday and Goku knew to a teen, especially girls like Bulma, always dreamed of having a big Sweet Sixteen party bash with big presents and lots of food and friends over.

Since they can't do that while on this hunt for the seven Dragon Balls, Goku decided to try and make this the best day ever for his big sister, it's the least he could do after all she's done for him. She adobted him when he was abandoned just outside of West City when he was a baby, she helped healed his injured head when he fell from the roof, she gave him advice when he needed it, she gave him hope on how to fix the devastated city he destroyed and she was there to cheer him up when he was grieving over the loss of Gohan.

Goku decided Bulma deserves to have the best birthday ever today and he's determined to do whatever he can to make it happen.

Before Goku could move out of bed however, his head started to ache. Another vision since seven years ago was making its way to his head again.

_ *Vision*_

_ Huh? Another vision? Wow I hadn't had one since I was five, I wonder what this one's going to be about?_

_ Hmm... I see a mountain... whoa! It's all on fire! Someone call all the Fire Departments!_

_ Wait, I see me and Bulma again, but the two of us are riding in some kind of weird red car, I'm sure it's not something Bulma had in her traveling Capsules... Wait, we're not alone this time: there's an anthro pig with us._

_ "I told you the legend was true! That's Fire Mountain and the dreaded Ox King lives there!" the pig sounded frantic. I heard about the Ox King, but I wasn't really sure if the stories were true... they were all too horrid._

_ "The Ox King? You mean he's real?" my counterpart said nervously. Oh boy... don't tell me a Dragon Ball is in that castle._

_ Bulma checked her Dragon Radar and as to annoy me even more, she said, "The Dragon Ball is in that castle. Goku, do you think you could use your Flying Nimbus to get passed the flames and into the castle?"_

_ Flying Nimbus? What the heck is _that_? My counterpart nodded and called loudly, "FLYING NIMBUS!"_

_ "Argh! Now you've done it! The Ox King heard that for sure!" the pig cried in panic._

_ I saw my counterpart hopping on some kind of yellow cloud that came out of nowhere and flew up towards the flaming mountain. It was too hot though and my counterpart's tail got caught on fire... ouch, I better remember that so I don't do the same stupid thing._

_ "Goku!" I saw Bulma and the pig about to get attacked by a huge shadow with a giant axe. He's... GOING TO KILL THEM!_

_ *End Vision*_

Goku shook his head. "Wow... what a... vision. This one's about the Ox King. So I guess that means we'll be facing him some time in the future. And who's the pig traveling with us? I guess we'll meet him later on too. What was that yellow cloud I rode? Bulma called it the Flying Nimbus? What's a Flying Nimbus? I remember reading it somewhere but I can't really remember."

Goku didn't like the way his vision ended. "The Ox King was going to kill them. I have to prevent that from happening." Goku cringed, he didn't like the idea of going head-to-head with the Ox King, especially not after all the stories and rumors he heard about him.

Goku looked at the time to see it was almost six. "I'll worry about that when the time comes, for now I'm going to try and make sure this will be my sister's best day ever!" Goku changed out of his monkey pajamas and into his favorite blue gi, strapped on his Power Pole and with determination, the tailed boy went outside while his sister continued to snooze away.

Goku looked around trying to find a good present to give to his teen sister. "Nothing but rocks and grass out here. How am I going to find a good present out in the middle of nowhere?" the boy grumbled to himself with his tail twitching in irritation.

Goku spent about thirty minutes looking for anything like pretty flowers or something, but the only flowers he came across had poison ivy over them. Luckily the boy knew not to touch them. Good thing he did his research on plants before starting this journey.

The tailed boy was getting frustrated, he knew his sister won't be getting up until the sun was high in the sky, which would be roughly around 8 or 9, but he's a bit worried that she may get up early. Finally, Goku had enough and began picking up big boulders and crushed them with his bare hands, for exercise and for releasing his frustration.

The young boy went to pick up another big boulder, but then it made a sound. Goku blinked until he saw the 'rock' had flippers sprawled out. Surprised, the tailed boy jumped back and dropped the 'rock', which turned out to be the shell of a sea turtle. It was a big brown sea turtle.

"W-Whoa! I never thought I would see a sea turtle way out here. Why are you so far from the ocean?" the surprised Goku asked the sea turtle, not sure if he could talk. Some animals can talk while the more primative ones only make their natural noises.

The sea turtle can talk, much to Goku's relief. "Uh... well, I kind of got lost. I've been looking for the sea for a long time."

"The sea? But that's really far from here. Hang on just a sec." Goku rushed back into the house, careful not to wake his still sleeping sister, before coming back out with a map.

"Hmm... I hate to say this; but the ocean is about 100 miles away from here." the tailed boy said to the lost sea turtle.

The sea turtled sighed. "Great, that'll take me 20 years or so."

Goku frowned and looked at the poor sea turtle, he wanted to find the perfect present for his sister before she woke up, but he also wanted to help this poor sea turtle get back to the ocean. Goku couldn't imagine not being about to go back home for twenty or so years.

With a defeated sigh, the pure hearted tailed boy put the map back in the house before turning to the sea tortise. "I can help you get back faster. I'm a pretty good runner and I should be able to get you back before the afternoon." Goku suggested, not wanting to drive Bulma's crazy motorcycle again, not to mention it's good trainning to run 100 miles with a big sea turtle on his back.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to trouble you. By the way, just call me Turtle." the sea turtle named Turtle said.

Goku gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'd feel too guilty if I didn't help you." Goku sighed before writing a letter to Bulma just in case she'd wake up before he gets back; so much for finding a great present before she woke up.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" Turtle asked the boy curiously.

"Yeah, my big sister, but she's sleeping right now so it'll just be you and me." Goku said as he picked up Turtle on his back and started running down the road with the map in his hands so he doesn't get lost.

For about an hour, Goku has been carrying Turtle the sea turtle on his back down the dirt road trying to get to the ocean. Goku would glance at the map occasionally to make sure they were going the right way.

"Are you and your older sister close?" Turtle asked.

"Yes we are. She saved me when I was a baby. Today's her 16th birthday and I was hopping to find her a perfect present since she couldn't throw a big party." Goku explained.

Turtle sighed. "Sorry about that. Guess I kinda ruined your plans for doing so."

"Like I said; don't worry about it. Bulma wouldn't mind if it's delayed."

"I hear most girls like to have a big celebration for their sixteenth birthday. Why are the both of you living so far from civilazation anyway?" Turtle asked.

"We're traveling. We're looking for something important together." Goku said, not wanting to tell everyone he meets about the Dragon Balls.

"I see, sounds like an adventure." Turtle smiled.

As Goku got closer to the ocean, a giant red bear monster suddenly came and blocked their path. Goku stopped and Turtle yelped in fear. The giant red bear had a huge sword in his hands... and was drooling.

"Hand over the turtle if you want to live kid." the bear demanded while drooling nonstop and staring hungrily at Turtle, who gulped in fear.

Goku glared at the bear, knowing a lot about prey and predator and he wasn't about to let his new friend become the prey. "Forget it Tubby! I'm not going to let you eat my friend!"

"Heh? You must have a death wish then kid! Fine, I was going to let you go since you're so scrawny, but now I'll just have you as an appetizer!" the large red bear swung his giant sword at the young tailed warrior, who easily dodged it.

"I think you better stay hidden." Goku said to Turtle before putting him down behind a rock.

Goku jumped on the giant bear's sword. "Can't find me?" he was playing with him. The bear growled trying to punch the brat off his weapon. Goku jumped to avoid it and landed on his snout. Goku smiled, then glared and punched the poor bear's eye socket!

The giant bear collasped in pain while Goku jumped down with a big carefree smile on his face. "That was easy and fun."

Turtle's eyes bulged, couldn't believe that this child with a tail could beat a giant bear like that so easily. "W-wow... you're strong."

"Thanks, I've trainned a lot and I had a mentor even if it was for a short time. Now let's get you to the ocean before anymore predators want to eat you." Goku said as he picked Turtle back on his back and continued down the dirt road to the sea.

After about thirty minutes of walking, Goku and Turtle could hear the ocean waves. Excited, the tailed boy ran over the hill to see the great sea itself.

"Wow, I've read a lot about the ocean, but this is the first time I've ever saw it for real." Goku was amazed at how big the ocean was.

Turtle smiled happily with gratitude. "Thank you so much Goku for helping me get back home. Why don't you stay here? I'll be right back with a reward, maybe you'll even get something for your sister."

Goku smiled. "Great, I'll wait here then."

Turtle swam into the horizon as Goku sat on the sandy beach. While waiting, Goku noticed the sun was already getting higher in the sky, he briefly wondered if Bulma is even awake yet?

The young tailed boy decided to look for some seashells in the shallow water, maybe he could find something pretty for Bulma as an extra apology present for leaving while she was still asleep. Goku sighed, already Bulma's day was going to turn out bad if she awakens and finds her little brother gone, he had wanted to make the best day ever for her, not make her worry.

Goku sat down and closed his eyes, letting the nice ocean breeze blow his black hair and the fur on his tail, it felt good. He listened to the relaxing ocean waves and the seagulls flying.

Goku opened his eyes when he heard Turtle swimming back. Goku stood up with a big grin anxiously waiting for him to get to shore. Goku noticed someone was riding on the sea turtle's back, looks like an old man.

Turtle finally made it to shore with the bald old man who wore sunglasses. "Hello there young man, I believe it was you who saved my turtle?"

Goku nodded. "Yes, my name is Goku Briefs, adoptive son of Dr. Briefs." he bowed in respect.

"Well, it's nice to see you so well mannered. The name's Roshi, the Turtle Hermit."

Goku's eyes got wide, he couldn't believe he was talking face-to-face with _the_ Legendary Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi and Gohan's mentor. "M-Master Roshi! It's an honor to meet you sir!"

"Okay, settle down. Guessing you heard of me then. Now listen, I'm here because you saved Turtle, for that I am grateful. I shall give you a little gift as a reward." Master Roshi said as he looked up at the sky.

Goku was still kind of shell shocked to see he was talking to Master Roshi, the legendary Turtle Hermi, so he just stood there like a statue, not hearing a word he said, so he was puzzeled as to why the old man was looking up.

"Come here! MAGIC CARPET!" he called suddenly.

After a minute, nothing happened. "Uh Master? Don't you remember? You sent the Magic Carpet to the cleaners." Turtle spoke up.

"Oh right, guess I forgot." Roshi sighed and started thinking what else he could give the boy.

Goku, still as star strucked as ever, kept staring cluelessly. The boy didn't know what was going on, just that he was in the presents of greatness. It was what Roshi said next that snapped him out of his 'fan boy' trance.

"The other option is the Flying Nimbus, but am I ready to give that up? Eh, why not? If you can ride it, then it's yours. COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS!"

Goku shook his head to come back to his numb senses. He heard Master Roshi speak of the 'Flying Nimbus', could it be the same thing he saw in his vision earlier? Goku blinked before looking in the sky to see the same yellow cloud he saw in his vision.

The yellow cloud stopped in front of them. "This is the Flying Nimbus, she's as sweet as candy." Master Roshi said.

Goku looked at it, blinking. "Uh... What am I suppose to do with it?"

Master Roshi did an anime fall, then stood up and said, "What do you mean by that? Isn't it obvious? You're suppose to get on it and ride it through the air."

"Huh? Really? But aren't clouds made of water? I'll just fall right through." Goku protested, having logic in his mind.

Master Roshi smirked. "If you have a pure heart you won't. Only people with a pure heart can ride the Flying Nimbus, others would just fall through as you have said. Here, watch me."

Roshi tried to hop on the Nimbus Cloud... only to fall through. The Turtle Hermit was embarrassed and Goku only sighed.

"Didn't I tell you?" Goku said as Turtle helped Master Roshi up.

"You must've done something naughty." Turtle said as Roshi told him to keep quiet.

"You go ahead and give it a try. Don't be scared, the worse thing that could happen is that you'd fall into the sand." Roshi said to the tailed boy.

Goku looked at the yellow cloud, remembering how he rode it in his future vision. Shrugging, the tailed boy decided it couldn't hurt to try it. The tailed boy leaped cautiously on the cloud. To his, Turtle and Master Roshi's surprise, he didn't fall off the yellow cloud, he was right on top of it.

Goku looked around himself, as if not believing it either. The tailed boy moved around a bit on the cloud, but Nimbus didn't budge. "Hey... I'm not falling off. How is this even possible?"

"Didn't I tell you? The Flying Nimbus is a special cloud that allows only the purest of people to ride on it. Since you're able to get on without falling, that means you're pure. Well, I leave my Flying Nimbus to you then Goku." Master Roshi said to him.

Goku's expression went from shock to unsure to an excited grin. "This is so neat! I've got to try this out!" the Flying Nimbus took off around the ocean, Goku rode the Nimbus like an expert. The tailed boy laughed carefreely as the yellow cloud did loop-de-loops in the sky and surfed across the sea.

Goku then had the Nimbus stop in front of Master Roshi. "Thanks so much Master Roshi!"

"It was my pleasure, I've never seen anyone ride the Flying Nimbus as naturally skilled as you." Master Roshi said.

Goku then noticed a familiar orange ball with three red stars around Master Roshi's neck. "H-Hey! Is that a Dragon Ball around your neck?"

Turtle and Master Roshi raised an eyebrow. "Dragon Ball? What in cottonpits is a Dragon Ball?"

Goku took out the Four-Star Ball from his small brown bag. "They look like this. There's seven in all and if you can collect them the Eternal Dragon will grant you a single wish. I think you have one around your neck, may I see it Master Roshi?"

Master Roshi took off the ball around his neck and showed it to the curious boy. Goku looked at it and nodded. "Yup, it's the Three-Star Ball. Won't this be a good birthday present for Bulma? Hey Master Roshi, if you don't mind, could I keep this Dragon Ball?"

The old Turtle Hermit looked at him. "You want that old thing? Are you sure some great dragon will grant you a wish?"

"Yes sir. My big sister and I are trying to collect these to help rebuild West City, the whole thing's been destroyed and we want to restore it using the wish." Goku explained, leaving out the part that he turned into a giant ape and destroyed it himself.

"I see, you're a noble kid Goku. Okay, I'll give you the Dragon Ball and the Nimbus Cloud as thanks for saving Turtle." Master Roshi said.

"Thanks so much! Bulma will be so happy. Oh, I better go before she misses me. Good-bye Master Roshi and Turtle!" Goku waved as Roshi got on Turtle and started swimming away. Goku rode the Flying Nimbus back to the campsite. It was then Goku remembered he was suppose to ask Master Roshi to take him in as a student, the kid mentally slapped himself for forgetting. "Oh well, I'll ask him next time."

It didn't take long before he made it back to the house with his new Nimbus Cloud. Goku hopped down. "Thanks Nimbus." and the cloud flew away.

Goku quietly opened the door, hopping Bulma was still sleeping. No such luck. "GOKU BRIEFS! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" he heard her voice screaming at him.

Goku jumped and saw the angry Bulma glaring at him. Goku gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry Bulma, but something came up and I had to leave for a moment."

Bulma took out the letter. "Yes, I gathered that from the little note you left me, but I was still worried. Today's my birthday and it started out with me worried that my little brother was out there lost or getting eaten!"

Goku felt guilty. "I'm sorry sis, that was the last thing I wanted to do. But I did find something that you'll like."

"No amount of birthday presents will change the fact that I was worried sick." Bulma scolded.

Goku took out the Three-Star Ball. "But I found another Dragon Ball."

As soon as he said that, Bulma turned around and immediantly forgot her anger when she saw the Three-Star Ball in his hand. "REALLY! Oh Goku you're amazing! This is the best birthday present I could've asked for!" she took it from his hand and smiled happily at the orange orb. They now had four Dragon Balls.

"Only three more Dragon Balls left and we can restore West City. Then I can have a real birthday party bash, even if it's a late one." Bulma smiled while staring at the Three-Star Ball in awe.

Goku smiled, happy he gave her something worthwhile for her birthday, even if it's not a perfect day or the best party bash, he was at least able to make her happy. "I also have something that could transport us faster."

"Really? What is it?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Watch this. FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku yelled into the sky. The yellow cloud flew in and landed in front of the two siblings.

"Oh wow, a yellow cloud." Bulma never seen anything like it before.

"That Turtle Hermit Master Roshi gave it to me as gratitude for saving his sea turtle." Goku smiled.

"THE Master Roshi? You actually met him? Did you ask if you could become his pupil after we find all the Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked curiously.

Goku sighed. "No, I kinda forgot to. But no worries, I'm sure I'll see him again and then I'll ask him."

Goku jumped on the Nimbus Cloud. Bulma looked at it. "No offense Goku, but I don't think both of us can fit on this tiny cloud. Maybe I should just use my motorcycle." she said.

"You sure that's a safe idea?" Goku sweatdropped, Bulma driving a jeep was dangerous enough, Bulma driving a motorcycle was just plain suicide.

"Unlike you I'm not actually scared of riding my motocycle. You stay on your cloud, I'll follow on the ground, just be sure not to go too far ahead." Bulma said as she took out her Capsule and threw out the same motorcycle Goku used to save her from that pteradactyl.

"Okay, but I'm staying close to you anyway to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Goku said, a bit worried for his sister's safety.

Goku then had a thought. "You know Bulma, I'm pretty sure there's enough room for two people on the Nimbus, are you sure you don't want to ride it?"

"I'm sure Goku, now let's go."

Goku then wondered if Bulma is afraid of heights? No, she drove a hover bike before so that can't be it. Unless... "Bulma... are you worried you don't have a pure heart?"

"Well... yeah, I guess you could say that." she sighed, she knew about the Flying Nimbus and how they only allow pure hearted people ride them. She's not really sure if she has one and didn't want to find out.

Goku gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course you've got a pure heart. You're my big sister, you've always helped me when I needed it."

"Maybe later Goku, let's just go." Bulma said as she got in the motorcycle and started it up.

"Okay, if you're sure." Goku sighed.

Goku rode the Flying Nimbus just above his sister while she drove the motorcycle. To the tailed boy's relief she was actually driving carefully, but still made sure she didn't crash or fall off the mountain. They were making good progress, but they could go even faster if Bulma would just get on the Numbus cloud.

They soon came to a small village. Goku jumped down from his Nimbus and Bulma put her motorcycle back in her Capsule as the two headed in, ready to face any dangers to get their next Dragon Ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8, Oolong the Shape Shifter<strong>

"The Dragon Ball is in this village, but it looks deserted." Bulma said when she and her little adobtive brother Goku walked in the seemingly empty village.

Goku looked around, his tail wavering slightly. "I can see people here, they're all just in their houses... but why?"

Bulma knew Goku had great senses, he could see, smell and hear someone miles away. "Hmm, something must've spooked them."

"Let's see... maybe someone could tell us." Goku said walking up to one of the houses. He was surprised that the door wasn't locked when he jiggled the handle, the door opened right up.

"I thought they'd at least lock their doors." Bulma said.

Suddenly, an axe came down on Goku's head before the tailed boy had time to react. Luckily, because Goku's head was harder then steel, the axe literally shattered, but it did leave a soft bumb on the poor boy's head.

Goku whinned as he held his abused head. Bulma screamed as she was terrified that someone tried to kill them just by entering their unlocked house.

The man who had hit Goku with the now shattered axe, dropped the broken weapon in fear. "Oh-no... it's just as I feared..."

Goku glared at the man who tried to kill him. "I know you people are paranoid, but trying to kill me was uncalled for!" he yelled.

The man begged. "Please don't kill me Mr. Oolong, but I didn't want you to take my only daughter away! I knew it was foolish of me attacking you, but I was only trying to protect her!"

Goku was still annoyed that he had a headache now, but he decided to let it go. "Oolong? My name is Goku. Who's Oolong?"

"It's not him Dad." a young girl said from behind the table.

Soon all the people in the tiny village gathered around the house, they were all mumuring about a boy and the legend.

The girl, known as Pochawompa, places a wet towel on Goku's bumbed head. "There, it'll be better soon."

"Thanks, at least this head injury is nowhere near as bad as the one I had as a baby." Goku said with a smile.

"That's for sure. Anyway, could you tell us more about this Oolong and why you're all so afraid of him?" Bulma asked.

Pochawompa's dad nodded and began to explain. "Oolong is a terrible plague that haunts us. None of us know his true identity, because he can somehow shape shift into anything he wants. He can become giant beasts and monsters, none of us stand a chance against him. For weeks, that terrible monster has been kidnapping our daughters and now he wants my daughter Pochawompa and marry her! Instead of one nightmare, we're cursed by many, there's nothing we can do."

"That sounds terrible." Goku said.

Bulma then took out her Two-Star Ball. "Before we do anything else, I want to know if any of you have seen a ball that matches this one."

"Strange, it looks like a pearl but it has stars in it, I've never seen anything like it." Pochawompa's dad said in wonder.

"I have. Young lady I have the matching one." an old lady said walking up to her.

"Really? Can I see it then?" Bulma asked. Goku turned to look too.

"See? It's just like yours." the old lady said holding up an orange ball with red stars in it.

Bulma quickly counted the stars. "You're right, it's the Six-Star Ball! Could we have it?"

"I'm not just going to give this ball away, it's been in my family for generations."

Goku then had an idea. "Hey, would you give us that ball if we got rid of Oolong and get those girls back for you?"

All the villagers were shocked by what he just said. "That's a great idea little bro. We can take down this Oolong and get back those kidnapped girls in exchanged for your Dragon Ball." Bulma agreed.

"You expect me to believe that you and this pipesqeak with a tail can challenge the monsterious Oolong?"

"I know I don't look it, but I'm really strong. I can take this Oolong on." Goku said confidently as he removed the wet cloth from his head, the bumb completely gone. The boy heals fast.

"Now hold your horses there little bro, we're not going to get much of anywhere if you fight him. I have a better idea." Bulma said with a mischevious smile, the smile Goku really disliked since is always meant he was going to hate her idea.

The next thing the tailed boy knew, he found himself dressed in a pink dress with a rather large red polka dotted yellow scarf covering his spiky black hair. Yup, he knew he was going to hate her idea.

"You make one pretty girl Goku, but you need to smile." Bulma said giggling.

Goku glared at his sister. "Why does your idea involve me making an idiot of myself? I really don't like being a crossdresser!"

"Oh come on little bro, you know as well as I do that if you want to save those girls then you have to have Oolong kidnap you and take you to where they are. After that you can handle him anyway you like."

"I may be a good actor, but when it comes to lying I stink worse then a wet dog on a hot day." Goku said still glaring.

"Don't think of it as lying, think of it as... an implied script for acting, you should be fine, just make sure you don't have to use the bathroom." Bulma suggested.

"Goku you make a real pretty girl." Pochawompa said with a smile.

"Becareful out there kid."

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Goku still didn't like the idea of having to act like a girl.

"There's no time, just stick with it and do your best acting out there." Bulma said.

Suddenly, there were shaking on the ground. Something big was on the way. Everyone in the village were running and screaming. A man ran in the house. "Oolong is arriving and just crushed the gate!"

"Thanks, we'll take it from here, you go make sure everyone is indoors." Bulma said.

"Done!" the man hurried away to help the villagers get inside their houses.

Bulma pushed her relunctant brother outside. "Okay little bro, it's show time. I'll be right here rooting for you."

Goku grumbled. "Why does it always have to be me?"

A giant red orge in a surprising white suit with a big rose banquet came up behind the tailed boy now disguised as Pochawompa. Goku hid his tail in the dress, so Oolong won't see it and get suspiscious.

"Ah Pochawompa, I'm here for you now and we'll get married. Hope you're ready and packed because we've got a busy day ahead of us. I even brought you these flowers." the red orge said.

"Oh gee thanks, I... I don't know what to say." Goku had his voice in high-pitch to sound like a little girl, his acting was pretty convicable... so long he doesn't think of it as lying. And he really didn't know what to say, so it was the truth anyway.

"You don't have to say anything sweetheart, just smile for me and we'll be on our way dear." the red orge said in delight.

Goku was about to turn around and get ready to leave with the red orge when suddenly his body began trembling. _Oh-no! I should've listened to Bulma and use the bathroom before doing this, now I really gotta go! What am I going to do? If I use the bathroom now he'll know for sure I'm not a girl!_ Goku frantically thought wishing he had listened to his older sister.

Oolong misunderstood his tremblings. "Oh my, you're trembling, I see you're scared of me. Well, I'll just fix that right now." with that, the red orge smirked and raised his arms. Suddenly, he was covered in yellow and pink smoke. Goku looked to see the smoke cleared and in the red orge's place was a handsome young man in the white tuxedo.

"What about this? If you don't like it I can always change into something else." the now handsome man said. Goku cringed. _I'd be happy if you'd just hurry up and take me to wherever it is you're keeping the girls or change into a toilet._

Bulma, being boy crazy as ever, couldn't help but fall for this hunky guy that suddenly stood where the red ugly orge once was. She let herself outside and had pink hearts replace her eyes and her senses. "Hey there handsome, I don't believe we've met."

Goku saw his sister outside and flirting with Oolong and did an anime fall. _That's just great, whenever Bulma sees a cute guy she goes in a trance, doesn't matter if said guy is a maniac out to destroy and kidnapping people, sheesh, teenager girls, I'll never understand them_. Goku thought, then realized this was a great distraction for him to make a quick pitstop while his romantic crazy sister distracted the shape shifter.

Oolong looked at Bulma. "No I don't believe we've met."

"My name is Bulma, we should get to know each other. When are you going to kidnap me so we can ride off into the sunset together?" she was totally out of it.

Oolong couldn't decide whether to take Bulma or 'Pochawompa'. Then the man noticed 'Pochawompa' over by the bushes and appears to be watering them.

Oolong walked closer to 'her' and realized something was off. Goku, not realizing Oolong was coming closer to him, continued releasing his natural waters. It wasn't until Oolong was in front of him did he realize that his cover was drastically blown.

Oolong screamed when he saw 'she' was really a 'he'. "AARGH! THAT'S NOT POCHAWOMPA!"

Goku sweatdropped after he finally finished releving himself. "Uh... oops?"

Oolong glared menacingly at the crossdreseed tailed boy. "IF THERE'S ONE THING I CAN'T STAND IT'S DECEPTION!" (look who's talking)

Bulma blinked cluelessly as her 'dreamily handsome hunk' was suddenly covered in yellow and pink smoke. A giant black bull replaced the man.

"Now you've done it little man, I am a very angry bull and I will rip you limp from limp with these giant horns." Oolong said angerily.

Bulma shook her head. "I felt like I just woke up from a dream and thrust into a nightmare. One minute he was a handsome man, now he's giant bull. Goku! The plan's off, just kick his butt and make him tell us where those girls are!" she shouted at her little brother before going back into the house for safety.

Goku happily tossed off the ridiculous dress and scarf, happy that he was just in his favorite blue gi again, he got his Power Pole out ready. "I like this plan much better, no more crossdressing for me."

"Why aren't you worried little man? I'm about to make shishcabob out of you!" the bull snapped, wishing the boy would tremble.

Goku, having fought many large animals and dinosaurs back in the once big garden at home, was not afraid of some shape shifting bull. "Like I'm scared of you. Now tell me where you kidnapped those girls or I'll be forced to hurt you!"

"Don't be foolish! You can't hurt me but I sure can kill you! You're just a little boy with a stick and I'm a gigantic bull. But there is a way you can save yourself, get me the girl." the bull said trying to be intimidating.

Goku didn't falter. "You can try to intimidate me all you want, but I'm not backing down. Either show me where you kept those girls you've kidnapped or prepare to fight."

The bull didn't like how spunky this kid was. Then he looked at the clock for some reason. "Uh I gotta go kid, we'll finish this later." with that, he started running away towards the gate. Goku, surprised the giant bull was suddenly running away, started chasing after him.

"Come back here! You're not getting away!" Goku knew he wasn't fast enough to catch up to him though, the bull was fast.

The bull reached the gate and that same yellow and pink smoke surronded him. Goku stopped when he saw a familiar humanoid pig; it's the same pig he saw in his vision this morning... at least now he knew how they met.

"Um... hey there... you see any bulls around here?" Goku knew this pig was Oolong, the evidence pointed clearly since he saw the smoke at this exact spot, but decided to pretend to be oblivious. Goku had his reasons, mostly to find out why and how Oolong ended up joining him and Bulma searching for the Dragon Balls.

The pig, obviously believing Goku naively didn't know he was indeed Oolong, pointed across himself. "He went that way."

Goku ran in the direction he pointed, but stopped after he was a good distant from the pig and hid himself to he could listen to what Oolong to say to himself. Maybe he would find out why someone like him would want to terrorize these people.

Oolong smirked and decided to talk to himself about why he was doing it... guess he just wanted to reminise his reason out loud. "I'm cute and small and because of that people don't usually suspect me of being a threat. I get picked on and have no respect. That is until I went to shape shifting school and learn the art of transformation. Now I can turn into anything I can imagine... problem is I can only hold a new shape for five minute until I'm forced to turn back, that's why I had to run away before my secret got blown. If I want to continue to feast on these simpletons I have to make sure the kid doesn't blow my cover."

Goku heard enough. Sounds like Oolong had a rough childhood like he and Krillin did, but at least they're not going around terrorizing people with their strength and power like the pig was. Deciding it was a good time to return to the village after 'vainfully searching for the bull', he walked passed Oolong.

"Couldn't find him?" Oolong said, still believing Goku didn't know the truth.

Goku looked at him before saying, "No, I couldn't find the bull." then he walked in the village, waiting for the pig to make another strike.

"Oolong's gone, he ran away, but he could come back at anytime!" Goku warned the villagers.

Oolong looked at his watch. "I better watch myself or this kid could ruin a good thing. If I'm going to want to keep up this rouse I better come up with something really fierce... I know."

Goku pretended to look around, but he was secretly waiting for the pig to change into something so he could somehow convince Oolong to return the girls.

"HEY!" Oolong shouted just before transforming himself into a giant metal robot holding a giant chinese bowel of hot soup as well as holding giant pairs of chopsticks... seems he's gone overboard with the whole 'giant' thing.

"Looking for me? You actually thought _I_ would run away? You naive little boy." Oolong sneered trying his best to scare the tailed kid.

Goku wasn't at all scared, he had a feeling that the transformations doesn't give Oolong any added strength, so most likely, even right now as a giant robot, he was only a weak little pig. Though the boy had to give him some credit for thinking of something big and a bit intimidating.

"You seem a bit more timid this time. Well I'm feeling merciful today. I was going to dump you in this hot soup and eat you, but I'm willing to give you one more chance if you just get me Pochawompa."

Goku rolled his eyes. "I'm not giving you anything. Now are we going to fight or what?"

"You foolish little boy!" suddenly, another boy sneaked behind Oolong and used a slingshot to throw a rock at the robot's head, despite being metal, it really hurted the shape shifter.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" Oolong screamed in pain. The woman, apparently the boy's mother, picked him and ran inside the house.

"What do you think you're doing? You want to get yourself killed?" she scolded him.

"You've got a real monster there lady!" Oolong said angerily as the lady flinched before getting inside her house.

"You know... I think you should just show me where those girls are. If you can get hurt from a little pepple, there's no way you can fight me." Goku said after witnessing Oolong crying in pain from that little rock.

Oolong, not liking what the kid just said, stomped. "You listen here you naive boy! I'm the strongest person alive! What makes you think _you_ can beat _me_?"

"Well, I trainned all my life and Master Gohan taught me the basic arts of fighting." Goku answered simply.

"Wah, ha, ha, yeah right. If you're so good at fighting, then you can break these bricks with one hand." Oolong said confidently that a kid couldn't be so strong. He put three bricks in front of the tailed boy... don't ask where he got those.

Goku laughed when he saw those bricks. "I can break them with one finger." he easily shattered all three bricks with his finger, leaving a very shocked and scared shape shifter.

"D-do you kn-know what I d-do to people w-who can do that?" Oolong transformed again into a light brown bat this time.

"I flee. Later dude." the bat said before flying away hastily.

Goku shook his head. "I better just get this over with. NIMBUS!" his yellow cloud came to him quickly. Goku hopped on his Nimbus cloud and took off after the bat Oolong.

Bulma and the rest of the villagers came out of their houses. "You go get him kid."

"It's just like the legend: a monster would be topheled by a mere boy who can dance on the clouds." one of the villagers said in awe.

"That kid is bad news, but he'll never catch me now." Oolong said or so he thought until he looked down and saw the 'bad news kid' himself was right on his tail riding on a yellow cloud.

Goku smirked. "Here I come Oolong!"

Oolong transformed himself into a smal rocket and literally blasted off, but Nimbus was still able to match his speed. Rocket Oolong and Goku riding Nimbus were shooting across the sky. Goku was quickly gaining on the rapidly tired shape shifter.

"His time should be up just about... now." Goku counted perfectly just as Oolong was forced to turn back into his true pig body and was now falling.

Goku caught Oolong just before he hit the ground. "Well, well, well, looks like it's ham and bacon for us tonight." the tailed boy teased.

Oolong paled as he's sure the boy actually means it. "NO! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE THE GIRLS ARE I PROMISE!"

Goku only laughed as he brought Oolong back to the village and tied him up so he wouldn't try to escape.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself you little porker?" Bulma demanded the little pig.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can say." Oolong sighed.

"I feel disappointed to have been scared of him." Pochawompa's dad said.

"Now tell us where those girls are." Bulma demanded.

"They're safe in my home, I'll lead you there." Oolong sighed as he started walking with Goku holding his rope.

Goku saw that glint in the pig's eyes. "If you're planning on turning into a bug, forget it; I'll squash you. Besides, anything you turn into now won't help you one bit and only delay the inevitable until I knock you out."

Oolong blushed a bit embarrassed that the kid knew what he was planning. They walked a bit until Oolong showed them a fancy mansion.

"Oolong... how did you get that?" Goku demanded, knowing someone like him must've either robbed a bank or ripped people off.

"It wasn't easy kid; I had to rip off a lot of people." Oolong said, confirming Goku's latter theory.

"Don't look so smug about it." Goku glared.

Three of the villagers ran into the mansion wanting to find their daughters. Everyone else soon followed. They found the three kidnapped girls... but they were dressed in fancy clothing. One was sipping a smoothie while relaxing in a big red chair, another was eating on the counter in the kitchen while another was doing some exercise with the radio. They weren't being tortured or anything at all the villagers thought.

"Are they here?" Bulma asked coming up behind them along with Goku, Oolong and the rest of the villagers.

The three girls looked to see them. "Oh hey Dad, sorry I didn't call, I was like busy."

"Sorry I didn't come home Mom, but I was working on my tan."

"Oolong, did you bring those non-fattening yogurts I ordered?"

Oolong sighed and said, "I was hoping these girls would cook and take care of my house but they don't, all they want to do is lie around all day. Please take them off my hands."

"Looks like they got spoiled rotten, even more so then you big sis." Goku said sweatdropping at the scene.

Bulma didn't pound her little brother's head for that, because she herself knew it was true. Then the old lady smiled. "Oh well, a deal's a deal. This belongs to you and Goku now." she said as she handed Bulma the Dragon Ball.

"Wow, thanks! You've made our day!" Bulma happily took the Six-Star ball. _What a great birthday. We had an adventure and got two Dragon Balls out of it, I couldn't have asked for anything more._ Bulma thought with a smile, now they only have two more Dragon Balls to go.

Goku smiled. "We're so close now, soon we'll be able to go back home and fix the city."

Now Goku and his sister Bulma have finally collected five Dragon Balls, will they be able to find the last two? What about Goku's vision of Fire Mountain and the dreaded Ox-King? Will his vision come to be or can the young tailed warrior prevent it? Find out, on the next Chapter of** Dragon Ball Rewritten, Of Past, Present and Future**.


	3. Part 3: Bandits, OxKing, Fire, OhMy!

_**Author's Note: I'm new to the Fanfiction site, so forgive me if I make some mistakes. I've always wondered what would happen if Goku wasn't so naive and could see glimpes of the future like Bardock could before he died. Though the story itself isn't so far from the original, there are some changes and humor in it. It may take some time before I could update it because I'm working on another story: Gohan's Time Warp Chaos. But I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. If I did, I would've made it better then Dragon Ball GT (no offense to fans of that series).**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_** Of Past, Present and Future**_

_**Chapter 9, The Diablo Desert and Bandit**_

It's been a few weeks since Goku and Bulma set off on their search for the Dragon Balls. They now have five in their possession, just two more to go and they can restore West City before it was demolished by Oozaru Goku.

After defeating Oolong, the shape shifting humanoid pig, Bulma (forcibly) recruited him into the team, saying that his shape shifting powers could come in handy. Goku agreed since he had seen Oolong with them in his vision of Fire Mountain. Now the trio are on a speed boat on a lake.

"We've been pretty lucky so far, but I have a feeling this next one will be a toughie." Bulma said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Oolong demanded.

"Is it Fire Mountain, sis?" Goku wanted to confirm if this next Dragon Ball was the one in his vision.

Bulma nodded. "That's right little bro, it is indeed in a place called Fire Mountain."

Goku inwardly cursed his luck, now he'll have to face the fiercesome Ox-King to keep him from killing his sister and Oolong.

Oolong was a lot more scared about it then Goku was. "FIRE MOUNTAIN! ARE YOU TWO INSANE! Don't you know that the dreaded Ox-King lives there? They say he's an extremly powerful warrior, he's a giant and he hates people. The legend says he got a witch to set his entire mountain on fire so thieves can't get in his castle, but the flames were so hot the Ox-King himself couldn't get in anymore. He's got a giant axe and he's not afraid to use it either."

"If you two are really smart, you'd give up on this crazy adventure and go home." Oolong finished.

"We don't have much of a home to go to if we don't get what we need, Oolong. Besides, my little bro here can handle some big Ox-King." Bulma said confidently, not at all worried nor believing the tale of the Ox-King.

Goku on the other hand wasn't as confident about this as she was. The vision he had about the Ox-King disturbed him. "I don't know if I could Bulma, I've never actually fought a tough giant warrior before. Master Gohan easily defeated me and Oolong was just a weakling. I'm not sure if I'll be able to fight him."

Oolong nodded in agreement. "Exactly! How do you expect a kid to go up against the Ox-King? We should turn back now while we still can!"

"Don't be such a coward you two! Goku, you really need to have more confidence in yourself. Besides, you know we need _it_ if we want to restore West City!"

Goku sighed. "Okay, I get it. But I want the two of you to stay hidden in case the Ox-King tries to attack you."

"Don't tell me you believe in such non-sense little brother, I thought you had more sense then that." Bulma sighed.

"I had a vision of the Ox-King sis, I know he's real." Goku protested.

Oolong then jumped. "OF COURSE HE'S REAL AND I FOR ONE AM NOT ABOUT TO GET MYSELF TURNED TO BACON!" then he transformed into a red fish before diving into the water.

"Oolong! You coward!" Bulma yelled as she stopped the boat.

Goku knew diving in after him would just prove futile as vision is obsure in water and Oolong could easily hide. "Hey sis, maybe you should try luring him out with bait, that's how most people catch fish."

"Great idea little bro. And I know just the bait." Bulma grinned as she took out a pair of white panties and stuck it on her fish hook. Goku immediantly averted his eyes away blushing. Hey, the tailed boy have standards.

"Why are you using your underwhere sis?" Goku grumbled while having his eyes closed.

"Because I know Oolong is the pervert kind, unlike you little bro, most men are like that. Now let's see if he'll bite." she tossed the hooked panties into the water and waited a few seconds. It didn't take long until there was a bite and she reeled him in.

"Got him! Catch him Goku!" Bulma yelled out as fish Oolong was pulled out of the water. Goku managed to catch him, but blushed heavily when he saw his sister's underwhere in the fish's mouth.

"Oolong! Drop that underwhere!" Goku snapped shutting his eyes before clobbering the perverted fish in the head, causing him to let go.

After a few minutes of that fiasco, the trio were on their way again. "So nothing I say or do will change your mind?" Oolong, back to his pig self, asked.

"Sorry, but when big sis here has her mind made up it's nearly impossible to change it." Goku sighed as his tail wavered in the wind.

Goku looked around and noticed something was off. "H-hey! Where's all the food?" he checked the backpack that kept all the food only to find it empty.

"Looks like you ate everything tailed brat." Oolong snapped hotly.

Goku glared. "Me? We had enough to feed an army! Did _you_ make a pig of yourself?"

"Unfortunate choice of words kid."

"No, it was intentional."

"Alright settle down you two. Here Oolong, eat this, maybe it'll calm you down a bit. It's a special vitamin made from fruits and spices, it's good for you and it should help dwindle hunger. Too bad it's the last one." Bulma said as she held out a yellow ball pill.

Goku looked at it and turned pale immediantly, his tail ceased all movement. The boy turned away from it and looked as though he had just seen a ghost or something that really spooked him. Oolong ignored the tailed boy and put the 'vitamin' in his mouth.

"At least you health nuts don't eat pork." Oolong said then took notice at Goku's weird behavior. The tailed kid was looking at him as if he just died or ate poison or something.

"What's with you kid? Are you jealous that I was charming enough to eat the last vitamin?" Oolong figured that's probably it since the boy is her brother after all and she gave _him_ the special vitamin instead.

Goku looked at Bulma and whispered to her. "You sure that was necessary? It seems a little too harsh."

"Trust me little bro, we can't trust the pig very well, so if he runs off he'll get what's coming to him. You should know since you've experienced it first hand four years ago." Bulma whispered back with a slight giggle.

Goku nodded, it was the worst experience in his life ever. He actually swallowed it by accident. Four years ago, while the Briefs family were eating dinner, Bulma had that 'vitamin' in her hand saying she wanted to test it on someone soon. Then it accidently slipped out of her hand and into Goku's soup, the poor boy didn't know it was there and drank the soup along with the 'vitamin'... let's just say Goku hated the word 'piggy' more then cuss words from then on.

"That word was pure taboo." Goku grumbled as he remembered the experience all too well.

"What are you two talking about?" Oolong asked curiously.

"Oh you'll soon find out I'm sure." Goku said, still a bit pale from his traumatic memory.

Suddenly, the boat stopped moving, the engine shut off. "What's wrong? Is the engine out of gas?" Goku asked.

"Unfortunaly it seems so little bro. We'll need a paddle or something... Hey Oolong, how about changing into a tank of gas?" Bulma suggested to the shape shifting swine.

"I can't really, I'd get used up." Oolong said.

"Then how about changing into a oar? That should at least get us to shore." Goku suggested.

"Now that's something I can do. Here goes!" Oolong turned himself into an orange oar. Goku grabbed the oar and used it to row the boat to shore. Oolong was complaining the whole time with water getting into his mouth even though oars don't have those.

It didn't take long until they reached shore. Oolong turned back to his pig self. Bulma was tying the boat to a tree while Goku looked around the area they were in. "Looks like we'll be heading off to the desert from here." Goku said.

Goku then remembered his vision seven years ago; about him fighting in a desert against a man about Bulma's age. Could it be? Yes, this part of the vision is about to come true now. _Oh great, now I've got to fight some desert bandit before the Ox-King, what fun..._ Goku dreadfully thought, yet for reasons he couldn't explain, he felt excited about the challenges ahead, but he'll never admit to it as it'll make him sound crazy.

"Okay, I better get my Capsules ready and... huh?" Bulma felt around her pockets for her Capsule case only to find they were missing.

"N-no... the Capsules... they're... ALL GONE!" she screamed, causing both Goku and Oolong to cover their ears.

"This is terrible! How could I have lost all the Capsules? We needed those for traveling! Now we're stranded with no transportation!" she cried. Nobody noticed Oolong was sneaking away, Goku was too busy attending to his distressed sister.

"This is why I wanted you to train with me in the garden so you wouldn't be too reliant on technology." Goku said.

"That doesn't matter now! What're we going to do?" she cried.

"Well... we could always ride the Flying Nimbus." Goku offered.

"No way kid! Besides, Oolong doesn't have a pure heart, that much I know!" she told him.

"Then we can try walking, it'll be a good exercise."

"WALKING! There's no way we can walk across the world!"

"Don't think of it as a walk around the world, just think of it as... a walkathon."

"Not much better!"

Goku sighed, then took notice for the first time that a certain pig was missing. "Uh Bulma... I think we have a run away."

"Oolong! Grrr... I knew we couldn't trust him! That's it, time for the word." Bulma smirked.

Goku's eyes widened and quickly said, "Wait a minute sis! Don't say that word, it's taboo! Besides, what if it'll effect me again?"

"Don't worry about it little bro, the pill only lasts for a year, so you're okay. PIGGY! PIGGY! PIGGY! PIGGY!"

Goku was self-conscious about his stomach, desperately hopping it wouldn't start acting up. The tailed boy soon let out a breath of relief when he didn't feel anything trying to drill through his digestive system, but he did smell something awful.

"Smells like Oolong just experienced the worst kind of dirreah." Goku laughed.

"Maybe now he'll learn not to double cross us." Bulma smirked.

Oolong came out of hiding after wipping his bottom clean. "Cheap shot! So that whole 'vitaim' thing was just a plore for me to get under your spell?"

"Basically. I sympathize with you Oolong, I swallowed the same pill four years ago. Even to this day I remember all too well how it feels." Goku said.

"Oolong, this is no time for complaining, change into a motor bike." Bulma said after getting an idea that Oolong's transformation could work as her transportation while Goku just rides his Nimbus.

"Are you crazy!"

"I'll yell that word again!"

"Fine!" Oolong, not wanting to have to forcabily use the bathroom again, turned himself into a small scooter.

"Uh... no offense, but this wasn't what I had in mind." Bulma sighed.

"Me neither toots."

Bulma shrugged and tried to get on, only for Oolong to get squashed to the ground. "What? What's wrong?"

Oolong turned back to his pig self. "When I change I don't get any stronger and I can only hold a new shape for five minutes before POOF."

"Guess we're walking after all Bulma." Goku said.

***hours later***

In the Diablo Desert, Bulma, Goku and Oolong were walking along the hot desert sand. Bulma and Oolong were so hot and tired they had to use sticks to stay walking. Goku helped keep his sister from collasping, knowing this walk across the blazing desert is too much for a pampered city girl like her.

"You gonna be okay sis? Maybe we should find a shade and rest for a while." Goku suggested, worried about Bulma's condition.

"I'll be okay little bro, I'm just a little hot and tired... and thirsty... and hungry..." it didn't take long before she cracked. "This isn't fair! I don't want to die out here like this! I WANNA BOYFRIEND! A BATH! A LUXURY HOTEL OR SOMETHING! I CAN'T STAND MUCH MORE OF THIS DESERT AND SAND!"

While Bulma was throwing her tantrum, Goku pulled her into the nearest shade under a strange rock formation that's all over the desert. When Bulma was under the shade, she had her eyes closed. "Oh... shade... nappy time."

Goku sweatdropped. "She's definetly not in the right mind now, it'll be best to let her rest for a while before we continue."

"Okay kid, whatever." Oolong said, not at all caring as he sat down outside.

Goku walked out after making sure his big sister was asleep. "Maybe I should find us some food and water, Bulma really needs it. I think I can get some juice out of the cactus around here."

"Don't go leaving! What if we get attacked by some bandit?" Oolong said quickly, not feeling safe being left alone with an insane girl.

Just as soon as the pig said that, Goku heard something. Turning his head to the direction of the sound, he saw someone driving a hover scooter across the sand and coming towards them.

"You just had to go and say it, didn't you Oolong?" Goku grumbled.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm right." Oolong protested.

Goku's stomach then growled, the tailed boy put a hand on his hungry stomach. _Not good, I haven't eaten anything since this morning._ _Now my body's weak from lack of nutritions... I hope we can survive this fight._ Goku thought dreadfully as the bandit came up to them and stopped the vehical.

Goku looked up and saw the same teen man from his vision seven years ago. "I am Yamcha, Master of the Diablo Desert you two are tresspassing."

"It's my land too." a small navy blue and light brown anthro cat creature said in a high pitch voice. Oolong looked at the cat.

"You don't need to fear me, just hand over any Capsules or valubles you have and I'll let you be on your way." Yamcha said calmly.

Goku was about to retaliate when Oolong pointed at the cat and said, "You're Puar! We went to shape shifting school together."

Puar glared at the swine. "I remember you Oolong. You were such a cowardly bully. He always picked on me and stole my lunch money because I was smaller then him!" she told Yamcha.

Yamcha smirked. "Now the tables have turned, how does it feel to face someone bigger then yourself?"

Oolong turned to Goku. "Hey, uh... just how strong are you Goku?"

"I'm pretty strong." Goku answered, but before he could continue, Oolong already faced his attention on Yamcha.

"Alright listen here you big bad bandit, my boy Goku here will kick your sorry butts! So there's no way you can steal our belongings." Oolong taunted.

Yamcha only smirked as he drew out his sword. "Prepare to defend yourselves."

Oolong stared terrifingly at the sword. "Go get him Yamcha! Show him he can't talk to you like that!" Puar cheered.

Both Puar and Oolong ran out of fighting distant. "Alright Goku, fight him!"

Goku turned to Yamcha with an annoyed look. "Why is it always me that has to do everything around here? I appreciate the challenge and all, but even I have to rest too every once in a while."

"Stop complaining and prepare to fight tailed brat!" Yamcha yelled as he tossed his sword cover to Puar before charging at Goku.

Goku jumped out of the way just before Yamcha brought the sword down on the ground. Yamcha was quick to react and continued to swing his sword at the tailed boy, who kept dodging every swing. With Goku weakened from hunger, it was hard to keep fighting.

"Alright, enough of this." Goku was tired to dodging and decided to go for the attack. The boy drew out his Power Pole and barred it down on Yamcha's sword. The two went at it: Power Pole to sword.

"POWER POLE EXETEND!" Goku ordered. The red pole suddenly grew and hit Yamcha in the gut while at the same time breaking his sword like shattered glass. Yamcha was threw to the sand.

Goku's Power Pole retracted back to its original size. "I don't believe it!" Puar said in disbelief. "Believe it alright!" Oolong cheered.

"That's quite a weapon you've got there monkey boy. Where did you get that? Who gave it to you?" Yamcha demanded.

Goku's eyes widen slightly; another one of his vision was coming true right now. The boy soon answered, "I got this from a great man called Gohan. He entrusted me with this valuble weapon just before he died."

Yamcha looked at the Power Pole in Goku's hand. "The extending Power Pole, I've heard of such a weapon. No wonder it tore through my sword like fragile glass. I must have it. Hand it over or prepare to fight to the death, kid."

Goku glared, the last thing he wanted was for the very weapon his Master gave to him to be taken away by some bandit. "No! I promised him I would take care of it as well as his Dragon Ball!"

With that, the vision scene ended and Goku charged at Yamcha. Yamcha, ignoring the Dragon Ball he mentioned for now, was taken by surprise at the boy's sudden aggressivness and was hammered by the Power Pole right in the head.

"Alright! You got him Goku!" Oolong cheered.

"Master! Are you okay?" Puar called in concern.

Yamcha busted out of the sand in anger. "That's it! You've pushed me too far brat! Now you'll die..." he took a stance and crouched slightly. Goku's not liking where this was going.

Yamcha ran towards him. "WOLF FANG FIST!" he turned his two hands into a wolf's deadly jaws. Goku didn't have time to react before Yamcha striked with his deadly technique.

The Wolf Fang Fist involved the hands biting like a wolf and thrusting several hands at once on the poor boy's face and gut, soon Yamcha smacked his gut so hard that it threw the tailed boy back and shattered a few rocks before one collasped entirely on him.

Oolong gasped. "Why do I always back the loser, now he'll come for me..."

Yamcha turned to Oolong and cracked his knuckles. "Gee I'd love to stay and fight, but I gotta fly!"

Oolong turned himself into a fly and began flying away. "Quick Puar, now's your chance. Go get him!"

"Right, with pleasure!" Puar turned herself into a fly swatter and smacked him back into the sandy ground.

Both of them turned back. "Cheap shot Puar."

"I owed you one Oolong."

"Now you have a choice pig, either hand over your belongings or join your little friend." Yamcha warned.

"That's a choice eh? There's absolutly nothing worse then getting ripped off." Oolong sighed as he dug in his pocket.

Goku wasn't dead however, he came out of the rocks that buried him. "Seriously, it seems I've been getting nothing but bad luck recently. I'm tired, hungry and beaten. Now that guy's going to pay!"

Goku glared as he started storming over to Yamcha, Puar and Oolong, who was about to give the bandit his only Capsule.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I've had it with you bandit! I've been having a bad day and you're going to pay for it!" Goku snapped.

"You're a glutton for punishment. You should've stayed down, now I'll finish it for sure." Yamcha said then charged at him.

Goku blocked Yamcha this time by grabbing both his hand, then he used one of his hand to poke both of his eyes before smacking his face, causing Yamcha to to get sent back and hit the rock, it wasn't as powerful as Goku hopped it would've been because of his horrible hunger.

"Okay, that's it kid, you've crossed the line. PREPARE TO DIE!" Yamcha charged in blind rage at the tailed boy.

"_You're_ gonna die!" Goku growled before charging at the bandit himself.

Both of them were causing such racket that Bulma woke up. "Hey... what's all the noise guys?" she asked groggily.

Her voice caused Yamcha to stop cold in his tracks, he looked over and spotted Bulma, who, in his opinion, was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Goku, unable to stop after running so fast, tackled Yamcha right in the gut.

Yamcha was thrown to the ground. Goku got up, he went from anger to surprise to curious. Why is the bandit so stiff? He's not moving and Goku's sure he didn't hurt him _that_ bad.

Puar hopped over to Yamcha. "Yamcha, what's wrong?"

Yamcha sat up and said to his companion. "Puar, you know I have trouble being around beautiful women."

"I know, we'll retreat for now." Puar sighed as she helped him up.

Yamcha and Puar fled on their hover bike. "You won't get so lucky next time!"

Goku was laughing his head off, he was on his back kicking his legs in the air with his tail wagging like a dog. "I can't believe *laugh laugh laugh* he actually *laugh* was shy around girls!"

"That ain't so funny kid." Oolong sighed.

"Hey little bro, who was that cutie? He was a hunk and so shy." Bulma said dreamily.

This sentence caused her brother to ceased laughing and he turned to her. "Wh-what? You actually thought the guy who wanted to kill and rob us was CUTE! Honestly sis, you've got some weird taste in guys."

"Well _excuse_ me. Someone's in a bad mood today." Bulma said with a smile still thinking about the desert bandit.

Goku let out an annoyed groaned before slumping down. "I give up, I'm too hungry to argue about this."

Oolong looked at the Capsule in his hand. "Oh well, I guess we can use this now." he tossed it and a traveling van cargo popped out. This delightfully surprised both Briefs siblings.

"And when were you planning on telling us you had this bad boy before we died in the desert's heat?" Bulma snapped.

"Sorry but I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, too late for that now."

"Forget about that, let's just get in and eat, I'm starving!" Goku said quickly.

"You and your stomach. Oolong, I hope you have enough food to feed an army, because my little bro has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10, Goku's Mischevious Plan<strong>_

That evening, Goku was chowing down on some fried chicken and roasted turkey Oolong cooked up. Oolong couldn't believe that a little kid could pack it all away so fast. Bulma, use to watching her little brother eat like that, was more interested in finding a shower.

"Oolong, where's the bathroom? I'd like to take a shower." Bulma asked.

While Goku ate his fill, Oolong led the teen girl into his bathroom. The toilet and bathroom were pretty small to Bulma's taste.

"Uh... no offense, but I'm more use to nicer combinations."

"Then why don't you go find a hotel or something, I'm sure there's lots of them in the desert."

"It's just that it's so small."

"Well what'd you expect? This ain't no luxury hotel, just be happy you have a place to get cleaned."

"Just be sure not to peep, or I'll sic my little brother on you." she warned.

"Right, gotcha." Oolong said, though he hid a smirk.

A bit later that night, while Bulma was having her shower, Goku and Oolong were having a little conversation.

"So why are the two of you traveling together anyway?" Oolong asked.

"A monster tore down the entire West City in one night, so we're looking for something that could fix it." Goku answered, not wanting to tell him about the Dragon Balls, at least not yet.

"Huh? A monster that plowed through an entire city in one night? No offense kid, but you should probably get rid of the monster first before restoring the city, it may come back and do it again."

Goku looked down in shame. "Well, I doubt it, so long as I don't see the full moon again."

"I don't get it; what's you looking at the full moon got to do with the monster? Are you making this up kid?"

Goku shook his head franticaly. "N-no I'm not! We're just desperate to get all seven Dragon Balls so we can wish the city back to normal and... I just told you about the Dragon Balls, didn't I?" he smacked himself in the head for having a bigger mouth then his loud sister.

Oolong gave the tailed boy a clueless look. "Dragon Balls? I remember hearing you mention something like that during your fight with Yamcha, but I never really thought too much about it. Please, tell me more."

Goku sighed in defeat and said, "Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt since you're part of the team now. It's actually a legend really, but there are seven little orange balls with red stars in it called Dragon Balls. They're magical and if you can collect all seven around the world a great dragon appears and grants you a single wish. Bulma and I are planning to use that wish to restore our home, West City."

"Any wish you want? I understand you two want to have your homes rebuilt, but shouldn't you wish for the monster that destroyed it to be gone? I mean if it really did destroy an entire city in just one night, then it probably would be best to get rid of it first so it won't do it again." Oolong suggested, obviously not knowing of Goku's transformation.

"We can't make that wish Oolong, we just can't, that's all there is to it." Goku told him firmly and secretly promised himself to never (intentionally) look at the full moon again.

The tailed boy then heard a little noise outside and he turned his head. "What's up now?" Oolong asked when he saw Goku turning his head out the window.

Goku walked over to the window and saw Yamcha and Puar sitting against the Wheel Cargo, with his sensative hearing, the tailed kid heard every word they said to each other, they were clearly oblivious to the fact they've been caught.

"Did you hear that Puar? If we can collect those Dragon Balls we get any wish we want. Do you know what this means?" Yamcha whispered with great excitment in his voice.

"What Yamcha?" Puar was getting excited too.

"I will never be shy around woman again, never!" both Puar and Goku did an anime fall to such a ridiculous wish (or at least to them).

Oolong saw Goku falling over. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, stay quiet." Goku struggled not to laugh and wanted to hear the rest of the two bandits' conversation.

Oolong just sighed, thinking Goku is such a weird kid as he prepared 'special' juice for the two Briefs siblings when Bulma finish her shower.

"But with any wish you could rule the world Yamcha, why waste it on something like that?" Puar asked having the same question about this as Goku.

Yamcha looked at his furry friend. "Puar, how long have you known me?"

"It's been three years, two months and three days." she answered.

"And after all that time I thought you would've known me already."

"I thought so too."

"Well my furry friend you don't. I have no interest in ruling the world, too much responsibility for just one man, I never really understood that ambishin with people. No, what I want is something no money or power can give me. Don't you see I would like to get married one day? Or at least have enough guts to ask a girl out on one lousy date!"

"...See what happens when you miss your afternoon nap Yamcha?"

Goku was struggling very hard not to laugh, he was already giggling and his body was trembling, his tail was vibrating as he covered his mouth not to give himself away. _This is gold, where is a tape recorder when you need one?_ he chuckly thought, then he noticed Oolong putting something in a cup full of juice and the little tailed kid suspected betrayel as well as two bandits.

_Oh that's just wonderful, everybody wants the Dragon Balls, I should've known. Oh well, this could be fun, I deserve a little enterainment after all I've been through lately._ Goku mischeviously thought and began plotting.

The sleeping juice, Oolong's interest in his own wish, Bulma sleeping (he wants her to sleep because she needs a nice rest), Yamcha and Puar breaking in... it was all too perfect. The young tailed boy smirked mischeviously as he was ready to put his little plan to action, maybe this'll teach the betrayer and the two bandits not to mess with the Briefs.

Bulma soon came downstairs, hair soaked, she had her body wrapped in a black towel... or is that a blanket? Goku couldn't tell nor did he really care, he was waiting the perfect time.

"Oolong, do you have anything I can change into?" she asked the pig, who took out the two drugged drinks.

"Sorry, but my clothes won't fit you, you amazon." the grumpy pig replied.

Bulma glared at the shape shifter. "Then what am I suppose to wear to bed then?"

"What am I? Your butler? Here, drink this, maybe it'll calm your nerves." Oolong said giving her the drugged drink.

Normally, Goku would've warned Bulma not to drink something that's been drugged or poisoned, but he's willing to make an exception this time because she needed sleep more then any of them after walking through the blazing desert and nearly losing her mind.

Bulma drank the juice as Oolong handed Goku his. "Here, this juice will help make you strong kid."

Goku looked at it and inwardly smirk; now was time for Phase: 1 of his plan. The tailed boy took it and pretend to drink it by sipping it. When Oolong turned away to have his 'sinister' 'triumphet' smirk, Goku spat it out on a nearby plant, grabbed the glass by his tail and poured the rest of it in the same plant before the pig turned around to face him.

"That wasn't so bad. Don't you want some Oolong?" he asked, knowing the pig wouldn't drink it himself for obvious reasons.

Oolong gave him a somewhat nervous grin. "Me? Uh, well no... I uh... h-had mine already."

Bulma then yawned. "So where do I sleep? I'm... tired."

"Just go upstairs, there's a bed you can't miss." Oolong said.

"Goodnight... You better get my clothes dry by morning and you better not try and sneak upstairs or we'll be having fried bacon the next morning for breakfast!" she warned.

"Don't worry big sis, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything while you're asleep. Have a good night." Goku assured her as she smiled.

"Thanks little bro, I know I can always count on you." she said before yawning again and going up to the bed.

"Sheesh, she's such a pain." Oolong grumbled.

Goku mentally counted the right time the sleeping medicine should've kicked in him if he had drank it. The tailed boy pretended to look sleepy and rubbed his eyes for a second, he could see Oolong smirking at him, thinking he's too disorinantated to notice. The boy gave a fake yawn before closing his eyes and pretended to be in a deep sleep.

"That stuff worked faster then I thought. Now's the time to get the prize." Oolong said to himself thinking he's the only one awake in the area now. Goku inwardly gave a mischevious smirk of his own, listening patiently for the pig's footsteps to go upstairs.

Goku waited a bit more until he heard Yamcha told Puar to turn into a key and unlock the door. Yamcha charged in ready to fight in case the tailed kid 'woke up'. Of course, Goku kept his eyes closed and kept up the facade of being in deep slumber.

Yamcha soon let his guard down when he saw Goku wasn't getting up. "Man, this kid is really knocked out. Perfect, this'll be easier then I thought. Puar, I want you to transform into this kid and lure the other two out of here while I get the Dragon Balls."

"Right, here goes!" Goku had to keep his eyes closed, but he did hear the familiar transforming sound Oolong made, so he knew Puar just transformed into him. Though he is a bit curious to see if the cat got it right. Goku, ever so slightly, peeked one eye open and nearly gasped at the horrible disguise Puar made of him. Thankfully he was able to keep his body from moving so Yamcha and the badly disguised Puar still thought he was asleep.

_What's wrong with you? My hair's not THAT spiky, you got my clothes all wrong because it's nothing but a blue jumpsuit! You have my face as your own face instead of mine and you don't have a tail or my Power Pole. If you're gonna turn into me, at least get it right!_ Goku thought annoyed.

It wasn't the right time to reveal himself just yet, so Goku waited while Puar went upstairs. Oolong heard someone coming up and thought it was Goku, who somehow woke up early.

"How could that kid be awake after that dose I gave him? I put enough of it to knock out a horse! If that little monkey imp catches me up here he's sure to beat me up and squeal to Bulma and she'll fry my bacon good! I've gotta think of something fast... Oh, I know!" with quick thinking, Oolong covered Bulma's face with the blanket and transformed himself into a... chubby and smaller version of her.

"Oh hey Goku, you scared me, don't come up here so suddenly like that little brother." Oolong said.

"Little brother? We look nothing alike." Puar obviously didn't know about Goku's adoption.

"Eh? But I always called you my little brother before and you didn't seem to mind." Oolong asked in confusion.

Puar quickly corrected her mistake. "Oh right, my bad, guess I'm still a little sleepy. Hey um... where's Oolong?"

"Oolong's... gone out for a bit."

"Then let's go look for him." Puar pushed Oolong down the stairs.

Goku again peeked one eye open and to his horror saw how badly Oolong turned into his sister. _Seriously, somebody needs to give these two idiots lessons on how to look more like the real thing! Oolong better be glad Bulma's asleep or she'd be frying him tonight for sure._

When he saw the two shape shifters leaving outside, Yamcha put him down. "Now that she's out of the way, nothing can stop me now. Strange though, she looked a lot better when I saw her earlier... oh well."

"That's because someone doesn't know how to disguise themselves properly." Goku said suddenly, catching Yamcha off guard.

Yamcha turned around quickly and saw Goku was still 'asleep'. "Must be talking in his sleep." he concluded before turning around to go upstairs.

Goku suddenly jumped and landed on his hands and feet, as if standing on four legs like a dog and growled at Yamcha with his tail wagging dangerously. "Get off my territory tresspasser!"

Yamcha's eyes popped out of their sockets. "Oh-no, don't tell me the kid is sleepwalking. Great, he's dreaming he's a dog and now he wants to attack me like a rapid one, just perfect!"

Goku growled like a dog and crawled like one too, circling the desert bandit like a predator ready to pounce its prey. While doing this, Goku was inwardly laughing his tail off right now; he'd seen this in the movies and always wanted to try it himself and this gave him the perfect oppertunity.

"Nice monkey doggy, I'm not tresspassing, I'm only here to pass by." Yamcha spoke calmly as if talking to a real angry dog.

"All tresspassers will be chased or bitten. Get out now or I'll bite you." Goku warned as his tail wagged like a dog's when they're about to strike.

"No need for alarm, I'll leave soon." Yamcha said getting nervous.

"Attack! Attack! Attack!" Goku leaped at Yamcha. The bandit reacted quickly and dodged. Goku turned quickly and bit his hand before he could retreat it.

"Ow! What is it with this kid? He's even more dangerous when he's asleep!" Yamcha grumbled rubbing his bitten hand.

"Intruder! Attack!" Goku barked and charged towards him on all fours again. The tailed kid was having the time of his life. _Seriously, where's a video camera when you need it? Yamcha's face is golden!_ he thought while charging at the shocked Yamcha.

Yamcha had to bounce all over the room while avoiding Goku's rabid dog attacks. "Okay dog boy, if you're gonna act like a canine then I'll treat you like one." the desert bandit smirked and picked up a random stick (don't ask where he got that, I don't know).

Goku looked at the stick, this was perfect as it would be the trigger for Phase: 2 of his plan. Acting like a dog, Goku wagged his brown furry tail like an excited and playful puppy.

"Stick! Play! Play!"

"That's right, you wanna play." Yamcha opened the door and tossed the stick as far away as he could. "Now FETCH!"

Goku jumped out of the Wheel Cargo and ran after the stick still on all fours. Goku waited until Yamcha closed the door before he stood up and dusted himself from all the sand. "Wew, glad I could stop acting like a dog. Now time for Phase: 2. I hope big sis doesn't kill me for this."

Goku looked around and spotted Oolong and Puar were still diguised and were walking out, good they're still distracted. The tailed boy headed back into the Wheel Cargo and quietly sneaked in to find Yamcha upstairs.

Yamcha was about to take the Dragon Balls when Goku threw a little pepple at his head. "Ow! What the?" Yamcha turned to see who threw that, but saw nobody there.

While the bandit was distracted, Goku took this time to take the Dragon Balls away and took out a video camera, he wasn't going to miss a chance of recording this for the world. While safely hidden in the shadows, the tailed boy turned on the camera and hit RECORD and waited for Yamcha to look for the balls.

"Probably nothing. Now for those Dragon Balls... eh? Where'd they go?" he then noticed two round things under a black blanket/towel. "Oh, they must be hidden in there."

Goku usually never approve for something like this, especially to his own sister, but since Yamcha's weakness are pretty girls like Goku's tail was his own weakness, this would traumatize and teach the bandit a lesson for trying to steal and kill them. Of course the boy would have to edit parts of the video to make it appropriate as he is not the pervert type.

Just before Yamcha could open the blanket and reveal a naked Bulma, Goku's head started hurting. The boy tried his best to hold it back as he didn't want to miss this, but the vision invaded his head.

_ *Vision*_

_ Why did this vision have to come right now? Anyway, I see myself on some kind of island. Hey, Krillin's here and it seems both of us are... delievering milk?_

_ Why are we delievering milk? Are we doing part time jobs or something? Hey... where's my tail? It's gone... did it get cut off or something?_

_ Krillin and I seem to be wearing heavy turtle shells on our backs, but why? Why are we delievering milk and wearing those things?_

_ "Hurry Krillin! Master Roshi's going to take away our breakfast previllages if we don't get this delievered before Breakfast Time again!" my counterpart said franticly to my bald friend. Master Roshi? He's the one making us do this? And take away our breakfast if we don't make it in time? Sounds harsh._

_ "I know, I know! But I can hardly keep going, I'm so tired..." Krillin was clearly exhausted._

_ Is this training or something? Krillin did say he was going to become Master Roshi's student someday and I would too... could this be our training program with Master Roshi in the future? Uh... I'm not so sure I'm looking forward to that._

_ *End Vision*_

Goku shook his head and snapped out of the vision of the future in time to see Yamcha looking traumatized and let out a scream loud enough to shake the entire Diablo Desert.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku was surprised he didn't wake Bulma up with that loud scream, then again she is under Oolong's powerful drug.

Goku laughed hard, his side was hurting but he couldn't stop, he was so glad he got this all on video. Luckily, because Yamcha was in such a state, he couldn't hear Goku's laughter and wobbled outside, his eyes bulged out of their sockets the whole time.

Puar, as her cat self again, floated over to him. "Are you okay? Yamcha! What happened?"

"Not... Dragon Balls... Not Dragon Balls..." he kept repeating as Puar tried pulling him away.

"Hey! It's like a thieves' convention here." Oolong, back as a pig, said annoyed.

Goku saw Oolong coming back in. "I better get a weapon to defend in case those bandits come back. With that tailed kid knocked out until morning, it's the only thing I can do right now."

"Actually you should get Bulma's clothes clean before morning, or else you'll be ham tomorrow." Goku said, revealing himself.

"What the? How are you awake now?" Oolong demanded when he saw the tailed boy wide awake.

"Did you really think I would fall for such a dirty trick? Anyway, I don't think they'll be bothering us for a while, so I'm going to get some sleep now." Goku said with a yawn and fell fast asleep on the couch.

Oolong gazed at the sleeping tailed boy. "He sure is a clever one. But I still better keep watch in case they do come back."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11, Fire Mountain's Blaze<strong>

The next morning, Goku woke up with the sun's rays glistening his eyes. The tailed boy yawned and stretched a bit. "Hey, glad you finally woke up." Oolong said sounding a bit grumpy.

Goku turned to him still a bit groggy. "Eh? Did you stay awake all night Oolong?"

"I had to, who knew when thieves or bandits would try and barge in again." Oolong explained.

Bulma soon came downstairs, still clutching the black blanket/towel around her body. She was still groggy. "Man I have a headahce... Hey Oolong, did you clean my clothes last night?"

"Sorry, I've been too busy." he replied.

Bulma was soon awake and angry. "WHAT! This is serious Oolong, I don't have any clothes to wear!"

"On the plus side, Yamcha saw you last night." Goku said brightly.

"Yamcha? He came back? Oh I hope you were nice to him, he's real shy you know." Bulma completely ignored what the meaning of Goku just said and kept dreamily thought about the handsome desert bandit.

"Nice to him? We had to save your hide from him!" Oolong snapped angerily at the girl's obession with boys.

"Shut up you pig! Because of you I'm now naked for the day!" she snapped back.

"Oolong, are you sure you don't have any clothes for my sister?" Goku really didn't want her to go out naked.

Oolong thought about it before saying, "Now that I think about it, I do believe there is one outfit that should fit her. It's in the closet."

"Thankgoodness." Bulma hurried to the closet.

"I have a feeling she won't like it." Oolong said before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Didn't I tell you to clean her clothes? Teenage girls like my big sis are picky of what they wear." Goku sighed while about to brush his teeth too.

"You should know kid, you're her little brother. I feel sorry for you for having to put up with her for all your life."

"Don't be, she's a great person. She saved my life after all when I was a baby and saved everyone in the city when that monster attacked." Goku protested while Oolong just rolled his eyes obviously not believing him.

A bit later in the morning, Goku was chowing on some more chicken while Oolong just watched astounded. "And I thought I was a pig."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. My body needs more food then the average person, I don't know why, but that's just how I am." Goku explained before inhaling the roasted meat again.

Bulma soon walked in with a scowl on her face. "What is this? EASTER? This isn't an outfit it's a bunny costum!" indeed, Bulma was wearing black tubtop, has a fluffy cotton on the back like a rabbit's tail, she wore tights and had black rabbit ears on top of her head.

"Well sorry, but it's all I've got. You could wear that bunny outfit or go around naked; it's your choice." Oolong replied annoyed while Goku just stared at his rabbit like sister.

"Wow... I never thought I'd see you in a bunny costum." Goku chuckled while Bulma glared at the boy.

"You just keep eating. I'm going to put some makeup on and hope I look a little decent in this silly poor excuse for an outfit."

An hour later, Oolong was driving the Wheel Cargo across the desert. It sure beats walking in Bulma's opinion. Goku sat across Oolong, screaming his lungs out as if his life was in danger.

"You know what? I'd rather ride the Flying Nimbus. Riding in a vehical with a pig or a teen driving is suicidal!" Goku yelled while trying to keep his heart from popping out of his chest, the fur on his tail were all static.

"Well excuse me, brat, if my driving scares you so much. You're a fighter, you have a better chance at surviving then that loud mouth girl or I do, so why are you so scared?" Oolong demanded while still driving across the heavy sands and avoiding the rocks.

Before Goku could answer, he saw Yamcha coming their way riding on his air scooter and holding a giant bazooka aimed at them. "Uh Oolong... we've got some unwanted company."

Oolong turned in time to see Yamcha firing a missle at them. Goku had just enough time to push Oolong and Bulma to the ground just before it hit and caused an explosion, destroying the Wheel Cargo.

"You see what I mean now?" Goku said to Oolong, who was lying in rubble.

"Okay okay, I get your point." the pig sighed.

Bulma was unconscious from the blast. Goku stood in front of her to protect her. "Don't worry about the girl Yamcha, she's unconscious." Puar assured him.

"Now it's time for a rematch monkey/dog boy. Let's see how well you'll handle my Wolf Fang Fist this time." Yamcha challenged him.

"I was hungry and weak last time, but this time I'm ready for you." Goku smirked, excited for the rematch.

Both of them charged at each other while Oolong stayed with the unconscious Bulma. "WOLF FANG FIST!"

Goku dodged Yamcha's wolf fists and kicked in him the face, then took out his Power Pole and wacked him in the cheek. Goku's eyes widened when he saw a tooth flying out of the bandit's mouth. "Oops, I think I overdid it."

Puar flew over to Yamcha and saw his tooth gone. "Oh-no, your tooth!" she quickly turned herself into a mirror. Yamcha saw his tooth gone and shouted in horror. "NOOOOO! NOW I'LL NEVER GET A DATE!"

"Uh... well as long as the girl isn't shallow, I'm sure you will." Goku assured weakily, feeling guilty for breaking his tooth.

"That was not a permanent tooth, was it?" he asked with a sweatdrop.

"You... you... THIS ISN'T OVER KID!" Yamcha snapped before fleeing on his hover scooter with Puar.

Oolong cheered. "You sure showed him Goku!"

"I guess, but I went a bit overboard. Anyway, we should get Bulma and just walk." he sighed as he picked up his sleeping sister and carried her on his back.

"I wonder how Bulma would've stayed out of trouble without me?" Goku grumbled not liking having to carry his heavy sister across the desert.

"Hey why don't you take a break? I could carry her for you." Oolong suggested with a perverted look.

Goku glared at the pig. "Yeah right, like I'd trust _you_ to carry my sister without trying to have a peek at her body."

Just then, Yamcha and Puar suddenly drove in on a jeep this time. Goku and Oolong were surprised to see a big smile on their faces instead of the usual hostile challenge expressions.

"Hey there guys, we were talking and uh... well we kinda felt bad for you guys and thought maybe we could make it up to you. So here." Yamcha tossed a Capsule and a red car popped out. Goku recognized that red car from his vision of Fire Mountain, now the pieces were all coming together.

"What's the catch?" Oolong did not trust him.

"There is no catch. See ya!" Yamcha drove off, but Goku had a good idea why Yamcha was helping them.

"They just want us to find all the Dragon Balls so they could steal them for themselves." Goku grumbled.

"You're probably right kid, but you're tough enough to handle them. We still need a ride after all." Oolong said as he opened the car door.

Goku grimanced. "You better not drive like a maniac again."

"Just put your sister in the back and get in the car you scardey cat." Oolong said impatiently, wanting to get out of the desert as soon as possible.

Goku gently put Bulma in the back before getting in the front beside Oolong. The pig drove off with Goku clutching to the chair for dear life. "I really wish I could ride the Flying Nimbus..."

"So why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to leave you guys behind."

For the next several hours, the afternoon sun soon came up and the trio were finally out of the Diablo Desert. Goku finally calm down and stuck his head out the window loving the wind blowing back his black hair. Bulma had woken up and was checking her radar after the update of what happened after getting knocked out. Oolong was nervously driving towards the dreaded Fire Mountain.

"Are you still scared of some silly legend?" Bulma asked the pig when noticing he kept slowing down the car.

"It's not some silly legend. The Ox-King is real and he'll tear us apart if he sees us." Oolong warned.

"Oolong's right Bulma, I had a vision of the Ox-King, so I know he's real." Goku agreed with Oolong.

"Seriously? Then I guess we better watch our step, we still need that Dragon Ball." Bulma said stubbornly.

"Fine, but I'm not flying into the mountain of fire." Goku cringed when he remembered his vision self getting burned by the hot flames while attempting to get into the castle.

"It's still unbelivable that an entire mountain could be on fire. Though I gotta admit it's getting hotter all of a sudden." Bulma said while sweating from the sudden heat that came out of nowhere.

"Hey, do you see what I see up ahead?" Goku said in awe while pointing at something orange up ahead.

"That's Fire Mountain kid, we're here." Oolong said grumbly.

"No way! How is that even possible!" Bulma shouted in astounation.

Goku had seen it before in his vision, but it was an even more amazing sight when seeing it for real.

Oolong stopped the car and they dismounted. "I told you the legend was true! That's Fire Mountain and the dreaded Ox-King lives there!"

Goku hated the fact that this vision was now coming true. If he hadn't had the vision, he would've been surprised that the Ox-King was real.

Bulma checked her Dragon Radar and looked up at the castle. "The Dragon Ball is in that castle. Goku, do you think you could use your Flying Nimbus to get passed the flames and into the castle?"

Goku looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought I told you I wasn't going to do that. I had this vision already: my vision counterpart tried to do that, but he only got his tail burned. I don't know about you, but I rather not go through the same thing."

"But if that won't work, then what should we do?" Bulma wondered.

"We should get out of here while we still can." Oolong said.

"You do that and I'll yell 'piggy' again." Bulma threatened.

Oolong rubbed his bottom as just saying the word already activated the pill a little bit. "So what can we do then, huh? We can't get pass the walls of fire and the Ox-King is bound to see us if we stay here too long!"

Suddenly, a giant axe zoomed just above Bulma's head and hit a boulder. It was too late, the Ox-King had seen them.

The trio turned around to see a giant man wearing armor, a red cape and a bronze helmet with two horns and goggle like glasses over his face. Goku recognized him from his vision and knew this was the Ox-King and he was mad. The Ox-King looked much bigger here then in his vision.

Bulma and Oolong both jumped five feet in the air screaming their heads off while Goku just gave a nervous gulp and prepared to defend them.

Ox-King took back his giant axe and glared at them (even though it was hard to tell since his eyes were covered by his helmet). "Who are you and what are you doing here? Come to get into my castle and steal my treasure?"

Oolong was so terrified that he couldn't talk and he wet his overalls. Bulma's eyes were popped out of their sockets. "N-no! We w-w-were j-just passing b-by and d-didn't even know th-there was a c-castle up there."

"ARE YOU LYING!" Ox-King demanded angerily, making the young teen girl scream in fear.

"Leave her alone you big ox!" Goku demanded and took a fighting position.

Ox-King turned his attention to the tailed boy. "How DARE you talk to me that way!" he swung his giant axe at Goku.

Goku managed to dodge his swings by jumping around. When the tailed boy punched or kicked the Ox-King, it had little to no affect.

"Dang it! This guy is harder then boulders!" Goku grumblied, not liking the situation. The tailed boy knew he wasn't strong enough to take on the Ox-King, but he had to defend his sister and... friend.

Before the Ox-King could stomp down on the small boy, Goku quickly called for the Nimbus cloud. Goku jumped on top of the yellow cloud and whirled around the giant man's head to make him dizzy, then he tried kicking his neck, but it still had no effect.

"What does a boy with a tail gotta do to take down a giant ox man?" Goku muttered to himself annoyed.

Ox-King turned and saw the yellow cloud Goku was riding on. "Hey! I know about that cloud and you couldn't ride it if you stole it. So who gave it to you?"

Goku looked at the Ox-King questionably, why did he suddenly stopped attacking him to ask him that? Ox-King lost his thin patients when he didn't answer him right away.

"Aren't you going to tell me or am I going to have to kill you?"

Goku didn't want to die nor endanger Bulma and Oolong, so he answered. "I got it from the Legendary Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi."

"THE Master Roshi? He was my old Master a long time ago along with Gohan. Both of us were like rivals." Ox-King said cheerfully all of a sudden, he certainly seemed different from that hostile ox man he was just seconds ago.

"Master Roshi trained you too? No wonder you were so strong." Goku smiled.

"That's right. Gohan was always the strongest out of the two of us though, he... hey, isn't that his Power Pole on your back?" Ox-King noticed the red Power Pole behind Goku.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I met Master Gohan, he trained me the basics of Martial Arts and gave it to me." Goku answered.

"Oh, I had no idea Gohan took in a young pupil with a tail. Tell me, what's your name?" Ox-King didn't sound demanding anymore, he asked this curiously.

Goku, no longer feeling a threat from him, answered with a smile. "Goku Briefs. My big sister, Bulma Briefs, and my friend Oolong came here to collect the Dragon Balls for a special purpose. They look just like this." Goku took out and showed the Four-Star Ball to the Ox-King.

"Hmm... I believe I have seen something like that in my castle. Okay, how about this then Goku; you can have that Dragon Ball thing if you can get the Bansho Fan and put out the flames on Fire Mountain."

"Oh really? But where do I find this Bansho Fan?"

"Master Roshi has one. Do you know where he lives young one?"

"Uh no, but I believe I may have some idea since I met him on the beach not that long ago."

Bulma and Oolong couldn't believe that the Ox-King was having a friendly chat with Goku, like they were old friends or something.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to live." Oolong said in both relief and in awe.

"Way to go little bro! You make friends so easily." Bulma cheered happily.

"You two are siblings? But you look nothing alike." Ox-King said in confusion when he got a good look at Bulma and Goku.

"I was adobted. Anyway, I'll go and find Master Roshi to get the Bansho Fan." Goku said still sitting on the Nimbus Cloud.

"Hold on, before you do, there's one more favor I must ask of you. You see just yesterday I sent my only daughter Chi-Chi to retrieve the fan, but she hasn't returned yet. I'm afraid something may have happened to her. If you find her along the way, will you please take her with you?"

"Uh... sure. What does Chi-Chi look like?"

Oolong laughed as he imagined a girl version of the Ox-King. That is until the Ox-King showed them her picture. She was quite a cute young girl with black hair, wearing armor and a pink cape similar to her father's, but her helmet showed her face at least.

"Wow! All things considered, she's quite a looker!" Oolong was surprised at how little she looked like the Ox-King if she was really his daughter.

Goku studied the picture for a few seconds to make sure he etched it in his memory, the boy has good memory since he was able to remember and recongize his visions from seven years ago.

"Okay, I'll be sure to find her and Master Roshi. I'll try not to take too long." Goku said as he took off on the Flying Nimbus.

"Becareful out there little bro!" Bulma called after him just before he disappeared from view.

Yamcha and Puar were watching the scene, their eyes popped out of their sockets when they recognized the girl in the picture. "Hey Yamcha... wasn't that the girl who you...?"

"WE'RE DEAD MEAT IF THAT GIRL IS NOT OKAY!" Yamcha screamed in fear.

Earlier, before Goku, Bulma and Oolong made it to Fire Mountain, Yamcha and Puar ran into a little girl about Goku's age. She was running from a T-Rex before cutting its head clean off with the blade on her helmet, then destroyed its body with the laser weapon on that same helmet.

The girl was scared and thought Yamcha was a weirdo about to attack her. Yamcha reacted fast as he knocked her out after a clonk on the head. They left her, thinking she was just an annoying random girl, now it's about to come back and bite them on the behind.

As Goku flew above the sky, he noticed Yamcha and Puar. "I was right, they have been tailing us. I wonder what they're up to?"

Goku quietly got Nimbus to float down to see what the desert bandits were doing. The tailed boy was surprsied to see Chi-Chi unconscious and Yamcha was trying to wake her up as if in concern.

"Wake up, please!"

To Yamcha's relief, the girl opened her eyes. Chi-Chi then jumped back about to fire a laser at him. "WAIT! DON'T SHOOT CHI-CHI!"

Chi-Chi gasped. "How did you know my name is Chi-Chi?"

Yamcha quickly made something up. "Well, you see, I'm actually a secret admirer of yours. I didn't want to hurt you before, but you gave me no choice. I'm really in love with you."

Goku was trying to hold back his laughter as he was listening to the ridiculous lie the desert bandit was telling her to get himself out of trouble.

Chi-Chi blushed, she was very interested in romance after all. "Oh my, no boy ever told me he was in love with me before. How embarrassing. I don't even know if Papa would allow me to get married yet."

Puar quickly whispered to Yamcha was Chi-Chi was in her own little world. "Yamcha, we better get out of here now that we know she's okay."

Without another word, Yamcha and Puar took off on their jeep, leaving a confused Chi-Chi behind. "Huh? Why did he suddenly run off like that? I thought he loved me... I know, he must be the shy type, how romantic."

Goku just rolled his eyes before deciding to make his appearance now that the entertainment was over with. "Hey, are you Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi looked back at him surprised. "Yes I am, but you're the second boy today I've never met before who knew my name. Do you love me too?"

Goku held back a grin and retained a clueless look on his face. "Well you certainly seem like a nice girl, but I wouldn't go as far to say I love you. Anyway, your dad sent me here to find you and retrieve the Bansho Fan."

"Oh really? That's great!"

"Then hope on the Nimbus cloud and let's get going. But you do need to have a pure heart to ride it."

"Oh don't worry, as the Ox-King's daughter I was taught to behave." Chi-Chi said confidently. The girl was having trouble climbing onto the cloud.

Goku was about to turn around and help her up, when she suddenly grabbed his tail to pull herself up. This caught Goku off guard and when she squeezed his tail it terribly weakened him to the point he felt like all his energy were drained right out of him and someone just put an entire city on top of his small body.

"Okay, I'm up, let's go." Chi-Chi said excitedly, but then Goku fell off the cloud in pain.

"Hm? What's wrong with you?"

Goku stood back up as he regained his energy back now that his tail was no longer being grabbed and pulled. "Please be more gentle next time. Whenever someone grabs my tail like that, I lose all my power and it hurts."

"Sorry about that, I didn't know."

Goku then noticed Yamcha hiding in the bushes and silently cursed himself. _Oh that's just great, now my enemy knows my weakness. I really need to work on my tail's weakness so I won't have to worry about much about it._

Goku and Chi-Chi rode on the Nimbus through the sky. While Chi-Chi was hanging onto Goku, he had another vision.

_ *Vision*_

_ Huh? I see me and Chi-Chi... but, we're not children anymore, we seem to be around 18 if not a little older. My older self still had his tail at least._

_ We're both riding on Nimbus like we are right now, but we seem to be... in a hurry for some reason, I wonder what's going on?_

_ "Do you think we'll be able to make it through Mt. Five Elements alive?" Chi-Chi, in her older and mature voice, said to my older counterpart in concern._

_ "I don't know, but we've got to try. It's the only way to save your father from that magical fire." my older counterpart said in a mature voice as well._

_ Magical fire? Save the Ox-King? Mt. Five Elements? What in the world?  
><em>

_ "There it is, I see it." I heard my older counterpart said._

_ "Wow... it's a lot bigger then it was on Baba's Crystal Ball." the older Chi-Chi said in awe._

_ There was a giant doorway in front of them. Who's Baba? I guess someone I'll meet in the future._

_ Whatever is going to happen in our future, it's not going to be anytime soon from the looks of it. I'll just have to keep this in mind for later._

_ *End vision*_

Goku shook his head and blinked after seeing the distant future of himself and Chi-Chi. Curious, Goku turned to the younger Chi-Chi.

"Hey Chi-Chi, you ever heard of a place called Mt. Five Elements?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Nothing, just heard it from somewhere and was curious." Goku answered. _I guess whatever reason we had to go there for was something about a magical fire putting the Ox-King in danger. Chi-Chi must've found out about it from this Baba's Crystal Ball from the way she was talking about it. Is this Baba person a Fortuneteller? Guess I'll find out later. Geez, getting these glimpses of the future can really put a strain on the mind._

Chi-Chi, however, was blushing and smiled as she had her own thoughts. _Mt. Five Elements? Could he be thinking about taking me to a secret mountain so we could be together? Oh how romantic, he must be in love with me._

The two children soon started flying over the ocean. Goku stopped and asked a talking dolphine for directions.

"Master Roshi? Yes, I've seen him. He lives on a tiny island with a pink house, just north from here." the dolphine pointed with her fin.

"Thank you!" Goku and Chi-Chi soon found that very house on a small island, there the two children saw the old Turtle Hermit who was reading an... interesting book about women.

"Hey Master Roshi!" Goku called, happy to get a second chance to meet the Legendary Master and hopefully gets accepted as a pupil.

Will Master Roshi be able to put out the flames on Fire Mountain? Can this old man really be the Legendary Master of Martial Arts that Goku had admire since he was only five? And even if he does put out the flames of Fire Mountain, will he be willing to take in Goku, a strange powerful boy with a tail, to be one of his students? Find out on the next Chapter of **Dragon Ball Rewritten, Of Past, Present and Future.**


	4. Part 4: KAMEHAMEHA! Carrots? Yuck!

_** Author's note: I've been wanting to do a story where Goku wasn't so childishly naive and that he can see the future like Bardock. Of course there will be some major changes during the story plotline, but I'm not going to spoil it for you.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I don't own DBZ or anyone in it, except for Ventusia. There, now on with the story.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dragon Ball Rewritten<em>**

_** Of Past, Present and Future**_

_** (Part 4)**_

**Chapter 12, KAMEHAMEHA!**

Goku, the young 12 year old boy with a brown furry tail, along with Chi-Chi, a young 12 year old girl wearing strange armor clothing, rode on the Nimbus cloud and found the island where the Legendary Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi lives. They need the Bansho Fan to put out Fire Mountain and Master Roshi is the only person they knew who has one.

"Hey Master Roshi!" Goku called happily as he and Chi-Chi jumped off the Flying Nimbus.

Roshi looked over to see the same tailed boy that brought Turtle back home. "Oh hey, it's you, you're that kid that saved Turtle and I gave you the Flying Nimbus and that orange ball. Goku, wasn't it? What brings you to my humble little island and who's your friend?"

"This here is Chi-Chi, she's the Ox-King's daughter." Goku introduced.

"Goku... is this old guy really The Great Master Roshi I've heard so much about?" Chi-Chi whispered to Goku in doubt.

"Of course he is. Just because he's old doesn't mean he's anyone else." Goku reassured her.

"Well I say we better test it, to see if this old man really is Master Roshi." Chi-Chi said as she put her hands on the blade on top of her helmet.

Goku gasped and before the tailed boy could do anything to stop her, the girl already threw the blade at the old man. Roshi did indeed anticipated the blade coming to him, unfortunaly, he didn't think it was strong enough to slice through his wooden staff. The results: the blade cut through the staff he used to block it and stuck to his bald head.

Roshi, of course, yelled in pain while Goku flinched then sweatdropped. "Ouch... that must've hurt."

"The _real_ Master Roshi would've dodged that. This proves that you're not who you say you are!" Chi-Chi snapped at him.

"Darn you kid! Nobody could've dodged that, not even me!" Roshi snapped back.

"The REAL Master Roshi could've!"

"Look, see my Driver's Liscenes? I am Roshi." he said putting up his ID card in front of her.

Chi-Chi gasped when she realized he is indeed Master Roshi. "Oh-no! I just did a terrible thing. I'm so sorry!"

Chi-Chi pulled the blade out of the poor Turtle Hermit's head. "CRAZY KIDS!"

Goku only watched the scene in silence. The tailed boy was now starting to have his own doubts, but still he needed to get the Bansho Fan in order to get the Dragon Ball he needs to restore his and Bulma's home; West City after he destroyed it while in Oozaru Berserker Mode.

After recovering from Chi-Chi's little test, Roshi decided to get down to business before anything else painful would happen to him. "So tell me why have the two of you come here to see me?"

Goku decided to speak up. "We need the Bansho Fan. We were told it could put out the flames on Fire Mountain, do you have it?"

"Bansho Fan? Ah yes, I remember having such a fan. It's certainly magical; wave once and you create a strong wind enough to rival a tornado. Wave twice and rain will start to fall. Wave three times and it'll cause a tsunami. So you youngens want to use it to put out Fire Mountain? The Bansho Fan could most certainly put it out, but could I really trust the two of you with something so powerful?"

"Please Master Roshi? My dad and I can't get back home because the flames are too hot." Chi-Chi begged.

"Please Master Roshi? A Dragon Ball is in that castle and we need it to restore West City." Goku also begged.

Roshi looked at the two kid begging to have both of their homes saved. "Hmm... I probably could, but... Goku, when we first met, you told me you had an older sister, right?"

"Uh yes sir, her name is Bulma." Goku said and did indeed remember mentioning her the first time they've met.

Master Roshi suddenly grabbed Goku's hand. "We need to talk, man-to-man." and went around the house to avoid earshot from Chi-Chi.

"Tell me, how old is she and what's her bra size?" Roshi asked while starting to drool a bit.

Turtle, the sea turtle, glared at his perverted master. "Don't do this again Master Roshi!"

"Be quiet you goodie-two-shoes! Can't a dying old man have a little fun before he goes?" Roshi snapped at him.

"But you drank from the Fountain of Ageless, so you're not gonna die anytime soon!" Turtle snapped back.

"DARN YOU!"

Goku sighed as he realized Master Roshi is also a big pervert. _I see what he wants, there's no way big sis would ever agree to this, but what am I going to do? If Master Roshi doesn't give us the fan then we'll never get that Dragon Ball. I just know I'm going to kick myself in the morning, but desperate times call for desperate measures... I just hope Bulma doesn't try to kill me for this._

"She just turned 16 and she's a 34C if I'm not misaken." Goku knew about this because brother and sister apparently don't have any secrets between each other, at least these two didn't.

"S-size 34C?" Goku was disgusted by how Roshi was putting his hands in the air and acted like he was... squeezing something about the size of a melon. Still, the tailed boy knew this was the best chance he had of getting the fan and the Dragon Ball, Bulma will understand.

_I wonder if I really should become his pupil? I'd rather not pick up his perverted habits._ Goku thought to himself a bit disgusted at the idea of such things.

Roshi soon snapped out of it and said, "Well now young Goku, I'll make you a deal: I will lend you the Bansho Fan if you could get your sister to have some alone time with me."

Goku stared at Roshi for a few seconds. "... Master Roshi, I respect you, but I'd really rather not allow something like that happen to my sister."

Roshi sighed. "Darn, I guess it's understandable since you are her brother after all. Alright, how about this then? You let me invite her to my little island here for a day, how's that? You can come too if you want."

Goku thought about it, it didn't seem like anything bad or perverted, not too perverted anyway. "Okay, you've got a deal."

"Oh, and please don't mention any of this to Chi-Chi or her dad."

The boys went back to Chi-Chi. "So what was the condition?"

"It doesn't matter, Master Roshi is going to lend us the fan now." Goku said with a smile.

"He is? That's GREAT!" Chi-Chi jumped for joy.

"Alright! Now let me just find that fan." Roshi said excitedly about to go into his house to get the Legendary Fan.

Turtle then stopped him. "Wait, hold on Master! The Bansho Fan, you were using it as a place mat!"

That's when it dawned to him. "Oh-no! _That_ was the Bansho Fan? I remembered I spilled some juice on it and I threw it away because it was stained and sticky. Never thought I'd actually needed it..."

"Oh-no! Now how will Papa and I get back home?" Chi-Chi cried.

"Now how will we fix West City?" Goku said sadly and guiltfully.

Master Roshi then got a determined look before saying, "Alright, enough with the waterworks. Since losing the fan was my fault, I'll personally go and extingush the flames on Fire Mountain myself."

Both Chi-Chi and Goku, who were drowning in their sorrow, looked back at him in shock and a little bit of hope. "You can do that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Of course! You two kids meet me at Fire Mountain and you'll see what I'm truly capable of." Roshi said with a sly smile.

Goku's tail wagged like an excited dog. "If you can really put out the fire on the mountain, then we're saved!"

Goku and Chi-Chi hopped back on Nimbus. "Oh, but how will you get there? You can't ride the Nimbus."

"Don't worry, I have other means of transportation. COME TO ME BABY GAMERA!" Roshi yelled in the sky.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked up to see a shell of another turtle spinning around in the sky with rockets on the holes for the limbs. The spinning flying shell landed on the island in front of Roshi.

"You called?" Baby Gamera said as his head and limbs came out of his shell.

"Wow, I've never seen a flying turtle before." Goku said astounded.

"I need you to fly me to Fire Mountain." Roshi said.

"As you wish Master. Hop on."

"Alright then, we'll meet you there Master Roshi." Goku said eagerly. The Flying Nimbus took off with Chi-Chi and Goku back to Fire Mountain.

Master Roshi got on Baby Gamera's shell. The turtle's shell spun around and flew through the air after the faster yellow cloud. "Getting dizzy..."

Goku and Chi-Chi made it back to Fire Mountain and are now waiting for Master Roshi. "I'm glad to see you're safe again Chi-Chi." Ox-King said in relief when he saw his daughter.

"I'm glad too Daddy." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"So where's the Bansho Fan?"

"It was lost." Goku answered.

"WHAT! Now how will we get back to the castle?" Ox-King yelled.

"Just calm before you blow like a volcano. Master Roshi is coming here himself to put out the flames." Goku said, a bit annoyed at having the large man yelling and his sensative ears could only take so much.

Goku then looked back at Bulma and Oolong. "Is he really coming here?" Oolong asked curiously.

"Yeah and I sort of had to make a deal with him before he agreed to this. Big sis, he's going to want to..." Goku hesitated, not sure how she would take it. Even though Roshi made it seem innocent by inviting her to his island, Bulma would most likely take it the wrong way.

"What did you do Goku?" Bulma asked, feeling a bit anxious since her little brother only got this nervous if something bad was going to happen.

"Master Roshi wants you to-" before the nervous tailed boy could tell her, Ox-King shouted. "I SEE HIM! MASTER IS HERE!"

Looking up in the sky, they see Master Roshi riding on the spinning shell of Baby Gamera. "Isn't he dizzy from having to ride that all the way here?" Goku wondered to curiously out loud.

Master Roshi jumped down from the spinning shell and landed on his two feet. Everyone was impressed. Ox-King ran over to him and quickly bowed in respect, causing a little quake, which sent the dizzy Turtle Hermit to the ground.

"Huh? Are you okay Master?" Ox-King asked in concern.

Goku sweatdropped. "I knew he'd be too dizzy to stand up."

Goku and Chi-Chi helped the poor dizzy old man to his feet. "That's the drawback of riding Gamera. He makes you so darn dizzy it's hard to see straight."

"You sure you gonna be okay enough to put out the fire?" Goku asked in both concern and curiousity if Roshi could really pull off putting out a mountain of fire. It didn't seem possible or logical, then again humans with tails shouldn't be possible or logical either.

"I'll be fine, but first thing's first..." Roshi turned to his former student Ox-King, ready to give him a lecture.

"Ox-King you big oaf! What's this rumor I've been hearing about you killing folks all because of some silly treasure? This is how you respect my school?" Roshi scolded Ox-King, who was bowing on his hands and knees in shame.

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry Master, please forgive me. I'll destroy all my treasure." Ox-King blubbered.

Oolong was staring at the giant ox from the Legend, seeing him on his hands and knees begging for forgivness to some old man... that's something the pig _never _thought he would see. "I don't believe my eyes... am I dreaming?"

"I can hardly believe it myself." Bulma agreed with the shape-shifting pig.

"Now, now, stop blubbering, you don't have to be rash. I just don't want you hurting others because of your greed, understand?" Roshi said calmly.

"I understand perfectly, thank you Master." Ox-King said in relief.

"Now before we begin, Goku, remember our deal?" Roshi asked eagerly to the tailed boy.

"Oh yeah. Um... big sis..." Goku started to say nervously to his older sister.

"What's wrong little bro? Why are you acting so nervous?" Bulma asked getting suspiscious to her little brother's behavior.

"Um... Master Roshi wants to talk to you about a little... deal we made to bring him here." Goku said with a quiet voice.

Master Roshi lead the two Briefs siblings behind another wall so Ox-King, Chi-Chi and Oolong didn't overhear them. Yamcha and Puar were still eavesdropping however, eager to find out what's going on.

"Okay, so what was the deal my little brother had to make to get your lazy butt over here?" Bulma demanded, already seeing that the Turtle Hermit was a pervert.

"Ooh, fiesty. I like em fiesty, heh, heh, heh." Roshi drooled and blushed.

"Yes, well um... Master Roshi wanted to invite you to his island home for a day, if that's okay with you big sis." Goku said nervously, he could swear his tail was stiffer then any board right now.

Bulma looked at Goku, then at Roshi. "That's it? That's easy, I was afraid you were going to do something dirty."

Goku let out the breath he's been holding in relief, glad she didn't take it the wrong way and try to strangle both him and Master Roshi. Even without training, the girl's got a good death grip.

"I'll go to your house only if you could extingush the fire and after my little brother and I find all the Dragon Balls." Bulma said.

"Baby, you've got yourself a deal! Just remember that promise now." Roshi said excitedly.

Goku smiled, glad that matter was settled, and let his body relax as it was stiff when he thought Bulma would strangle him or grab his tail and not let go.

Coming out of the wall, Master Roshi waved. "Alright, let's cool this mountain down!" Ox-King and Chi-Chi cheered happily.

Roshi took off the giant turtle shell he's been wearing on his back and his yellow orange jacket, showing his top body. The Turtle Hermit looked pretty frail, but if he really is Master Roshi, then he should be able to pull this off... or so Goku hoped.

Everyone watched intently while the old master faced Fire Mountain. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Oolong and even Goku were wondering if he could really pull this off.

Suddenly, Roshi's body bulked with muscles, surprising everyone except the Ox-King. The old man's body got bulkier within seconds, then started concentrating, he moved his hands around as if gathering invisible force to them.

"What's he going to do?" Goku asked, growing more and more astounded each second.

"Now this is a rare treat. Master's about to use his famous Kamehameha Wave." Ox-King said in awe.

Goku's eyes widened. "Ka...mehameha Wave? I think I've heard Legends about such a thing. One can gather ki energy and focus them all into one powerful blast. But I never thought I'd get the chance to see it, this'll be so cool!"

Yamcha, Puar, Chi-Chi, Oolong, Ox-King and Goku were all watching with anticipation while Roshi began gathering his ki energy into his hands. The now muscled Turtle Hermit put his palms together and curled his fingers, blue and white energy began glowing in his hands.

"KA... ME... HA... ME..." then he threw his hands out while firing a large bluish white beam at Fire Mountain. "HAAAAA!"

The beam hit the mountain, there was a bright explosion. Goku and everyone else had to shut their eyes due to the brightness. When Master Roshi powered down, he was a bit exhausted and the fire as well as the entire mountain were gone.

"Wew, still got it." Roshi said proudly.

"Wow... that was... way past amazing..." Goku was trembling with excitment, he was almost speechless.

Bulma and Oolong were both speechless, their eyes were bulged out of their sockets. Chi-Chi no longer had any doubt that this man is indeed Master Roshi.

"Uh... M-Master... my castle and the mountain..." Ox-King tried pointing out.

"Hm? Spit it out Ox. Did I or did I not put out the fire?"

"Well you did put it out, but Master... my castle and the mountain are..."

Roshi turned around to see nothing but rubble and streams of smoke now. "Wow-wee, not too bad for an old man, eh?"

"But... it's gone!" everyone pointed out.

"Oops, my bad. Guess I don't know my own strength." Roshi said embarrassed while everyone did an anime fall.

Bulma and Oolong went into the rubble, using her Dragon Radar to find the Dragon Ball. "Let's hope the Dragon Ball is still intact."

Bulma decided to let Goku have his chance in asking Master Roshi to take him in as a pupil, so she took Oolong with her instead to find the ball.

"Master Roshi! That was so cool! Could you teach me how to do that?" Goku asked eagerly, his tail moving around excitedly.

"Maybe, but it's not an easy technique to master. It took me fifty years to master it." Roshi said.

"Aw, fifty years? Bummer... hmm..." Goku got a little curious. Without really thinking about a target, the tailed boy decided to put his hands together like Master Roshi did and focused on his ki energy. Master Gohan taught him a little bit about ki before he died.

"Thank you Master, for putting the fire out. Now it's a lot more peaceful cooler here." Ox-King said in gratitude as Roshi put his clothes and shell back on.

"Don't thank me, I completely destoryed your castle." Roshi sighed.

"Don't worry about it, we can always build a new one. We're just glad the fire is out now." Chi-Chi said happily.

Then the three of them turned to see a certain boy with a brown furry tail was trying to do what Roshi just did. "Ka... me... ha... me... HA!"

To everyone's, even Goku's, surprise, a small blast of bluish white energy came out of his hands and damaged the red car. "Oh... I actually did it! It's nowhere near as powerful as Master Roshi's, but I didn't think I'd even get a spark, let alone a little blast." then he looked at the ruined car and sweatdropped.

"Oops... guess I shouldn't have been facing our only means of transportation. Bulma's not gonna like this."

"Well now, I'm impressed. I certainly didn't expect you to be able to do the wave on your first try, well done." Roshi said impressed.

Goku turned to him. "Uh... thank you Master. Master Gohan taught me a little bit about ki and Martial Arts."

"Gohan? You don't mean Gohan Son, do you?"

"Yeah, he was another one of your students, wasn't he?"

"Of course he was. He was my best student yet. Oh, I remember now. Weeks ago, he called me and told me he found a little boy with a tail had great potential and wanted me to train him. So, that was you?"

"Uh-huh."

"So how is Gohan now?"

Goku's happy expression soon turned sad as he remembered all too well what happened to his mentor back at Mt. Paozu. "He... he died protecting me from two powerful robots."

"WHAT! Gohan's DEAD! Oh, what a tragic... truly a great man like him didn't deserve to die, not so soon." Roshi said sadly.

"Yeah, there was nothing I could've done to save him." Goku sighed sadly.

"There now, no need to get upset over something that was out of your control. Gohan did what he had to do and I think it's time I did as well. Goku, after you and your sister finish your quest, I'll be more then happy to take you on as my pupil."

Goku's eyes widened in shock, the boy was clearly expecting a struggle to get the Legendary Turtle Hermit to take him in, now he was offering him to! What a turn of events.

"Th-thank you Master! It's an honor to be your student. I promise to work hard to get stronger." Goku bowed in respect.

"Be sure to bring your sister as well, after all; we did have a deal." Roshi smiled.

"I-I will, thank you again Master." Goku couldn't have felt happier now, his dreams are finally coming true.

"I FOUND IT! THE SEVENTH-STAR BALL!" Bulma shouted in the distant. Goku turned to see Oolong jumping for joy while Bulma was waving an orange ball in her hands in the air.

"We found the sixth Dragon Ball and I got accepted to be Master Roshi's student. This day couldn't get any better." Goku said with a big smile, completely forgetting about Yamcha and Puar. They were still spying on them.

"Master, this is getting dangerous. Now the kid is going to be trainned under the Legendary Master Roshi himself!" Puar was scared now.

"Don't you worry Puar, no matter how strong the brat gets, he'll be as weak as a newborn monkey the second we grab his tail." Yamcha said confidently.

"But are you sure you'll be able to get to his tail?"

When Bulma saw what her little brother did to the car, she screamed. "GOKU BRIEFS! That was our only means of transportation! Now how will we get to the last Dragon Ball?"

"I'm sorry Bulma! I didn't think I'd be able to even create a spark!" Goku waved his hands in front to protect himself from his sister's wrath.

"You shouldn't have been facing the car in the first place, genius! Now what'll we do?" Bulma snapped.

"It's times like these I wish I could just turn into a bird and fly out of here, but no, I just had to eat that dang pill." Oolong grumbled.

Ox-King smiled. "Hey, if it's a vehical you're in need of, I could give you one of my older models."

"Really? You'd do that Ox-King?" Goku said with a happy smile, glad to be out of trouble with his teen sister.

"Sure, it's the least I could do after you helped put out the flames on Fire Mountain. Here you go." Ox-King threw a Capsule and a hover car popped out.

"Wow! A hover car!" Goku jumped in joy, he loved flying, that's why he enjoyed the Flying Nimbus so much.

"Yeah, now this is more like it. I guess I could let you off the hook this time little bro, but please don't destroy this vehical." Bulma said to Goku.

"Right, I promise I won't." Goku said with a smile.

Chi-Chi then walked up to Goku. "Hey Goku, I was wondering... do you think you'll think about me again?"

"Think about you? Uh... I guess." Goku said nervously, hopping she didn't think he was in love with her or anything, they _just_ met after all, although she is a sweet and fiesty girl and she is kinda cute... not to mention the adult version of her in his future vision was _hot_. Goku mentally smacked himself for thinking such things at such a young age, Bulma must be rubbing off of him.

Chi-Chi blushed and smiled. "I hope we see each other again soon, Goku."

"Yeah, me too, Chi-Chi." Goku smiled back.

Bulme smirked. "Aw, is a certain little brother finding love at the age of 12?"

This caused Goku to blush and Chi-Chi nearly fainted. "Bulma! We're just friends!"

"Suuure. I 'believe' you little bro." Bulma laughed while Goku looked down in embarrassment and fiddled with his tail like a nervous boy.

"Can we go now?" Oolong sighed impatiently, not liking that Goku's getting all the girl's attention nowadays.

Bulma started up the car. Goku gulped and paled as he remembered why he never liked riding in a vehical; a crazy teen girl like Bulma only means suicide behind the wheel.

"Here we go!" Bulma pushed the gas peddle and they took off while hovering in the air. Goku was screaming his lungs out again and Oolong was covering his big ears from the screaming kid.

"Oh relax already Goku! This is fun!" Bulma cheered.

"Is your definition of fun; death?" Goku yelled.

"You can fight monsters, use the Kamehameha Wave and fight bandits without blinking an eye yet you're afraid of a little car ride? I'll never understand you." Oolong grumbled.

"That's my little brother, strong but strange." Bulma laughed as Goku blushed and glared at both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13, Rabbit, The Carrot Magician<strong>

Days had passed since the trio left Fire Mountain. They are on route to the last Dragon Ball, which is really far away. Oolong was driving the hover car, Bulma was boredly watching the sceneary go by and Goku, after calming down, was taking a little nap in the seats.

No monsters or bandits tried attacking them yet, so the young tailed boy warrior decided to get some shut eye after making sure Oolong wouldn't crash the car.

Yamcha and Puar had to stay close to them because the car they gave to them had the tracking device and it's now destroyed, so they switched to a hover car of their own. "Stay out of sight Puar, we don't want them seeing us just yet."

"Right Yamcha." Puar was driving.

Bulma was glad her little brother finally stopped screaming and felt comfortable enough to sleep in a running vehical. Still bored, she checked her Dragon Radar.

"Still not even close. What a drag, I didn't think it would take us this long to get the last Dragon Ball." she sighed.

"Look on the bright side; at least we never died after risking our hides so many times." Oolong said, knowing a bored Bulma would equal disaster.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Still, it'd be nice if we had something to do other then just sitting here all day long." Bulma yawned.

While sleeping, Goku had another vision of the future.

_*Vision*_

_ Huh? Am I dreaming? No... this must be another vision of the future._

_ I see myself, Bulma, Oolong... we're with Yamcha and Puar? They don't seem to be fighting us._

_ It looks like the five of us are trapped in some kind of weird metal like room. The ceiling... must be some kind of temper glass, otherwise I know I could've busted us out. Hang on... the moon... it's full on that night. Glad it doesn't effect me while I see it in a vision._

_ "We're gonna die tomorrow. We've got to do something or we're toast... literally." Yamcha said, anger and determination in his face._

_ "But even my Kamehameha Wave isn't enough to get us out of here, what can we do?" my counterpart asked._

_ "I don't know, but we can't just sit here and wait for our deaths!" Yamcha snapped._

_ What happened to us? Why are we all trapped here? And why are we going to die the next day? Looks like it's going to happen some time soon too._

_ *End vision*_

Goku still had his eyes closed, but he was awake, he could hear Bulma yelling. "WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF GAS!"

"We should've filled up on that last town!" Oolong cried.

"Wait, I see another town up ahead. It's small and looks like a dump, but it'll have to do. Drive us there Oolong." Bulma said.

Goku was about to open his eyes to see where they are, until another vision entered his head.

_*Vision*_

_ What's this? It's the same place we were trapped in, but something's wrong with my counterpart. This Goku is acting weird... why are my pupils red? Why is my body thumping like that?_

_ Oh-no... I looked at the full moon again, didn't I? Or I will... I can see my future counterpart growing big, my clothes got torn right off. I couldn't stop watching as my counterpart's body sprouted dark brown fur all over his body, his face turned into a snout with razor sharp teeth._

_ I saw Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong were all backed up at the corner, screaming their heads off... I don't blame them. I can see my counterpart grew bigger and broke the glass with ease. It's that ape monster... Oozaru... that name just popped into my head._

_ Please... don't hurt my sister and friends. I can see my Oozaru self was going on a rampage in the... castle? Yeah, we were in a castle, and Oozaru is destroying it. BULMA! OOLONG! YAMCHA! PUAR! GET OUT OF THERE!_

_ *End vision*_

Goku opened his eyes and sat up in shock, his face was filled with sweat and his breathing was labor.

"Hey... are you okay little bro? Did you have a bad dream?" Bulma asked him in concern.

Goku turned to her, then to Oolong and was relieved they were safe. "I-it's nothing to be worried about." he lied, not wanting to tell them he's going to look at the full moon again and may end up killing them in uncontrollable rampage.

Goku made a silent vow not to look at the full moon so that future does not come to be. "You don't look so hot... did you have a vision of the future again?"

"Vision? Future? What, is he psychic or something?" Oolong snickered, not knowing of Goku's little gift (or curse) of getting glimpses of the future.

"Well sort of. My little brother here sometimes gets glimpses of the future, but we don't know _when_ it will happen, just that it _will_ happen." Bulma said, knowing it's not much of a big deal if the pig knew about Goku's little ability.

"You've gotta be pulling my bacon. There's no way anybody can see the future, it's impossible. Fortunetellers and whatever are just pure nonsense, a scam just to get money from suckers." Oolong didn't believe such a thing.

Bulma glared at the stubborn pig. "I'll have you know that is was because of my little brother's vision that saved the people of West City from death!"

While Bulma and Oolong were arguing whether or not Goku could really see the future, the tailed kid had this time thinking to himself about his latest vision.

_Apparently while we were trying to get the last Dragon Ball, Yamcha and Puar decided to join in on us. Then we went into a castle, probably where the Dragon Ball is, and got trapped... then I looked at the full moon and turned into that ape monster again... the Oozaru. I must not allow myself to look at the moon, for the safety of my friends... and family._

Bulma, after arguing with Oolong, forgot about Goku's distress earlier. The trio finally reached the small town, which seemed more like a humble village with buildings. It was nothing like West City use to be.

"Glad we made it to town before the gas tank went empty." Oolong said in relief.

"Excuse us sir, we would like to fill up our vehical please." Goku called out to the manager of the tiny Gas Station.

The man, and a few other passer byers, took on look at Bulma and screamed in fear. All the bystanders ran away in fear.

This baffled the three Dragon Ball Hunters. "Hm? Are they scared of my sister?" Goku asked.

"Apparently they've never seen anyone so ugly before." Oolong smirked.

Bulma banged the shape-shifting pig upside the head. "I don't know what their problem is and I don't care, let them get scared over a teenage girl. Listen, you two stay here, I'm going to see if I could find some Capsules and decent clothes to wear. I've got to get out of this ridiculous bunny costume."

"But big sis, I was going to buy us some food. We could use a good meal after eating nothing but mushrooms and acorns for the past two weeks." Goku didn't like eating such foods, but he couldn't stand killing animals for meat, he rather eat them store bought.

"Oh it's okay little bro. I'll buy us some food too and I'll be sure to get enough for your bottomless pit of a stomach." Bulma chuckled as she took her bag and walked around town to find stores.

"Hey, could you stop trembling and fill us up?" Oolong said a bit impatiently to the still trembling manager.

"Y-yes sir! I shall fill it up right away!" he said quickly and nervously as he got out the fuel nuzzel.

_Something's not right about this place. These people shouldn't be afraid of us, especially since we've never been here before. I wonder what's going on?_ Goku thought suspiciously as he watched the nervous man fill up their hover car's tank.

Meanwhile, Bulma was walking around and noticed every person that looked at her ran away, trembled or screamed in terror. "What's going on? Why are these people so afriad of me?"

She soon found a place that sold Capsules. "Oh good, they do sell Capsules after all. Fluffy beds here I come! I was getting tired of sleeping on dead leaves every night."

The bunny girl walked into the store. The store owner was nervously watching her as she looked at the selection in the glass case. "Hmm... not much of a selection, but in this dump I'm happy to just see Capsules here. Alright, I'll take these..."

Bulma pointed at each Capsules she wanted, one was a house Capsule. The owner quickly and nervously picked up all the Capsules she pointed at until he gave her a handful of them. It was a far cry from the all the Capsules she had in her Capsule Case before, but at least it was better then nothing.

"Okay, that should do it. How much do I owe you?" she asked getting her wallet out.

"What? Oh-no! Please just take them and leave." the man said nervously.

"Huh? Oh... uh... okay then." Bulma was puzzled that she would get all these Capsules for free, especially the house one since those are really expensive. Oh well, at least she'll have enough money to get food for her bottomless pit of a brother.

Bulma went shopping for some clothes after a while, glad she finally found something that's comfortable, her size and best of all; ditch that horrid bunny costume.

"The clothes aren't really my taste, but it's comfortable and it's much better then that dumb bunny outfit." Bulma said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Then she noticed she forgot to take off the bunny ears. "Oops, forgot about these."

When Bulma took off the bunny ears, the store manager, who was shaking in fear, looked at her stunned. "Wait... you mean you're not a part of the Rabbit Mob?" he asked while pointing at her.

Bulma looked at him. "Huh? Rabbit Mob? What's that?"

"GET OUT OF HERE! HOW DARE YOU PLAY SUCH A DIRTY TRICK!" the manager screamed at her, chasing the clueless teen girl out of his shop.

"Well that was rude. Why would I play a trick like that?" Bulma grumbled. As she walked around, she noticed nobody was looking at her anymore. It's as if when she changed out of that bunny outfit she's just another person to them.

"That man mentioned a Rabbit Mob... maybe that's why everyone was so afraid of me?" Bulma guessed.

After their gas tank was full, the man said, "It's filled to the brim."

"Could you wait for a bit? Our friend have all the cash, so she'll have to pay you." Oolong said.

"Eh? N-no! It's on the house!" the man quickly said before running off.

"Lucky break, wouldn't you say?" Oolong smiled.

"More like too good to be true. Why would everyone be so afraid of my sister?" Goku wondered.

It was at that time Bulma, while holding a lot of shopping bags, arrived. "Check it out, I've bought us enough food to last for a few weeks, just don't eat everything at once, little brother."

"That's great!" Goku cheered as Bulma gave him three large sirloins, those are enough to feed an army of lions.

While Goku gobbled down happily on his meaty meal, Bulma was working on her make-up and Oolong was chewing on a candy bar, a pair of men wearing rabbit ears were walking around town. All the people were running away in terror as they passed them by.

The two men taking any food or things from stores and leaving a big mess. Nobody dared to oppose them. "These apples are rotten! We want our money back!" one of them snapped at the person who gave them the apples.

"But it was free!" the person protested in terror.

"Maybe you didn't hear him right, he said we want our money back!" the other man wearing rabbit ears demanded.

"R-right..."

Everywhere they went, they caused chaos and mayhem. Children were being brought into their homes, some got unlucky and tripped in front of the two rabbit men and as punishment they were smacked across the face harshly, leaving behind a crying mother and unconscious children.

Goku ate two sirloins and was half-way done with the third when he noticed those two rabbit men were causing trouble and breaking barrels of fruits. This angered the little tailed warrior.

"Those must be the Rabbit Mob I heard about. No wonder everyone was so scared of me when they thought I was one of them." Bulma noticed too.

"They're even worse then I was." Oolong noted.

"Hey lookie here, a babe." one of them said with a smirk looking at Bulma.

Goku glared as they looked at his sister. "What's a hot babe like you hanging out with these children? Why don't you hang out with a couple of real men?" they said with sinister smiles.

"I don't see any." Bulma snapped.

"Hey now, becareful what you say babe. We are the Rabbit Mob and we are known to be ruthless, you must be new here if you didn't know that."

"I don't know what your deal is, but we're leaving." Bulma snapped.

"Hey now babe, if that's how you want it, then we'll have to teach you not to mess with the Rabbit Mob." they threatened.

"Goku..."

"Already on it." Goku smirked, glad that he could finally get some exercise after sitting in the car for ten days or so, and he didn't like it when bad guys try to harass his big sister.

Goku jumped and landed between his sister and the two rabbit men. "Would you look at that? Little monkey boy thinks he can take on the Rabbit Mob."

"Let's make an example out of him." both of them lunged at the tailed boy.

Goku smirked before he jumped and kicked one of them right in the face, then he proceeded to punch the other one right in the gut, both of them fell down in severe pain, leaving Goku putting up a victory hand sign with a smirk.

"Can we go now before something goes horribly wrong like it always does?" Oolong suggested nervously.

"Relax Oolong, my little bro got this handled." Bulma said confidently.

One of the rabbit men took out a commuticator. "Boss, we've got a big problem on our hands. Come to town, quick!"

With that, all the townspeople ran around in panic. "Now you've done it! The boss is coming! You've doomed us all!"

"I don't like where this is going." Goku said a bit nervous when he saw everyone locked their doors in an instant.

"You think we should get out of town before this big boss comes?" Goku asked Bulma.

"I say we should." Oolong nodded.

"Now hang on you two, we might as well stay and see what's all the fuss is about. Maybe if we get rid of the boss, these people can be free of this Rabbit Mob." Bulma suggested.

"I don't know, I've got a bad feeling about this." Goku said seriously.

Yamcha and Puar were watching the scene. "Those two idiots didn't know what they were getting themselves into. The kid is powerful."

"But who's the boss that everyone is so scared of?" Puar asked curiously.

"Who knows? I'm sure the tailed brat can handle him too." Yamcha said.

Soon, a van shaped like a rabbit with rabbit ears, eyes, nose and whiskers came into town. A white anthropic rabbit came out of the car, wearing sunglasses.

"Oh boss!" the two men bowed to him.

"Enough of your blubbering. Show me the one who dares to threaten the Rabbit Mob." the rabbit boss demanded.

"He is boss." they both pointed at Goku.

"He's the boss? He's a furry rabbit. Even I can take him on." Oolong laughed.

"Don't underestimate your oppenents just because they look cute and fuzzy. You should know that looks alone never determine the outcome of a battle." Goku said seriously to the shape-shifting pig.

"Still, it's hard to believe someone like him could be the boss of anything." Bulma smirked, having full confidences in her little brother's skills to take anyone on.

"That little runt? And you call yourselves rabbits? I'm ashamed of you boys." the rabbit scolded.

"We're sorry boss, but the kid is unbelievably strong."

"Nevermind, my power never fails." the rabbit jumped high in the sky before landing in front of Bulma.

"That rabbit, I felt like I've seen him somewhere before." Yamcha said to Puar.

"Why don't we shake hands baby?" the rabbit said to Bulma holding out his furry white hand.

"Don't trust him Bulma!" Goku said, looking at the rabbit with a glare.

"Now I remember! His touch is his weapon! If they touch him they're goners!" Yamcha realized in horror.

Before the desert bandit could warn them, Bulma slapped the rabbit's hand, therefore touching him. "I'm not about to make any deals with you bunny boy, now get out of here!"

"Heh, heh, it's too late for you; you touched me."

Bulma suddenly poofed and literally turned into a carrot before Goku and Oolong's very eyes. Both of them gasped. "BULMA! YOU'VE TURNED MY SISTER INTO A CARROT!" Goku screamed in both shock and anger.

"That's right, would you like a taste?"

"His name is Monster Carrot. He learned the art of turning any living creatures into carrots with his touch, nobody's been able to beat him." Yamcha groaned.

"What should we do now, Yamcha? The kid, the pig and the girl were our only hope to finding that last Dragon Ball." Puar asked.

"Turn her back, right now!" Goku demanded.

"Goku, use your Power Pole, so you don't have to touch him." Oolong suggested.

"Good idea Oolong." Goku smirked as he drew out his Power Pole, glad he had a weapon to fight with.

Goku slammed his Power Pole at Monster Carrot, but the agile bunny dodged his red pole. "Whoa there tailed brat! You take one more step and I'll eat your precsious sister." Monster Carrot threatened, holding the now orange vegetable Bulma in his paws, making Goku stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting his sister to beome this rabbit's next snack.

"Don't you DARE!" Goku hissed, but Monster Carrot was serious as he waved the former teen near his mouth as a warning.

"What'll we do now Oolong?" Goku whispered to the pig, only to turn around and see the shape-shifting coward drove off.

"You're not a pig! You're a BIG CHICKEN!" Goku yelled in anger at the pig abandoning him like this.

"Too bad for you that your friend is too much of a wimp. You two boys, teach this brat some manners. Make an example out of him for messing with the Rabbit Mob." Monster Carrot said with a pleased grin.

Goku could do nothng but take the hits and beatings the other two guys gave him, because if he fought back then his sister would end up in pieces in the rabbit's stomach, the poor boy is trapped.

"Now what'll we do Yamcha? They're the only ones who could find the last Dragon Ball for us." Puar said to her partner.

"We have no choice Puar, we're going to have to help them. At this rate they'll all be finished. Puar, I want you to turn into a bird and snatch that carrot, don't let Monster Carrot touch you or you'll end up like that girl." Yamcha said.

"Right, here goes!" Puar transformed into a small purple bird.

Yamcha hopped on a roof right above the two guys beating on a certain tailed boy. The bandit waited until his partner in crime swooped down and swiftly snatched the carrot away from Monster Carrot's greedy paws.

Seeing his chance, Yamcha jumped and kicked the two guys away from Goku, who now had a headache since they mostly pummeled his head.

"Okay Goku, we've got the carrot, now you can beat them up all you want." Yamcha said to the tailed boy, who looked at him.

"It's you! Why are you helping us?" Goku asked.

"This is no time to ask questions! GET MONSTER CARROT!" Yamcha shouted, not wanting the kid to know he's been following them even though Goku already knew when he saw him and Puar with Chi-Chi back at Fire Mountain.

Goku saw Puar, as a bird, had Bulma safely in her beak. Goku smirked as he picked up his Power Pole. "Payback time!"

The tailed warrior easily brushed aside the two men, now he's chasing after the rabbit himself. Monster Carrot was hopping from building to building to get Puar and his prescious carrot. Puar looked like she was about to get away, until she accidently flew right into a building, dropping the carrot and herself to the ground.

While the carrot and Puar were falling, Goku, Yamcha and Monster Carrot all jumped towards them. "If we smash into him, we'll touch him and turn into carrots!" Yamcha quickly said.

Goku, not liking the idea of turning into a vegetable, used his Power Pole to push his sister carrot out of Monster Carrot's hands and grabbed it safely.

"Now, change my sister back!" Goku demanded.

"Oh yeah?" Monster Carrot smirked, looking at Puar beside him. "What about your little friend here? You wouldn't want anything happening to her, right?"

"I don't think I have to worry about her." Goku smirked, pointing behind him. Monster Carrot turned around and screamed when he saw Puar transformed herself into another Monster Carrot!

All the villagers were watching from their windows, astounded that there are two Monster Carrots and that anyone in their right mind would even think about taking on the Rabbit Mob and their Leader.

Puar, as Monster Carrot, walked towards the real Monster Carrot, who was backing away in fear not knowing that Puar cannot really turn him into a carrot. "Touch me, just one little touch, c'mon." she bluffed.

"Stay back, don't come any closer!" Monster Carrot fell for it big time.

"Alright, I've seen enough. POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku's Power Pole grew in length just before he whacked the bunny's head! The poor rabbit's eyes were bulged out of their sockets as he yelled in pain while clutching his poor abused head.

"Hey! If you don't change my sister back, then I'm going to whack you again until your skull breaks!" Goku warned.

Monster Carrot was scared now, it wasn't just a threat, the tailed boy would go through it if he didn't change his sister back. "Oh... alright, fine, you win." in about three claps and a step, the carrot transformed back into a teen girl.

"Huh? Wow... I feel like I was a vegetable." Bulma said a bit dazed.

"Oh Bulma! I was worried you'd be a carrot forever! It's a good thing Yamcha and Puar came to help us." Goku smiled in relief.

"Huh? Yamcha's here? Where is that hunk?" Bulma said excitedly looking around for the handsome young man.

Goku sweatdropped, he couldn't believe how fast she forgot how much danger she was in seconds ago from being someone's lunch. Goku noticed Puar and Yamcha were gone, probably hiding. "Guess they left."

All the people in the town came out of their houses cheering, they were now free from the Rabbit Mob thanks to Goku, Yamcha and Puar.

"You know, I found it easier to be around her when she was just a carrot." Yamcha said nervously while hidding behind a building.

Goku told Bulma the whole story before they found Oolong. "So where were you during all this Oolong?"

"I was just making sure nobody stole the car." Oolong said.

"Whatever, I doubt Oolong could've done much to help anyway. Let's just go and get that last Dragon Ball so we can restore West City." Goku said with a yawn, the tailed boy was a bit exhausted after seeing his older sister being turned into a carrot and almost eatened.

"The Dragon Ball shouldn't be too far now, about another day or two we should be able to reach our destination." Bulma said while looking at her Radar.

So now, the trio Dragon Ball Hunters are on their way to the last Dragon Ball along with the two bandits; Yamcha and Puar. What danger lies ahead for Goku and his friends once they get to their destination? Goku's vision tells of a dangerous trap they'll be walking in, can he prevent such a vision? And what about the vision of turning into Oozaru again? Will Goku be able to prevent that too, or will he involuntary endanger his friends and family again? Find out, on the next Chapter of **Dragon Ball Rewritten, Of Past, Present and Future.**


	5. Part 5: Dragon Ball Quest's Conclusion

_**Author's Note: My hand hurts from typing so much. Here's another part of my Of Past, Present and Future saga. Things are about to take a twist. Enjoy little sneak preview of the future.**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own DB or DBZ, but I do wonder what would've happened if I did...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_** Of Past, Present and Future**_

**Chapter 14, Playing Pinball**

It's been three days since the trio Dragon Ball Hunters set out from the last town. Bulma told them they were getting close to the last Dragon Ball.

"It should be just ahead of this road, we'll be there soon." Bulma said.

"And we can finally restore West City." Goku smiled happily.

"Don't look so happy, trouble always follow us." Oolong grumbled.

Speaking of following, Yamcha and Puar were still tailing them.

Suddenly, a missle out of nowhere blasted them! Tossing Goku, Bulma and Oolong out of the car and hit the road literally.

"What... just happened?" Oolong asked in shock.

"We got blown up, what do you think happened? I knew driving in vehicals was dangerous." Goku grumbled.

"No, look!" Bulma shouted, pointing at a round robot with arms and legs.

"WE'VE COME TO TAKE POSSESSION OF YOUR DRAGON BALLS." the person in the robot said.

"Wait... you look familiar." Goku blinked, then he remembered the incident back in Mt. Paozu. The two robots, Master Gohan dying...

"Hey! You're the one who killed Master Gohan!" Goku snapped, glaring at the robot.

"Eh? Uh-oh... you're that kid..." Shu quickly grabbed the suitcase with five Dragon Balls and flew away as fast as he could.

The tailed warrior quickly called his Nimbus Cloud. "I'm going after him."

"Becareful little brother, I don't want you to end up like your master." Bulma said in concern as Goku jumped on his Nimbus and took off.

It didn't take long for Goku to find the robot, but to his great disappointment: it was empty. "Dang it! He must've abandoned it. Now what'll I do? I don't know which way he went. They have our Dragon Balls... maybe my sister's radar can tell us where they went."

Goku hurried back to Bulma and Oolong. "They escaped, but we can use your radar to track them down."

"But this is bad! They probably had the last Dragon Ball, now they have all seven and are probably already making their wish!" Bulma cried.

"No, I don't think so. If they do have that last Dragon Ball and they have ours, they should have only six." Goku said.

"Huh? But how?"

"Did you forget? I still have the one Master Gohan gave to me." Goku pointed at his brown bag that still has his Four-Star ball.

Bulma smiled. "Oh thankgoodness, I've never been more thankful to your sentlementle to that Dragon Ball! Now all we have to do is track them down and... oh wait... THEY BLEW UP OUR CAR! Now how will we find them?"

"I think we'll manage... RIGHT YAMCHA?" Goku called back, knowing full well the desert bandit has been tailing them the entire time.

Yamcha and Puar sighed. "Looks like we have no choice but to help them Yamcha." Puar said.

"Yeah, the kid already knows we're here anyway. But the girl... oh this is going to bite." Yamcha sighed.

"Yamcha? What makes you think he's here?" Bulma asked her little brother.

"Maybe the kid's finally lost it." Oolong said.

Goku smirked. "No, they're here."

Yamcha and Puar revealed themselves using their hover car. "Oh hey... what a weird coincidence seeing you three here."

"Don't act all innocent, you've been following us the whole time." Goku smirked wider.

"Oh Yamcha! I'm so glad you're here to rescue us." Bulma hugged the bandit, who screamed in horror. The tailed boy laughed his head off while his sister kept hugging the frantic bandit.

Since there wasn't enough room for all of them, Goku decided to ride alongside them on his Nimbus Cloud, happy not having to ride in a moving vehical for once and scream his lungs out.

Goku laughed when he saw how much Yamcha kept freaking out when his sister kept flirting with him. "A-Am I g-going the r-right w-way?" Yamcha asked nervously, trying not to scream again, his face redder then ketchup.

"Oh yes, just keep going this way. My handsome hunk, you're doing fine." Bulma smiled and rubbed her face against his without warning.

This caused Yamcha to lose control of the car for a second, causing it to go loop-de-loop. Oolong and Puar almost fell out. Goku gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I'm not riding in that crazy vehical. Bulma just doesn't know when to quite when it comes to guys she likes."

The five of them finally made it to a large castle. "Looks like our target is in there." Bulma said.

"How are we getting in?" Goku asked.

"There might be some kind of secret passage way." Oolong suggested.

Yamcha was breathing hard. "Are you going to be okay?" Puar asked in concern.

"I'll be fine... just give me a minute..."

Goku glared at the camera that faced them. "Hey! Give us back our Dragon Balls you stole, we need it for something really important."

**"I know you have the last Dragon Ball in your possession and I want it. Please, come in."** an unfamiliar voice said to them from the camera.

The doors opened. Goku remembered his vision of being trapped. "We better watch our step, they set a trap for us." Goku warned.

"That's obvious, problem is we don't know what to expect." Yamcha said.

So the five Dragon Ball Hunters carefully made their way into the castle. The dark hallways made it hard to see, so everyone stuck close together. "Keep an eye out for any booby traps." Goku warned as they went in deeper.

Just like that, Bulma stepped on an unseen button and walls of pillars started coming at them. Everyone started playing Dodge Ball, only these were stone pillars and not rubber balls they were dodging.

Goku and Yamcha, having enough of this, decided to fight back. Both of them broke the pillars using their fists and Power Pole. With the trap destroyed, everyone hurried out of the hall.

"Didn't I just say to keep an eye out for any booby traps?" Goku scolded his sister.

"Well EXSCUSE me! It's not like I can see the dang trap!" Bulma snapped.

"Why don't we just stay close to the wall? That way we won't activate another booby trap." Yamcha suggested to get the two siblings to stop arguing.

So the five put their backs to the wall and cautiously walked. "Hey, there's an arrow on the floor." Puar pointed out, who was hanging on to Oolong's back.

"Think it's a trap?" the pig asked.

"It's too obvious, why would they make a trap like this?" Bulma wondered.

"We shouldn't follow it, it'll probably just lead us to a trapped room." Goku said.

"But what if it leads people somewhere? I mean it's a pretty big and dark castle, they must've used some sort of means to get around." Yamcha suggested.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it would be these arrows. The best thing to do is to find another way." Goku said, firmly believing following the arrows would only lead them to the trapped room he saw in his vision.

So the five Dragon Ball Hunters went another direction, away from the arrows. "They didn't fall for it. Looks like I'll have to push them there." a short blue man with pointy ears said while watching Goku, Bulma and their friends through the cameras.

"How are you going to do that, Sire?" Shu asked.

"By using a little game I like to call: Pinball." the blue emporer said with an evil smirk, turning his controlers into piano keyboards.

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this." Goku said with his tail twitching from anxiety.

Suddenly the wall behind them pushed forward, forcing the Dragon Ball Hunters to be tossed into a bizarre room that looks like something from a pinball machine game, only everything is giant.

Speaking of giants, a huge metal ball which is assume to be the pinball came and started rolling at them. Pinging at each pillar it hits like getting a score.

"What is this? Giant Pinball Attack game?" Goku shouted while trying to keep away from the giant metal ball of doom.

"More like Giant Pinball of Death! GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Oolong screamed, almost getting run over.

Everyone was flung to a pillar, making pinging noises. Goku thought this situation would've been funny if they weren't in such danger of getting squashed, crushed or run over like road kill.

"SOMEBODY FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS CRAZY PLACE!" Bulma shouted.

"Quick, over there!" Yamcha pointed at the large doorway the pinball came out of. Everyone rushed over there with the giant metal ball rolling after them.

"Does that ball have a mind of its own? It's following us!" Puar shouted.

"My guess is that whoever is in charge is controling that ball." Goku shouted over the ball's destruction over the walls to catch up to them.

"We'll have to outsmart them somehow." Yamcha suggested.

The five were forced to run everywhere in the castle, the giant pinball never letting up. It's amazing how they never get tired and the fact that Oolong and Bulma could keep up with Yamcha and Goku (Puar was floating, so she didn't count), must be the motivation of being in danger.

They soon found themselves in a dead end, and I mean literally _dead_ end, because now they have nowhere left to run.

"Oh-no! WE'RE GONNA GET CRUSHED!" Bulma screamed.

"Here it comes!" Goku shouted seeing the giant metal ball of doom rolling at them full speed.

They shut their eyes, awaiting their deaths... that is, until several seconds past by and nothing happened. Goku was the first to dare to open his eyes, the tailed warrior was surprised to see the pinball had stopped just before it rammed them into the wall.

"Hey, it stopped." he told the others as they too opened their eyes. The giant pinball slowly backed away from them. Everyone looked cluelessly at it, wondering what's going on.

Suddenly, the walls shut down in front of them and the pinball was gone. "What the? What just happened?" a surprised and clueless Yamcha asked.

Goku looked around and realized what just happened. "Oh-no... it was a trap. They weren't trying to kill us, they were trying to trap us, look around!"

They were indeed trapped in a small room with no doors or windows, nothing but solid brick walls. "Now what'll we do?" the flying cat asked.

"They're gonna make roast pork outta me!" Oolong cried.

"Now let's not panic, we can still figure a way out of here." Goku said, trying to calm everybody down.

"Maybe you and Yamcha could break down the walls?" Bulma suggested to her little brother.

"We can try. Ready Yamcha?"

"Okay, here we go!"

Yamcha striked the wall with his Wolf Fang Fist attack while Goku did his best punch. Neither were able to put a dent in the wall, let along break it.

"This is no good, the walls are too sturdy for us to break." Yamcha grumbled.

Goku looked at the wall and the room. _That's odd, my vision showed us being trapped before, but this isn't the same room I saw. The room in my vision was covered in metal and the ceiling was made of glass, but here everything is just solid walls... maybe I saw it wrong this time? Or maybe we got trapped again in a different room..._

Bulma noticed how quiet her little brother was being and thought maybe it's because he's depressed how he's not strong enough to break the walls. "Don't let it get to you little brother, I guess the walls are made from the strongest of minerals."

Before Goku could answer her, the blue midget showed his face to them on a T.V. screen that was installed on the wall. "Good, I'm glad to see you're all safe. I wouldn't want you to miss out on my crowning day of ruling the world, I need some witnesses."

Goku and Bulma glared. "You're Emporer Pilaf, aren't you?" Bulma snapped.

"You're that crazy Emporer I've read about! Your inventions were ingenius, yet you misuse it for your own selfish greed." Goku snapped too.

"Ah, so I see you two heard of me. Now if you don't want me to get nasty, hand over the last Dragon Ball in your possession, I know one of you have it." Pilaf pointed at them.

"No way! Especially after that crazy pinball game you forced us to play." Goku snapped irritably, it was clear the tailed warrior did not like having his body and friends almost crushed like pancakes by a giant metal ball.

"That's right! All we're going to hand over is this!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at the blue midget, who yelped in shock.

"You people are driving me crazy! Alright, if you don't want to hand it over, then we'll just have to take it from you. Shu, Mai, give them the yellow gas."

Goku gasped. "Hold your breath!"

No sooner the tailed boy said that, yellow gas sprayed into their tiny prison. Goku heard his sister, the bandit and the two shape-shifters choking on the smoke, the tailed boy was holding his breath as long as he could.

_This is bad, if I inhale the gas I'll be knocked out, if I keep holding my breath I'll pass out anyway._ Goku could hear some THUDS, he couldn't see through the thick smoke, but he knew his sister and the others were unconscious now.

Unable to hold his breath any longer, the tailed warrior was forced to inhale. Goku's eyes felt immediantly heavy, his tail drooping and he swears he could see his pointy black hair drooping too. His vision was getting blury.

Goku couldn't fight it anymore, he soon passed out on the floor. The last thing he saw and heard was the wall opening up and three figures were coming into the gas filled room, presumingly wearing gas mask to protect themselves from the gas, then all went black for the tailed boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15, The Great Wish To The Eternal Dragon<strong>

_"Hey Goku! I just finished that blue dogi you kept begging me to make for you. Your daddy made it so it'll grow along with you so you'll never outgrow it." , Goku and Bulma's mother, said with her sweet smile, giving a four-year old Goku the blue dogi._

_ "Thanks Mommy! I've been wanting one of these!" Goku said cheerfully, immediantly putting it on._

_ "I even made a tail hole for your tail."_

_ "This is the best birthday present ever!" Goku cheered._

_ "Glad you like it little bro, it was actually my idea seeing how much you like looking at these things at the clothing store." an eight year old Bulma said with a smile to her little brother._

_ "Thank you big sis for pitching in the idea, thank you mother for making it and thank you father for making it stretchable. All of you are so wonderful, I couldn't have asked for a better family." Goku smiled to all of them as they all laughed._

_ Suddenly, Goku found himself outside, it was dark. "Huh? Mom? Dad? Big sis? Where is everyone?"_

_ Then the tailed boy heard a loud roar. Turning around, he saw Oozaru. The giant ape opened its mouth and fired a powerful energy beam at the city, destroying everything._

_ "NOOOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed, unable to stop West City's destruction._

Goku suddenly opened his eyes and sat up quickly, his breathing was labor and he found himself back in that small room.

"It was... a dream... more like a memory." Goku said to himself quietly. _Or maybe it's a warning, like my vision..._

Then the tailed boy looked around to see Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong all lying down scattered, still asleep. A thought struck Goku, he quickly checked his waist, to his horror, found the brown bag that kept his prescious Dragon Ball was gone. The tailed boy screamed loudly when he saw his empty brown bag on the floor; they have taken the last Dragon Ball when they were all unconscious.

Goku's scream was enough to wake everybody up. "Huh? Hey Goku, could you please keep it down?" Bulma yawned, too groggy to remember the trouble they're in.

"Bulma! They took it! They took that last Dragon Ball! It's gone!" Goku yelled, trying to get her to come back to her senses as quickly as possible.

That was enough to wake his sister up. "WHAT? OH-NO! WHAT IF THEY ALREADY MADE THEIR WISH? OUR ENTIRE QUEST WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING!"

"And West City will still be in ruins!" Goku cried.

"Alright, calme down! Both of you! Now, the way I see it, there's only one thing we can do. Goku, try to use your Kamehameha Wave, maybe it can destroy what our fists couldn't." Yamcha said, trying to stay calm as possible.

Goku blinked, he had completely forgotten about the Kamehameha Wave. "That's a great idea Yamcha, I'll do it!"

Focusing his ki energy on the palm of his hands, Goku charged it. "Ka... me... ha... me... HA!"

Bluish white energy blasted out of his hands and tore through... a little hole in the wall. "Aw man, my wave isn't strong enough, only a small hole..." Goku grumbled, disappointed by the restults.

"Hang on, this hole... it leads outside. I can see them." Yamcha said, looking out the hole.

"Oh-no... they're about to summong the dragon. We've got to stop them! Puar, turn into a bat and snatch a Dragon Ball before it's too late." Yamcha quickly said to his shape-shifting friend.

"Right!" Puar turned herself into a small bat and flew out the hole.

"Oolong, go help her!" Bulma shouted at the pig.

"Huh? Why do I need to help her?" Oolong asked, not really wanting to go out there.

"If you don't help her, so help me I'll yell 'Piggy' until you do!" the teen shouted.

"O-okay! Easy there." Oolong turned into a bat and went after Puar.

"I refuse to just sit here and watch." Goku snapped, he needed to make that wish, to restore West City, the very city _he_ destroyed.

"Ke... me... he... me... HA!" Goku, with more ki into it, blasted down the wall this time.

"Ugh..." Goku's head spun for a second before he shook it to regain his senses.

Bulma noticed this. "Hm? Are you okay little brother?"

"I'll be fine, that last attack took a lot of my energy..." Goku said weakily, feeling his stomach growling. The little tailed boy was low on energy and it makes him hungry and the lack of nutrions causes his body to grow faint.

"Now, arise SHENRON!" Pilaf shouted. The sky was covered in black clouds, thunder and lightning over took the air. The seven Dragon Balls shined brightly and a large and long beam of light came bursting out.

"Puar and Oolong were too late, they've already summoned the dragon." Yamcha groaned.

Everybody watched in a amazement as the Eternal Dragon took form. A really long serpent like creature with green scales and yellow underbelly, long whiskers, have two horns and blood red eyes, it was the Eternal Dragon: Shenron.

In a deep and commanding voice, the dragon known as Shenron said, **"YOU HAVE GATHERED ALL SEVEN DRAGON BALLS, AND NOW AS IT IS WRITTEN, I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH, WHATEVER IT MAY BE, BUT BEWARE, FOR IT WILL COME TRUE. SPEAK CAREFULLY AND I WILL FULFILL YOUR WISH."**

Pilaf, Shu and Mai were all intimidated by the dragon's apparence and strong voice. Pilaf found himself speechless at the moment and took a step back.

Shenron was losing his patience. **"SPEAK YOUR WISH NOW MORTAL."**

"Y-yes, m-my wish..." Pilaf seem to have forgotten his wish for a second, too overwhelmed by the Eternal Dragon.

"I can't take this anymore." Goku jumped down from the castle and began running towards Pilaf and Shenron.

"Goku! You'll get yourself killed!" Bulma cried, worried for her brother.

"I can't just stand by and let this blue midget ruin our world Bulma, I just can't!" Goku called back to her still running.

"Alright... I'm ready." Pilaf gained his cool and began speaking his wish. "I wish... to be the ruler..."

The tailed boy suddenly pounced on the blue midget, interrupting his wish. "I wish West City was restored!" Goku quickly said, hopping the dragon would grant it so this wouldn't have been all in vain. Shenron's eyes glowed.

_***West City***_

In the rubbled city, the people had made tents and wooden stands as temporary buisness and shelters. Ms. Briefs was making a lot of sweets for people, mostly for the kids to cheer up. Dr. Briefs has been inventing robots after robots to help rebuild the city,

Suddenly, the entire area glowed. The people looked around in awe as the fallen buildings and shattered glass were suddenly rebuilding themselves at a fast pace. It didn't take long until the entire West City was restored to its former glory, as if the rampaging Oozaru never came to be.

"It's... a miracle. The city's been restored." everyone cheered happily.

"Looks like our children has succeeded." Dr. Briefs smiled proudly while the black cat on his shoulder mewed.

"Oh, I better hurry and make them some cake as a welcome back party. I'm sure Bulma and Goku will be happy to have some sweets after being gone for so long." Ms. Briefs said immediantly getting busy. Their house has been rebuilt too.

***Emporer Pilaf's Castle***

Shenron's eyes stopped glowing. **"IT HAS BEEN DONE. WEST CITY HAS BEEN RESTORED."**

Goku and Bulma both gave a big smile of relief. "Thank you." Goku thanked.

Pilaf, Mai and Shu, on the other hand, were quite angry and devastated.

**"FARE-THE-WELL, UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING."** Shenron said just before he glowed and disappeared back into the Dragon Balls. The seven Dragon Balls floated up to the sky and they suddenly scattered across the world.

Goku and Pilaf were shocked by this, now Goku lost his mentor's Four-Star ball and Pilaf... well, the blue midget has lost his wish and his dream to rule the world, he was a lot less happy about losing the Dragon Balls then the tailed warrior.

"Goku not only saved the world but restored our home, a girl couldn't ask for a better younger brother." Bulma said proudly at her brother's bravery.

"SIEZE THAT MONKEY BOY! GET HIM, GET HIS FRIENDS, GET ALL OF THEM! EXTERMINATE!" Pilaf screamed loudly.

Mai and Shu got out their guns and started chasing them. "You two will pay for what you did to Master Gohan!" Goku glared at them.

Unfortunaly, when the tailed warrior tried fighting back, he found himself in a severly weakened state, he was slower then usual and his right arm got hit by a few bullets. "Ow!"

Knowing fighting them now would only be suicide, Goku had to run for it. The tailed boy grabbed Oolong and Puar with his left arm along the way so they wouldn't be caught.

"Bulma! Yamcha! Run for it!" Goku called to the other two while he, Oolong and Puar hurried inside the castle trying to get away from the bullets.

Yamcha and Bulma went into another door to try and find Goku, Oolong and Puar.

"They went inside." Mai pointed out.

"Then I'll let my dog police catch them." Shu whistled loudly.

Dobermen were let out of their cages and began hunting for their victims. Goku was dragging Oolong who had the shape-shifting cat on his back. "Hurry up, we have to find Yamcha and Bulma and get out of here." Goku said to them.

"We're hurrying, but how fast do you think a pig can run?" Oolong was tired, it was only because of Goku's dragging that he was able to keep up.

"Then turn into a rocket or something, because we've got some mean dogs coming after us." Goku said, hearing the dobermen's barking coming their way.

"I hate dogs!" Puar cried.

"Hey, uh... you okay kid?" Oolong asked in concern when he saw Goku's right arm was bleeding.

"It's fine, don't worry, I've had worse injuries then this." Goku assured him, but he himself was getting worried because he was getting dizzy.

_This isn't good, I overdid it with that last Kamehameha Wave, my body feels like it's about to keel over from lack of energy and intense hunger. _Goku thought worriedly, and was even more worried when he saw Oolong as a giant talking ham or bacon.

They were suddenly surronded by dogs. "Puar, Oolong, you two stay down and run when you get the chance."

Goku charged at the dogs with his Power Pole and hope he could handle this fight without passing out.

Yamcha along with Bulma was the on the otherside, using his Wolf Fang Fist on those dogs. "Let's see if how you mutts can handle the wolf."

Goku and Yamcha soon met up with each other. "Glad to see you're okay Goku, I was worried when they shot your arm." the bandit said.

"Nah, I've taken worse injuries." Goku said back.

Suddenly, both of them heard a scream, looking back, they saw Shu and Mai had Bulma in their clutches, the dogs had Puar and Oolong surronded.

Pilaf grinned evilly at them. "Surrender, or the girl, cat and pig will die."

Goku growled, how dare they threaten his sister, first Master Gohan and now his sister. Goku and Yamcha had no choice, they were forced to surrender.

Pilaf had thrown Goku and his friends into another trapped room, the very same on in Goku's vision: metal walls and a glass roof.

_So this is how we got into this trap._ Goku concluded after recognizing the place.

The tailed boy sat down, weak from hunger and hurt from the gun shot to the arm, his arm isn't bleeding anymore, but it's throbbing.

Bulma looked at her little brother's arm in concern, she wipped away most of the blood with a napkin she kept in her pocket. "You're so reckless Goku, be more careful next time."

Goku only grinned. "Sorry about that, guess I was feeling a little too light-headed to dodge."

"But hey, you made the wish to the Eternal Dragon, so that means West City has been restored." Bulma smiled.

"Too bad you're never going to see it!" Pilaf snapped from the T.V. set.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha snapped.

"That room you're in is special designed. The sun in this desert is harsh and the glass from the ceiling increases the sun's rays ten fold. It's pleasent in there now, but when the sun rises tomorrow, you'll all be burned alive! That'll teach you for ruining my plans!" Pilaf laughed like an evil maniac.

Goku and Yamcha tried getting out again. Desperately punching, kicking and using the Kamehameha Wave, only for all of it to fail.

"Don't even bother trying to get out, the walls are made from renforce steel. The glass and the steel walls are unbreakable, not even cannon balls can break them. Enjoy your last night of living." Pilaf said before disconnecting.

Yamcha gave one final punch before sitting down in exhaustion. "It's no good, I can't break it... We're gonna die tomorrow. We've got to do something or we're toast... literally."

Goku's vision is coming true once again. "But even my Kamehameha Wave isn't enough to get us out of here, what can we do?"

"I don't know, but we can't just sit here and wait for our deaths!" Yamcha snapped, angry that he couldn't get them out.

"I'm going to be roasted pork for sure tomorrow." Oolong sighed.

"Well as soon as we get out of here, I'm going to kick that sorry blue midget all the way to next week, then we'll gather the Dragon Balls again." Yamcha said.

"Unfortunaly there won't _be_ any Dragon Balls for a whole year." Bulma sighed.

"Hold on, you've never said anything about that big sis." Goku said.

"Yeah, I kind of forgotten about that little detail little bro. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you after seeing how much you treasured that Four-Star ball. You see, after the dragon grants a wish, the Dragon Balls gets scattered across the world again and they become inert for a whole year, in other words they would be nothing but round stones until a year has past."

"That doesn't even matter, if we're gonna die tomorrow, we won't have a year to even look for the Dragon Balls again." Oolong sighed.

"We can't keep thinking so negativly Oolong, let's try to come together and figure out a way out." Goku said, trying to remain optamistic.

_My vision of working with Krillin under Master Roshi has to come true, it just has to. We couldn't have died tomorrow, there must be a way out... unless... no, that's far too risky._ Goku thought to himself, remembering his past visions.

Oolong then looked up at Puar, who was staring at something intently at the sky. "Puar, you've been really quiet lately."

"Oh, I've just been looking at the moon. It's full tonight and it gives me a good feeling." she answered with a calm smile.

"Aren't you worried about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but that's why I'm looking at the full moon. I'd like to see something beautiful and calm before I die."

Goku and Bulma both paled at the mention of the full moon, knowing all too well what'll happen if the tailed boy should even catch a glimpse of it.

"What's up with the two of you?" Yamcha asked when he noticed the two Briefs paling.

Goku decided he should tell them now, if he accidently look at the moon it would be best if they got a warning first. "Well... Oolong, do you remember that time I told you that West City got destroyed because of a monster?"

"Hm? Yeah, so? Why bring that up now?"

"I remember hearing you talk about that too." Yamcha said, remembering when he and Puar were eavesdropping on them that night in the Diablo Desert.

Bulma stayed quiet, wanting her little brother to explain. Goku hesitated, he didn't like telling them about his horrifying transformation.

"Well... on the night of a full moon, a terrible monster appears. It was on that particular night the monster came out on West City and destroyed everything there, that's why Bulma and I were trying so hard to get the Dragon Balls." Goku said, deciding to start out like a camp fire story.

"Oh come on, you're just making that up." Oolong said, not believing him.

"I wish I was making it up, but I'm not. Listen to me, that monster is an out of control beast. West City was gone the next morning." Goku warned seriously.

"West City is one of the biggest cities out there, even the best of the military would take months to destory everything in it. That's one monster I wouldn't want to tangle with." Yamcha said, feeling a bit fearful.

"What did it look like?" Puar asked curiously.

Goku looked at the ground, his tail wavered a bit. "It looks like a giant ape with a tail."

"Goku tries to avoid looking at the full moon whenever he can." Bulma said.

"But what does Goku looking at the full moon got to do with the monster?" Oolong asked.

Goku looked at them with a serious expression. "Let's just say, on the night West City was destroyed, I happen to look at the full moon."

That was all that was needed to be said for Yamcha, Puar and Oolong to understand what Goku was trying to say: should he look at the full moon, he'll be turn into a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16, Goku VS Oozaru Kakarot<strong>

After learning about Goku's transformation, Yamcha and the two shape-shifters have been a bit uneasy around the tailed boy.

"I'm getting a little nervous. I had a feeling Goku wasn't an ordinary kid and I think I was right." Yamcha was sweating.

"Don't start freaking out now, we still need to figure out a way to get out of here. My little brother won't change as long as he doesn't look up, so stop worrying." Bulma said to them.

"Big sis... I had a vision about this place and I think I know of a way out, but none of us are going to like it." Goku said, feeling a bit scared of the idea himself.

"What is... oh, I see. Your vision was that you turned into that monkey monster again and busted out this room, right?"

"Uh-huh. I vowed not to look at the full moon on purpose, but it may be our only way out of here." Goku said, not liking the idea at all.

"But what if you end up killing us?" Oolong asked nervously.

Goku grumbled to himself. "That's why I didn't want to go through with the plan, I have absolutley no control of myself when I go Oozaru."

"Oozaru?" Puar and Yamcha questioned.

"That's the name of the monster. You see, I have the ability to see glimpses of the future, but it doesn't work on demand, it just pops into my head at random. I had a vision of us being trapped in this very same room and I also saw myself turning into Oozaru again and shattered the glass up there." Goku explained.

"That's amazing, having the ability to see the future." Puar commented.

"But if you're really sure that turning into this... Oozaru or whatever can break us out of here, then you should look at the moon right now or we'll be fried to a crisp tomorrow." Yamcha suggested.

"But it's too risky Yamcha. From what I've seen, as long as I'm Oozaru, I have no conscious. I'm just a rampaging beast with a sweet tooth for tearing people's limbs off and destroying everything in sight, are you sure you're willing risk that?"

"I know, but... what else can we do? We'll be dead for sure tomorrow... but then again, if you do become like that... we most likely won't survive either." Yamcha sighed, knowing either way they're screwed.

Bulma thought long and hard, before making up her mind. "Listen to me Goku Briefs."

Goku didn't like it when Bulma say his full name; it usually means she's dead serious and wants his full attention.

"You're not going to like this, but I want you to look at the moon."

Goku's eyes widened. "Have you lost your mind Bulma?"

"Goku, please, you've got to have courage. I know you won't hurt us, even if you do transform into a destructive beast, because I believe in you little brother. I know you won't do anything to hurt us." Bulma encouraged him.

Goku looked down. "Why are you putting so much trust in me? You've seen what I've done to West City, it was in total ruins by the time the sun came up. I'll just end up killing you all."

"No you won't. That time, when you destroyed West City, you only aimed at the buildings. Not once did you try to hurt the people. It took a lot of time to haul in a city of people into the underground, I thought for sure we would have at least a few casulaties by the time we got everyone to safety, but no... nobody was killed. Injured maybe, mostly from the crossfire of explosions, broken glass or buildings falling down, but you never directly hurt anybody. That's because, even as a mindless beast, deep down inside, you were still you."

Goku looked at Bulma, both siblings were staring into each other's eyes as if talking to each other's soul. "I believe in you, little brother, I know you won't ever hurt us." she said out loud.

Goku slowly looked down again, clinching his hands into fists, about to make the hardest descision he ever had to make in his twelve years of life.

"Please have confidence in yourself Goku, have courage."

Goku looked back at Bulma again and gave a slow nod. Bulma smiled and nodded back. She went over to the farthest corner and told Yamcha, Oolong and Puar to stay far away from the tailed boy before he looks up.

"He's really going to do it?" Puar asked nervously.

"Yes, he is. Stand back everyone, this could get ugly." Bulma warned them.

"If I hurt you guys, I'm really sorry. Please try to stay away from me until I change back." Goku said to them before, relunctly, looking up at the sky, seeing the moon in its fullest beauty.

It didn't take long until the tailed boy began changing, his pupils turned red and his body began thumping.

"Here we go." Bulma gulped. Yamcha, Puar and Oolong were all scrunched up in the corner with Bulma, hopping Goku wouldn't kill them.

Like before, Goku's body got really bulky, it tore through his gi (uh-oh, looks like he forgot to take it off, it's not able to stretch so far like that), his teeth turned razor sharp, his mouth formed a snout, dark brown fur grew on his body as he continued to grow bigger.

Now as Oozaru again, the giant ape monster easily shattered the glass and roared through the night sky. Oozaru Goku procceeded to tear the castle apart.

"Okay, now's our chance to get out of this place before it collaspe on us." Yamcha called out to his friends.

Oolong had to help push Bulma out because Yamcha was still too scared of her to even touch her hand. Oozaru Goku continued his rampage on the castle, completely ignoring them.

"Hurry, he's going to tear this castle apart and we don't want to go down with it!" Bulma yelled.

Oozaru Goku then tore off the roof of the bedroom Pilafe, Mai and Shu were sleeping in. Mai and Shu screamed in fear when they saw the giant ape monster growling at them.

"No don't take my honey you mean bear." Pilaf sleeptalked.

"EMPORER WAKE UP!" Mai screamed.

Pilaf groggily woke up only to be greeted by a giant hairy ape monster, who roared at them. Pilaf screamed and jumped five feet from his bed.

The three of them, still in their pajamas, ran to their plane in hopes of escape. "Hurry, get this piece of junk started!" Pilaf cried.

"I'm trying Emporer." Mai managed to get the plane started and took it off into the sky.

Oozaru Goku, angry at them for escaping, picked up a large chunk of the castle and threw it at them. The roof top hit the plane, causing it to crash down. Pilaf, Mai and Shu survived, but were injured in the process.

Bulma got stuck. Yamcha, forcing himself not to be afraid, picked her up and carried her along with Oolong and Puar away from the collasping castle.

Oozaru Goku turned to Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong and began running after them. "Oh-no! Here he comes!" Yamcha cried.

_Where am I? Why is everything so dark? Hang on... I can hear something roaring... and someone screaming... I can't remember... who am I? What am I even doing? Am I dead or alive? I don't know..._

_**Destroy, kill, eat.**_ _What? Who said that? What's that voice?_

_**Weak little humans, must eat and kill.**_

_ Human? Isn't that what I am? I can't remember. Something's wrong, I know it, something bad is happening. I'm scared and worried, but why?_

_**DESTROY!**_

_ That voice, why does it sound so familiar? Who's there?_

_ What is that? Some kind of little boy with a tail? Why does he look so familiar to me?_

_**I'm you. I'm the true you, the you that you should've been instead of the you, you are now.**_

_ What? That doesn't even make any sense. How can you be me if I'm me?_

_**You don't even remember who you are. Those weak pathetic humans are about to become lunch. Then we shall destroy everything else we see.**_

_ What? Eat humans? Destroy? No... that's not right. That's not what I am, I... I hate destruction, I would never eat another person. Whoever you are, you're not me... I'm... my name is Goku Briefs. I remember now! You're not me! You're Oozaru!_

_**Oozaru is the name of the giant ape, but our... your true name is Kakarot, not Goku. Since you can't remember that, Oozaru takes over and will fulfill the mission you have long forgotten.**_

_ Oozaru, Kakarot, I don't care what you're called. All I know is I must stop you before you hurt my friends and family! I won't let you hurt anyone else ever again like what you did in West City._

_**West City? Oh you mean that pathetic wasteland you wasted a perfectly good wish to restore? You've become way too soft. This is not how a true Saiyan should be like.**_

_ Saiyan? I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm going to end this before you destroy everything!_

Goku and Oozaru Kakarot's fighting style were much too smiliar... no, they fought exactly alike. To Goku, it's as if fighting a mirror image.

_**We're one in the same, of course we fight alike.**_

_I won't give up, no matter what._

Goku was willing to risk everything to save his sister and his friends, even from himself. Oozaru Kakarot studied Goku for a minute before smirking.

_**I see, so that's it then. You... we've become a lot more different then most Saiyans, but that dosen't mean we're not weaklings. Perhaps being raised like a pure hearted warrior may have its upsides.**_

_What do you mean? Wait... did you see what happens in the future? But if you're me, why didn't I see anything?_

_**You have seen it, you just don't remember it. Very well, I no longer wish to cause destruction. Enjoy our life... Goku.**_

_Hold on! Just tell me what did you see?_

Oozaru Kakarot didn't say what he saw, instead he said, _**Something really good.**_

Oozaru Kakarot and Goku then merged into one.

Oozaru Goku stopped moving all of a sudden. Not knowing what's been going on inside Goku's head, Yamcha saw this as an opportunity to bring Goku back to Earth.

"Puar, if I remember right, Goku's weakness was his tail. While he's not moving, I want you to turn into a giant pair of scissors and snip off that tail!"

Without hesitation, Puar quickly transformed herself into a giant pair of scissors and cut off Oozaru Goku's tail. This caused great pain for him as he roared in agony, that really hurts.

Oozaru Goku then regressed in size, fur gone, and he was 'human' again with no tail. Goku, now naked, fell on his hands and knees, trying not to pass out.

"Yam...cha..." he tried to tell them it was unnecessary to get rid of his tail, but he was far too exhausted to speak.

Bulma smiled as he put a reassuring hand on her naked brother's back. "It's okay, you rest now, then we'll talk when you wake up."

Goku managed to give his big sister a weak smile before passing out cold on the ground.

While unconscious, Goku had another vision.

_ *Vision*_

_ What's this I see? I see... an older version of me... he looks a lot like the 18 year old I saw when I was with Chi-Chi, only a little bit older, probably in the early twenties if I'm not mistaken._

_ My adult self still had his tail though... but I thought Yamcha and Puar cut it off? Did the tail grow back?_

_ Now what? I see myself again, but I'm at the same age I am today! Wait... how could my twelve year old self be seeing my adult self... unless I have an older twin out there I don't know about._

_ "Over there! I see him going towards that tall pillar thing!" my twelve year old counterpart pointed at a really tall... yeah, pillar._

_ "Oh, that's Korin's Tower. Haven't been there since... well, I was your age. This Time Traveling thing is weird." my adult self said._

_ Wait... Time Travel? So that adult counterpart is me from the future? Who are we chasing and what's this about Korin's Tower?_

_ "You should go over there first, I can't interfere here. I'm sure you'll be meeting a couple of new friends." my adult counterpart said to my current counterpart._

_ "Aw, but I wanted to help you find him."_

_ "Don't worry, you will, trust me."_

_ Hmm... seems like some kind of endangerment to the future is about to occur... and I get to meet my future self... how awesome is that? I wonder what it's going to happen? My twelve year old self has his tail back, so it might not be soon._

_ *End vision*_

Goku was only half awake, but he could hear his friend's voice, they were still gathered around him.

"So what's the deal? Is Goku some kind of alien?" he heard Oolong asked.

"I have a feeling he'll be quite normal now that his tail has been cut off." he heard Yamcha say.

"It was his tail that's been turning him into Oozaru, maybe now my little brother can safely look at the full moon without changing." he heard Bulma.

"But it sucks that we have to wait for another year to gather up the Dragon Balls again... another year to be frighten around women..." Yamcha sighed.

"I was hopping for a boyfriend, but I'm just happy that we're all alive and West City has been restored." Bulma said in relief.

Bulma and Yamcha then turned to each other. Goku suddenly heard them jumping around and laughing happily.

Curious, the boy tried to wake himself up to see what was going on. Opening his eyes, the tailess boy saw Bulma and Yamcha dancing with each other along with Puar hopping up and down happily, Oolong just looked annoyed.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Goku shook his head to get the grogginess out. "Hey... morning guys... what's got you two so happy?"

"Oh hey, finally awake sleepy head? Yamcha and I decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend!" Bulma said excitedly.

Goku gave a lazy smile. "Glad to see you're over your fear of women."

"Yeah, it's about time too, I was getting tired of acting like a scared idiot whenever I see a beautiful girl." Yamcha smiled.

Goku looked down at himself and only saw his sister's jacket covering his body. Embarassed that he's naked, Goku blushed heavily.

"Um... could I borrow someone's pants please?"

"Here, you can borrow mine." Oolong said, giving him his overralls.

"Thanks Oolong. Oh man... guess I should've taken off my gi before I looked at the moon." Goku sighed, that was his favorite birthday present too.

The boy then fell on his butt. "Aw man, it's going to take me some time to get use to walking without my tail."

"Oh yeah, here's your Power Pole little brother, I grabbed it while you were having your rampage with the castle." Bulma smiled as she pointed at the destroyed castle. Goku was happy to see _that_ thing in ruins instead of his beloved city.

"If it weren't for you kid, we would all be barbiques right about now." Yamcha smirked.

"So now what are we going to do? It'll be a whole year before I can find Master Gohan's Four-Star ball. I guess we should go on home now." Goku sighed.

"But aren't you suppose to train at Master Roshi's now that our quest is over?" Yamcha asked, remembering Master Roshi taking Goku in as a student once he finishes his Dragon Ball Hunting quest.

Goku snapped up. "Oh yeah! In all the excitment, I've completely forgotten about that. But... I've never left home for so long before..."

"It's okay little bro. Mom, Dad and I will miss you, but you can't pass up an opportunity like this. You've always wanted to be trainned under the Turtle Hermit ever since you were only five years old. You should go for it."

"But big sis... I don't know how long it'll be before I can see you again, and Mom and Dad too."

"What did I say when we were trapped? Have courage. You're a growing bird and it's about time you leave the nest and fly out into the world on your own now. I can promise you we'll see each other again, but only after you get stronger, okay?" Bulma winked at him.

Goku smiled. "Sure, okay. I promise to do my best while I'm with Master Roshi and say 'hi' to Mom and Dad for me."

Yamcha tossed out a Capsule, in that Capsule was a plane. "Bulma, Oolong, Puar and I have all decided to go to West City and make a living there. Besides, we want to see if it's really been restored."

"I'll miss you big sis." Goku said as he hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, take care of yourself little bro and maybe I'll even get to see you fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament that's coming up in nine months." Bulma said as she hugged him back.

Goku called for his trusty cloud. "FLYING NIMBUS!" the Nimbus stopped right in front of him.

Goku hopped on his Nimbus Cloud while Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong went into the plane. Both the plane and Nimbus flew up into the sky, Goku enjoyed the view in the sky and looked down at the destroyed castle, hopping to never see it again.

"GOOD-BYE GOKU!" Bulma and her friends waved 'good-bye' to their little friend and brother.

"BYE-BYE! SEE YA!" Goku waved back as they went their seperate ways.

"I know I'll see them again and I'll be much stronger too. Krillin, Master Roshi, HERE I COME!" Goku called, feeling as happy and as free as a bird as his Nimbus flew freely in the sky, going to Master Roshi's island.

Now that the Dragon Ball quest is over with, Goku will become Master Roshi's pupil along with Krillin if his vision is correct. Join the young tailess boy in his next adventure under the Legendary Turtle Hermit's training and see what lies ahead of him on the next Chapter of **Of Past, Present and Future**.


	6. Part 6: Goku's Worry

_**Author's Note: I've finally finished this part. Now I know I'm not getting a lot of reviews, but I am happy for the ones who enjoyed this story so far. Goku's going to be a bit stress in this part because of his Foresight ability. Hope you guys enjoy this little part until the next one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DB or DBZ, but I'm planning to rewrite them in this fic with Goku less naive and can see the future along with Bardock being alive.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_** Of Past, Present and Future**_

**Chapter 17, The Turtle Hermit's Entry Test**

Goku was happy. Why was this boy so happy? Because he had a great adventure with his big sister Bulma searching for the seven magic Dragon Balls that releases the Eternal Dragon that can grant a single wish. Along the way, they made new friends and allies, Bulma got herself a boyfriend in the process too, not to mention they saved the world from being ruled by a pint-size blue man that acts like a spoiled child.

Goku also gained the ability to control his Oozaru form, the gaint monkey monster he becomes if he looks at a full moon, but only if he has his tail, it's been cut off during the scuffle in the castle, but he knows it'll grow back someday.

Now the boy was on his Flying Nimbus cloud heading to Master Roshi's island, the Legendary Turtle Hemit who is willing to train the tailess warrior and the man Goku's been admiring since he was only five, now his dream was coming true.

While on the Flying Nimbus, Goku had another vision.

_*Vision*_

_ Oh wow, what's this? I see some kind of crowded place. Wow there's a lot of people here! I wonder what is this place?_

_ Hey, I see myself and Krillin... ha, ha! What are we wearing? Those suits look funny on us._

_ Hey! I see Master Roshi there too... what's he doing?_

_ "I want to register these two boys for the World Martial Arts Tournament." he said to the man with the pen and paper._

_ OH MY STARS! THIS IS THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! THIS IS A WISH COME TRUE!_

_ So Krillin and I will be entering it huh? I hope Bulma will be there..._

_ Oh hey, Yamcha's here. "Hey Goku, I hope you're entering the Tournament, it'd be good to be able to test my strength against you after all these months of training." he said with a smirk. Good ol Yamcha._

_ "Of course I am! Let's do our best, all of us." my counterpart laughed cheerfully._

_ *End vision*_

Goku sighed as he looked out from the ocean he was flying across. "Aw man, I was hoping to at least see what the Tournament was going to be like. This is so exciting, even Yamcha will be there, I can hardly wait for _this_ vision to come true."

It felt like the tailess boy was getting a sneak preview of a movie he's been waiting to see his whole life, now he was so excited he felt like he could explode.

Goku's smile widened further when he saw a certain small island with a pink house that says: 'KAME HOUSE'.

Goku jumped off the Flying Nimbus and knocked on the door. After waiting for five seconds and hearing no footsteps, Goku wondered if Master Roshi was even home... or maybe he's using the bathroom.

"Master Roshi?" Goku then decided to look through the window and to his dismay; he saw the Turtle Hermit was watching a ladies exercise program and was sitting a little too close to the televsion.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, not this again... uh-oh..." Goku gasped when he remembered his promise to bring his big sister to Master Roshi's island with him for putting out Fire Mountain!

_This is certainly going to make me look bad... I hope Master Roshi would still train me even if I didn't bring Bulma._ Goku gulped and opened the unlocked door, yeah who needs to lock doors when you live way out in the middle of the ocean?

"Uh... Master Roshi?" Goku tried getting the old Turtle Hermit's attention, but Roshi kept either ignoring or didn't notice him and kept his eyes glued to the T.V. screen like it was his life.

"Master Roshi..." Goku was starting to lose his patience, deciding to chance it, the boy yelled in his ear at the top of his lungs.

"MAAAAASTER ROOOOOOSHIIIII!"

This got the old coot's attention. "ARGH! Who's there and why are you screaming in my ear?"

Goku waved at him. "Sorry, but you wouldn't notice me any other way."

"Oh Goku, if you're here then that must mean your Dragon Ball journey's over with."

"Sure is. But before we do anything, could I have something to eat please? I just remembered I didn't get to eat anything yesterday." Goku sighed, hearing his stomach begging for food.

"The fridge is in the kitchen, now leave me alone until I finish my program." Roshi said pointing at the kitchen and regluing himself on his precious T.V..

Goku was about to warn Roshi that he may end up eating everything in the fridge, but since the old man was far too preoccupied right now, the tailess boy decided to just limit himself as much as possible so he wouldn't end up eating months worth of food.

Goku smiled when he saw food, but frowned when he saw there wasn't enough to fill him full. "Oh well, I guess it'll do as a snack."

By the time Master Roshi's program finally finished, he went to the kitchen. "Hey Goku... eh? Hey!"

Goku was looking pretty guilty when Roshi saw his entire fridge empty. "Sorry Master... I guess... I kind of... lost control of myself... and ate everything."

"Y-you ate... months worth of food... even the butter..." Roshi looked at the bottomless pit of a boy, astounded that he could eat so much without gaining so much weight..

Goku blushed heavily, he hated it when he couldn't control himself when it came to food. Not only did he mistakenly broke his deal to bring his big sister here, he ate all of Master Roshi's food!

_Way to make yourself look bad Goku._ Goku mentally scolded himself while he hopes Roshi would still train him.

Roshi looked around and noticed something was off. "Hey, where's your tall and beautiful older sister?"

Goku gulped, he wished Master Roshi forgot about their little deal. "Uh... she's... she decided to go home and see if everything's all right."

Roshi looked at Goku before saying, "So you're telling me you broke our little deal?"

"N-not on purpose Master Roshi! Please... I'll uh... I could go back and get her if you want." Goku suggested, wanting more then anything for his vision of being in the Tournament along with his friends to come true.

Roshi sighed and said, "Okay, no need to get your boxers in a twist. Now since you didn't bring your sister to my little island, I've decided not to train you, unless you pass my Entry Test first."

Goku smiled in relief. "Okay, what is it that I need to do?"

"Find me a lady friend, someone beautiful with busty melons, you understand me?"

Goku sweatdropped. _This would be so much easier if Master Roshi wasn't such a pervert. I can't stand such images, why does he like it so much?_

Goku really rather not let a poor female succum to a pervert. Roshi noticed Goku's troubling face.

"Oh relax Goku, if it'll make you feel better I only want her to help cook and clean while I train you, nothing more." Roshi assured him, though he secretly was planning to do more then just let her cook and clean.

"Oh well, okay I guess. I'll go find one then." Goku was about to call his Nimbus when he noticed someone far off in the horizon of the ocean.

"Hey, who's that?"

"Hm? How did you see that far Goku?"

"Good eyes I guess."

As the person on the boat got closer, Goku smiled as he recognized the bald headed someone. "It's Krillin! He made it!"

Indeed, Goku's childhood friend has arrived on the island. Krillin jumped out of the boat... and got his head stuck in the sand. Goku sweatdropped.

"Uh... clumsy enterence..." Goku quickly pulled his friend out.

Krillin shook his head and saw Goku. "Hey Goku! Long time no see! I didn't think I'd see you here so soon."

"Glad you could be here Krillin." Goku smiled, happy to see his friend again.

"Hey, what happened to your tail Goku? And why are you just wearing those short overalls?" Krillin asked curiously.

"Eh... it's kind of a long story."

"So, I take it you two boys know each other?" Roshi said when he noticed how they were talking to each other like good friends.

"Sure do, we've known each other since Kindergarden." Goku said happily.

"I've come here to be trainned by you Master Roshi, I'm sure Goku came here for the same thing. It would be great if we could train under you together." Krillin said with respect.

"Now hold on there, I have been willing to take in Goku, but I rather not take on another student." Roshi said.

Krillin wasn't an idiot, he had an idea. "Oh really? Would you change your mind if I gave you this?"

Goku gasped when he saw his bald friend taking out a porn magezine and gave it to Master Roshi. "Krillin! When did you start reading those nasty books?"

"What? I had a lot of free time and a lot of 'my brothers' wanted me to read some of it." Krillin said, a bit surprised Goku found that offensive.

"Geez, why is every other boy in the world such perverts? I guess Bulma was right." Goku sighed.

"Alright Krillin, you're in! But, like Goku, you're going to have to pass the Entry Test first."

"Sure, name it and I'll do it. Goku and I'll do it together." Krillin said with a smirk.

"He wants us to find a lady friend to do chores." Goku lazily explained.

"Oh, is that all? Then I know just the place." Krillin smirked wider.

"Then what are you two waiting for? Hurry up and find her!" Roshi shouted impatiently, causing the two boys to jump.

"Okay! Krillin, we can get there faster if we use the Flying Nimbus."

"Flying Nimbus? What's that? You got a new vehical or something?" Krillin asked curiously, knowing full well that his friend is the (adoptive) son of Dr. Briefs, the man could've invented something for him.

"It's not exactly a vehical per say, but I guess it's kind of like that since it's more or less a transportation. FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku called loudly.

It didn't take long for the yellow cloud to fly over and stop in front of Goku. Krillin was astounded by this.

"A cloud? But aren't clouds made out of water?"

"That's what I thought too, but this is a special cloud. You can ride it, but only if you have a pure heart." Goku explained.

"Alright, then let's get going!" Goku and Krillin jumped on the Nimbus Cloud, but to both of their shock: Krillin fell through and hit the sand.

"What? Why can't I ride it?" Krillin said surprised, looking at his friend sitting on the cloud.

Goku sighed and said, "I told you, you shouldn't have read those offending magezines, now the Nimbus won't let you on."

"Is that all? Fine then, I don't really care too much about porn anyway, you can have them all if you'd like Master, I usually just read them when I'm bored, but I can find something else to read." Krillin said like it's no big deal and gave them all to the Turtle Hermit, who was more then happy flipping all the pages.

"You think I can ride it now Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Well... try it again and see." Goku suggested.

Krillin hopped on the Nimbus and this time didn't fall through. Goku smiled, "You've got a good heart, all you had to do was give up on those porn magezines, what do ya know?"

"Okay, now that I've managed to board the cloud, let's head into town. I think there are some girls Master Roshi would like there." Krillin saiid eagerly.

Goku and Krillin rode the Nimbus cloud across the ocean.

Goku then realized he never told his best friend about his ability to see glimpses of the future and thought now's a good time to tell him. Heck, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar already knew about it, so why not someone he knew almost all his life?

"Hey Krillin, do you believe that people can be psychics and see the future?" Goku started out with a question.

Krillin looked at his long-time friend curiously. "Where did _that_ question come from?"

"I'm just curious."

Krillin thought about it. "Well, I never really cared too much about it, but I guess it's possible for some people to have psychic powers like telekinisis, read other's minds or see the future, but I've never actually met anyone who could."

The bald boy had no idea that he already did meet a psychic... well, Goku's not really sure if he's psychic, but so far his visions has came to be each time.

"You ever thought about how cool it would be to see glimpses of what's to come? I mean like... seeing yourself in a trap with your friends or you see yourself about to compete in a tournament." Goku tried examples now, he was far too nervous to just come right out and say it: 'I can see the future Krillin'.

"Well I guess it probably would be amazing, but I don't even know if it's possible for someone to see something that hasn't happened yet, why are you even talking about that Goku?" Krillin asked curiously as the Nimbus cloud just crossed the mainland.

"What if I told you... I could..." fortunaly or unfortunaly, the former tailed boy was interrupted before he could tell Krillin about his ability when they heard gun shots coming from just below them.

Looking down, the two friends saw a familiar girl riding on her motorcycle shooting at the cops chasing her, she had blonde hair...

"Hey... isn't that Launch?" Goku said, having the memory of an elephant when he recognized her from his kindergarden days before she got fired.

"Launch? You mean our kindergarden teacher? How can you even remember her? It's been so long." Krillin asked before looking at the crazy girl himself.

Suddenly, the girl sneezed and her hair suddenly turned dark blue and she screamed as she lost control of her motorcycle and fell to the ground. The cops came out of their cars and held up their guns as if waiting for her to make a move.

"Y-you're under a-arrest Launch, f-for hijacking the t-train." the officer was trembling, obviously fearing her.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" she suddenly said timidly, it's as if her entire personallity and hair color changed when she sneezes.

Goku and Krillin both nodded. "Yup, that's Launch alright, only she changes hair color and attitude like that when she sneezes." Krillin said.

"Looks like her violant side decided to hijack a train earlier... we better help." Goku said as he and Krillin jumped off the Nimbus and landed behind some rocks near Launch and the cops.

"But Goku, if we tried to help her, won't we be breaking the law? If she is a criminal, then we'd be arrested for helping her and attacking cops." Krillin protested, not at all liking the idea of being arrested.

"But we can't just leave her like this Krillin. Launch has a personality disorder and she shouldn't get arrested for something she can't control, we should help her. Come on Krillin, she was like a tough teacher to us back in kindergaden." Goku said, hopping that his friend would help him get their former teacher out of this mess.

Krillin grumbled and said, "Fine, you're just too nice for your own good Goku."

Goku smiled. "Thanks Krillin, I knew I can always count on you."

Goku then proceeded to kick the guns out of the two cops' hands. "What the?"

"Sorry, I respect you guys, but I can't allow you to hurt an old friend of mine." Goku said.

Krillin then clunked the two policemen in the hand. "Same here."

"Well, that was easier then it should've been." Goku said disappointingly when he saw the two policemen past out already.

"And we're suppose to rely on these guys to protect us from criminals?" Krillin and Goku were a bit unsure about the law forcers now.

"Forget about them Goku, let's see if Launch is okay." Krillin said, snapping Goku out of it.

Goku nodded and the two boys turned to their former teacher. "Oh my, thank you boys so much, I guess my violant counterpart got out again." she said.

"Hey Launch, do you remember Krillin and me? We were in your kindergarden class together seven years ago." Goku said with a smile.

"Surely you remember us, don't you?" Krillin smirked.

Launch looked at the two boys cluelessly. "Uh... well... I remember a bald boy and another with a tail... but other then that, I don't really recall my class very well." she admitted.

"That was us! I was THAT bald boy!" Krillin pointed at his still shiny bald head.

"The boy with the tail, that was me, but I lost my tail due to some... certain circumstances that couldn't be helped." Goku said.

"Oh, wow, I'm surprised you two boys remember me after all these years. How have you two been?" Launch smiled sweetly.

"It's kinda hard to forget _you_ Launch." Krillin snickered, remembering all too well how her personaility and hair color change so drastically whenever she sneezes, pollen season was a rollar coster.

Goku then looked at Launch and thought about something. "Hey Krillin, I think Launch would be the perfect girl for Master Roshi's... um... house mate, what do you think?"

Krillin nodded. "She's perfect. So long as she doesn't sneeze again, Launch should be able to ride the Nimbus cloud back to Master Roshi's island."

"Oh? What's a Nimbus cloud? Is that some kind of cotten candy?" the nice Launch may be pure... but she's a bit of an airhead.

Goku chuckled at the thought of his Flying Nimbus as cotton candy. Well, it does kind of look like yellow cotton candy now that he thinks about it.

"No, it's a special cloud that allows pure people to ride through the sky. I'll show you. FLYING NIMBUS!"

Just like that, a yellow cloud flew in and stopped in front of the trio. "See?"

Launch squealed when she saw it. "Oh wow! It _is_ a cotton candy, that can fly!"

Goku and Krillin sweatdropped as Launch giggled like a little girl. "Uh... anyway, let's get to Master Roshi... and Launch, please try not to sneeze."

On the Nimbus cloud, Goku, Krillin and Launch were flying along the ocean. "So who is this Master Roshi you boys have been talking about?" she asked.

"He's a legendary Martial Arts Master, Goku and I want to train under him." Krillin explained.

Then Goku said, "But he won't take us unless we brought him a young girl to do the house work while we train, hope you don't mind Launch."

"Oh not at all, I needed a place to stay and do chorse since I got kicked out of the house for shooting... uh, yeah, my otherself, she didn't like listening to her parents very much." Launch sighed.

"Oh hey, I see Master Roshi's house, we're almost there." Goku smiled excitedly, he just can't wait until his vision of participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament to come true.

_Oh, that reminds me, I still haven't told Krillin about my ability to see the future._ Goku realized.

The tailess boy turned to Launch, who was enjoying the nice ocean view from the sky, then to Krillin, who was looking at some of the passing by seagulls. Goku started thinking.

_Should I tell him now? If I did, Launch would know about it too, but I doubt she would mind too much since she thought the Nimbus was cotton candy. I'm still nervous what Krillin would think when I do tell him, what if he doesn't believe me and think I've lost my mind? Why is this so difficult? Come on Goku, just come right out and say it, it's not like you have to go Oozaru again, just tell him you're psychic!_ Goku mentally prepared himself.

"Krillin." Goku spoke out his name.

"Yeah?" Krillin turned his attention to his friend.

Goku twidled his fingers for a second before saying, "There's something I want to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" Krillin asked, waiting for what Goku wanted to say to him.

"Remember how I told you about being able to see the future? Well I-" again, Goku got interrupted before he could tell him.

"Hey guys, we're here." Launch said when the Nimbus landed on the island with the pink house that said: KAME HOUSE.

"Tell me later Goku, I want to see if Master Roshi will accept us now." Krillin said eagerly as he hopped off the cloud and helped Launch get off.

Goku sighed and grumbled to himself, annoyed with all the interruptions. _Why is it that everytime I try to tell him, I get interrupted? Oh well, I guess I could try telling him after we show Master Roshi our former teacher Launch._

Krillin proceeded to knocking on Roshi's door while Goku jumped off the cloud himself and it flew away to... wherever it goes when nobody's riding it. (Seriously, where does the Nimbus cloud go when Goku's not using it?)

Roshi came out of the house wearing a tuxedo. "Hey Master, we found a girl I think you'll like." Krillin said.

Goku sighed when he noticed the fancy tuxedo Roshi was wearing. _I thought you wanted someone to take care of your house, not to date with._

Roshi saw Launch and smiled pervertly. "Weeeeell, lookie here. I'd say you two boys did a good job finding this foxy mama."

"Huh? Uh... these boys told me I could live here if I do your house chorse." Launch said cluelessly.

Roshi nodded, the pervert smile never leaving his face. "Of course, of course, you can stay here as long as you like. Now what do you say we go on in and have a little chat? Oh wait, I've got a better idea!"

"Master, what are you doing?" Goku asked when he saw Roshi digging out tutus... what's a Master of Martial Arts doing with tutus anyway?

"This will be our uniforms Goku, now put this on, I'll give Krillin his and that beautiful lady." the Turtle Hermit said as he threw a tutu at Goku's face.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me! It was bad enough Bulma made me crossdress to get Oolong to take me to his 'lair', now I have to get into this thing just for somebody else's mindless pleasure!" Goku complained and glared at the Curse of the Tutu in his hands.

"Stop complaining kid! If you had brought your sister here like you promised, you wouldn't be wearing that tutu in the first place! Now quit bellyaching and put it on! Or I won't train you." Roshi threatened as Goku sighed.

"Fine, fine." _Man, what's good about seeing the future if I didn't see _this_ coming?_ Goku grumbled to himself as he put the silly outfit over his overalls.

Now that everyone was in their tutus, Roshi turned on the music. "Now, let's start with the basics." he laughed... pervertly again.

"This is embarrassing." Krillin blushed heavily.

Suddenly, Launch sneezed! Krillin and Goku weren't stupid, they quickly tore off their tutus and dived into the ocean, leaving a clueless Master Roshi and a very angry blonde hair and trigger happy Launch behind.

"What... what is this RIDICULOUS THING I'm wearing? So! Ya trying to dress me up like a doll? Well, let's not forget ACCESSORIES!" Launch pulled out a gun from who-knows-where and started shooting at the poor unsuspecting Turtle Hermit.

After holding their breaths for almost a mintue, Goku and Krillin had to come up the surface for air. "You think it's safe?" Krillin asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, it's too quiet." Goku was in concern for Master Roshi now.

"GOKU! KRILLIN!" Roshi shouted, his loud voice could rival Bulma's now when _she's_ angry.

The boys quickly swam back to the island. They were greeted with Roshi's bald head filled with holes and bullets, and a worried dark blue hair Launch.

"I'm so sorry, but this always happens when I sneeze." she apologized.

"Why... did you boys... bring me a crazy one?" Roshi growled at them.

"You never specified what type of girl you wanted, just as long as she's pretty and the age of a young adult. Launch fit the bill. Krillin and I have done our part, now it's your turn." Goku used logic and Roshi's words against him, hopping it would work and they wouldn't have to go searching for another girl.

Krillin smirked, seeing what Goku was doing. "That's right Master, and Launch was our kindergarden teacher, we just figured she'd be just the thing to whip you into shape."

"DARN YOUUU! Fine! You boys passed the Entry Test, but I'm going TWICE as hard on you for bringing me a girl with SPLIT PERSONALITY WHENEVER SHE SNEEZES!" Roshi snapped.

Goku and Krillin grinned at each other, they don't care if they'll have broken bones by the end of this year, just as long as they can train under the legendary Turtle Hermit and enter the World Martial Arts Tournament together. Now if only Goku had the courage to tell Krillin about his future visions...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18, "Krillin, Master Roshi, I Can See The Future!"<strong>

Launch turned out to be a really good housekeeper. She's been cleaning up the house to make it spick and span. She gave Goku some proper clothing: a white t-shirt and blue pants.

Roshi then called everyone out of the house. "Okay, we're moving to a bigger island for the time being so we can focus on the training."

Krillin and Goku got on the boat along with Launch while Roshi put his house into a Capsule before boarding the boat himself.

While on the boat and heading to a much bigger island, Goku had another vision.

_*Vision*_

_ I can see Krillin and me, it looks like it'll be happening some time during training because we're still wearing the same clothing we're wearing now and my tail is still gone._

_ We seem to be running across a large valley, or perhaps some kind of forest? Anyway, I see us running towards something..._

_ "I think I see it Goku, the rock." Krillin pointed at a rock... what's so special about some rock?_

_ My vision counterpart picked it up and saw the symbol 'turtle' on it... did Master Roshi write on that rock? Oh, I get it, this is part of the training._

_ "You're right Krillin, let's bring it back together and maybe Master will let both of us eat supper." I said cheerfully to Krillin who nodded._

_ As we were running back in the direction we came and passed a bridge, Krillin was suddenly gone. My counterpart turned around and noticed my friend was missing._

_ "Huh? Krillin? Where'd you go?"_

_ Suddenly, I heard Krillin screaming for help. My counterpart looked back at the bridge and saw a huge gap in it. The woods split apart and Krillin was falling down the high valley... he wouldn't survive such a fall and I won't have time to call Nimbus and save him! KRILLIN!_

_ "HELP ME GOKU!"_

_ *End vision*_

Goku suddenly gasped, causing Krillin and Master Roshi to flinch back on the boat while Launch blinked, wondering what just happened.

"Hey Goku, don't scare us like that." Krillin said.

"Really Goku, you need to stop joking around and take this seriously, you're lucky I'm bothering to train you at all." Roshi snapped, still irritated that they brought home a girl with a dangerous personaility and limitless guns.

Goku shook his head, a bit surprised and shakened from the vision of Krillin's possible death from falling off the bridge. Master Roshi and Krillin are not aware of Goku's ability to see glimpses of the future yet, he knows he has to tell them before Krillin bites the dust.

The only problem is; Goku was too scared of what they'll think of him should he tell them, most likely they won't believe him and will call him crazy.

"Is something wrong Goku? You look like you saw someone died." Krillin mused.

Goku's eyes widened. _That's _exactly_ what I saw Krillin... I really need to tell him._

"Actually... Krillin... and Master Roshi, I really need to tell you something about myself that I think you should know." Goku started out, nervously fiddling with his fingers again, he normally fiddles with his tail, but since it's gone now he'll have to settle for just his fingers.

This caught Roshi's attention. "Hm? What is it? Speak up boy, if you have something to tell us then just say it."

_Goku said, "I... I have the ability to see glimpses of the future."_

_ Roshi and Krillin looked at him in shock. "You're... kidding, right?" Krillin asked._

_ Roshi then laughed. "Of course he is! Nobody can see the future, it's pure nonsense!"_

_ Launch looked back and said, "I think Goku may have a fever or something, we probably should check his temperature if he thinks he can see the future."_

_ "No, I'm serious. Krillin, I saw one where you fell from a high bridge and died!" Goku blurted out._

_ "Oh thanks, now you're imagining me dying? I thought we were friends Goku!" Krillin snapped._

_ "Goku... do you really believe you can see the future?" Roshi asked with seriousness in his tone._

_ "Yes Master, I can." Goku nodded._

_ Roshi then sighed and said, "Then I guess we have no choice. Launch, I'm going to the mainland now, Goku needs to see a Theorpist and soon, before he ends up in a nuthouse."_

_ "What? No! It's true! I CAN see the future!" Goku cried, panicking now._

_ Krillin suddenly held Goku down. "If you really have lost it, I'm going to have to hold you down until we get to a hospital and diagnos your head."_

_ "Please believe me! I'm not crazy!" Goku begged._

_ "I'm sorry Goku, but this is for your own good. Krillin, knock him out." Roshi demanded seriously._

_ "Yes sir." Krillin held up a fist. Goku only had time to yelp before the fist came down._

Goku had horror written across his face. The boy just had a stress vision (not a future vision, just one of those nightmarish daydreams most people suffer when they have a lot of stress) about what'll happen to him and his friends' reaction if he told them about his foresight ability.

"Goku... Goku!" Krillin shook his friend, who finally snapped out of it and blinked.

"Huh? What?" he looked at Krillin and Master Roshi, Launch was looking out at the ocean waves, none of them were calling him crazy.

"You were about to tell us something about yourself and you suddenly zoned out, what's wrong with you?" Krillin asked, concerned about his friend's strange behavior lately.

"Is something troubling you Goku?" Roshi asked, now also concerned about Goku.

Goku, after having that stress vision, decided not to tell them after all. "It's nothing, I guess I just had a nightmare or something."

"You sure you're okay Goku? I mean you've been acting weird lately." Krillin asked in concern.

"Really Krillin, I'm fine." Goku forced a smile.

"Hmm..." Roshi knew Goku was not fine, he clearly looked scared when he was about to tell them something... probably something improtant and fear is stopping the boy from telling them.

_Goku's needs some encouragement for this one, perhaps I should give these two boys an exercise before training... heh, heh and one of them will go without dinner tonight too. Teach them for giving me a psychiotic girl._ Roshi grinned mischeviously.

They finally made it to the bigger island. "Hey Master, is it okay if I took the Nimbus and explored around the island?" Goku asked, though what he really wanted to do was have some time alone and think.

"Sure, now don't take too long." Roshi called back as he released his house from the Capsule.

Goku called his Nimbus and took to the skies. There were villages of people here, the place was peaceful and beautiful, but Goku was lost in his own thoughts to really care at the moment while the Nimbus just flew around the island.

_What am I going to do? I want to tell them, I need to warn Krillin and keep that future from happening, but... why am I so scared to tell them? Why am I so frighten they'll think I'm crazy and lock me up in the nuthouse for the rest of my life? To tell or not to tell... sheesh, what is this? Shakespear?_ Goku wracked his brain on whether or not he should tell them.

To save a friend's life or to save his own sanity? The answer may seem obvious to him, but the little warrior's fear held him back. Goku closed his eyes, he could just imagine what his big sister would say if he told her he was afraid.

_"What? Goku my little warrior of a brother is AFRAID to tell his best friend and Master that he can see the future? You had no problem telling Master Gohan, why is Master Roshi and Krillin any different? Now quit being such a coward and tell them! Don't make me come down there to you and tell them myself."_ she would say, Goku chuckled, even in his own imagination, Bulma was always pushing him to do the right thing.

_I have to tell them, no matter the consequences, I don't want Krillin to die. Besides, Launch has a much more dangerous mental disorder and Master and Krillin aren't trying to put her in the nuthouse._ Goku mentally prepared himself before nodding, he knew he can't let fear stop him from preventing his friend's incoming death, he'd never forgive himself.

The gift of foresight is never easy to accept, especially with people who believes psychics are just hoax to scam gullible people out of their money. Those who claim to have foresight or something similar, they end up in the nuthouse. Goku knew this well and that's what keep holding him back, but, like when he had to look at the full moon to become Oozaru to save him and his friends from Pilaf's sunbaking room, he knew he must gain the courage and tell him.

"Okay Nimbus, let's go back, I think I'm ready to tell them now." Goku said to his trusty Nimbus and it flew back down towards KAME HOUSE.

After the mental preperations, Goku knocked on the door, only for Launch, the blonde hair version, to slam open the door holding a kitchen knife. Goku flinched and quickly backed away from the dangerous woman.

"Huh? Well if it isn't my favorite student Goku, how have you been boy?" she said with a smirk.

"You remember me?" Goku was astounded that this version of Launch remembered him yet her nicer version was... well... a bit clueless.

"Of course I do, you're the boy who got beaten up by that troublemaker Troops and never shed a tear. So you gonna tell me what happened to your tail?" Launch asked curiously when she noticed his tail was gone.

"It got cut off, but I think it'll grow back some time soon. Anyway, have you seen Krillin and Master Roshi? I need to tell them something really improtant." Goku asked polietly, not wanting to get a trigger happy woman angry.

"Eh? Oh you mean baldy and that perverted old man? Not sure where they'd go, they took off running the second I sneezed again. I'd say they went flying off that a way." she pointed at a distant horizon.

Goku sweatdropped when he saw a trail of footprints. "So what's this thing you have to tell them that's got you so anxious? I can see you're uneasy about it." she suddenly said.

Goku smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's _that_ obvious?"

"You had the same look when you thought you were going nuts about some giant ape monster destroying West City or something." Launch smirked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say it has something to do with that. Um... would you think I was crazy if I said I could see glimpses of the future?"

"Eh? You can see what's going to happen?" Launch was geniunly surprised and curious now.

Goku fidgeted a bit. "Well I guess you could say that."

"Hmm... could you tell me what's going to happen in the next hour?" she half asked, half demanded.

Goku scratched his head. "Well... it doesn't work on demand, the visions just come randomly. I guess you could call it Foresight, it's better then constantly saying I could see the future."

"Huh I see, and you're afraid to tell your best bud because...?" Launch questioned, failing to see the logic in such a silly fear.

Goku slightly glared, a bit annoyed that she's taking it too lightly. "He's my best friend, I know him. He and Master Roshi, though the latter is a bit cooky when it comes to girls, are logical people and I'd rather not get sent to the nuthouse if I told them about my Foresight ability."

"Did you have a vision of yourself telling them and sending you to the nuthouse?" she asked.

"Well... I had a nightmarish daydream about it, but I don't think it was a future vision." Goku admitted, a bit embarrassed to have been intimidated by something only a normal little kid would be so afraid of.

"There ya go, what you had was just a stress vision, unrealistic. A lot of people don't realize that the fear is actually a lot worse then the reality of itself is. I may be mean and nasty, and I've got an itching trigger finger, but even I get stress visions about being caught from time to time... but if you tell anybody, I'll shoot you."

Goku smiled, ignoring the threat. "Thanks Launch, I'll keep that advice in mind, it'll certainly help me overcome my silly fear and tell them. Now I just got to find them..."

"By the way Goku... any idea how I got here wearing this stupid thing?" Launch asked and pointed at the ridiculous apron she's wearing.

Goku sweatdropped. "Uh... I'll see you later Launch!" he quickly ran and followed the footprints away from Launch before she figured out he and Krillin were the ones who brought her there.

"Wew, that was a close one, I hope she sneezes again by the time we get back." Goku said to himself before seeing Master Roshi and Krillin just up ahead.

"Hey Krillin, Master Roshi! I've been looking for you two." Goku called over.

"Hey Goku, glad you could make it pal." Krillin smiled.

"I was worried that Launch would put a few holes in ya after she sneezed again." Roshi sweatdropped, remembering all too well how lethal that girl is.

"Nah, Launch actually likes me, in both sides. Anyway, I have something to tell both of you." Goku said, preparing himself the best he can. All he has to do is say it: 'Krillin, Master Roshi, I can see the future.' that's all he has to do.

Unfortunaly, before the boy could speak his answer, Roshi interrupted him. "Tell us later Goku, I want to test you and Krillin. I want to see how fast you can be by running 100 meters to that tree and back." he pointed at a fairly distant tree.

Goku frowned and grumbled. _Seriously, what's with all these stupid interruptions? I can't tell them squat if everything in the universe keeps interrupting me!_

"Alright, I'll go first then." Krillin said with an eager smile.

"I'll start the stopwatch." Roshi said as he took out a... well, stopwatch.

"Good luck Krillin." Goku cheered. _I just have to find the right moment to tell them._

"Go." Krillin ran all the way to the tree and back, Roshi stopped the watch.

"Hmm... 13.5 seconds, not bad Krillin." Roshi commented.

Krillin panted, a little out of breath. "Thanks... Master... I usually... go faster... but I guess... I'm not in shape... today."

"Okay Goku, it's your turn." Roshi said to the former tailed boy.

Goku looked at his shoes. "Um... before I get started, do you have any new shoes I could use? These are pretty torn up. I can't believe I just notice it now."

Looking at his shoes, the little warrior was right; the shoes were not only torn up, they were flapping open, showing his toes.

"Really Goku, pay some attention to what you're wearing next time." Krillin sighed after getting Goku some wearable shoes.

"Right. Okay, here goes." Roshi started the stopwatch and Goku took off.

Coming back, Roshi stopped the stopwatch. "Impressive, you scored a 9.7."

"Wow Goku, when did you get so fast?" Krillin asked, clearly impressed by his friend's speed.

"I've been running here and there with my big sister and a few new friends." Goku smiled proudly, remembering running a lot, especially when that giant pinball was trying to crush them, he could laugh as he remembered how fast Bulma and Oolong were able to keep up with him and Yamcha.

"Now the two of you have potiental, and as the master of Martial Arts, it is my duty to bring them out. You two boys think you've got what it takes to train under the Turtle Hermit School?" Roshi said to them.

Both boys eagerly answered: "Yes Master Roshi!"

"Good, good, now we're going to be doing one more exercise before we turn in for the day." Roshi said as he pointed at the sky.

Goku was surprised to see the sun was already setting and the once blue sky was now bright red.

Roshi picked up a white rock about the size of his palm and drew the 'Turtle' symbol on it with a black marker. "See this? Memorize it." he shoved it in the boy's face to make sure they got a good look.

Goku's eyes widened as he recognized the rock: it was the same rock he and Krillin were searching for in his vision!

_No, I haven't told them yet! _Goku could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

"And now..." Roshi threw the rock out into a valley, the same valley Goku saw in his vision.

"You... want us to throw rocks?" Krillin blinked.

"I think he wants us to go find it." Goku said, already getting a clue what they were about to do from his vision.

"Wow, I'm impressed Goku that you've figured it out so quickly. That's right, I want you boys to search and find it. When you find the rock, bring it back to me. If one of you boys don't find it before the other, then I hope you have a strong stomach, because you won't be having any dinner." Roshi smirked.

Krillin gasped, but Goku wasn't surprised since he already heard his vision counterpart saying that already. "Well? Hurry up and go find that rock! I'm going to find a feather to make Launch sneeze again." Roshi said.

Goku and Krillin walked towards the valley Roshi threw the rock in. "What're we going to do now Goku? We're best friends and I'd rather you didn't go without dinner since you really love to eat... but I haven't eaten since yesterday..." Krillin groaned.

Goku smiled. "Hey, don't sweat it Krillin. Master Roshi said we have to bring the rock back and we get dinner, right? He didn't say we both couldn't bring it back at the same time."

"Huh? What are you planning Goku?"

"I was thinking if we both brought the rock back at the same time Master Roshi will have to let both of us eat." Goku winked and Krillin smirked.

"I like that plan a lot Goku, but how are we going to find one little rock in that entire valley?" Krillin asked, pointing at the large forest beneath them.

"It'll be easy. Remember how I told you I've got a better sense of smell then a bloodhound? I can smell Master Roshi's scent, we'll find that rock in no time." Goku said with a smile.

"Then lead the way my friend." Krillin's smile widened, it's good to have a friend that can smell better then a dog.

The two of them ran across the valley. Goku stopped all of a sudden when they were about to cross a bridge, he paled; that's the same bridge Krillin was going to fall from... yup, it's pretty high up, if Krillin falls he won't survive it.

"What's wrong Goku? Why'd you stop?" Krillin asked when Goku just stopped cold when they came to the bridge.

"Uh... I just want to see if the bridge is safe to cross first." Goku hesitated.

"It's fine Goku, see? The bridge is sturdy, well if you're too scared to cross it, then let me go first." Krillin said as he stepped onto the bridge.

Goku was about to stop him until he remembered that his vision had Krillin falling _after_ they got the rock... maybe they could just use the Nimbus to get back to Roshi's house safely once they find it.

After crossing the bridge (safely), Krillin smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad Goku."

"Uh..." Goku turned back to the bridge to see some of the wood was looking a bit fragile.

"To be safe, we should just take the Nimbus back." Goku said, still eyeing the bridge distrustfully.

"Whatever you say Goku, now let's hurry up and find that rock." Krillin said eagerly.

Goku's nose lead them deeper in the valley, then the former tailed boy heard Krillin saying something and sounded excited.

"I think I see it Goku, the rock." Krillin pointed at a rock.

Goku could see his vision happening all over again. He picked up the rock and saw the symbol 'turtle' on it, just like what Master Roshi wrote.

"You're right Krillin, let's bring it back together and maybe Master will let us both eat supper." Goku said with a smile, now to change the future...

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku called for his trusty yellow cloud.

"Really Goku, we could just walk back, I'm sure Master Roshi didn't want us to take the easy way." Krillin protested.

"Trust me Krillin, this is for the better, now hop on." Goku said as he jumped on the Nimbus. Krillin shrugged and jumped on too.

The Nimbus took off. As they were passing the bridge, the wood suddenly snapped, causing Krillin's eyes to bulged.

"Wow... you were right Goku, that bridge wasn't safe after all." Krillin said in relief that he's on a cloud and not falling to his doom.

"If we were to have crossed it coming back, I think we would've fallen." Goku said, though he left out the part that Krillin was the one who fell and not himself.

They made it back to Master Roshi's house in one piece, Goku was relieved he prevented that disaster. Before the Nimbus landed, however, Goku had another vision of the future.

_ *Vision*_

_ "My stomach really hurts." I saw and heard Krillin say while holding his stomach in pain._

_ "Launch... put... poisonous puffer fish... in the ingrediant..." Roshi moaned too._

_ "I'm really sorry, I didn't know." Launch (the nice one) apologized, she just unknowingly poisoned the food._

_ "It's a good thing I'm use to eating a lot of different fish, I feel really sorry for you guys." my vision counterpart was fine... yeah, I knew puffer fish were poisonous, but my stomach got use to that since I eat a lot of fish including puffer._

_ Oh man... Launch's cooking is going to poison Master Roshi and Krillin? Should I warn them about that? But if I do, they'll think I'm crazy and if I don't... I'll be guilty for now warning when I could've._

_ *End vision*_

Goku shook his head. "Yo Goku! Quite spacing out, let's hurry and give the rock to Master Roshi, I'm starving here." Krillin called after jumping off the Nimbus and waited for Goku.

"Uh... Krillin... maybe we should eat our own dinner, like as in find our own fruits and meat." Goku suggested nervously.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I think Launch... might've accidently put some kind of poisonous animal in her food." Goku warned.

Krillin blinked at Goku a few times before chuckling. "Oh you worry too much Goku, I know she's kinda clueless when she's nice and ruthless when she's mean, but she would never poison us."

"Not on purpose."

"You're probably just stress from hunger, c'mon, let's go in." Krillin said as he knocked on Roshi's door.

Goku looked as Roshi answered the door. "Krillin? That was fast, you already found the stone?"

"No sir, _we_ found the stone together." Krillin smiled as he pointed at the rock Goku was holding.

"Hm? TOGETHER?"

"So does that mean we can both eat dinner?" Krillin asked eagerly while drooling.

"Hmm... I guess, I never did say you couldn't work together to in find it, very well, Launch just finished supper. She made fish tonight."

Launch smiled as she just finish setting the table. "Doesn't this all look scrumptious?"

Goku saw Krillin and Roshi were about to dig into the poison puffer fish, he just couldn't sit back and watch anymore, he has the knowledge to prevent something bad and he should use it, no matter what others think of him.

"Krillin, Master Roshi, I really need to tell you something I should've told you from the beginning." Goku said a bit urgently.

"Later Goku, let's eat first." Krillin said eagerly while drooling, ready to dig in.

"Krillin, Master Roshi, I can see the future!" Goku suddenly blurted out before he had time to think or stop himself.

With those words finally said, Roshi, Krillin and even Launch all stared at Goku like he just grew two heads. Goku, realizing what he just said, gasped and clasp his hands over his mouth, eyes wide, he can't take back those words. Goku was hopping to let them know slowly, but with all the interruptions, frustrations and stress visions, the words just kinda blew up like a volcano.

"Did I hear you right Goku? Did you just say you can see the future?" Krillin asked Goku after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Goku, knowing covering his mouth would do no good, nodded but said nothing, bracing himself for their reaction, this was reality now.

"How do we know if you're telling the truth and not just trying to pull some prank on us?" Roshi asked suspisciously.

Goku looked at them and said, "I know you think I'm crazy or that I'm trying to pull your leg, but I'm dead serious here. Ever since I was little, I've been able to see glimpses of the future and all those visions I had came true or would've come true if I hadn't intervine to prevent it. Krillin, I saw you falling from the bridge, that's why I wanted us to take the Nimbus back here."

Goku's body tensed, there, he said it, it was all up to fate now. Master Roshi and Krillin were thinking about what Goku just told them.

Launch on the other hand seem to have an easier time. "That's nice, to be able to see what's going to happen and prevent the bad things."

"If what you say is true, Goku, then you have the gift of Foresight, a rare ability. I only knew of one other person who had it too, and that's my older sister." Roshi said after a thoughtful moment.

"Really? Who is your sister Master Roshi?" Goku asked curiously.

"Wait, you mean there really _are_ people out there who can see the future?" Krillin was more then shock to hear this news.

"Her name is Baba, but she's a real stengy woman, it'd be best if you never have to use her kind of help, trust me."

"Wait... Baba? I remember hearing that name in another one of my visions when I was helping Chi-Chi and Ox-King." Goku said, remembering the vision about a much older version of himself and Chi-Chi, saying someone named "Baba" told them to go to a place called Mt. Five Elements to save the Ox-King.

"Goku... you mean all this time you had the Foresight ability and you never told me?" Krillin asked after getting rid of the initial shock.

Goku looked down in shame. "I wanted to tell you Krillin, but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me and thought I was crazy."

"So is that why you were acting so scared earlier?" Krillin asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm sorry Krillin, the only other person I've told about my Foresight ability was to my big sister Bulma and Master Gohan." Goku admitted.

"You've told Gohan yet you were too scared to tell _me_?" Roshi looked offended.

"Well, in my defense, I wouldn't have told Master Gohan if Bulma hadn't constantly nag me to tell him." Goku quickly said in hopes to make Roshi feel better.

"That's okay Goku, you felt like a freak because of your tail... which is gone now, at school, so I don't blame you for not wanting to tell anyone else about being able to see the future." Krillin smiled as he put an arm around Goku's shoulders, both boys smiled.

"By the way, I wouldn't eat Launch's cooking if I were you. She put puffer fish in the ingrediants, if you don't want to end up in the bathroom for three days straight, I'd suggest we order take out tonight." Goku said with a grin.

Krillin and Roshi paled as they slowly put down their silverware and looked at Launch. "Is this true, Launch? Did you really put puffer fish in your food?"

Launch nodded. "Yeah, the guy at the store was selling them cheap."

"But Launch! Puffer fish are poisonous!" Krillin warned her.

"Oh dear... I didn't know..." Launch sighed as she looked at the food she just made sadly.

"I can eat it, my stomach's use to puffer fish, but I suggest everyone else order take out." Goku suggested.

"Fine, I'll order us some non-poisonous sushi." Roshi sighed as he went to get his phone.

Goku smiled as he watched Krillin telling Master Roshi what he wanted. They don't think I'm crazy after all, I was worried for nothing. _Well Bulma, Krillin and I are going to be a lot more stronger the next time you see us and I'll make you proud, just you wait and see._

Goku finally gained enough courage to tell Master Roshi, Krillin and Launch about his Foresight ability, now he can rest easy knowing he can warn them should anything bad happens and he sees it coming. Now that just leaves Master Roshi to train both him and Krillin, will Goku's vision of entering the World Martial Arts Tournament come true? What kind of training will Master Roshi have the two boys go under? Find out, on the next part of **Dragon Ball Rewritten: Of Past, Present and Future.**

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Part 7: Training With Master Roshi

_**Author's Note: Wow I've been working on this and the inspiration just kept coming. Finally I've finished this part. Now I may not have the training methods in the correct order, but it should be close enough. Launch may act a little weird here, but hey, isn't she always weird? Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this, the series will start to pick up once I get to the Tournament and Red Ribbon Army saga.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball doesn't belong to me, never will. If it did, I'd probably have some Time Traveling involved with kid Goku or kid Gohan.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten,<strong>_

_** Of Past, Present and Future**_

_**Chapter 19, Got Milk?**_

It was very early in the morning, about 4:00 am early. Krillin was sleepinng next to Master Roshi on the sleeping bag downstairs while Goku was sleeping with Launch in bed upstairs.

Goku had another vision in his sleep.

_*Vision*_

_ Hm? Oh wow, I see... eh? Who's this? I don't know this guy yet... he looks like me! I know this isn't another older version of me, he looks a bit different too... Who is he?_

_ "Kakarot, I'm glad I finally found you." he said... Kakarot? Oh, I remember Oozaru calling himself Kakarot and saying that's my real name but... is that really true?_

_ "Who are you?" I heard the mature version of my voice asking, but I didn't see him. Oh wait, I must be in first person point of view because this look-alike is looking directly at me... this is new._

_ "My name is Bardock and there's something improtant I need to tell you." the look-alike called Bardock said._

_ Then a smalle white kitten-fox appeared on his shoulder. "I'm Ventusia Kistune, but please just call me Vena for short." she said and giggled._

_ "Daddy, I think they're from outer space." I heard someone that sounded like the current me but also a bit different. My future self looked down at the person who just talked... hey, it's a little boy wearing a hat with Master Gohan's Four-Star Ball! And he has a tail... he called me 'Daddy'... am I going to have a son in the future? If so I wonder who the Mommy is..._

_ "Yeah, I think they are." my future self said._

_ *End vision*_

Goku woke up from the vision of the distant future. _Wow... that looks like it won't be happening for quite a while... I'd say for about 20 or so years. I can't believe I'm going to have a son in the future._

Goku stretched a bit before opening his eyes and was surprised to see Master Roshi with a broom stick. Goku was about to ask why he was in here with a stick looking all frantic until he remembered just who he is sleeping next to: Launch, the girl who has a major split personaility that only switches when she sneezes.

_Uh-oh, don't tell me Launch sneezed in her sleep._ Goku slowly turned around and indeed saw blonde hair instead of dark blue.

"Come on Goku, get out of bed before she wakes up." Roshi whispered urgently.

Goku nodded as he slowly and cautiously removed the blanket, hopping Launch is a heavy sleeper. The boy was able to get out of bed without disturbing her.

When they were safely downstairs, Goku saw Krillin looking really drowsy and a bit irritated. "Morning Krillin, rough night?"

"Try it's too stinkin' early Goku. I'm not much of a morning person." Krillin yawned grumpily.

"Krillin! You'll never get anywhere with that attitude! Now, today's the day we start our training. I hope you boys are ready, because from here on out you are going to sweat a LOT. Now follow me, we'll start with a nice morning jog." Roshi said as he opened the door.

Outside, Roshi lead the two young boys across the island, the three of them jogging together. Goku couldn't help but notice how dark it was, the sun hasn't even risen yet, it must be really early.

"Goku, I hear Master Roshi's training is tough, you think we can handle it?" Krillin whispered to his friend in curiosity.

"Well we'll just have to see Krillin. I had a vision of us delivering milk before Breakfast Time or we wouldn't get any breakfast ourselves." Goku said.

"WHAT?" Roshi suddenly stopped, causing Goku and Krillin to crash into the Turtle Hermit; they both fell on each other but Roshi stood strong and turned to the two boys.

"Are you telling me you already saw this part of the training coming?" Roshi demanded.

"Uh... yes sir. I'm sorry, but the visions come randomly like I said." Goku sweat dropped.

Roshi grumbled a bit before saying, "I guess it can't be helped, but I was hopping to surprise you boys myself. Anyway, since you already know what to do, I guess I could just skip the rules."

"Don't do that Master, I didn't see all of it, just a glimpse, I still don't know what exactly we're suppose to do." Goku reassured the disappionted Turtle Hermit.

"Hmm... I guess you're right, there's a lot more to do then just simply running around delievering milk. We're almost there." Roshi pointed at a house.

"Geez Goku, you probably should tell me your visions when we're alone." Krillin sighed, rubbing his face since Goku's big hair hit it when they fell.

The three of them reached the house. There was a humanoid goat putting up cartons of milk and had a helicopter too.

"Oh Master Roshi, I'm so glad to see you again after all these years. Did you tell me over the phone you have two workers to deliever the milk?"

"Sure do, they're right here." Roshi pointed at the two pint-sized warriors. Both of them sheepishly waved.

The goat looked at them, a little bewildered that the Turtle Hermit would suggest two young boys for such a big responisbility. "Are you sure they could do it? They don't look like much and they're only young boys."

"They can handle it, trust me. Now give us the milk that needs to be delievered for the day." Roshi said confidently.

"Okay, you want me to put them in the back or front of the helicoptor?" the goat asked.

Roshi grinned and said, "We're not taking the vehicle, these two boys are going to make the delievery on foot."

"On foot? On this entire ISLAND?" Krillin shouted in shock.

Goku wasn't surprised since he already saw it coming, but even he had to admit... it is a pretty big island of people.

"Yes Krillin." Goku said before Roshi would start scolding the bald boy.

"But Master Roshi, you know it's important the milk is delievered to everyone before Breakfast Time." the goat said frantically.

"Don't you worry, I'll whip these boys into shape and they'll have them all delievered before Breakfast Time. Alright Goku, Krillin, grab a carton, it's time for delievery." Roshi said to them.

Goku and Krillin each took a set of carton and followed Master Roshi across the island. "Memorize each step boys, because you'll be doing this everyday and I won't be there to guide you all the time."

"Yes Master." they both said, trying to keep up without spilling any of the milk.

"There's an old saying: no point in crying over spilled milk. However, if you two boys spill so much as a drop of those milk, I'll give you something to cry about!" Roshi warned them.

Roshi looked at his map. "Now, let's skip to the three miles house just down the road, we'll be taking it easy right now."

"Skip? THREE MILES?" Krillin said in disbelief.

"It's not THAT long Krillin. We've had to get through three miles before remember?"

"Yeah, but that was only a simulation and we didn't have to skip."

"Alright, if you boys are done chatting, let's get to it!"

Goku and Krillin had to skip along with Master Roshi. Both of them had pretty good stamina since training together since kindergarden, but they still have their limits. After skipping for 2 in a half miles, they were getting tired and the sun was beginning to rise.

They finally made it to the first house. Out of breath, Goku put in the milk and took out the empty bottle. "Wew... got... milk?" Goku chuckled, remembering that old commercial he use to see with Bulma.

"Good one... Goku." Krillin chuckled too.

They skipped to the other houses, Krillin put in the milk from his carton and took out the empty bottle. Roshi nodded. "We're making good progress, now we're going to zigzag between those trees for the next two miles." he pointed at a long pathway with a lot of trees.

"Zigzag? That... looks kinda long." Goku sweat dropped.

"No kidding..." Krillin sighed.

"Ready? Go!" Roshi called, causing the two to quickly run towards the trees. All three of them zigged through the trees and zagged, making the path a lot longer then it should've been and more tedious and tiring.

Goku turned and saw Krillin smirking before walking forward. Goku shook his head, he figured Krillin would do that. "Krillin! You better zigzag like Master says or you'll have to start over." Goku warned.

"Aw, but this is way too tiring." Krillin whinned.

"KRILLIN!" Roshi shouted.

"Yah! I'll start over!" Krillin cried going back to the beginning.

Goku felt sorry for his bald friend since he had to do it all over again. "Master, I'll start over too."

"I appreciate your enthusiasim Goku, but you better keep going if you want the milk to be delievered before Breakfast Time." Roshi said as Goku sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir." Goku looked back at Krillin trying to catch up, he was use to working together with Krillin, waiting for him if he had to and such, that it felt awkward leaving him behind like that, but he has a Master now and he can't just disobey him.

They finally made it to the next house. Goku opened up the milk box, process repeat; he put in the milk and took out the empty bottle. Krillin finally caught up, all tired out and had to sit down.

"You gonna be okay Krillin?" Goku asked his friend in concern.

"I... just... need... to... catch... my... breath..." Krillin was really out of breath.

"KRILLIN! DID I SAY YOU CAN REST?" Roshi yelled.

Krillin and Goku both jumped. "Now, you two earned a break from runnin, we'll just climb a few steps for now." Roshi said, going up the stairs of a rocky mountain.

"A FEW STEPS?" Krillin yelled when he saw just how high this mountain is.

"Wow... whoever lives on the top of that mountain must get a really great view." Goku chuckled, trying to remain optamistic.

"Have you lost it Goku? We have to climb all these steps on FOOT!" Krillin cried.

"Relax Krillin, just take a deep breath and let it out. Maybe climbing these stairs will be good for us, it is part of Master Roshi's training, we'll just have to tough it out, come on." Goku said, hopping to encouarge his bald friend.

The two boys in training walked step by step up the mountain stairs, both of them were tired and sweating. _Geez, the sun's hardly in the sky and already I feel like I'm going to drop. I was never meant to be a milk delievery boy anyway..._ Goku thought ashamfully to himself.

After getting at least half way up, Goku saw Master Roshi sitting on the rock, smoking. "Master..." Goku started to say.

"Don't bother Goku, you can't use the Nimbus because it wouldn't challenge your skills. Besides, didn't you know that Ox-King and your first Master, Gohan had to deliever milk like you and not once did they complain to me about it." Roshi said, hopping this lesson would motivate the boy.

Goku smiled and said, "Oh wow, I didn't know Master Gohan had to deliever milk to, but I wasn't going to ask if I could use the Nimbus cloud, I was just going to say; if you keep smoking like that, you're not going to live much longer." he chuckled before climbing the stairs again.

Roshi grunted and glared. "That boy... probably should've just let him finish his sentence next time." he felt a bit embarrassed that Goku was scolding him about smoking and that he wasn't going to ask him to use the Nimbus.

Krillin soon finally caught up, totally out of breath. "Alright Krillin, you're half way there."

"HUH? Only _half _way? Ohhhh." Krillin moaned before slowly climbing up the stairs again to try and catch up to his friend.

While climbing the seemingly endless stairs, Goku was thinking to himself. _This kind of training is a bit odd, but if it made Master Gohan and Ox-King so strong, then who am I to question it? I just hope Krillin doesn't die from exhaustion, I'm getting kind of worried about him._ Goku looked back to see Krillin straggling behind, but still trying at least.

Goku decided to slow down so Krillin to catch up with him. The two boys kept their pace. Many times Goku had to keep his exhausted friend from falling down the stairs.

The two boys finally made it to the top of the mountain. Out of breath, Goku opened the milk box while Krillin put in the milk bottle and Goku took out the empty bottle.

"Delievered before breakfast." Roshi said to the monk living in the house, who just came out to say hello.

"Thank you. Master Roshi it's been ages since you last trainned." the monk said with a smile.

"I know, I'm whipping these boys into shape."

Goku and Krillin were both out of breath, both of them clinging to each other so they don't lie on the ground and get yelled at by the Turtle Hermit.

"Are their training going well Roshi?" the monk asked curiously.

"Hmm, well it's too early to say right now, we only just started. However, if they keep working hard deligently, they can enter the World Martial Arts Tournament coming up." Roshi announced.

"Oh, that's only eight months away." the monk said.

"Just like in my vision." Goku said with a tired smile.

Krillin, however, regained his energy as soon as he heard about it. "Really? We can really enter the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Yes, but only if you continue training and work hard." Roshi said.

"This is going to be so exciting Goku!" Krillin smiled hyperly to his friend.

"I know, it's going to be crowded there too." Goku chuckled.

"Eh? Are you saying you saw us at the tournament already?" Krillin asked with his eyes wide.

"Yup, and we were looking... uh... stylish too." Goku grinned and sweat dropped a little on the 'stylish' part since those blue suits weren't his taste.

"OH YEAH! We're gonna enter the tournament." Krillin cheered and danced around.

"Motivation is the beset energy. Goku's vision won't come to be if you don't work hard however, so let's get those milk delievered!" Roshi yelled, gaining the two boy's attention.

"YES SIR!"

Now they have to follow Roshi through a deep ravine while crossing a thin log without falling. Next was crossing a desert, the boys were tired, but the thought of the tournament kept them going.

Now they were being chased by a hungry meat eating dinosaur. "Better go faster boys if you don't want to end up lunch meat!"

Now they had to cross the rapids with the waterfall right next to it. "You can't let the water force push you, you must push back."

Tired, hungry, thirsty and out of breath, the two boys made it to the last house at last. Once the last milk was delievered, both boys were on the ground panting for air as if they have been suffocating their whole lives.

By now, the sun rose high into the sky, indicating dawn was gone and it was now morning. "Delievered before Breakfast Time, not too bad for a start, but you boys need to go faster next time." Roshi said.

"I'm... glad... we're done... for the day..." Krillin said in-between breaths.

"Done? We're not even close Krillin. That was only the early morning exercise, now it's time to start the mid morning training." Roshi announced.

"No way... this is nuts." Krillin cried.

"Yeah... but Krillin..." Goku started to say with sweat dripping over his face.

"What... Goku?"

"... I'm thirsty... got milk?" Goku chuckled, making Krillin roll his eyes at his friend's light-hearted humor at a time like this.

It looks like their training has gotten off to a... tiring start. Will Goku and Krillin be able to handle such intense training?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20, Surviving the Turtle Hermit's Way.<strong>

"Now let's see if you boys like to play in the dirt." Roshi grinned as he walked towards a farmer.

"Oh great, first milk delievery, now we have to play with dirt?" Krillin sighed, getting up.

"Maybe it won't be so bad Krillin, at least we don't have to go country crossing delievering milk before morning." Goku tried to reassure his bald friend.

"You got anymore visions about Master Roshi's training methods Goku? I'd like to be a bit more prepared." Krillin asked his psychic friend.

Goku sighed and shook his head. "I wish, but no. My Foresight ability is random, remember?"

"Right... aw man."

"Okay boys, come over here!" Roshi called them over.

"Might as well just brace ourselves and hope for the best." Goku said to Krillin before they came up to Master Roshi and the farmer.

"Okay, you boys are going to be doing some agreculter, in other words start digging across the land." Roshi pointed at the huge landmass.

"Wow... I'm starting to wonder if this whole thing is worth it." Krillin grumbled.

"Oh and one more thing; don't use the tools, use your bare hands only." Roshi said firmly.

"You mean with our fingers?" Krillin cried.

"Come on Krillin, we can't give up now." Goku encouarged.

Soon the two boys had to dig across the land, using their hands only. They work pretty fast, the farmer was surprised to see how far they've gotten in just a few minutes that would've taken him almost half the day to get to.

"Oh... my fingernails are gone." Krillin whinned looking at his nailess fingers.

Goku stopped beside Krillin and said, "They'll grow back, just keep going. My vision of us competing in the tournament just has to come true."

"Okay, I'll try Goku." Krillin really appreciate Goku's encouragement, he can't let him down especially after all he's done for him. So Krillin went back to digging with Goku.

Goku decided to stay close to Krillin while digging to help encourage the bald former monk. "Come on Krillin, you can't let this beat you. Remember how hard we always worked together? Remember how you always got beaten by those jerks back at the Orin Temple? Show them you're not the weakling they made you out to be, you can do it Krillin!"

Krillin soon got faster and faster with each motivating word Goku spoke to his friend. "Soon we'll join the Tournament together and show those jerks we can fight and we're not punching bags. Dig faster!"

Soon Krillin was digging faster then an army of underground moles, Goku smiled. "Works like a charm."

Goku remembered those days when he would visit Krillin back at the Orin Temple, he would never forget how angery he was when he saw how those other people treated him nothing more then a punching bag.

These motivations sped them up until they completely dug through the entire land mass.

"Master Roshi... we're done." Goku panted, covered in mud as well as Krillin.

Rosh looked and did indeed saw everything was nice and dirty. "Good work, you boys have potential. Now, are you ready for breakfast?"

_Oh good, we get to eat after all, I was worried we'd starve through the day._ Goku thought to himself in relief.

The two tired boys followed the Turtle Hermit back to the house and hoped that Launch had sneezed back to her nice self again. Goku had given some advice to her on how to cook food and what not to use in ingrediants since he use to always watch his mom, Ms. Briefs, cook back at home.

Launch was indeed nice again and she happily called to them when she saw them. "Hey guys! It's about time, hurry up before your breakfast gets cold!"

"She's nice again." Krillin noted.

"Then that means... BREAKFAST!" both Goku and Krillin revitilized their energy and ran into the house, eager to fill their empty bellies.

"Wait for Roshi!" Roshi yelled after them.

In the dining table, Goku and Krillin were eating like they've been starving their whole lives. It's amazing how fast they can eat and not choke from it all.

Krillin then noticed how a bit bland his rice was tasting, so he picked up the pepper to add a little more flavor to it. "Wait! Not the pepper, she's a land mine!" Roshi cried a bit too late.

"Krillin!" Goku cried too when he noticed how close Krillin and the pepper is to Launch.

"What? I... oh... uh-oh." Krillin had already poured some pepper out and Launch's nose was starting to act up.

"Ah... ah... ah... AH-CHOO!" she sneezed and just like that, she turned blonde and angry.

"What is this? I'm not eating with an old man!" she screeched and took out a gun and started shooting everywhere.

"Wow Launch, have you been working on that aim?" Goku chuckled.

"How can you take this so light-hearted Goku?" Krillin snapped.

Launch stopped shooting when she noticed Goku. "Oh, it's just you Goku. Have you finally told them?"

"Yeah, and you were right, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would've been." Goku smiled.

"So tell me... what are we doing here?" Launch asked.

"We're just eating breakfast, that's all, no need to shoot." Krillin explained nervously.

"I don't mind you two boys eating, but I don't trust that pervert old man." she pointed dangerously at Roshi with her gun.

"Uh... it's okay Launch, we'll just... take him out to eat. We'll give you some time alone." Goku said, thinking quickly to get Master Roshi out of there unharmed.

"Yeah sure, whatever kid." Launch said as she walked upstairs.

"Good thinking Goku, you really know how to handle Launch when she's like that." Roshi grinned.

"Thanks Master, but we better keep our word and go out before she comes back." Goku said.

"Do you know a good place to eat Master?" Krillin asked.

"I suppose, follow me."

Out in the village, they were now eating in a small resturaunt. Goku and Krillin had eaten a lot of food, you could easily see those empty bowls staken up beside them and yet they still ask for more.

Goku then sneezed. Krillin and Roshi, after the experience with Launch sneezing, quickly ran for cover, causing everyone to stare at them. They both blushed in embarassment.

"Relax guys, I don't change drastically when I sneeze." Goku laughed.

After breakfast, Roshi lead them otuside and they sat on some logs while their master gave them each some books.

"Now, we will use this time to study and sharpen the mind. A powerful body would be useless if you don't know how to use it." Roshi said.

"Oh good, I love reading... um... I already read this book when I was four, you got anything else?" Goku asked after seeing the same book he read a long time ago and really didn't want to read it again.

"Hm? You read the whole thing on your own when you were only four?" Roshi stared at the tailess boy.

"Yeah, Goku here loves researching and spends a lot of his time either training or reading." Krillin explain putting a hand around his best friend.

"Well... I suppose we could skip the basics then and go straight to the advance stuff. Okay, here, read this then." Roshi gave Goku a thicker book.

Goku chuckled. "I already read this too when I was five."

"Goku! Is there anything you haven't read yet?" Roshi was getting impatient.

"That's a tough one since I have a lot of books back home." Goku said, thinking about it.

"A lot of books is an understatment Goku, it's like three libraries in your own room!" Krillin exclaimed, remembering seeing how many books were in his room.

"Well, I guess I haven't read this one yet." Goku said, picking up an extremly big book from the pile.

Roshi sweat dropped. "That's the phone book."

"Okay, then how about I help teach Krillin these literature books?" Goku suggested after seeing all the other books were things he read in his early childhood.

"I guess that's a good idea since you know so much already." Roshi grumbled.

Goku chuckled sheepishly as he grabbed an easy book. "Okay Krillin, this one should be easy to learn."

"Goku... that's a math book."

"Hm? Oh, I thought it'd be good to learn some math before we go into reading. Now pay attention." Goku talked like a teacher now.

After an hour of learning, Roshi yawned, he was planning to teach Goku and Krillin, not watching Goku teach Krillin. "'Okay, it's noon now. Let's go have some lunch." he said.

"Oh boy!" Krillin jumped, ready to eat and quit learning what Susie was trying to do when she leaned into the lake and almost drowned for it.

"Aw, but we were getting to the good part." Goku whinned. Although the boy loves to eat, he didn't like being interrupted when he's reading and researching.

"There are times when you need to let your mind rest and take a break. Now let's have some lunch Goku, you and Krillin can continue tomorrow." Roshi said.

"Okay." Goku sighed as he put a bookmark on the page he's currently on.

They went back to KAME HOUSE, thankfully Launch had sneezed again and she's nice. This time the boys and Roshi were able to enjoy their meals in piece without Launch sneezing and trying to shoot their heads off again.

After lunch, Roshi hung three net hammocks on the tree and put pillows on each one. "What are those for Master?" Krillin asked.

"We're going to take a nice hour nap in these hammocks Krillin. Now, Goku, Krillin get on each one." Roshi said.

Krillin hopped on one, Goku hesitated. "Um... why are we taking a nap Master?" he never took a nap, not even when he was a baby, it seems kind of a waste of time when he could use that hour to get things done.

Roshi calmly climbed on his own hammock, leaving Goku the only one still standing on the grass. "Sometimes, Goku, even the best of fighters needs to rest. Your body and mind can only take so much, so it's best to take a nap every once in a while."

"But is it really necessary? I've never slept in the day before... Bulma told me napping is for babies and old people." Goku said, remembering that his big sister didn't like taking naps in the day either.

"Just rest Goku." Roshi sighed before putting his night blind on.

Goku saw that Krillin was already fast asleep. All those milk delievery and farming must've really taken it out of him.

_What am I suppose to do now? Just sleep? _Goku thought to himself while looking at the empty hammock and the sleeping Turtle Hermit and bald boy.

Goku was tempted to just call the Flying Nimbus and explore for the hour while Roshi and Krillin slept, but if he did that and Master Roshi finds him gone, then he'd be in big trouble.

Sighing, the former tailed boy hopped onto his hammock and laid there for a minute staring at the leaves above the tree, swaying with the wind. The cool breeze felt good. It didn't take long before Goku unknowingly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Goku opened his eyes and saw Bulma, his big sister, smiling at him. "Hey, it's about time you're awake kid."_

_ Goku's eyes widened, what's his big sister doing here? "Bulma? When did you get here?"_

_ "I live here silly, now hurry up and get dressed. Mom and Dad are waiting for us." she said quickly._

_ Goku was now confused. Looking around, he saw he was back in his room. "Huh? When did I get back here? Last I remember I was training with Master Roshi and Krillin... unless... it was all a dream? Or maybe this is a dream..."_

_ Shaking his head, Goku sat up and realized he was in his blue dogi and his tail was back. "Huh, I thought I lost these when I turned Oozarzu back at the castle. Wait..."_

_ Goku quickly ran to his sister. "Bulma, did we ever go searching for the Dragon Balls?"_

_ "Dragon Balls? I don't know what you're talking about little brother, but now's not to time to be playing. Look, we today's our first day as milk deilevery people and I don't want to get fired. We have to earn money somehow." Bulma said quickly._

_ "Earn money? Why?" Goku asked, bewildered since their parents aren't exactly in need of money._

_ "What do you mean 'why'? We need money to go to the Island Paradise coming up next week. Mom and Dad won't let us go unless we earn the money ourselves, now hurry up and put this on." she suddenly put a white hat on Goku and grabbed cartons of milk._

_ "Now smile and don't drop a single bottle or we're fired! Hurry, we're on a time limit!" she said quickly._

_ Goku wasn't sure what's going on, but this seemed a lot like the training method for Master Roshi. For some reason though, Goku was having a hard time carrying the carton and moving his legs, it's as if they both felt so heavy to him. He didn't understand how Bulma was able to easily carry them like... some kind of circus girl, she's actually juggling those bottles!_

_ "Bulma... wait for me!" Goku cried and tripped, the carton fell over and broke all the glass bottles, milk was everywhere._

_ "Goku! You're so clumsy!" Bulma cried._

_ "That's it! You're both fired!" a floating goat man said in anger... yeah, there's a goat flying above them._

_ "Now look at what you did Goku, we better go find another job." Bulma sighed._

_ "Wait, you're not weirded out by that floating goat man?" Goku pointed in shock._

_ "No, why would I be?" Bulma asked as if Goku just said; 'you're not weirded out that there's people in the city?'_

_ Goku looked around to see everything was out of place; buildings were giant stuffed animal shape, the dogs were walking the people and there were some flying carrots eating people in the area, but everyone else were walking along as if this thing was normal._

_ "Am I the only one who finds everything here is strange?" Goku shouted._

_ "Don't make a scene little brother. I found us another job." Bulma said._

_ "Already?"_

_ "Look, see those fields? We are to agreculture it. They don't have any tools so it looks like we'll just be using our bare hands." Bulma said._

_ Goku looked at his sister. "But I thought you didn't like touching dirt Bulma."_

_ "Of course I do, you ever saw me digging before?" her hands suddenly turned into giant mole claws. Goku's eyes popped out, staring at them._

_ "Now let's get started." she said as she dug through the ground like a mole._

_ Goku shook his head. "Okay, that's it, this has to be a dream, there's no way any of this is crazy stuff is real."_

_ Then he thought. "But I don't remember falling asleep..."_

_ Suddenly, the scene changed. Goku found himself in some kind of snowy mountains. Suddenly, a boy that looked similar to him but with longer hair and a darker gi dropped from the sky and landed on him._

_ "Oh, I'm really sorry about that." said the boy sheepishly._

_ "Huh? Hey... you..." Goku sort of recognized this boy; he looked a lot like the boy from his visions earlier, but he was older._

_ "Hm? Oh hey Dad... why are you a kid again? Where's Piccolo? We're suppose to be training for the Androids coming in three years." the boy said._

_ "What? Androids? Piccolo? Who are you?" Goku was confused now, until he remembered this is a dream, nothing's suppose to make sense._

_ "Don't you remember Dad? It's me, Gohan." the boy said to Goku as if he knew him._

_ "Gohan? That's my first Master's name... Wait, why are you calling me 'Dad'? I'm not anybody's dad, I'm only 12!"_

_ The boy called Gohan thought for a minute, before apparent realization hit him and he gasped, then he smiled sheepishly to Goku. "Uh... oops, sorry about that, I must've mistaken you for someone else. A-anyway, I think you should go now."_

_ Gohan suddenly pushed Goku over the edge of a cliff! Goku yelped as he fell down into the cold ocean._

_ "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Goku yelled._

_ "SORRY! BUT IT'S FOR THE BEST! I KNOW YOU'LL UNDERSTAND SOMEDAY!" Gohan yelled back just before the big SPLASH._

Goku's eyes flung opened as he gasped. He breathed hard a few times while his heart thumped against his chest. He looked around to see he was still on his hammock, he was still wearing his white shirt and blue pants and he doesn't have his tail anymore.

"Oh man... what a dream." Goku sighed in relief as he laid back down.

_Who was that boy? He called me 'Dad' and himself Gohan. Hmm... I may have a theory on this; what if Gohan was really my son from the future? Somehow my Foresight ability triggered while I was dreaming and caused it to crossover with my subconsciousness, thus allowing me to somehow commuticate with someone related to me in the distant future through our minds. Gohan didn't want me to know about this and my future self must've warned him and he pushed me into the ocean to wake me up before I could find anything out... at least, that's my theory anyway, but it seems plausible._

Then Goku shook his head. _Would you listen to me? I'm insane! Ugh... all these future visions and what not are really taking its toll on my sanity. I guess taking a nap is making it worse, I knew I should only sleep at night._

Suddenly, Krillin yawned and streched. "Wew, that was a good nap, I feel refreshed and ready to go."

Roshi soon followed. "Well, I hope you boys had a good nap, because now it's time to start the next lesson."

Goku and Krillin nodded. Goku couldn't believe he actually slept for an hour in the day, he usually couldn't sit still let alone sleep for five minutes before, all of the Turtle Hermit's training is really exhausting him out, both physically and perhaps mentally too.

Roshi had lead the two boys to a lake. "What's wrong Goku? You look kind of out of it." Krillin asked when he saw Goku looking deep in thought.

Goku blinked. "Huh? Oh sorry Krillin, I think I may have had another vision..."

Roshi turned to Goku. "Well, let's hear it, what did you see in the future?"

Goku looked at them and said, "I don't really know, because I'm not really sure if it was a vision of the future." Goku then proceeded to tell them about the boy called Gohan, whom he presumes to be his future son, and how he came up with his theory of the Foresight crossing with his subconsciousness caused him to accidently form a temporary mental link with his son in the far future.

"Hmm... did you ever have any visions when you were asleep before Goku?" Roshi asked.

"Yes sir, but this never happened before, it was a strange experience." Goku said.

"Well... did you ever dream while having the vision before?" Krillin asked next.

Goku thought long and hard about this one, before saying, "Now that I think about it; no. This is probably the first time the vision tried to come while I was dreaming."

"Then that could be it. I remember my sister Baba once told me about this too. In a very rare occurance, the visions of the future may come while you are dreaming. It works normally if you're not dreaming, but if you are while it comes, then the psychic mind may subconsciously open the mental link with someone close to you in the future the vision was originally going to show you." Roshi explained the best he could.

"A lot of it didn't make any sense Master." Krillin said.

"I think I get it... though I'm not sure how to put it into words. I guess what Master Roshi is trying to say basically is that if the visions come while I'm dreaming, I could subconsciously talk to someone in the future that was suppose to be in the vision."

"You're just repeating what Master said."

"At any case, you'll have to figure that one out later. For now, let us continue our training." Roshi said, putting Goku's strange ability to the back of his mind for now.

Roshi pointed at the lake. "You two boys are going swimming."

"Swimming? Master, aren't you ever going to each us any Martial Arts techniques?" Krillin asked impatiently.

"Martial Arts techniques? You two boys aren't ready to learn such things! Now let me see here..." Roshi looked around for something, then he went to a rather large and heavy boulder.

"Okay, see this? If you can move this boulder, then I'll teach you the techniques." Master Roshi pointed at the boulder.

"What? That big thing? Come on Goku, I know we move it!" Krillin said eagerly.

Roshi then quickly said, "Wait! Not this boulder, I was too hasty. I meant this one over here!"

Roshi pointed at a much bigger rock... almost the size of a huge building!

"Okay, now that's just crazy!" Krillin cried.

"Come on Krillin, we'll just have to work hard I guess." Goku sighed.

"Good, now take off your clothes and start swimming. You are to make a full lap to the other side of shore." Roshi said pointing at the otherside.

"Do we really need to take off our clothes?" Goku grumbled.

"Yes, now hurry up!"

Goku and Krillin took their clothes off, though relunctatly. At least they both had the decentcy to ear their underwear. They both dived down into the lake.

"Hey, this isn't so bad. The water's nice and cool." Krillin smiled.

"I don't know, something tells me there's more to this then we think. Master Roshi's training hasn't exactly been easy." Goku said suspisciously.

"Ohhh! Watch out for big fish too!" Roshi called out.

"I told ya! There's probably sharks in here that we'll have to swim away from." Goku said.

As if on cue, a large great white shark jumped out of the water and almost munched on the two boys.

"WOW GOKU! YOU REALLY ARE PSYCHIC!" Krillin screamed while swimming away.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO BE PSYCHIC TO SEE THIS COMING!" Goku yelled back while trying to go underwater away from the shark's massive mouth full of sharp and big teeth.

"CAN YOU TELL ME HOW TO GET AWAY FROM MAN EATING SHARKS?" Krillin screamed after resuracing.

"JUST SWIM AS FAST AS YOU CAN TO SHORE!" Goku yelled back while jumping away, almost getting chomped.

"THAT'S USELESS ADVICE! THE SHARK'S BITE OUR HEADS BEFORE THEN!" Krillin dove underwater just before the shark bit down on him.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING MUCH EITHER KRILLIN!" Goku yelled back again trying to kick the shark's nose, but his feet were too short and kept missing.

They finally made it safely to shore and the shark went back underwater. "Oh man, I never want to swim with sharks again." Krillin sighed and panting.

"HEY! YOU TWO BOYS ARE NOT FINISH SWIMMING! GET BACK HERE!" Roshi called out from the otherside.

Goku and Krillin stared out at Master Roshi, they'll have to swim through the Waters of Doom and avoid the Jaws of Death to get back and neither were looking forward to doing it again.

"What're we going to do Goku? If we tried swimming back, that shark will eat us for sure." Krillin asked nervously to his friend.

"I'm thinking... hmm..." Goku tried to put his creative mind to gear.

Suddenly, a huge roar broke their concentration. Both boys turned around to see a giant dinosaur wanting to eat them!

"O-okay, new plan: SWIM FOR YOU LIFE!" Krillin screamed as they both dived into the water.

If it's not the sharks it's the dinosaurs. Now they're back to sharks and being chased while swimming for their poor lives.

_After watching Jaws with my sister, I really hate sharks._ Goku thought to himself while trying to jump away from the massive clamping jaws of the shark.

Well, after almost getting eaten, drowned and screaming at the top of their lungs, the two poor survivors finally made it back to Roshi in one piece.

"We're going to have to work on your speed. Well whatever, now's time to move on to the next training." Roshi said.

"There's more? What's this one going to be?" Krillin asked, dreading the answer.

"Just stop whining and follow me." Roshi snapped, quieting the boys.

Now the Turtle Hermit lead them to a construction site. Roshi was talking to one of the workers, who's probably the boss.

"Are you sure these two boys can really be good workers? They seem a little too young." the man said looking at the pint sized warriors.

"Trust me, after you see them work, you'll want to pay them triple the money." Roshi grinned.

"WHAT? TRIPLE?"

"Well we'll just have to see before we decide. Goku, Krillin, time to start digging."

"With our hands again?" Krillin moaned.

"Not this time Krillin, you can use tools, but no power tools."

Goku and Krillin picked up pickaxes and shovels. "Okay, let's get this done Krillin."

"Great, now we're construction workers, what's next?" Krillin groaned.

"Don't be like that Krillin, let's show them what we're made of."

So the two boys started digging up dirt and shoving the wheel barrels with piles of dirt faster then trucks. All the worker men were staring at the two speedy new recruits; they couldn't believe how fast they were going.

"TURN UP THE SPEED BOYS OR YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT TO THE TOURNAMENT!" Roshi yelled.

Goku and Krillin did indeed speed up, all the worker men were yelling at them to slow down because they almost got ran over.

Goku then noticed Krillin was slowing down. "It's no good... I can't... keep going..."

Goku went to Krillin's side and said, "Krillin, do you remember your days at Orin Temple? I was there that day when those jerks kicked you around."

Krillin looked at his friend, both of them remembering all too well what happen on that day when Goku decided to visit the Orin Temple to see his bald friend.

_ *Flashback*_

_ It was two years ago, Goku just turned ten. The tailed boy looked out the window and Bulma noticed._

_ "What's wrong little brother? You're usually training by this time." Bulma asked._

_ "It's Krillin, I've been wondering how he's been doing back at the Orin Temple, he's been telling me he's been having a lot of hard time there lately."_

_ "Orin Temple? I know where that place is, why don't you go visit him Goku?"_

_ Goku looked at Bulma with a smile. "Really? Thank you big sis! So where is Orin Temple?"_

_ After Bulma gave him the map to Orin Temple, the ten year old tailed boy soon found it on the outskirts of West City, away from the city and other people. Originally, Orin Temple was located in East City, but they moved here on the outskirts of West City recently._

_ Goku walked into the temple, and was shocked to see Krillin was getting his head kicked around by teen monks, all of them were making fun of him._

_ "Okay you win." Krillin moaned in pain, lying on the ground in pain._

_ "Heh, what a wimp! I can't believe the Master keeps you around when you're so pathetic." the fat bully (FB) mocked._

_ "Don't worry little Krillin, there's always the circus." the thin bully (TB) said while patting Krillin's bald head, before kicking his face._

_ "Hah! Now I know why Master keeps him here, he makes a great punching bag, one that actually yells in pain when you punch it."_

_ Goku wasn't able to stay quiet after watching his one and only friend getting beaten to a bloody pulp by these arrogant people._

_ "STOP IT! Leave him alone!" Goku demanded angerily as he stood to defend his friend._

_ Everyone, including Krillin, were shocked to see the tailed boy coming out of nowhere and standing up to the weakest boy in Orin Temple._

_ "Eh? Who are you monkey brat? Get out of here, you don't belong in the Orin Temple." FB demanded._

_ "I'm not going to let you keep hurting Krillin." Goku snapped back._

_ "Would you look at that, the monkey boy is defending the bald boy, how fitting. Doesn't this remind of you of the story about the Monkey King journeying to the West with a monk?" TB mocked._

_ "Yeah, we better becareful or the monkey will hurt us." FB laughed._

_ "G... Goku... please just get out of here..." Krillin weakly said._

_ "Krillin, I won't leave you to get humiliated and kicked around again." Goku said to him._

_ "Goku, they've been doing this to me since I was four, I'm use to it, but if you don't get out of here, then they'll really hurt you." Krillin warned him._

_ "I don't care!"_

_ "Fine then, let's kick this freak's tail and see if we can pull it out." both FB and TB charged at Goku._

_ The fight, in minor detail, didn't last very long. Goku wasn't very strong back then and he was outnumbered, the two bulles weren't the only monks in there. Goku was outnumbered and outmatched, not to mention one of them actually got a hold of his tail, his weakness, after that it was all down hill and Goku ended up like Krillin on the floor injured._

_ "What a wimp, he's just as pathetic as Krillin over there." TB laughed._

_ "Who needs a punching bag when you've got two of them that can cry when you beat them?" FB laughed as well as all the other bullies._

_ "Goku... I tried to to warn you... they're bullies and we're... too weak to fight them... they fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament before... we're not match for them." Krillin said to Goku weakly._

_ "Krillin... no matter what... we will get stronger then them... we'll find a way... to become Master Roshi's pupils... and show them we're not weak and pathetic... once and for all." Goku said weakly yet determinedly._

_ *End flashback*_

"You remember the promise we made that day Krillin? After we both got beaten? We promised to always fight together and become stronger. We've finally made it this far, becoming the legendary Master Roshi's students, we have to keep going and do our best to train. I don't know about you, Krillin, but I'm willing to keep going until I drop." Goku said with determination filled in his ebony eyes.

"Right, I hear ya Goku. I remember that promise like it was yesterday. Come on, we have to go faster!" Krillin's spirit and motivation has returned. Remembering seeing his friend defending him like that in front of all those strong monks at the Orin Temple with no regards for himself made him want to do the same for Goku.

The boys sped up unbelievably fast, making them blurrs to everyone else. Krillin and Goku dug the ground so hard with their pixaxes that it actually broke the two pieces landed in front of Roshi and the worker boss, both of them jumped.

"Okay, okay, I'll pay whatever you'd like for them." the boss said clearly in awe of the boys' strength and speed.

After the construction, it was time for one more training.

"What's it going to be, Master?" Goku asked, almost dreading it.

"Well... let's just say I hope neither of you boys are allergic to bee stings." Roshi grinned mischeviously.

"I don't like where this is going." Krillin grumbled.

Well, it didn't take long to reach the forest. Roshi had tied the boys to a tree. "Now then, this'll help you think quick on your feet should you ever get put in a corner." Roshi said.

"I think we're about to die from wasps Krillin." Goku sweat dropped when he saw a large wasp nest just up in the tree.

"NOOOO! I'm too young to get stung!" Krillin cried.

Both of them gasped when Roshi hit the nest with his stick and ran for cover in the bushes. "Just concentrate and you won't get stung." he called from safety.

"ANGRY WASPS!" Goku and Krillin both cried when they saw swarms of angry wasp hornets coming right at them.

Unable to run away to safety due to the ropes tied around them, all they could really do is wail their arms around in hopes of smacking them away. All the poor boys could feel were hundreds of little needles piercing their skin.

Roshi was scolding them to not just run but dodge. "And how are we suppose to dodge hundreds of angry WASPS?" Goku screamed in both pain and annoyance.

Before the Turtle Hermit could reply back, a few stray wasps made their way to his head. Now all three of them were 'dodging' angry wasps.

Now the sun was setting. Goku and Krillin had it rough; their bodies were covered in bumbs and wasp stings. Roshi had one on his bald head.

"You two boys need to work on your dodging." Roshi grumbled.

"What a mess, I'm glad Bulma isn't here to see me like this." Goku grumbled, sometimes... most of the time, his big sister acts more like a mother then their actual mother.

"Master, please tell me the training isn't going to be this hard every single day." Krillin begged.

"Of course not Krillin, don't be silly. It'll be much harder. Starting tomorrow for the next eight months, you both will be doing the same exercises while turtle shells on your backs. I'd say they weigh about 50 tons." Roshi told them as if it was no big deal.

This sudden news had Krillin and Goku in a stump; they both fell to the ground.

"I don't think we'll survive this Goku." Krillin said to him.

"We can't give up Krillin. If we want to get stronger, we'll just have to survive the Turtle Hermit's way." Goku said, though tired, still filled with determination.

Can Goku and Krillin really survive Master Roshi's harsh training and make it to the tournament? Will Goku's vision of entering the tournament come to be? Find out, on the next Chapter of **Dragon Ball Rewritten: Of Past, Present and Future**.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Author's Note: They never gave a name to the bullies in Orin Temple, so I just referred to them as Fat Bully and Thin Bully. I knew Orin Temple was in East City, but since Goku lives in West City and he and Krillin are such good friends, I had to move it closer to West City, don't complain about that. Anyway, I know Goku's dream and his little chat with his future son was a bit confusing, but that was the point, don't worry, it'll make more sense as the story progesses.  
><strong>_


	8. Part 8: Visions of Time Travelers?

_**Author's Note: Okay, where is he? He's going to miss his cue! I'm... oh h-hi everyone... sorry about this, but it seems Goku is missing today and if I don't find him soon the story can't go on.**_

_***Krillin walks in*: I can't find him!**_

_**Author: Krillin, if Goku doesn't show up in the next five seconds we're going to have to cancle the story I'm afraid.**_

_***Goku comes running in crashing into the author and Krillin*: Sorry I'm late! Bulma didn't wake me up this morning.**_

_**Author: Goku! You really need to learn to be more punctiual, it's no wonder why Master Roshi had to keep yelling at you.**_

_**Goku: Well I'm here now, so let's start the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_** Of Past, Present and Future**_

** Chapter 21, The Day of the Tournament**

It's been five months since the training with Master Roshi. Goku and Krillin, two best of friends young boys were wearing heavy turtle shells on their backs and are doing all their routines. First the deadly milk delievery before Breakfast Time.

Goku and Krillin were zigzaging between trees again, going up the mountain stairs, passing the hot and dry desert, going over a deep revine with a thin log keeping them up, being chased by giants of hungry dinosaurs, all to train for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Hurry Krillin! Master Roshi's going to take away our breakfast privillages again if we don't get these delievered on time again!" Goku shouted in a rush trying to make sure his friend keeps up, the last time they failed to deliever the milk on time they were to go without breakfast and he rather not go through that again. Then the young boy blinked as he remembered those words from his vision back when he, Bulma and Oolong were at the Diablo Desert.

"I know, I know! But I can hardly keep going; I'm so tired..." Krillin said tiredly having trouble just to put another foot forward.

"Just don't give up, I know you can do it Krillin, we have to." Goku encouraged as he helped the struggling Krillin get back up after falling on the hot sand.

When they finish with the milke delievery, they moved on to farming. Goku and Krillin got faster and faster each day as they turned half the land into agreculter.

After that, they would eat breakfast (assuming they delierved the milk on time), head back out to study (more like Goku reading to Krillin), take naps (Goku would go fishing in the ocean instead of sleeping), eat lunch, than they swim away from sharks, work on the construction site, get stung by angry wasps until the day ends and they repeat it all again the next day.

It's only three months away until the Tournament and the boys want to be ready. "But Goku, if we can't move that giant rock how will we be able to get Master Roshi to teach us actual fighting techniques?" Krillin asked Goku one day after another failed attempt of moving the giant rock.

"Look, let's not worry too much about that. How about instead of the usual afternoon nap, I show you a little technique I picked up from Master Roshi during my travels hunting for Dragon Balls?" Goku suggested to his bald friend, getting quit sick of doing nothing but fishing during the afternoon nap.

Goku had told Krillin about his adventures with his big sister Bulma looking for the Dragon Balls, how he turned into a giant rampaging ape monster and had his tail cut off. The bald boy was quite impressed with all the adventures the tailess boy went through and said: "Hey, next time invite me to your adventures, I would've loved to have helped."

"You mean the Kamehameha Wave he did on Fire Mountain?" Krillin asked in wonder.

"Yeah, I thought we could use the hour to learn something useful than just sleep the day away." Goku smiled.

Krillin sighed and said, "I don't know Goku, wouldn't Master Roshi be mad that I'm trying to learn the wave? Besides, don't you think I'm not trained enough to use it yet?"

"Oh don't be silly Krillin, you and I both trained the same way for seven years, if I can do it than so can you, you just have to learn how to harnass the ki energy into the palm of your hand and release it." Goku explained with an eager smile.

Krillin put his palm together and aimed at a rock. "Now focus, you can do it."

"Let's see... Ka me ha me ha!" Krillin managed to do a little spark, but no beam came out at all.

"Aw, what a farce." Krillin grumbled angry with himself.

"Now don't be so hard on yourself, at least you've managed to make a spark. You just need to learn how to manipulate the ki better and release it. Then again I'm not expert, so I can only show you what I know." Goku grinned sheepishly.

"Still, at least _you_ could shoot out a beam." Krillin sighed.

"Come on, at least try it again." Goku and Krillin worked for the entire hour on the Kamehameha Wave, not much of a success so far, Krillin's only able to make a bigger spark, but still no beam.

"We better start swimming Goku, the afternoon nap hour is over." Krillin sighed tiredly.

"Alright fine. I think Sharky's getting tired of chasing us though, I haven't seen him trying to take a bite out of us since yesterday." Goku said with mused grin that he and Krillin could outswim a shark even with those heavy turtle shells on their backs.

For the next week, Goku and Krillin used the afternoon nap time to improve on the Kamehameha Wave. Krillin finally managed to shoot a small beam from his hands after Day: 4. Both of the boys were slowly yet surely improving on the wave technique without Master Roshi knowing about it.

As they passed the huge boulder before going swimming, they stopped and looked at it. "You know... I'm a bit curious now. Do you think we can move that boulder?" Goku asked his bald friend looking at it.

"I don't know Goku, everytime we tired it always end in failure." Krillin sighed.

"Let me give it one more try, I want to know if all these exercises are really paying off. Wish me luck Krillin." Goku smiled at the challenge.

Krillin watched as his friend tried desperately to push the rock, after a minute or two of grunting and struggling, the tailess boy was able to start moving it, than the boulder kept going and going until it was halfway across the lake.

"Hey! I did it!" Goku cheered after he stopped.

"Wow, you really did it Goku! Way to go!" Krillin cheered back.

"Now it's your turn to try. Go ahead and push." Goku pointed at the large rock.

"Well... okay, here I go." Krillin struggled to push the rock at first, but like Goku, he was able to push it far across the lake.

Both of them cheered happily. "We've finally moved the rock!" Krillin jumped up and down.

"Quick, go get Master Roshi so we can show him!" Goku said eagerly as his bald friend nodded and rushed back to KAME HOUSE.

While Goku waited for his friend, another vision came to him.

_ *Vision*_

_ Huh? What's this? I see myself again but... I also see that boy named Gohan. I thought Gohan was my future son or something, so how could he be here and I be there at the same time? I mean I'm still the same age I am now!_

_ We're in some kind of forest and both of us look like we're... waiting for something? Yeah, we're just standing there waiting. That boy... has a tail too._

_ "How much longer?" my counterpart asked impatiently._

_ "Hold on, they should be here any minute now." the boy, whom I assume to be Gohan, said to my counterpart._

_ I wonder who we're waiting for?_

_ "Oh good, I see them, they're back." Gohan said with a smile._

_ My counterpart looked up and saw two guys flying towards us in the sky... they're flying? How is that even possible?_

_ "Hey! Hope you two weren't waiting on us too long." hey... that's my future self! And who's that with him? He looks like another future self, but also different... I think I saw him in another vision before._

_ Both of them landed in front of us. "Well, we found it." the other guy said with a smirk._

_ "Way to go Dad and Grandpa! Now we better hurry." Gohan said excitedly._

_ What's going on? Are they... Time Travelers? This just brought up a whole can... make that _island_ load of questions!_

_ *End vision*_

Goku blinked as his vision of the future ended. From what he saw... it looks like something big is going to happen with the future and he'll somehow get involved with it.

Goku sighed as he put his arms behind his head and looked up at the blue sky and watched as the fluffy white clouds passed. "Just great, as if my life wasn't freaky enough, I get to participate in some kind of future mission with Time Travelers. I wonder, does this kind of stuff happen to _normal_ people or is it just me?"

Krillin soon came calling, jerking Goku out of his daydream of his own upcoming future. "Over there Master Roshi!"

Krillin was literally pulling the Turtle Hermit with him as they ran up to the big rock. Goku, deciding to put this vision to the back of his mind for now, smiled at them as he was eager to show Master Roshi just what they can do.

"What is it Krillin? I was having a nice quiet lunch with Launch! And shouldn't the two of you be swimming right now?" Roshi snapped, obviously irritated that Krillin interrupted another one his perverted attempts.

"But Master, we wanted to show you that we can move that rock now so you could teach us real martial arts." Krillin said eagerly.

"Fine, show me what you boys can do." Roshi sighed.

"I'll go first." Goku volunteered as he began pushing the rock the same way he did earlier. Roshi was... speechless to say the least when he saw this. Krillin was up next and he pushed it just as far as Goku did.

Roshi's eyes were so wide and bulged that you could see it through his dark sunglasses. "Well I'll be darn... you boys actually moved it."

"So you can teach us REAL martial arts now, right?" Goku asked eagerly.

"Finally we can learn actual fighting moves." Krillin said just as eager.

Roshi sighed as he made a confession. "To be honest boys; I only used that rock as an excuse to keep you boys busy. You see; doing all those exercises like farming and delievering milk is the Turtle Hermit's martial arts. You boys already know how to punch and kick, so there's no need to learn something you already both know. By doing these daily exercises you grow stronger and faster each day."

Goku and Krillin looked at each other before looking back at the Turtle Hermit, both of them blinking as if they couldn't believe what he just said. It's as if they just got ripped off for a brand new laptop or something.

"Now don't look at me like that, it's true! Now since you boys obviously want to train harder, than I'll let you wear a much heavier turtle shell to improve your skills even more." Roshi grinned as he showed the turtle shell he himself was wearing and told them it was 100 tons, 50 more than the ones they're wearing now. Both boys anime fell flat on their faces.

"Goku, seriously, what do you make of this?" Krillin whinned as they were doing construction work on the same day, now wearing the much heavier turtle shells.

"Not really sure, but if Master says it'll get us stronger than I guess we should believe him." Goku said though he did have his own doubts as he was looking forward to learning some new techniques from the Turtle Hermit instead of doing all this rigorous stuff with heavy shells on their backs... he just hopes their spines don't bend.

"Did you have any future visions? Maybe one that could tell us how we'll do in the tournament?" Krillin asked with hope.

Goku sighed as he shook his head. "I haven't seen any visions about the tournament, but I did have one that got me thinking..."

"Really? What?"

"This will sounds like a strange question but... are there such things as Time Travelers? I mean is it possible for someone to come from the future and into the past?" Goku asked the bald boy, who looked at his tailess friend like he was nuts.

"I don't know... Time Travelers? I think they only exist in the movies, there's no way it's possible to travel through time." Krillin said doubtfully.

Goku's face looked troubled and Krillin said, "Why did you ask? I thought you of fall people would know how ridiculous that question was."

Goku crossed his arms and said, "I use to think that too, but I just got a vision that... I'll meet my son of the future as well as an older me and another person who looks like me but is a different person."

Krillin thought about this. "You sure your mind isn't just strained from all this training? I mean you've always skipped the napping part."

"I doubt it, I had a vision of meeting my future self before coming here in the first place." Goku said doubtfully.

"Oh well, I don't know if it's going to happen or not, but if it does wouldn't be cool to actually get to meet your own future son and self?" Krillin smiled as he started daydreaming.

"Uh..." Goku sighed, his friend may be logical, but when it comes to supernatural he starts to imagine how cool things could be.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." Goku sighed as Krillin continued to daydream about the possibility of Time Travel.

Three months soon came and went and the day of the WMAT (World Martial Arts Tournament) finally arrived. Goku and Krillin's Kamehameha has improved a lot after practicing it each day (changing nap time to Kamehameha improvment time), Master Roshi is still unaware about the boys' progress on the wave, won't he be surprised if they use it during the tournament.

"Okay boys, today's the big day. Now before we go, you should take off your turtle shells first." Master Roshi said.

"Finally we can take these off, my back's killing me." Krillin said in relief as he and Goku took them off.

"I just hope my spine is still in the right place, Bulma'll kill me if she saw me hunched over." Goku chuckled.

The second they dropped those heavy turtle shells, both of them felt so light it's as if gravity don't exist to them anymore. Both of them stretched and hopped around a bit, feeling too light to be true.

"Wow, I feel lighter than a feather, this can't be natural." Goku said after hopping around a bit, seeing how high he easily jumped.

"No kidding, I can hardly feel any gravity." Krillin said.

"Now jump as high as you can." Roshi said with a smirk.

Krillin and Goku jumped as high as they could and saw just how high they went; they were high above the clouds and they looked at each other bewildered by this sudden ability to jump so dang high.

"Hey Krillin... do you feel weird about this?" Goku asked as they started coming down at the same time.

"Yeah, it's almost like we're flying." Krillin nodded just before they landed on their feet.

"Bet you feel lighter than a feather now that your training is complete and you've taken off those shells." Roshi smirked.

Launch soon came out to them holding a big box. "Before you boys go; I just thought you'd want to dress a little more formal."

Goku's eyes widened when she removed the lid and saw the same suits in those boxes from his vision before coming here... oh great, guess that means he really has to wear them now or hurt Launch's feelings and he wouldn't want to do that.

Slowly, one by one, Goku's visions of the future were coming true and each time they do he wonders just how it's possible for him to see the future in the first place. Was there some kind of supernatural power that gave it to him? Was it inheritated from his unknown parents? Or did he gain that ability after hitting his head as a baby and somehow caused a psychic link to the future in his mind? However it happened, Goku found it quite amusing and handy for warnings.

Not wanting to be rude, Goku and Krillin put on their suits and hats. "Well, this is just how I saw us at the tournament Krillin, at least now I know why we were wearing these... uh... _stylish_ garments." Goku gave a forced smile so nice Launch would be satisfied. She was as she smiled happily at him.

"Goku, sometimes I wish your visions could give us some tips on how to avoid certain things in the future." Krillin sighed.

"Okay boys, enough babbling, time to get in the car so we can make the flight to Papaya Island in time for registration." Roshi said quickly.

"We'll see you later Launch and try not to sneeze, we don't want to come back to a house full of bullets." Goku chuckled.

"I'll try, have fun out there." Launch waved as Roshi drove the hover car across the ocean to the airport.

"This is so exciting, at last my vision of us entering the tournament is about to come true." Goku said excitedly, he didn't mind the suits anymore.

"Yeah, but now I'm nervous, I mean all the greatest fighters in the world is going to be there, do you think we even stand a chance?" Krillin asked already doubting his skills.

"Don't think like that Krillin, we'll just do our best and see how far we can get." Goku said trying to remain optamistic, but inwardly he was just as worried as the bald boy because Roshi didn't really teach either of them any fighting techniques, just have them to daily jobs for people and running away from hungry predators.

It wasn't long before they reached the airport on the mainland. Roshi payed for the trip to Papaya Island and the boys were now on the plane on their way to the WMAT. Goku got a window set next to Master Roshi while Krillin sat behind them. Goku smiled as he looked out the window, he really liked the view out there.

_I can hardly wait until we reached the tournament, I hope big sister Bulma is going to be there, I really missed her. I wonder if Yamcha's going to participate in the tournament? This is going to be so exciting!_ Goku thought excitedly and wished the plane would go faster.

Hours passed by and soon night was upon them. Goku was bored and was glad he brought along some books to read while on the plane, when he noticed how dark it was, he decided to put down the book and look out the window again and saw a lot of city lights just down below. The view was fascinating.

"We should be there soon, I see the island." Roshi said to the tailess boy next to him.

"That's great, it's about time." Goku smiled.

Goku was about to tell Krillin this when he noticed the bald boy fell asleep, making the boy sweatdropped and decided to let him sleep until they reached their destination.

The plane finally landed on the airport of Papaya Island. There were a lot of people here, no doubt wanting to see the tournament.

"Goku, wake Krillin up before we miss registration." Roshi said getting up from his set.

Goku turned back to his sleeping friend. "Hey Krillin, time to get up, we're here."

Krillin kept snoozing away. Goku grumbled as he tried shaking him, still nothing. Next the tailess boy tried shouting at Krillin... still snoring.

"Gah! I never knew Krillin was such a heavy sleeper! And Bulma thought _I_ was a heavy sleeper... hmm... how to wake him up?" Goku thought about the best way to wake his bald friend up. Then a mischievous grin came on Goku's face, Krillin was in for a rude awakening.

Goku went up to his friend's ear, instead of screaming into it, he whispered softly trying to make his voice sound like a girl. "Oh Krillin, I don't believe we've met, you are such a cutie and I was hoping you'd go on a date with me."

Krillin smiled and drooled in his sleep. "Oh... you know I would just love to babe..." he said in his sleep.

"Oh... but I can't Krillin, I have to go now... because my parents would never approve of bald guys like you, I'm sorry, good-bye cutie, I guess we weren't just meant to be."

Krillin's eyes snapped opened right away as he yelled; "No! Please don't go! I can grow my hair back somehow!"

Krillin looked around confused and he saw a laughing Goku beside him. Putting two and two together, the bald boy blushed heavily as he glared at his pranking friend. "G-Goku! Don't do that! I thought I just lost the most beautiful girl of my dreams just because I was _bald_!"

"Sorry about that Krillin, but you wouldn't wake up any other way. Besides, I had to back away because I was afraid you'd try to kiss me." Goku laughed again.

"Some friend you are." Krillin grumbled.

"Come on now, don't be like that. I wanted to wake you up because we're here." Goku said with a smile.

Krillin, anger forgotten, became excited now that they finally arrived. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's hurry and get registered before they shut down!"

The two boys eagerly ran out of the plane and found Master Roshi waiting for them with a taxi. "Hurry up boys or we'll be too late." he called.

They got into the taxi and it took them to the registration booth. Master Roshi walked up to the man at the table to register his two students.

"I'd like to register these two boys for the World Martial Arts Tournament." he said. Goku's eyes sparked when he recognized this from his vision eight months ago, it's happening right now.

"Are you sure? They don't look like they can handle the fighters here." the man said in doubt when looking at them.

"Trust me, they can handle themselves just fine." Roshi assured the man.

"Wow, I can't believe how many fighters are going to compete here, now I'm even more nervous." Krillin said nervously while looking around at how big and muscle bound these people were.

Goku looked around too. "This looks just like my vision. Even though we're facing a lot of powerful fighters; I can't help but feel excited about these challenges."

"Why are you so excited?" Krillin asked a bit flabbergasted that his friend would be excited at all instead of nervous.

"I don't know... it's just everytime I'm about to face someone strong I get this really excited feeling... maybe it's just my personaility." Goku admitted that it does seem strange that someone like himself would look forward to this, but it's how he is.

"Huh? Hey! Goku!" Goku heard a familiar voice, then he remember Yamcha in his vision too.

"Hey, I think an old friend of mine here." Goku said to Krillin before looking around to find him, but there were so many people around that it wasn't until Yamcha himself came in front of them did he see him. Goku grinned as he saw Yamcha had cut his hair... or maybe his sister did that, she never did like guys with long hair, but of course Goku would never let his sister cut his hair.

"Hey Goku, I hope you're entering the tournament, it'd be good to be able to test my skills against you after all these months of training." Yamcha said with a confident smirk.

Goku smirked back. "Of course I am! Let's do our best, all of us." Goku felt giddy having witness another vision coming true.

"I'm glad you still recognized me, your sister wanted my hair cut because she says long hair guys are out this year." Yamcha said.

"Yeah, Bulma never liked long haired guys, but she doesn't have a problem with pointy haired guys like me." Goku laughed.

"Hey Goku, you gonna introduce me to your friend or what?" Krillin pouted, not liking to be forgotten.

"Oh yeah. Yamcha, this is Krillin, he's been my first friend since I was in kindergarden." Goku introduced.

"Nice to meet an old friend of Goku's." Yamcha smiled at the bald boy.

"Nice to meet a new friend of Goku's." Krillin said back with an equal smile.

"So Yamcha, is my sister here too? I've been wanting to see her after all these months." Goku asked with hope of seeing his big sister again.

"Yeah, she, Oolong and Puar should be here any second now." Yamcha said looking back and as if on cue, the girl, the pig and the floating cat walked into the picture.

"Bulma!" Goku shouted in excitment seeing his sister after such a long time.

Bulma blinked until she saw her little brother, she smiled widely as she ran and hugged her brother. "Oh Goku! You have no idea how much I missed you!"

"I've missed you too Bulma, it's been so long, have you gotten taller?" Goku asked when he looked at his sister.

"Well yeah, but it looks like you've grown a few inches too little bro." Bulma chuckled, though he still really short.

"Ya think so? I thought I shrunk after having that heavy turtle shell on my back for eight months straight." Goku rubbed his still sore back and worried about his spine.

"Heavy turtle shell? Just what have you been doing for eight months?" Bulma questioned.

"I'll tell you the details later, I'm glad to see all of you again. How's Mom and Dad?" Goku asked.

"They're fine, they were really happy to hear you were training with Master Roshi and that West City is as good as new." Bulma answered happily.

"I guess that proves it then: the Dragon Balls can really grant a wish." Goku smiled.

"Hey Goku, how've you been for the past eight months?" Oolong asked curiously.

"Yeah, we want to know." Puar asked too.

"Oh you know, a lot of training and stuff." Goku chuckled.

Master Roshi came back to them. "Okay, you boys are all registered and... oh heeeey Bulma. You know, you never did come to my island for that walk."

Bulma glared at him. "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

"No way, I'd never forget something like that! Unlike your irresponsible brother, _I_ actually remembered that deal we had when I extinqush Fire Mountain."

"I'm not irresponsible, I'll have you know I fed all the animals we've kept and took care of most of them." Goku said irritated to be called irresponsible when he's been the most responsible one in his adopted family.

Roshi ignored him of course and kept his focus on Bulma. "Since both of you broke that promise that means you'll have to make it up for me. How say you let me get a little glimpse of your chest?"

Bulma roared as she slapped his face so hard he literally fell to the hard sidewalk with a big red handprint on his face.

"DIRTY OLD MAN! MY LITTLE BROTHER BETTER _NOT_ HAVE PICKED UP ANY OF YOUR DIRTY HABITS!" Bulma screamed at him in fury.

Goku had to cover his ears due to sensativity, it's been so long since he heard his sister yelling like that. "Don't worry Bulma, if anything, I've been lecturing him about it, but of course he never listens to me." Goku sighed hoping to calm down his sister a little before she explodes.

"Figures you Briefs would be sensative about this stuff, oh well." Roshi sighed while rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Dang Bulma, maybe you should enter the tournament too." Oolong said after witnessing how strong a girl can be if enraged enough.

"You really haven't changed much over the years Bulma." Krillin chuckled already having witness what the girl can do himself.

"Alright everyone, let's just settle down and head back to the hotel so we can get some rest for tomorrow's big day." Yamcha said feeling tired.

Everyone headed back to the hotel to get some well deserved rest.

After changing into his pajamas, Goku looked out the window to the night sky to see the moon, not quite full but close to it. "Wow... I still can't believe how my vision is coming true. I wonder if that means I really will meet those Time Travelers? If so then... when will that happen?"

"Come on Goku, we have to go to sleep early." Krillin said to his friend.

"Okay, we'll need it." Goku agreed as they layed on their futons.

When the lights went out, so did everyone else. They were all fast asleep the second it got dark in the room. While sleeping Goku was having a dream.

_ *Dream*_

_ I could hear the cheers of the crowd after I won the WMAT, it was such a good feeling. I smiled as I waved to everyone as they chanted my name._

_ "AND GOKU WINS THE TOURNAMENT!" the announcer shouted._

_ "Way to go Goku!" Krillin jumped up into the ring and congratulated me._

_ "I knew you could do it little bro!" Bulma smiled proudly at me._

_ "We're going to have a big feast in honor of your victory Goku, you're buying." Yamcha smirked._

_ "You've done good Goku, you've surpass my training, perhaps you and I could spar some time." Master Roshi said proudly._

_ I was having such a good time, that is until I heard a voice that was similar to mine that shouldn't be here._

_ "Daddy?"_

_ I turned around and saw... Gohan? No, not Master Gohan, my apparent son from the future Gohan. Only this time he was younger and was wearing a red gi that's a bit worn out... he looks like he's been living in the wilderness for almost a year._

_ "Are you Gohan?" I asked him and hoped he didn't push me into the ocean like his older counterpart did. I sighed as I realized this is a Future Link (I decided to call it that whenever I'm dreaming and a vision comes to me)._

_ The kid looked surprised that I knew him. "It _is _you Daddy! But why are you so small like me?"_

_ This kid looks about four or five... I'm as small as he is? "I'm not small! Maybe a little short for my age, but still... anyway, what are you doing right now?"_

_ "Maybe I'm dreaming but... Piccolo took me out here to train for the Saiyans to arrive. I really missed you Daddy, but Piccolo told me you were dead."_

_ I gasped; I died when he was only four? Who is this Piccolo guy he keeps talking about? And what's this about Saiyans? I remember Oozaru calling me that too, but I have no idea what it is._

_ I looked around and noticed the tournament scene suddenly changed to that of the wilderness. Gohan looked so helpless and small out here, I feel so guilty despite not having a son and the fact that it hasn't happened yet either._

_ "I'm sorry about that, are you okay out here?" I asked in concern._

_ "I don't know... everyday it feels like my last. Piccolo hardly gives me a break and many times I almost drowned or got stuck in a ditch, only when I'm eating or sleeping could I stop fighting him. Right now I'm sleeping, at least I think I am." Gohan answered._

_ This Piccolo guy sounds like a very tough mentor, even Master Roshi wasn't THIS tough with me or Krillin. This kid is only four... how could he stand it so much?_

_ "Gohan, I can't do anything about it, but promise me you'll survivie until Daddy comes back and get you, okay?" I said to him almost fatherly... I guess even a future son could bring out fatherly instincts._

_ "O-okay, I'll see you later Daddy. I heard your friends will wish you back with the Dragon Balls soon." Gohan smiled sadly as tears ran down his face. I felt a very strong urge to hug him in comfort... but the second I wrapped my arms around him everything suddenly went black and I heard someone's voice._

_ "...ku...ake up... Go... GOKU WAKE UP OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE TOURNAMENT!"_

_ *End dream*_

Goku shot open his eyes and sat up so quickly he hit his head on the person was shaking and yelling at him to wake up. Both of them cringed and held their now aching heads.

"Geez Goku, your head is harder than mine. You thought _I_ was a heavy sleeper? It took me ten minutes of yelling to get your hide up." it was Krillin.

Goku didn't like having his Future Link cut off before comforting his young crying future son, but it's too late to do anything about it now.

"Sorry about that Krillin, I had another Future Link." Goku yawned rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes.

"Future Link? Oh you mean another vision came to you while you were dreaming?" Krillin blinked.

"Uh-huh, but we'll talke about that later, we better get dressed and ready for the tournament." Goku said quickly after seeing the time.

So now Goku and Krillin are about to face strong oppenents of the World Martial Arts Tournament, will they have what it takes to win?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22, Preliminary Rounds<strong>

Master Roshi stopped Goku and Krillin before they could change back into their suits again.

"Now hold on there boys, if you're going to be fighting you should wear something more fitting." he said.

"What did you have in mind Master?" Krillin asked.

"Thankgoodness, I didn't think fighting in these suits would benefit us much." Goku smiled in relief.

Roshi took out a box and opened it to reveal red gi inside with the Turtle symbol on the back on a much smaller one on the front. Goku blinked as he recognized those similar to the ones Gohan wore in his Future Link.

"These will be the clothes you should wear, try them on." Roshi said with a smile.

Goku and Krillin changed their clothes behind a wall away from public, both of them really liked their new red gis, it felt right wearing them.

"Wow, I like it, it really suits us." Krillin laughed.

Goku also remembered seeing his future self wearing the same kind of gi but with a different symbol, a black shirt underneth and two boots instead of shoes.

"This is almost as good as the blue gi Mother made for my fourth birthday... too bad it got ripped." Goku grumbled as he remembered turning Oozaru and ripping his poor blue gi to pieces.

"Hey little bro, nice new duds you got there." Bulma said when she saw them.

"Thanks Bulma, Master Roshi gave these to us." Goku smiled cheerfully.

"I just hope we can make it passed the Preliminary Rounds... ugh, it's going to be a killer." Krillin sighed.

"Don't worry, if Master Roshi is as good as they say he is, even if he is a dirty old man, then I know the two of you can win." Bulma said encouragly.

"Where are Oolong and Puar?" Goku asked curiously.

"They're getting some ice cream right now. We'll all be watching you and rooting for all three of you: you, Krillin and Yamcha. Do your best out there." Bulma said with a smile as both siblings hugged.

"Okay, I'll see you later big sis." Goku waved as she started leaving.

"Come on Goku, we better get inside before it's too late." Krillin said eagerly.

Both of them followed Master Roshi to the building. "Well boys, this is as far as I can take you. You'll have to do the rest on your own."

"Thanks Master Roshi, we'll do our best." Goku and Krillin both said before heading inside.

They were both surprsied to see so many fighters from different races and speices (anthropic people) all gathered in one place, all of them eager to fight and win.

"Wow Goku, now I'm even more nervous. Look at these bulky fighters and we're like the smallest fries here." Krillin sighed.

Goku looked around and saw his friend was indeed right; they were the smallest ones here, everyone else were huge and bulky, some were lean yet punching machines. It even made Goku have his doubts about the training methods they've been doing up to this point.

"Instead of expecting the worst, we should hope for the best. I'm sure Master Roshi's exercises increased our strength and stamina at least up to a good fighting level, we'll just have to wait and see." Goku tried to reassure both Krillin and himself.

Goku saw Yamcha at a cornor, then he blinked when he saw what looked like Master Roshi but with hair and no sunglasses. _Why is Master Roshi here wearing that wig?_ he wondered curiously to himself.

"Hey! It's the monkey boy and wimpy Krillin." a very familiar and irritating voice said that caught both boys' attention.

It was the two bullies from Orin Temple: the Fat Bully (FB) and the Thin Bully (TB).

"You two!" Goku growled as he remembered all too well how their last encounter went.

"Why are the two of you here?" Krillin demanded just as angry as Goku.

"Isn't it obvious? We've come here to participate in the tournament. Question is: why are the two of _you_ weaklings here? To give drinks and towels to all the great fighters?" FB teased.

"WE came to participate in the tournament too and we are NOT weak." Goku snapped.

Krillin remained silent as he didn't know what to say, having been bullied by them since four years old, Krillin didn't have the courage to defend himself.

"That's a great one! You two weaklings couldn't even defeat us back then, what makes you think you're of any match of even the weakest fighters here?" TB mocked as he patted Krillin's bald head.

"Knock it off! You should know better than to underestimate people before the match even starts." Goku snapped seeing how Krillin wasn't going to say anything to defend them.

"What are you doing to do about it monkey boy? Oh wait a minute, your tail is gone, did you finally decided to rip it off or something?" they both mocked.

The bullies walked away laughing the whole time. Goku kept glaring at them while Krillin looked down in defeat.

"Oh Goku, they've known me my whole life, everything they've gone is always kicking me around, even you didn't stand a chance." Krillin sighed.

Goku patted his friend's back in comfort. "Hey, don't let them get you down. Rememeber, we've gotten pretty strong ourselves over the past months, we'll be fine."

Soon the announcer started speaking, getting everybody's attention. "Now, before we begin you must know the rules. Each and every one of you are great fighters to have come this far, even if you lose in the Preliminary Rounds don't feel bad because you're still a champion at heart. Now we will each draw slots, the numbers will determine who you will fight until there are only eight of you left for the real Tournament. If you fall out of bounds, stay unconscious for ten counts or give up, than you lose. Killing is strictly prohibited and weapons are not allowed unless they are natural like claws. Now all fighters line up to draw your numbers."

Goku drew the number: 2. Krillin got number: 20 and Yamcha has number: 48. Goku's in the first half of Block 1. Krillin's in the second half. Yamcha won't be fighting until the second half of Block 3. So none of them have to fight each other.

"Wew, we lucked out." Goku said in relief.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to fighting you or Yamcha during the Preliminaries." Krillin nodded.

"Let's do our best out there, all three of us. I can't wait to see you improved Goku." Yamcha said and smirked at the tailess boy, who smirked back.

Goku went first since his number is 2. His oppenent was a huge and chubby man and he looked around. "Alright, where is my oppenent?"

"I'm right here." Goku waved.

The man looked down at the pint-sized warrior. "You? Is this some kind of joke? You're just a puny little kid! Seriously, who's my _real _oppenent?"

Goku's eyebrows furrowed, getting annoyed by this man's attitude. "This isn't a joke; I _am_ your oppenent, stop gawking and let's fight!"

"Hmph, what a pipesqeak. This won't even be a warm-up, this match won't even have to last three seconds before I squash you!"

"You may begin." the referee said.

The man charged at Goku, making the young boy rolled his eyes as this was the same move Troops and other bullies always did. Goku easily evaded him and dove underneth him, but Goku had to stop abrubtly after seeing he was always behind the fat man so quickly.

"Huh? Hey? Where'd he go? I couldn't have REALLY crushed have I?" the man asked looking around cluelessly, obviously didn't see Goku diving under him.

Goku grinned as he tapped behind the big man's leg. "Oh come on, you didn't even catch me, I'm over here."

To Everyone, even Goku's, surprise, that one little tap caused the big man to lose his balance until he fell out of the ring, declaring the stunned Goku the victor. Everyone else claims the man simply got careless and lost his balance, but Goku and Yamcha knew it wasn't because the guy was clumsy.

_That was no accident, Goku knocked him out of the ring with one touch. The training with Master Roshi was no joke after all, this should be interesting._ Yamcha thought eagerly as he watched the still shocked Goku walked towards Krillin.

"Wow Goku, you lucked out that guy just stumbled himself out of the ring." Krillin said, obviously he didn't know it was no accident either.

Goku looked at Krillin and said, "Hey uh... Krillin, I don't think we should use our full power unless the oppenet we face is really strong, we could really hurt somebody."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure that was no accident, I just tapped the guy and he fell out. Imagine if I had actually punched him, that wouldn't have been pretty. I guess Master Roshi's exercises really did beef us up, a heck of a lot more than I thought it would." Goku mused.

"If you say so. I just hope we can both make it through with our teeth still intact." Krillin still had his doubts.

It wasn't long until Krillin had to go up. The bald boy was nervous enough, but what really made him a train wreck was the fact he now has to face one of those bullies... the thin one.

"Well, well, well little Krillin, it looks like you'll be facing against me, too bad for you, but this'll be fun for me." TB laughed.

"I'm so jealous you get to fight him." FB grinned.

"Oh-no... I've already lost this." Krillin cried.

"Keep your cool Krillin! I know you can do it, just give him a good punch and that should do it." Goku called from the sidelines.

"You may begin."

TB launched himself at Krillin, foolishly believing he's still the little punching bag he was back at Orin Temple nearly a year ago. Krillin gulped before shutting his eyes and punching the guy right in the face. The punch was enough to send TB right into the wall and a big hole was left. EVERYONE (except Goku and Yamcha) stared wide eyes, especially FB.

Krillin blinked a few times, not believing how much his strength increased. "Uh... and the winner is number 20."

"You see what I mean Krillin?" Goku chuckled as Krillin came down from the ring.

"Wow, you were right Goku, we really should becareful." Krillin nodded with a smile, now all doubts gone and getting revenge from his past bully.

"But at least now we know we have a much better chance of winning the tournament than we originally thought, but I see a lot of tough fighters here, especially that old guy who reminds me of Master Roshi." Goku pointed at the same old man he saw earlier.

"Oh him? I believe they said his name was Jackie Chun." Krillin said.

Jackie Chun easily kicked his oppenent out of the ring with both his hands behind his back like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, he certainly is a tough fighter, but I doubt he's Master Roshi, I mean he has hair." Krillin pointed out.

"Yeah maybe... but still... remember that time we to balance those water buckets on our heads? The water kept spilling from our head, but Master Roshi was able to keep it in perfect balance." Goku said remembering how tough that was, he and Krillin could never get that right.

"Maybe it was trick, but I don't see how that's Master Roshi."

"That could be him wearing a wig and it somehow doesn't fall off." Goku explained.

"But why would Master Roshi participate in the tournament as 'Jackie Chun' and not as himself? It doesn't make sense." Krillin asked.

"I don't know... so he could test us?"

"Yeah right."

Goku figured Krillin wouldn't believe him, but he knew that 'Jackie Chun' may just be Master Roshi in disguise. Oh well, either way, he's willing to give it his all, it'd be fun to test his skills on his own master to see how well he does.

Yamcha was holding his own too, using his Wolf Fang Fist on an actual humanoid wolf and he won. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Jackie Chun all easily beaten the fighters until they eventually became part of the top eight to make it to the Tournament.

"We did it Krillin, we made it to the semi-finals." Goku cheered.

"I can hardly believe it, it's like a dream come true." Krillin cheered back. "Wait until we tell the others, they'll be so excited!"

Goku only giggled before pointing at the huge hole in the wall Krillin made from the TB guy. "I think my sister, Oolong and Puar had their own way of watching the fights here."

Krillin sweatdropped when he saw Bulma, Oolong and Puar were indeed watching from that big hole in the wall.

"Goku, your sister's nuts." he said after hearing her screaming her head off cheering for Yamcha as he finishes his last oppenent before he too moved on to the semi-finals.

Goku chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, Bulma tends to get really excited, especially now that she's in her teen years."

A little later, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha talked with Bulma and the two shapeshifters while they were having lunch. Goku was eating way more than Yamcha and Krillin could ever hope to imagine, though he ate at a more polite pace since he didn't want to disgust his friends and have people staring at them... but they were staring at all the empty bowls beside him.

"So where is Master Roshi?" Krillin asked out of the blue.

"I'm telling you he's 'Jackie Chun'." Goku said before stuffing his face with more roasted chicken.

"And I'm telling you, you're nuts." Krillin argued.

"Anyway, we should get ready soon, they'll be wanting all the participants for the semi-finals to rally up soon." Yamcha said.

"Goku how can you always keep eating like that? I would explode if I ate half the protions you do." Krillin never got use to his friend's eating habits.

"I don't know, it's unhealthy to eat so much, especially right before a match, but... everytime I eat it's as if my body wants to consume more." Goku sighed after putting down his 30th empty bowl.

"It's just my little brother's metabolism is a bit more powerful than most growing boys." Bulma said with a chuckle.

"A bit? That's an understatement." Oolong grumbled.

"Oolong!" Puar snapped.

"Oh well, we better go before they start the without us." Goku said as he waved.

"And if you see Master Roshi, tell him we're looking for him." Krillin said just before the three of them left.

"Do your best, I'll be rooting for all of you!" Bulma called to them.

Back in the building, while waiting for the announcer, Goku and Krillin were in an argument about whether or not Jackie Chun was indeed Master Roshi, luckily they were far away enough to keep the old man himself from hearing them... at least Goku hopes they are.

"I'm telling you Krillin, Jackie Chun has to be Master Roshi. I mean it'd make sense seeing his fighting skills and the fact that he smells just like him."

"Goku, are you human or a bloodhound? Anyway, it doesn't matter if he is Master Roshi or not, we're just here to test our skills and if he is Master Roshi, than it'll be a true test wouldn't you say?"

"I guess."

Suddenly there was foul stench in the air, so foul that Goku almost passed out from it, he immediatly covered his nose about to hurl up his lunch.

Soon everyone else followed his example and covered their noses too, though Goku looked at Krillin questionably since the bald boy has no nose.

A really huge tubby man wearing nothing but boxers and shoes was walking pass by everyone; he was the source of the horrible odor. Flies were all around him, one could literally see the green odor flying off him.

"Who is this skunk man?" Krillin asked while gagging. Goku's nose was in too much pain for him to talk.

"That's Bacterian, they say he's never taken a bath since the day he was born. His horrible stench is his most lethal weapon, the oppenent has to fight with one hand while the other holds their noses." Yamcha managed to say trying not to gag but failing.

"I... think I'm... going to... pass out..." Goku turned green even after Bacterian left.

"Ah! Stay with us Goku!" Krillin caught the fainting tailess boy.

After regaining his senses and putting on a clip on his nose, Goku looked around to see the competetion: Krillin, Yamcha, Jackie Chun (Master Roshi), a girl called Ranfan, a very thin brown man named Nam, the horrible stinky man Bacterian and finally... that winged dinosaur like monster Giran. Each one seems like a very strong fighter, they should be if they managed to get passed the Perliminary Rounds.

The announcer soon came, he had blonde hair and wore sunglasses. "Now if I can have all the fighters come up here please."

Everyone came... but they almost, including the announcer himself, passed out when Bacterian came. "Uh... Bacterian, you should probably stay back there."

With Bacterian safely in the back, the announcer and everyone else could breathe easier. "Now then, I shall explain the rules. They're same to that of the Preliminary Rounds, only you don't have a time limit. You fall out of the ring, stay down for more than ten counts or give up, than you will lose. Killing and weapons are strictly forbidden, unless the weapons are natural like claws or teeth. Now I want you to draw from this box and whatever number you get that's when and who you're fighting against. And remember: poking in the eyes and hitting in the private areas are forbidden as well as they are just plain dirty."

So everyone drew from slots, here are the results: Krillin got number 1. Bacterian got number 2. Nam got number 3. Ranfan got number 4. Yamcha got number 5. Jackie Chun got number 6. Giran got number 7. Goku got number 8.

"Aww... why do I have to go last." Goku whinned.

"You're lucky! At least _you_ don't have to go up against the evil stinky man!" Krillin could just see himself losing the match from simply passing out after getting a whiff of that disgusting odor.

"Krillin... you don't have a nose, I don't see why _you're_ worried about that battle." Goku said lazily.

Krillin blinked and looked at his 'nose' only to see his friend was right. "Hey, you're right! I don't have a nose... that would explain why I could never smell anything..."

Goku facepalmed. "So that awful stentch was in your head?'"

"Uh... I guess... that's the power of the mind, eh?" Krillin chuckled sheepishly.

Speaking of the power of the mind, another vision came to Goku just before the Tournament started.

_ *Vision*_

_ I see that man who looks like me again, he's coming up to my counterpart now._

_ "Are you Bardock? My father?" I gasped when my counterpart said that. This man... is my DAD?_

_ "I'm surprised; how did you know Son?" he chuckled._

_ "I've had so many visions about you, even now."_

_ "So it's true, you really did have visions even as a child. I guess the curse was passed on to you when you were sent on this planet."_

_ "I guess that would explain why you knew about me too." I saw Gohan said to my counterpart._

_ "What? My future counterpart didn't tell you?" my vision counterpart asked._

_ "Well... Dad never really tells me much about his childhood, so no, but he did say I would find out first hand... I guess this is what he means." Gohan chuckled._

_ "Alright, we should stop talking now. Veni and Future Kakarot's going to be in big trouble if we don't find him before that evil monster do." Bardock said seriously._

_ "But where would we even begin to look? I can't sense power levels like you two can." my counterpart sighed... sensing power levels? How does one even do such a thing?_

_ "Have you climbed Korin's Tower yet?" Bardock asked me._

_ "Yeah and I already defeated that Mercernary Tao too. I told Upa I would gather the Dragon Balls to wish his father back to life."_

_ "Then that means they could be at the Red Ribbon Army's base, we better go there next." Gohan said._

_ *End vision*_

Goku stopped questioning his visions by now as they never make sense until he actually gets there himself. Although, for some reason, his visions as of late has been centered around these Time Travelers in some kind of forest.

Goku decided not to think about it until after the Tournament, because it's about to begin. "Whatever is going to happen, I'll be ready for it."

After long months of training and preparing for the World Martial Arts Tournament, it has finally begun. Will Goku be able to win? Or perhaps will somebody else win altogether? What are these visions about those strange Time Travelers who claims to be his future relatives? Fine out, on the next Part of **Dragon Ball Rewritten: Of Past, Present and Future**.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Wow, sounds like this chapter is mostly sneak peeks for what's to come.<strong>_

_**Goku: Does that mean I'm really going to meet my future self, son and dad?**_

_**Author: Of course, why do you think you had those visions of them? Most of these will be centered around the time you go to Korin's Tower, but a lot of things can happen before then too, keep that in mind.**_

_**Goku: Are you going to have something big plan for the Tournament? I mean will it be the same as it was in the anime?**_

_**Author: Maybe at the beginning, but it'll have a lot of twist, I hope you enjoy them.**_

_***Author smirks evilly, scaring Goku***_

_**Goku: Uh... yeah, I hope you don't get too carried away.**_

_**Author: Carried away? No... I just have a lot of things planned for you and your friends. See you all next time, hee, hee, hee.  
><strong>_


	9. Part 9: Tournament Battles

_**Author: Goku, I said to come on time, not to come so dang early that you get bored and eat too much candy and get sugar rush!**_

_***Goku's bouncing all over the place*: Sorry, I can't help it! Hey, maybe I can learn to fly on my own now!**_

_**Author: NOT YET! You have to wait until you're grown up first! You'll just cause plot holes in the story.**_

_**Goku: Awww!**_

_**Author: Anyway, it's time for the Tournament saga. Now I may have skipped a few details of the fight and mostly put in some changes, but it's hard describing fights with words alone with no visual pictures. So enjoy while I try to calm down the sugar rush boy.**_

_**Goku: She forgot to say she doesn't own me or any of the DB characters.**_

_**Author: Shut up and hold still, it's needle time.**_

_**Goku: NOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE NEEDLES!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Of Past, Present and Future**_

**Chapter 23, Goku's Tale of a Tail**

The World Martial Arts Tournament has finally begun. Krillin is to fight against Bacterian.

Goku had a clip on his nose to keep himself from smelling Bacterian's evil stench of horrid proportions.

"Take him out quick Krillin, for everybody's sake." Goku cheered.

Krillin was a bit nervous as he's not use to having so many people watching him.

The Announcer (I'll just call him 'Announcer' because they never gave him a name and if they did I must've missed it) spoke into the microphone. "ARE YOU READY? WE WILL START THE 21st WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT WITH A YOUNG AND BALD PRODIGY BOY NAMED KRILLIN! AND HE WILL BE FIGHTING WITH THE ONE WHO NEVER SAW SOAP IN HIS LIFE; BACTERIAN!"

The crowds cheered, but a lot gagged when Bacterian came on to the ring. Bulma, Oolong and Puar wished they brought gas masks or something so they wouldn't have to breathe in this foul stench.

"BEAT HIM UP KRILLIN SO WE WON'T HAVE TO KEEP SMELLING HIM!" Bulma shouted.

"Please try to keep it clean fellas... okay, scratch that; it's clearly not possible. Just _try_ not to get anything on the audience. AND YOU MAY BEGIN!" Announcer shouted.

Bacterian let his nasty odor do the work, trying to force Krillin's senses to go haywire to the horrid stenches.

To Bacterian and everybody else's surprise; Krillin seemed to be uneffected by this. So Bacterian tried pushing out his bad breath, but still nothing. Krillin just stood there watching the guy making a mockery of himself.

The audience, even Goku with the clip on his nose, turned green when Bacterian decided to dig into his tights (the only clothing he has on) and use what he called: "Smelly Finger!"

Krillin had to cover his mouth at least so the smell doesn't go in. Everyone else either threw up or passed out... Goku was one of the people who passed out. Yamcha had to get some smelling salt to wake up the poor nose sensitive warrior.

"Why can't you just let me sleep until the match is over? I can't stand anymore second with that stench!" Goku gasped trying to squeeze the clip on his nose harder.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss your friend's match." Yamcha sweatdropped when he saw how pale the poor kid looked.

Krillin only smirked. _If smell is this guy's only weapon; I have this match in the bag._

Of course if Goku hadn't reminded Krillin that he doesn't have a nose the bald boy would've most likely fell for every trick.

Bacterian was frustrated now. "Fine, bald boy wanna see my ultamite attack? LUGI!"

Krillin jumped away as Bacterian horked up nasty yellow and gooey snot from his throat and kicked the nasty man in the face, causing him to fall. Krillin decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and farted in his face, causing Bacterian to faint... ironically enough.

The crowd went wild as they cheered the bald boy's victory. The staff members removed Bacterian from the ring and sprayed air fresheners everywhere to get rid of the stench; EVERYONE was thankful for that.

When Goku was his nose was safe; he took the clip out of his nose and rushed to Krillin to congratulate him on his first victory in the tournament.

"You did it Krillin! Way to go!" Goku cheered.

"Thanks, I guess not having a nose can have its advantages." Krillin smiled.

Goku and Krillin watched the next two rounds: Yamcha vs Jackie Chun (this fight went on like it did in the anime; if you want to watch the full details then go watch it. I'm only going to type in Goku and Krillin's reaction).

Yamcha tried hitting the old geezer only for him to miss every hit.

"Wow, that old guy is really good; he's dodging every one of Yamcha's moves." Krillin commented.

Goku didn't say anything; he was trying to figure out if Jackie Chun is really Master Roshi. The boy never saw Master Roshi fight before so it's hard to say for sure; but his hunch that he is Roshi gets stronger each time he watched every move.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha was desperate and went for his ace attack, trying to strike the old man with his hands as wolf fangs.

Jackie Chun simply kicked Yamcha out of the rings, causing a rather anti-climatic reaction from the audience.

"Yamcha... lost so easily to this... geezer?" Bulma said in disbelief.

"That has to be Master Roshi." Goku said.

"Not this again; Goku, Jackie Chun can't be Master Roshi, it's impossible." Krillin insisted.

Goku had heard Jackie Chun laughing and staring at Ranfan; he acted and sounded just like Master Roshi, there's no mistake.

The next round was Nam vs Ranfan. Ranfan was the type of girl who lures her opponent into a false sense of security before striking them down; this was proven when she faked cry after Nam tapped her shoulder. When the humble man was in concern for her, she strike him HARD.

Next Ranfan took off her clothes and she was only in her pink bra and underwear, causing massive reactions from the opposite gender (mostly perverts). Goku and Nam were probably the only guys who were mortified by this.

Goku shut his eyes, his face turning red. "_Why?_"

Krillin couldn't stop staring and was speechless. Jackie Chun's nose was literally bleeding like a faucet.

Nam had the disadvantage as Ranfan almost pushed him out of the ring; but like Goku, he shut his eyes before concentrating and strike her back to knock her out without too much hassle.

Now it was time for Goku's match with Giran.

"You ready Goku? You're about to fight that monster Giran. I heard he cheats to win so you better becareful." Krillin warned.

"I've heard about him too; he's a very dangerous fighter. Especially since he has wings it'll be hard to toss him out of the ring." Yamcha said.

Goku smiled while stretching and doing a few warm-up exercises. "Don't worry; I'll be fine. This'll be a good challenge for me; a good way to put all that training to the test. Let's do it!"

Goku walked out to the ring, feeling both excited and nervous as he saw his sister waving a huge banner with his name on it... _Where did she get that banner?_ Goku thought while sweatdropping.

"YOU CAN DO IT LITTLE BROTHER! DEFEAT THAT MONSTER!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and punched poor Oolong on the head a few times.

"Oolong, you better get a helmet... no, you'll need armor." Goku chuckled.

Giran, the winged dinosaur like monster, soon made his way to the ring, grinning sinisterly at the young pint-sized warrior.

Goku got into a battle stance, ready to battle and waiting for any moves the dino might make.

Giran smirked and looked at the kid as if he was his next meal.

Suddenly storm clouds covered up the sun and it began to rain. Goku blinked as he looked up after getting drenched; feeling disappointed. "Awww, I was just about to fight!"

"Heh, you lucked out kid, you have a few more minutes to live outside the hospital." Giran snickered.

Announcer said, "We'll have to postpone the match until the rain stops. So we'll have one hour break everybody."

"When the rain stops kid, you'll be the next victim in the hospital. I hope you like their kind of food because that's all you'll be eating for the next six months." Giran mocked as he walked away.

Goku growled as the rain soaked him. "What a JERK!"

"Come on little bro, don't want you catching a cold before your fight. Let's go get some lunch, that'll make you feel better." Bulma said as she came on the empty ring with her umbrella; good thing she came prepared.

Goku sighed as his sister took his hand and lead him out of the ring and to a bar along with Oolong, Puar, Yamcha and Krillin.

"Listen Goku, I know you and I are strong; but take a look at the competetion we're up against! That Jackie Chun guy defeated Yamcha with hardly any problems and that Giran guy has a strong technique just waiting to be used." Krillin said while Goku ate around his 19th bowl.

"Hey! That old coot is Master Roshi, that's why I was beaten so easily!" Yamcha snapped, having come to the same conclusion as Goku did, most likely due to 'Jackie Chun's behavior towards Ranfan's little stunt.

"I knew it!" Goku smiled and accidently spat out some grains of rice from his mouth; he got too excited when somebody else knew Jackie Chun's true identity.

Goku blushed when he saw the grains of spit rice all over the table and on Oolong and Krillin's faces (because they were sitting in front of him).

"Sorry about that, got too excited."

Krillin and Oolong wiped their faces with some napkins, all the while the bald boy spoke.

"You and Yamcha need to get a reality check."

"So little bro, I can hardly wait for your match. Who's the guy you're fighting? I believe his name was; Giran, right?" Bulma said.

"I've heard of Giran; he's supposing a tough fighter, a real cheat who relies on cheap tricks to win." Puar said.

"Well no tricks will work on _my_ little brother." Bulma winked at Goku, who grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I don't know. I better watch myself if I don't want to lose; especially on the first round." Goku said.

Suddenly Giran himself, wearing a hat and a jacket, walked into the bar and demanded to have some milk. TB and FB decided to be knuckleheads and taunt the monster fighter, who taught both of them a lesson they'll never forget as he swung his thick and powerful tail at both of them, making them hit the wall and left big holes.

"Don't mess with the Giran." he chuckled after drinking his milk.

This little demonstration had Krillin and Yamcha worried for their pint-sized friend.

"He is tough. Are you sure you're going to be okay Goku?" Krillin asked in concern.

"Oh quit being such worrywarts, Goku will win." Bulma had such faith in her little brother.

"This'll be a challenge for sure; I can't wait to test out my own strength against him." Goku smiled eagerly, actually looking forward to the fight.

Soon the rain had stopped and it was time for the next round to begin. Goku must now fight Giran.

With the crowd back and the ring nice and dry; Goku and Giran now stand off facing each other. Goku got into his battle stance, prayed it wasn't going to rain again during the Tournament, and ready himself for any incoming attacks.

"Now you'll see; the true power of Giran. Oh? Hey, I got a little something here to show you." Giran said suddenly as he closed his big hand making it look like he got something small and interesting.

Goku just rolled his eyes. "I'm not dumb enough to fall for something like _that_!"

"Fine then, how about a knuckle sandwich?" Giran swiped his thick tail at Goku, but the young boy easily dodged it by jumping over it like a jump rope.

Goku then kicked Giran's face, causing him to go flying out of the ring.

"You want some kick to go with that sandwich?" Goku chuckled.

Giran, unfortunaly had wings, so he was able to fly back on the ring without any trouble.

"Awww… how is this fair? You can fly!" Goku grumbled annoyed by this predicament; he'll have to take him down for ten counts if he can't simply throw him out of the ring.

"That's right kid and it's not against the rules since these wings are natural and part of my body, so too bad for you." Giran smirked.

"Fine, I'll just have to knock you out." Goku charged at the dinosaur monster.

Giran had other plans; he opened his mouth widely and spat out some kind of pink goo at the boy. Goku quickly rolled out of the way to dodge it.

"What… what was that?" Goku demanded.

"Merry-Go-Round Gum, the strongest kind. If you hadn't been so lucky to have dodged that; you wouldn't be able to move right now." Giran smirked.

"Well it's a good thing I dodged when I did, now to take you down." Goku was about to charge again, but Giran said something inaudible even to his sensitive ears.

"What was that?"

"I said… GOTCHA!" because Goku let down his guard to try and hear what Giran just said, this gave the monster the opportunity he needed to spit out another Merry-Go-Round Gum at the boy and trapped him in it.

"GOKU!" Bulma screamed for her little brother.

_Argh! How could I've been so careless? I let down my guard!_ Goku scolded himself while struggling to try and get out but to no avail.

"Now that you're trap, little boy, time to finish you off." Giran smirked sinisterly as he approached the struggling trapped boy.

"No! I won't lose to someone like you!" Goku cried as Giran picked up his smaller body with ease. Goku struggled even harder but still unable to break free.

"Come on Goku, you can't let that monster beat you!" Bulma yelled.

"Goku!" Krillin cried when he saw his friend in trouble.

At the last second Goku was able to somehow slap Giran in the face; causing it to sting so much he let go of the boy before he could throw him out of bounds. Goku blinked as he didn't expect to be free so suddenly and hopped away from Giran while the monster was busy rubbing his stinging face.

When Goku was far enough away, he turned around and was surprise to see everybody's shock look. _That's odd, why is everyone looking at me like that? They look like they just saw someone sprouting wings or something._

Giran glared at Goku until he noticed something about Goku that got him staring at the kid too. "Hey kid, how'd you do that? Is that thing even real?"

"What are you talking about? Stop stalling, I'm not going to fall for your tricks anymore." Goku snapped.

"Uh Goku… I think a furry friend of yours has returned." Goku heard Bulma said nervously from the crowd.

"What are you talking abo—" Goku suddenly felt a little off balance and stumbled a bit. The boy quickly came to a conclusion as to why he was getting all the weird looks and how he was able to slap Giran in the first place and looked behind himself to see a long, brown furry thing.

"My tail grew back!" he exclaimed and swished it around a bit; sure enough his monkey tail has sprouted back as good as new.

At first Goku felt flustered that his unusual tail came back, especially in front of other people and the fact that he can't look at the full moon again without turning into Oozaru again, but he soon began to smile as he felt his strength returning to him more then ever.

_Wow… I feel stronger with my tail back, maybe now I can break out of this gunk. _Goku thought as he put all his strength into breaking the gum surrounding him. Giran was far too fascinated with Goku's tail and seeing if he could actually break out of the his strongest gum move to actually try and knock him out of the ring while he has the chance.

After a lot of grunting and struggling; Goku was finally able to break free of the Merry-Go-Round Gum, surprising everyone, especially Giran.

"Whew, glad I'm finally out of there. Okay, let's finish this." Goku smiled as he got back into battle position with his new tail twitching in excitement.

"Wait… I give up." Giran said suddenly and pulled out a white flag from nowhere. Goku stared at him for a minute.

"Aw come on! I hardly got to do anything!" Goku whined as the Announcer just announced Goku was the winner in this match.

After Giran walked off the ring, Krillin came on the ring and congratulated Goku on his victory. The two boys jumped up and down happily. The Announcer decided to ask them a few questions.

"So you two boys wear the same uniform, do you come from the same school?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were both trained under the Great Master Roshi himself." Krillin answered.

"_The_ Master Roshi? That guy's a legend of the Martial Arts, but I heard he doesn't take students on very well, you two boys must be very lucky."

"Well, somewhat." Krillin chuckled.

"And you, Goku, it's a bit weird that you're a human yet you have a tail, how did that come to be? Is it real?" Announcer asked the tailed boy curiously.

Goku swished his tail around to prove that it is indeed real. "Yeah, it's real. I don't know why I have it; I was just born with it. I was adopted when I was only three days old, so I never knew my biological parents, for all I know one of them could've like half monkey or something, not that I'm sure it's even possible to have a human-monkey hybrid, it's just a theory for now."

"I see, that is a mystery. Oh well, you've heard it here folks. Now we shall continue the next round with the old and experienced Jackie Chun along with the young and bald Krillin."

"Good luck Krillin, you'll need it if it is Master Roshi." Goku said as he went to the back and out of the ring while 'Jackie Chun' came into the ring.

Goku hopped on the wall to get a view of Krillin's match with Master Roshi… er Jackie Chun.

The match went out without a hitch, but while the bald former monk boy tries to fight 'Jackie Chun', Goku saw a shadow and felt something was wrong. _Who was that? Only employees and participants are allowed back here. Everyone is here, so who could that have been?_

Unable to ignore his curiosity and the sense of possible danger, the tailed boy hopped off the wall and went after the shadow. Goku could hear the Announcer shouting how Krillin and Jackie Chun were moving too fast for the people to follow.

"Sounds like the action is picking up. I don't see anyone here… maybe I'm just being paranoid." Goku was about to go back to watch Krillin's match when a voice stopped him.

"You're Goku Briefs, adoptive son of Dr. Briefs of Capsule Corp. correct?" the voice said suddenly.

Goku stopped and looked at the mysterious voice, only to see a shadowy figure and unable to determine just who or what this person is. "That depends; why do you want to know?" he answered back, not trusting this strange hiding his face.

"Hmm… you're the only 'human' boy with a tail, so you must be him. I've been searching for a long time for you Goku Briefs." the mysterious person said.

At this point, Goku silently wished his tail hadn't grown back, at least not now since this stranger found him out because it's such a dead giveaway since he _is_ the only known human with a tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24, Nam's Noble Battle<strong>

"You seem to know about me, but who are you?" Goku demanded.

"You need not know me, at least not now Goku. I just came to warn you about something that will impact your future greatly." the person said in a serious tone.

Goku and the mysterious stranger stared at each other in silence for a good minute before Goku said, "Okay, so what's the important message?"

"Instead of just telling you; it'd be best to just show you." the shadowy person said and lifted two fingers that glowed with strange gold and silver energy and started moving towards the shorter and younger tailed boy, who took steps back each time he advanced towards him.

"Wait a minute, what are you going to do?" Goku didn't trust him and kept his distance from the guy with strange energy from his two fingers and pointing at him for whatever reason.

"Don't be afraid; this won't hurt a bit. Just relax and it'll be over." the mysterious stranger said calmly as Goku kept taking steps back away from him.

"No, stay away from me." Goku glared, before turning around ready to get away from this weird person and back into public eyes when he saw that stranger suddenly in front of him.

"Yah!" Goku yelped in shock as he jumped back.

"How did you do that?"

"A little technique I learned in the future. Now please just make it easier for both of us and stay still; this is important." the stranger said still having that weird energy on his fingers.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because this is something you have to see to understand. People are stubborn and won't accept what they cannot see, like with Master Roshi being Jackie Chun but nobody believes you, not even your best friend Krillin?"

Goku blinked. "How'd you even know about that?"

"There's a lot I know about, but that's something best left unsaid, for now you must witness what is necessary." Goku didn't even realize the stranger was coming closer and closer to him before it was too late; the stranger was already close enough and put his two fingers on Goku's forehead, surprising the tailed boy. Goku only had time to gasp before he lost all senses and everything went numb.

_*Vision*_

_Ugh… what's going on? What did that guy do to me? Huh? What's this I'm seeing? It looks like some kind of… barren wasteland. This is a strange place; the grass is blue and the sky is green, not to mention the vegetation is nothing I've ever seen before, it's almost as if this was another planet._

_Is this another vision? Wait… I see people … there are groups of them._

_They seem to be talking… hold on… one of them looks like some kind of old man… he looks really weird and his brain is in a glass dome on his head… is he an android or something? The other looks like… an older me? Not this again._

_"That's right, Goku, I have developed not only powerful Androids but a way to travel back in time to get rid of a__ much younger and weaker you should they somehow fail." the old android guy said to my older counterpart._

_"Time Travel? No way! That shouldn't be possible until 20 years from now!" a purple haired-teen boy said in shock._

_"Since I have no guarantee that 17 or 18 can deal with you, or even my ultimate creation Cell, I use most of my spare time creating a way to travel back for ultimate revenge; perhaps I can even kill your naughty past self before you ever destroyed the Red Ribbon Army."_

_"I won't let that happen. Everything happens for a reason in the past and changing it could damage the time stream permanently." The person who looks like me… I guess his name is Bardock, said._

_A white little fox/kitten jumped off from that boy… Gohan's shoulder and hissed. "We may not have a choice Bardock."_

_"Veni, Dad, Grandpa Bardock, I see something coming!" Gohan suddenly shouted._

_Suddenly lights of what I assume to be ki blasts came raining down on everyone._

_*End Vision*_

The stranger took his fingers off of Goku's forehead after the vision and the young tailed boy opened his eyes and looked at the stranger in confusion.

"What… did you do to me?"

"I stimulated your psychic energy in your mind to show you the vision. This is a warning; someone powerful is looking for you and you must not let them find you at all cost."

"But what am I suppose to do? It's not like I can keep running away forever." Goku said.

"You'll not be alone; you'll have some help from the future, you've seen it, haven't you?"

Goku blinked and nodded as he remembered those visions of his older self, Gohan, Bardock and Veni. It seems things were coming together, but at much faster and dangerous rate then he originally thought.

"Who are you? How do you know so much about me and the future? Did you… are you from the future too?" Goku asked, his voice filled with curiosity and fascination, hey the boy's not just a fighter he's a scientist too.

The stranger seems to have smirked but it was hard to tell since Goku couldn't see his face. "Wouldn't you like to know? I apologize but I cannot reveal myself to you just yet, I will in due time but not right now."

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Goku sighed, than a question came to mind. "Hey, do you know why I have a tail?"

"Of course, but… don't you have a Tournament to watch?"

Goku gasped as he heard the Announcer just count to 10 and said, "AND KRILLIN IS KNOCKED OUT! JACKIE CHUN IS THE WINNER!"

Goku sighed before turning back to the stranger only to see he/she was gone. "Aw… nice distraction… I wonder who that was."

The tailed boy decided to just enjoy the Tournament for now but made sure to remember the warning. Goku went back to the building and saw Krillin sitting on the couch looking rather disappointed and a bit in pain from the match.

"You okay Krillin?"

"I lost Goku…" Krillin sighed.

Yamcha decided to talk to Krillin. "You put up a great fight against him considering he's Master Roshi."

"I'm starting to think you're right Yamcha. Goku, if Jackie Chun is Master Roshi and you fight him; you're going to have a hard time." Krillin sighed.

"But it will be exciting." Goku smiled.

The tailed boy turned to see his next fighter since it's about to be his turn and saw how serious and almost hopeless Nam look. It's as if this Tournament was a matter of life or death instead of just sporting fun. _I wonder why he's like this?_ Goku couldn't help but wonder.

Deciding to have a little talk with Nam before the match, the tailed boy walked over to Nam, who opened his eyes from his… prayer or meditate trance and looked at the young warrior.

"Hey uh… Nam, right? Is there like some kind of life or death reason you've entered this Tournament?" Goku asked.

Nam looked at Goku, a bit surprised this young tailed boy figured him out to easily. "Yes, my village… my people are very short on water in the desert. We'll all die of heat and dehydration if I don't win the Tournament's money."

Goku felt pity for Nam and his village, he was actually considering of throwing the match for this poor man, but then another vision came to him right before he could reply.

_*Vision*_

_I see Nam and myself… we're in a desert of some sort. Wait, this must be his village he told me about, there were a lot of people here and they all looked hopeless as they looked at their dried up river._

_"The desert took all our water supply, even after Master Roshi helped us with water we still can't survive with only limited supply." Nam said sadly._

_"Hold on Nam, I think I know a way to help you. There's a lake not far from here, it could be that Wandering Lake you told me about." My vision counterpart said with a smile._

_"Is that true Goku? Then please, take us to this lake." Nam said eagerly and everyone looked at my vision counterpart with hope._

_Both of us rode the Flying Nimbus to a lake. "Here it is."_

_"Oh Goku… you don't know how much we all thank you for saving us." Nam smiled with such gratitude that I thought he would slice his face in half._

_*End vision*_

"Uh… are you okay Goku? You haven't said a word and are just standing there." Nam asked in concern when the tailed boy hadn't responded in over a minute.

Goku blinked and smiled, glad that vision just reassured him on Nam and his village's future. "I'm fine, but I have a good feeling about you and your people's future Nam. Anyway, let us both fight our best in the next round."

Nam nodded and said, "I look forward to our match, young one."

Goku turned back and saw 'Jackie Chun' looking at him. "Well I hope you do your best out there." he said to the tailed boy.

"Like always, I will." Goku nodded.

It was time for the next round to begin; Goku vs. Nam. The crowds were yelling and Bulma was cheering for her brother so loudly it shook the entire arena.

"COME ON GOKU! DON'T LOSE!" she shouted and banged poor Oolong on the head.

"Calm down Bulma or Oolong's going to loose his head." Puar chuckled.

"I NEED A STRONG HELMET!" Oolong cried.

Goku sweat dropped at the scene before turning his attention back to Nam.

"No hard feelings Nam, but I'm still going to try to win if you don't mind." Goku said getting into battle position, his tail twitching in anticipation.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. It'd be pointless to win if the opponent didn't fight with all their strength, this way I know I _earned_ the money for water the right way." Nam said before bowing than getting into his own battle position ready to face the young tailed warrior.

"AND BEGIN!" Announcer yelled and the gong rang.

Goku sprang towards Nam, the older fighter stayed calm as he watched the young boy coming towards him.

Just when it looked like Goku would punch Nam, the young tailed boy suddenly stopped and sprang behind the man. This feint surprised the older warrior and didn't have time to react when Goku kicked him from behind.

Nam managed to recover before his body landed outside the ring. "You are skilled young one, I actually expected you to come straight at me and at the last second you jump and kicked me from behind, well played."

Goku smirked. "Charging head first into battle is reckless and something I normally don't do, but it's great for a sneak attack, wouldn't you say?"

"You are corrected, unfortunaly for you that will not win you this match. I must save my people, even if I must hurt a young boy like you do to so."

Nam watched Goku carefully like a hawk, ready to defend or strike back at any movement the young tailed boy would do. Goku knew another feint would do no good so he must fight head on now.

Goku sprang forward but made sure not to be reckless as he kept his guard up in case of any counter attack. Surprisingly when Goku got close enough to land a hit, he found it suspicious that Nam wasn't moving or doing anything, but he tried to land a kick to his gut… only for him to fall right _through_ Nam's body as if he was intangible.

"What the-?"

"Goku behind you!" Krillin called suddenly.

Unfortunaly the bald boy warned too late as Goku didn't have time to react when Nam kicked him in the back of his head, sending him almost out of the ring but Goku managed to stop himself from sliding on the white tiles.

"What was that?" Goku asked after standing back up.

"The Afterimage technique; creates a projection illusion of the body to deceive the enemy. Jackie Chun used this against Krillin earlier and defeated him with it." Nam explained.

Goku had missed that match so of course he never saw the technique before now. _If he can make projections of himself this'll make the battle more challenging._ Goku thought keeping weary eyes on the humble yet powerful warrior.

Goku and Nam circled each other; both being cautious and trying to determine what the other was going to do. Goku's tail twitched in anticipation.

Bulma was literally chewing her nails, hoping her dear little brother would be able to pull out a victory like he did with that Giran monster.

_Come on little brother, I know you can do this._ She frantically thought as Goku and Nam were about to make their next move.

Goku launched at Nam again and noticed Nam wasn't going to defend himself and soon realized this must be the Afterimage technique again and quickly jumped away just before the real Nam could kick him again. Goku did flips in the air before landing gracefully on his feet.

"Trick me once shame on you, trick me twice shame on me." Goku smirked.

"You learn fast little warrior, but that won't save you." Nam said as he ran around the tailed boy as if trying to make him dizzy.

Goku grinned as he was about to strike back, but before he could do anything another vision invaded his mind and gave Nam the opportunity to attacked the poor distracted boy.

_*Vision*_

_Not now! Why NOW? Ugh… I swear these visions are going to be the end of me one of these days._

_Anyway I see my twelve year old self again and he was riding on Nimbus. My vision self looked at the Dragon Radar… huh? Oh, I guess I must be searching for Master Gohan's Four-Star Dragon Ball… has it been a year already?_

_"Good, I'm close. I just hope this one is Master Gohan's Four-Star Ball." _

_My vision self hopped down from Nimbus and landed in a forest. There were monkeys here, a lot of them looks like, but they seemed happy to see me for some reason… must be my tail, they probably think I'm one of them but with less hair and can speak in a different language._

_"Oh hey there fellas, have you seen a small orange ball with red stars?" I must be losing my mind if I'm asking _monkeys _where the Dragon Ball is._

_Suddenly the scene changed and the forest was on FIRE! Oh-no! Where's rain when you need it?_

_"Burn it all down! FIND ME THAT DRAGON BALL!" I heard an unfamiliar man yelling._

_Oh great, first Pilaf and now another lunatic is after the Dragon Balls and is willing to burn the entire forest down for it. Why do I always got to deal with these maniacs?_

_*End vision*_

Goku opened his eyes to realize he was lying on the ground and could hear the Announcer counting: "And seven!"

"GET UP GOKU!" he heard Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma screamed.

Goku quickly hopped back on his two feet and rubbed his sore stomach; Nam must've strike him there during his vision.

Nam looked at Goku in shock. "I can hardly believe you recovered so quickly after that blow, most warriors would've been out for hours."

Goku smirked. "Yeah? Well I'm not like most warriors."

Nam sighed as he looked at the tough little tailed warrior boy. "This boy is strong, I'm afraid I'll have to use _that_ technique if I want to win and save my people. I must apologize to you in advance, Goku, but this is something I must do." Nam suddenly jumped high into the sky, making him a small dot in the air.

Goku looked up and knew instantly he wasn't going to like this. Nam was coming straight down like a speeding bullet and had his two arms crossed.

"CROSS ARM ATTACK!" Goku was just about to jump out of the way when _another_ vision invaded his head. Unable to stop the vision, Goku was struck down by the deadly Cross Arm Attack right at his neck.

Everyone, especially Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma, gasped horrifyingly when they saw Goku get struck down. "GOKU!"

"I apologize, for I did not want to take it this far especially for one so young, you will awake again in ten days." Nam said calmly as the Announcer, after recovering from the initial shock, began the countdown.

_*Vision*_

_What is it this time? I'm BUSY!_

_Hold on… I see myself fighting Master Roshi… I mean Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun suddenly hit my vision self with some kind of electrical attack and pulled him into the air._

_"ELECTRIC SURPRISE ATTACK! Give up Goku or you'll die!"_

_I can't believe Master Roshi is taking it this far for a Tournament! My vision self refused to give up… yeah, I know I wouldn't want to give up; I rather fight to the end, unfortunaly it doesn't look like I'll be given a choice._

_"Just give up Goku! I don't want to see you die!" Bulma, my dear sister, cried. Yamcha, Oolong, Puar and Krillin all agreed._

_I sighed as I, myself, have to agree to. It's not worth dying over a stupid Tournament anyway. My vision self had the same idea as he struggled to open his eyes and tried to speak._

_"I… g-give…" he started to say while he eyes opened. But something weird was happening. My vision self couldn't finish the words and he suddenly looked as though he was in a trance as his pupils suddenly turned red._

_Uh-oh… I looked up and saw the moon at its fullest. Oh yeah, tonight must be the full moon… wait, I'm going to transform into Oozaru in front of all these people? Greeeeaaat… ugh… just what I needed, turn into a giant ape monster and cause massive wide panic._

_*End vision*_

Goku felt unbearable pain in his neck, the part that Nam strike with his Cross Arm Attack. The 'unconscious' tailed boy heard the Announcer counting to eight already and just reaching nine, immediately he jumped on his feet and rubbed his sore neck while coughing a little bit.

This had everyone, especially Nam, in shock. Nam's eyes popped out of their sockets when he saw how quickly the tailed boy warrior regained his consciousness when the Cross Arm Attack made even the toughest of warriors stay out cold for more than a week!

"Unbelievable! How were you able to wake up so soon after that?" Nam cried in shock while Goku still coughed and unable to answer at the moment.

_Stupid visions! I hate it when they come while I'm in a middle of a fight._ Goku angrily thought to himself while trying to soothe his sore neck.

"Like I said… I'm not like most warriors… I may surprise you… with what I'm capable of." Goku grinned after finished coughing.

_I may have made a mistake; I'll to go higher this time._ Nam thought furiously as he jumped higher this time into the sky.

Goku shook his head and really hopes another vision wouldn't invade his head any time soon and jumped up after the humble warrior.

_You won't get me twice Nam._ Goku mentally said as he came after Nam in the sky.

Goku ended up passing the incoming Nam, surprising both of them. Nam looked up to see the tailed warrior looking back.

"Whoops went to high." Goku turned his body in midair, this reminded him of his future son Gohan and his biological dad Bardock from his vision earlier; how they were able to fly without some special help.

Goku increased his descendent speed to catch up to Nam and both of them began throwing punches and kicks at each other in midair before they began dropping at an alarming rate closing in to the ring and the ground.

"WOW! HERE THEY COME!" Announcer shouted looking through his binoculars.

"Perfect; he'll land first and I'll finish him off with my Cross Arm Attack." Nam said to himself as he prepared another one of his deadly attack. The poor guy didn't know Goku could hear him and the tailed boy caught wind of his little strategy.

_Nice strategy there Nam, too bad I'm not going to give you the chance._ Goku thought as he landed.

The second the tailed boy's feet touched the ground he leaped for a kick. Nam knew the second Goku sprang at him he had lost. Goku kicked Nam out of the ring.

"Nam has been knocked out of the ring; Goku is the WINNER!" Announcer shouted as the crowd went wild.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Bulma screamed with joy.

Nam sighed sadly as he believed when he lost the match he had lost all hope for his family and people. Nam climbed back up to the ring to face Goku.

"Goku… that was a wonderful match, I enjoyed fighting with you." Nam said with respect.

Goku smiled as he shook Nam's hand. "Hey, don't worry about it; your village and people will be just fine."

"Thank you for your encouragement young warrior, but I was counting on the money to buy the water we needed." Nam sighed.

Goku shook his head and said, "Trust me; things will work out for you."

When the two fighters went back to the building, Jackie Chun called for Nam to come over. "Hey Nam, you not staying for the Finals?"

"I'd love to but I can't, I have to get back to the village." Nam sighed.

"Before you go; come follow me." Jackie Chun said leading Nam to the watery well.

Goku smiled warmly as he knew Master Roshi would help take care of it until his vision comes true and give Nam and his village infinite water supply so they won't ever have to worry about drought again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25, Jackie Chun vs. Goku. Teacher vs. Student.<strong>

Goku sighed as he looked up at the blue sky, aware of the full moon and what's to come when he fights Master Roshi in the final round. He hadn't transformed into the Oozaru since the adventure at Pilaf's Castle, he may have gained control of the giant monkey, but that doesn't mean it'll cause some panic, not to mention his friends, Master and sister would believe he's still unable to control it and will most likely cut his tail off again.

"Besides, I don't even know how to talk in that form." Goku sighed to himself.

"Talk in what form Goku?" Krillin asked when he heard Goku talking aloud to himself.

"Huh? Oh… nothing. Hey Krillin, do you remember when I told you I would transform into a giant monkey if I see the full moon with my tail?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, what about it… oh… did you have a vision that there's a full moon tonight?" Krillin dared to ask.

Goku sighed and nodded, Krillin turned pale.

"Hey, don't start panicking on me now, it hasn't even happened yet. I guess I forgot to tell you that I can control that form, it's just I don't know how to talk in that form yet as Yamcha and Puar cut off my tail before I even had a chance to test anything out as Oozaru."

Krillin gave a sigh of relief. "Don't worry Goku; I'll be sure to tell Yamcha and your sister so they won't cut off your tail this time. If you do transform during the battle you could beat Master Roshi."

Goku shook his head. "I want to test out that form, but not use it to win; it's just not fair if I beat him like that."

"I see what you mean… well maybe since you know it's going to happen you could avoid looking at it all together."

"I guess, but there's no guarantee."

"ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME TO START THE FINAL ROUND OF THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!" Announcer announced and the crowd went wild.

Goku stood up, ready to battle his teacher. "Okay, wish me luck Krillin, this'll be my toughest fight yet." his tail swished around excitedly.

Goku and Jackie Chun got into the ring. Both looked at each other wearily, Goku was sweating as he knew 'Jackie Chun' has to be Master Roshi and that means the fight of the centenary for him. If Master Gohan was able to beat him so easily; imagine how strong the very Master who trained Master Gohan himself was.

'Jackie Chun' watched as Goku was taking a defensive position. _Cautious boy, I see he's on his guard, but that won't be enough. I have to beat him to keep him from getting a big head, let's see how you'll deal with the Master, Goku._

_I better watch my step, Jackie Chun, Master Roshi, whatever, is not going to go easy on me. _Goku was nervous, but still ready for the challenge as the drums banged, pumping up for the final match.

"AND NOW LET THE FINAL ROUND BEGIN!" then there was the gong.

Jackie Chun was the first to start things off as he sprang himself towards the tailed boy, but Goku knew the wise Martial Arts Master wouldn't charge in recklessly like that, no matter how goofy he is especially around women.

When it looked like Jackie was going to punch Goku in the face, he 'disappeared' at the last second, surprising Goku, and the young tailed boy suddenly felt a painful force kicking him from the back. Goku crashed into the wall, breaking it all on top of him. Goku grumbled when Roshi did that to him. _Ugh… he just copied what I did with Nam._

Goku came out of the rubble looking rather ticked, his tail twitching in annoyance but kept a careful eye on the old master.

"Come on boy! You can do better than that!" Jackie shouted as he lunged at Goku again. The tailed kid was ready this time and he grinned just before Jackie 'punched' him only for the old master's fist to literally go right through him!

"Oh I see; so you've learned the Afterimage technique just by watching Nam, impressive for one so young." Jackie said as he began looking for the real Goku.

Jackie aimed a hit on Goku… only to see this one was an Afterimage too! This surprised him and his eyes popped out in shock just before the real Goku kicked him in the face, sending him towards out of the ring. It looks like Goku had won this Tournament…

But of course it couldn't be _that_ easy, the Master had a few tricks up his sleeves that Goku didn't expect (blame him for not watching the battle between Krillin and Jackie Chun earlier).

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Jackie shot out a bluish white wave at the ground and propelled him back to the ring without touching the out-of-bounds ground.

"Sorry kid, but knocking me out of the ring won't be _that _easy." Jackie smirked under that white beard.

"I'd figure as much, besides it wouldn't be fun if I had simply beaten you so fast." Goku agreed as he got back into battle position, his tail kept swishing as if excited for a match with a strong opponent.

"Hmm… why aren't you surprised with my Kamehameha Wave technique? I know you missed Krillin's match with me so you couldn't have known about it yet you're not surprised one bit." _Darn it, I had a perfectly good excuse to tell him too… then again maybe not. _Roshi thought that last part to himself.

Goku blinked and said, "Well I suppose it is a bit strange that you can use it since Master Roshi is the only guy I know who uses it, besides Krillin and myself."

Jackie Chun blinked in confusion. _I knew Goku could do it, but Krillin? He never used it to on me…_

"But how about I show you how I do it? Ka me… ha me… HAAAA!" Goku shot out his own Kamehameha Wave at Jackie, if not for anything else just to surprise his old Master.

Jackie managed to get out of the way, though he was surprised to see how much the wave was improved since he didn't know that Goku and Krillin were training themselves on it.

Announcer kept shouting how awesome it was that two masters of the Kamehameha Wave were fighting in the ring and told the audience to remember this day as it may be the only time they get to see this (it's far from the last time they'll see this).

Goku and Jackie ignored the Announcer as they continued their assault on each other. Both fighters decided that ki beams like that wave takes too much energy, so they went into close combat instead, doing the old fashion punches and kicks on each other while trying to block most of the attacks. They were battling fast that it was hard for the audience to keep up.

Goku silently thanked that Master Roshi never found out about his tail's weakness, otherwise he would've grabbed it by now and he would've lost badly, all because of that little weakness. _I should train that weakness when this is over so I don't have to worry about anyone grabbing it._

Goku and Jackie finally had enough of close combat and jumped away from each other at the opposite edges of the ring.

The fight's been going on for quite a while, not to mention the Tournament has lasted for almost a day and it was starting to get dark in the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was orange, but nobody cared as they were too focused on the Tournament itself, watching the two strongest fighters take it out on each other.

Goku, however, did care when he noticed the sky was already starting to get dark; the scenery was starting to look just like it did from his vision earlier when he turned Oozaru in the middle of the battle with Master Roshi… Jackie Chun, whatever he calls himself!

_Oh great! That means the full moon's going to come out soon; I must avoid looking up at the sky at all cost, I don't want to cause panic, not to mention Yamcha and Puar will try to cut off my tail again… that was extremely painful._

Goku couldn't help but cringed as he remembered how much it hurt when Puar transformed into a giant pair of scissors and cut off his tail. He wanted to train himself in Oozaru form before transforming in public, mostly to learn how to talk so people wouldn't misunderstand.

Unfortunaly this distracted Goku a bit too long and Jackie saw this chance to end the fight right now. _Goku's really strong; unfortunaly if I don't end this soon he may just beat me. I have no choice; I must use _that_ technique. While he's distracted I must gather the necessary ki for it, I'm sorry Goku, but this is for your own good._

Goku blinked when he finally came out of his troubled dilemma with the full moon and all, but realized he was too late when Jackie's hands were sparking in dangerous electricity. Goku gasped when he knew this is the exact moment when his vision happened; he tried getting away, but it was already too late.

"ELECTRIC SURPRISE ATTACK!" Jackie thrust out his hands and the electricity caught the running tailed boy in their net. Unable to escape from the unbearable pain of the electrical net Roshi… Jackie trapped him in and had him in the sky. Goku felt his hair and tail's fur all spiky.

"Now give up Goku or you'll die!"

_Darn it all! I've been too distracted and now I'm paying for it! Ugh… my vision… it's coming true after all. What do I do? Just keep my eyes closed, if I open them I'll see the moon for sure!_

"Goku… give up Goku! I don't want to see you die!" he heard his sister cried to him just like in his vision.

_Why me? WHY? Ugh… if only my tail hadn't grown back until after the Tournament… what should I do? Well… it's not worth it, so I'll just say I give up and spare myself the pain of my tail getting ripped off again._

"O-okay… I…" Goku was having a hard time talking because the electricity was numbing his voice box.

"I-I gi-give…" unfortunaly Goku instinctly opened his eyes, not realizing his body was forcing his eyes open. The full moon must've been calling to his body without realizing it.

The second Goku saw the full moon, he only had time to gasp before he went into a complete trance and his eyes turned red.

Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar were the only ones who noticed the signs as they have seen it before. "Oh-no… don't tell me there's a full moon in the sky!"

Before long, Goku grew huge, ripping his clothes (again), dark brown fur sprouted over his body, his mouth turning into a longer snout with much sharper teeth and much more intimidating.

Now as Oozaru again, Jackie's eyes bulged as Oozaru Goku easily destroyed the electrical net he was previously trapped in. Everybody didn't know what to think as they weren't sure if Goku did this on purpose or he really did turn into a mindless beast.

Oozaru Goku couldn't help but let out a loud roar; it was pure instinct. After the roar, Oozaru Goku calmed down, but he knew he had accidently looked at the full moon again and now he saw his friends were in a panic while people were running around screaming.

_Aw great! Now what? I guess this was one vision I couldn't prevent. I need to talk to them somehow, but anything I do will look destructive to them because I haven't learned how to move around in this form…_

As if on cue, Oozaru Goku accidently swung his much bigger and stronger tail at the roof of the building behind them and took out chunks of it. This caused the giant ape to sweat drop as it just made him look worse.

"Goku!" Krillin called.

"He can't hear you Krillin, when Goku changes like that he's just a mindless beast with a sweat tooth for ripping people's limps off!" Yamcha explained while shouting over the screams of people panicking.

"No, Goku told me he could control that form." Krillin protested.

"That's impossible, how could that little kid control that giant ape?" Oolong snapped, not believing him one bit.

"Oh Goku…" Bulma looked at her giant monkey brother.

Oozaru Goku tried to take a step forward but by doing so he unintentionally caused a mini-earthquake. Again the poor boy wasn't use to this bulkier and bigger body and he swung his bulky arms a bit to help keep his balance and it ended up destroying half the building.

_This is why I wanted to learn to get use to this giant, hairy body out somewhere isolated, now what do I do?_

"Goku seem to have transformed himself into a giant monkey of some sort! I'd run but I have to stay here and keep announcing the Tournament!" Announcer shouted in fear.

Jackie was in a bit worse situation. "Yeah? Well at least you can still run, I can't even leave the ring or I'd be disqualified!"

**"****Guys, it's still me, I'm just not use to this body yet." **Oozaru Goku tried to say, but all that came out was a bunch of growls and small roars, only making things worse.

_Ugh! I hate it that I can't seem to talk in this form!_

"Okay ya big ape! I don't want to do this, but it must be done so you won't endanger everyone again!" Roshi/Jackie shouted as he ripped his shirt off and his muscles exploded.

**"****No! Master Roshi it's still me, I just can't talk!"** Oozaru Goku tried talking desperately but still to no avail.

"Wait! You only have to cut Goku's tail! Don't kill him!" Oozaru Goku heard Yamcha screaming, but apparently Jackie didn't hear him.

Jackie powered up his most powerful Kamehameha Wave. Oozaru Goku tried talking again, but by then the old master had already fired the wave. Oozaru Goku was surprised the beam passed him and aimed at the moon.

_Aw man, I needed that moon to learn how to move around in this form; it could__'__ve been useful in the future._ Oozaru Goku sighed inwardly as the moon literally exploded.

After the light show, Goku found himself lying in rubble… naked. Embarrassed he tried to cover up his… boy parts with his furry tail. "HEY! SOMEBODY GIVE ME SOME CLOTHES HERE!" he was actually surprised he was still conscious after the transformation, but he did lose a lot of energy.

His voice made everyone jumped as they most likely thought he was dead. Jackie explained he was aiming at the moon, not Goku, with his wave. Announcer of course was angry at the fact Earth no longer has a moon.

Krillin hurried into the pile of rubble where he saw an embarrassed naked Goku trying to cover up his front with his tail. "Hey Goku… you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired and a little embarrassed, good thing nobody can see me back here."

"So what's it like being a monster Goku? I'd jump around and make earthquakes." Krillin chuckled as he took off his red uniform to give to Goku while he just wears his old yellow clothes.

"It's kind of awkward since I'm not use to being so big and bulky… and hairy. I tried talking and telling you guys I was still me, I just didn't know how as every word I tried to say only came out as growls and roars. Because I wasn't use to that body I kept stumbling around and accidently destroying this building." Goku sighed; it was his fault the moon was gone now.

"I see… I tried telling your friends but they didn't believe me. Guess when you go on a rampage as that giant monster ape before it's kind of hard to trust that you can control it at all." Krillin said.

Goku was glad to be back in the red uniform. "Oh well, nothing we can do about it now. I'll just have to finish the Tournament, then I can eat and rest, I swear I'm about to collapse if I don't lie down soon."

"Well you might be on par with Master Roshi… I mean Jackie Chun, since he used up a lot of energy destroying the moon. So I guess this'll come down to just punches and kicks, right?"

"Yeah, looks like, if I fire one more Kamehameha Wave I'll just faint. Wish me luck Krillin." Goku said as he walked, a bit stubbly, out to the ring. Turning into that Oozaru really took a lot out of him.

Krillin joined Bulma and the others to watch the final round between student and master.

"You sure you're okay to keep fighting little bro?" Bulma called.

"I'll be fine Bulma." Goku called back before facing his opponent.

"It seems both of us used up a lot of our energy, so we'll have to do this the old fashion way; no fancy ki beams, just good ol Martial Arts." Jackie said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Goku smirked as both of them got back into their battle position.

So now Goku and Jackie were engaged in close combat, both were too tired to block and kept getting hit with every blow. Exchanging blow for blow, both fighters were ready to just collapse and call it quits. At the last and most desperate moment, both fighters jumped and kicked each other in the face; they both fell on the white ring.

Announcer started the ten seconds countdown. Jackie and Goku both desperately tried standing back up, but their bodies had enough and wanted to stay down. Unfortunaly the Announcer had reached the number '10' and neither of them had stood up, causing a draw.

"While normally this would be a draw, the Tournament can't go on without a winner, so the judges decided that if one of them can stand up and speak the sentence: 'I am the Champion' than they win."

Goku could hear his friends, especially his loud sister, calling his name, wanting him to stand up, speak the words and win. Goku couldn't help but smile at all his friend's support as he struggled to stand up. The tailed boy managed to stand up while Jackie was still on the floor.

Goku let out a cheerful smile and tried speaking the words. "I-I am the… Ch-Champi…" unfortunaly he was unable to finish the word before a vision came into his head and caused him to fall over.

Jackie managed to stand up and speak the words. "I AM THE CHAMPION!"

_*Vision*_

_Ugh… I swear these visions come at the most inopportune times! Okay, I see… huh? Is this the Tournament? But didn't we just finish it?_

_Hold on… I see myself, but I'm taller here. Oh I get it; this is the next Tournament, so of course I grew older. I seem to be fighting against some kind of… three eyed bald man and he looks really vicious._

_"In revenge for Tao, I will kill you, Goku." he said in seriousness._

_Oh great, another psychotic person wanting to kill me! Why am I making so many enemies?_

_*End vision*_

Goku opened his eyes to see his friends and sister were looking at him, smiling at the job well done, even if he didn't win, he came far for a twelve year old boy.

"Goku, my little brother, I'm so proud of you." Bulma said as she patted his head.

"Yeah, it's only too bad you lost that last round, you were so close." Krillin sighed.

Goku stood up and said, "It's okay Krillin, I had fun and winning isn't everything. I'm sure Master Roshi had his reasons for wanting to defeat us."

"Yeah, but where did that old coot go anyway?" Yamcha wondered.

"Probably the girl's room." Oolong grinned.

"That's not very nice Oolong." Puar sighed.

"Wherever he went I'm sure he'll find his way back to us, for now let's get out of here before the employees charge us for property damage." Goku said with a sweat drop.

So now the Tournament is over, while Goku wonders what awaits him in the future, he couldn't help but laugh along with his friends.

_I'm not sure what to expect, but I'm always glad to be alive. Maybe somehow I can learn to control the Oozaru form better when I learn how to turn into the giant ape without the full moon._

Goku's stomach growled loudly. "Oh man…"

Bulma laughed at her brother's hungry stomach. "We better find Master Roshi, he has all the money that can feed that black hole of yours."

Goku blushed as he smiled sheepishly. Now that the Tournament was over, what new adventures await the young tailed warrior? Find out on the next Part of **Dragon Ball Rewritten, Of Past, Present and Future.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: You know, I wonder if anyone is reading this story? I hardly get any reviews, this story is so underated.<strong>_

_**Goku: Aw, don't feel bad, people just probably aren't interested in this kind of stuff.**_

_**Author: Maybe, but anyway... MERRY CHRISTMAS to you people if you bothered to read this before the New Year.**_

_**Goku: Sorry, she's a little grumpy today. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this and hope to see you all again next time.**_

_**Author: Yeah, when you finally take on the Red Ribbon Army.**_


	10. Part 10: The Army Appears

_**Author: Okay, um... I can't believe it's been a year since I last updated.**_

_**Goku: Well it didn't really take you a year, but I get what you mean.**_

_**Author: Anyway, it took a while, but I finally finished another Part to the story. Now Goku will have to deal with the past and the Red Ribbon Army, but he doesn't know that yet.**_

_**Goku: I do now.**_

_**Author: Ah, you'll forget anyway. Now get into the story!**_

_**Goku: Fine, by the way; the author doesn't own me or any of the characters here.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Of Past, Present and Future**_

**Chapter 26,Dreams of the Past**

"There you are!" Goku shouted as he pointed at Master Roshi, who was bleeding through the nose thinking of some… personal thoughts.

Roshi jumped in surprise when the tailed boy shouted. "Goku! Don't shout so suddenly like that!"

"We've been looking for you. I'm starving, let's eat before I collapse, I know of a great place with an all-you-can-eat buffet." Goku said eagerly with his tail wagging like an excited puppy.

"Wait a minute now Goku, we should eat at a more deserving restaurant after the fights you went through today." Roshi said with a smile.

Goku was about to protest when his sister and friends came from behind. "There you are Master Roshi!"

"Hey Master, how was our fighting skills at the Tournament?" Krillin asked eagerly.

"You and Goku both did exceptionally well, but as you have seen today there is always someone stronger out there. You two boys need to keep working hard to get stronger, understand?" Roshi said firmly.

"Yes Master!" both Krillin and Goku affirmative their master.

"Great, now we can go eat." Roshi said.

"But Master, the buffet is…" Goku tried to say but was interrupted.

"I told you; we're going to eat at my favorite restaurant, not some fast food junk food place."

Goku was about to warn Roshi that the bill would be through the roof, even with the Tournament's prize money, but Bulma stopped him as she put a hand on his shoulder, smiled and shook her head; she wants a little revenge on the old man for being a pervert and for beating her little brother.

So now in the restaurant called Delicious, everyone's watching one big table due to a certain little boy with a tail. Goku tried to remember his manners, but he was so hungry that he couldn't help but stuff everything he sees edible in his mouth.

Krillin and Bulma were the only ones unaffected by this as they ate at their normal pace. Master Roshi was starting to regret that he didn't take Goku to that buffet instead; just look at all those empty bowls stacking higher and higher... one could make a tower out of those things.

After eating about fifty full course meals, Goku soon realized all the eyes on him and he stopped and sweat dropped while smiling sheepishly. "Uh… guess I shouldn't have that last helping of beans?"

Everybody did an anime fall to the ground including the waiters. Goku sweat dropped even more.

"Eh… sorry, I got a little too carried away there." the tailed warrior said a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay little bro, you deserve it after all." Bulma smiled before giving Master Roshi the evil eye.

Goku sheepishly grinned and said, "I think I've had enough for today… or maybe I should get some dessert first?"

Everybody anime fell again. So after that whole fiasco, poor Master Roshi had to spend about 4,500 of his 5,000 zeni… leaving him with only a measly 500.

"Sorry Master Roshi, but I did try to tell you that a buffet would've been a much safer way to go." Goku apologized.

"Bah, whatever, it's too late to do anything about it now. Let's just go back to the hotel and get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a big day." Roshi yawned.

"Bulma, is it okay if I visit Mom and Dad with you before I go back and train with Master Roshi again?" Goku asked his sister.

"Of course, they'll be happy to see you again after all this time Goku." Bulma nodded happily.

"Great, I really missed them." Goku's tail twitched in joy.

So that night, while the group slept in the hotel for one final night, Goku dreamed again.

_*Dream*_

_I hear a baby crying… it's very loud. I feel cold for some reason. Wait, I hear a voice… but it doesn't sound familiar._

_"Listen to that wail; he has the true spirit of a great warrior."_

_"That's Bardock's son, he's just a low class Saiyan, don't get your expectation up."_

_"Just mark my words; he'll grow up to be a really great warrior."_

_What are these people talking about? Saiyan? Hold on… I remember hearing one of them mentioned that guy… Bardock's name. What is this? The past or something? I thought I could only see the future… what's going on here?_

_The crying stopped suddenly… why is everything so dark? Do I have my eyes closed? I opened my eyes to find myself in a bright room and that I was in some kind of bed with no blanket and I'm… naked… yeah, no wonder I was cold._

_"Where am I?" I heard a voice in my head that whispered and echoed._

_I looked over to my side to see a crib… similar to what I was lying on; a baby with long brown hair was beside me and… he… wow… he has a tail like I do. Come to think of it; why am I so small? Oh… I'm a baby too, how did this happen?_

_It's gotta be a dream, no other explanation. "What am I?" that voice whispered and echoed in my head again._

_"They say I'm a Saiyan, yet they're scared of me, of my power." The voice continued._

_I tried talking, but nothing except a bunch of cooing gibberish came out of my mouth as I'm in a baby's body, so I decided to try talking to this voice with my head. _Who are you?

_"I don't know… Who am I?" the voice echoed back._

Do you at least know your name?_ I asked it._

_"I heard the name Brolly. Where am I?"_

_Brolly huh? I wonder… is this voice the baby beside me? I see him opening his eyes and seem to be looking around questioningly._

_"This… this is not the same… was everything before just a dream?" he said in confusion._

What are you talking about?_ I asked him with my head again._

_"I thought I was on another planet with my father. We were fighting some people and I lost it. I remember fighting with Kakarot because he always cried and never let me sleep."_

Kakarot… I heard that name before._ I answered back._

_"Because you're him."_

Me? That can't be, I'm Goku.

_"You don't know who you are either, we have something in common."_

_What is he talking about? I know who I am… but then again, I've never known my own heritage, who my real parents are or why I was the only human born with a tail… now that I think about it… I don't really know who I am after all._

_"I've been born with this accursed power. Everyone is afraid of me, even my own father; I grow up to be an insane power warrior who craves nothing more than destruction, all because of my own power."_

_How much power does this guy have? Yah! What's that white little… cat fox thing doing on top of my crib? It blinked at me._

_"Hey there, are you and Brolly having a nice little conversation?" it sounded like a girl… and she sounded like she knew what's going on._

Who are you?_ I asked in my head to this weird fox/cat creature. I think I remember seeing her in some of my visions before…_

_"Just a friend wanting to set things right between you and the crazed Legendary Super Saiyan, maybe now we'll get some decent help." She said._

_Huh? I have no idea what she's talking about._

_"Nothing for you to worry about Goku, at least for now. Now you better wake up, your friends are waiting." the fox/cat said suddenly._

_*End dream*_

Goku opened his eyes to see Krillin and Master Roshi just finished packing. The tailed boy sat up and they noticed he was awake.

"Hey Goku, about time you woke up, enjoyed your sleep?" Krillin smirked.

Goku rubbed his eyes. "Uh-huh… I think I just saw the past, or at least… a memory of when I was a baby."

This statement had Master Roshi and Krillin looking at him.

"The past? But I thought you could only see the future, when did this happen?" Krillin asked bewildered.

"I don't know… it's weird. There was this fox cat thing, I think she may have something to do with it." Goku said when he remembered that creature speaking as if it did something.

"What did you dream about Goku?" Roshi asked in curiosity.

"I think I was a baby… and I was having a mental conversation with another baby called Brolly, he had a tail just like me."

"That's weird, maybe it was just a dream and nothing more." Krillin said.

"Maybe…" Goku said, but he felt that it was too real to be just a dream.

"In any case, we better go." Roshi said after picking up all the bags they packed.

Outside now, Goku was making preparations to go back home with his sister, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar for a while.

"So you'll be coming back to train some more, right Goku?" Krillin asked his friend hopefully.

"Yeah, don't worry; I'm not done training yet Krillin." Goku nodded.

"Now hold on Goku, you need to go out and experience the world first." Roshi said suddenly.

"Why Master?" Goku asked a bit confused.

"If you want to get stronger you must learn to take care of yourself out there in the world."

"But Master, what about Krillin?"

"He's not ready quite yet, it's clear to me during your fights at the Tournament that you two need more training, but in different methods."

Goku looked at Master Roshi before narrowing his eyes in suspicions. "Yeah, and the fact that I can't stop you from messing with Launch has nothing to do with it, right?"

Master Roshi sweat dropped and cleared his throat. "Look, just do as I say and go travel once you're done with your family reunion!"

"Ah don't worry Goku, I'll be sure to keep Master Roshi from getting too naughty for ya, but please come and visit once in a while, okay?" Krillin said a bit sad to let his friend go like that.

"Sure, I promise Krillin." Goku nodded with his tail swaying.

"Okay little bro, it's time to go!" Bulma called from the plane after Yamcha, Oolong and Puar helped finished he preparations.

"Until then, I'll see you and Master Roshi later." Goku waved as he hopped on board the plane.

"I can hardly wait to see West City again Bulma, I mean the last time I saw the place it was in ruins." Goku said excitedly.

"It's great Goku; I can't wait until you've seen some of the improvements back home." Bulma said just as excitedly, she had wanted her little brother to see a new project she's been working on lately.

"Improvements? Just what have you've been doing while I was training with Master Roshi?" Goku eyed his big sister curiously. Bulma gave him a sly smile.

"Oh, you'll see soon little brother." she said mysteriously.

"Ugh, why must the siblings always be so happy? Why can't they fight like normal siblings?" Oolong whined.

"I think its great Bulma and Goku get along." Yamcha smiled.

"Me too, it's so sweet." Puar smiled.

When they finally reached West City, Goku was taken back to see how the city was bustling again as if that Oozaru incident never happened. The young tailed boy was happy to see the city was in great shape as before, maybe even better, who knows what sort of improvements the city went through in the past year.

When Yamcha landed the plane near Capsule Corporation, Goku jumped out and smiled happily when he saw his mom watering the flowers outside. Ms. Briefs was so happy to see her son again that she dropped her watering can and ran over to hug him.

"Oh Goku sweetie, it's been so long since I've last seen you. You sure grown up quite a bit." she smiled as she kept hugging the tailed warrior.

"Hey Mom, it's nice to see you too, how have you and dad been?" Goku asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Oh you know your father; when he gets started on an invention there's no stopping him." she answered as she finally let him go.

"Mom, is the 'thing' I've been working on still in my room?" Bulma spoke up quickly.

"Oh you mean that gadget that almost gave your father a headache? Yes, it's still here Bulma." Ms. Briefs said.

"Thanks Mom. Come on Goku, I want you to see it." Bulma said excitedly as she grabbed her little brother's hand and dragged him into the giant house, leaving Yamcha and the two shape shifters behind.

"Geez big sis, what is it that you want me to see so badly?" Goku couldn't help but chuckle; Bulma only got this excited when something really amazing is about to happen.

Bulma lead him to her room. "Take a good look little bro."

Goku's eyes widen in shock; what he saw he couldn't believe his own eyes. "Bulma… is this what I think it is?" the machine looked like a half metal stretched out egg, but the tailed boy knew what it was.

Bulma nodded with the smile never leaving her face. "That's right little bro, this is an authentic Time Machine! It's not finished yet, but your visions of the future have inspired me to create a way to actually go through time."

"But they say it's impossible to Time Travel." Goku said a bit hesitantly.

"That's because nobody ever bothered to try, everyone believes it's impossible to see the future but you've already proved that little theory wrong. So I thought it'd be interesting, not to mention useful to use this Time Machine to travel into the past and see your origins little bro, wouldn't you want to find out who you are?" Bulma said eagerly.

"I guess but… Time Travel is very risky; I mean one little change in the past could alter our entire future." Goku warned, knowing how risky Time Travel is.

"Oh please, that only happens in the movies Goku. No I think if we changed the past it would only create an alternate universe over there or something, but it won't have any effect on our own timeline." Bulma said reassuringly.

Goku couldn't help but feel fascinated by this Time Traveling idea. "When do you think it'll be done?"

"I'm not sure yet little bro, it could take years to finish this baby, but I know I can do it." Bulma smiled.

"I can hardly wait, I've always wanted to Time Travel; maybe I could even understand my visions better too."

"Oh Goku sweetie, I just finished baking some fresh cookies, come and get them!" Ms. Briefs called out excitedly.

Goku, not one for passing up a meal, especially made from his mother, the tailed boy jumped for joy and followed her out of the room.

Bulma smiled up to her unfinished Time Machine. "Soon, I know it'll be able to travel through the streams of time."

For the next few days, Goku was catching up with his family after being gone for so long. Goku also used this time to research his own visions, he had looked up on people who claim to see the future but most of them were proven to be fakes just to get money.

"How am I ever going to find out this mystery?" Goku sighed as tried scanning his head with some of the Capsule Corp's technology, he noticed his brainwaves were different than most people, he also discovered that his own mind has its own unique waves that he knew other people didn't have, but other than that he couldn't find anything abnormal.

"I need a break… maybe if I take a nap I can crack this mystery." Goku yawned as he lay on his bed. His big sister Bulma was busy either working on the Time Machine or hanging out with Yamcha her boyfriend, his parents were also busy cooking, feeding the animals or working on a new invention, so Goku had some time to himself.

_*Dream*_

_I opened my eyes and looked around… I'm back in that weird crib again. I'm a naked baby again with nothing but my tail to cover up my front… just great. Why the heck am I here anyway?_

_"Hey Goku, you're here to help make up for poor little Brolly here." that voice… is it that fox cat creature again?_

_"Excuse me, I have a name; it's Ventusia, but you can call me Veni for short."I blinked when that little white… I mean Veni appeared in front of me again._

_I tried talking, but like last time nothing but gibberish came out. Veni shook her head._

_"Talk to me using your mind, you can't speak in that baby body."_

Are you making me see this?_ I asked her._

_Veni smirked and nodded. "Yup, I have the ability to manipulate others' mind. It's actually because of me you've inherited your father's ability to see the future from time to time."_

What? My father? You know him? Please, tell me about him._ I begged, I really want to know more about myself and who my biological parents are. I only knew him through visions, but I don't know him other than his name._

_Veni smiled and said, "Oh don't you worry about that Goku, you'll know who he is in due time, I'm not one to spoil it for you. Besides, _they'll_ get mad at me if I give too much away."_

_There are others with her? I guess it must be my future self and friends._ Are you from the future and somehow contacting the past me?

_Veni's blue eyes shined. "Wow, you're really smart, I can't believe how fast you figured that out. Yes, I'm from the future, a distant future from your time, you won't be meeting the present me for quite some time. Don't ask me how I'm doing this; you'll find out yourself in the future."_

So you're doing this so I could… make things right with Brolly?_ I worded my questions carefully, knowing how foxes like her tend to like be mischievous._

_"In a matter of speaking, it's taken a lot of energy, but I've managed to transport your mind to your baby self along with Brolly, but I can only do this while you're sleeping."_

But why do I need to make things right with him? I mean did he like become super strong and crazy because of me or something in the future?

_"You really need to stop guessing, but it seems you're really lucky or really intelligent. Look, there's not much time before they kill him, you better talk to him now and say what you need to say." Veni suddenly hopped out of my crib and landed on the one next to mine._

_"Yo Brolly! The baby next door has something to say to you." she shouted and surprisingly didn't wake up the other babies here._

You're too loud fox._ I heard Brolly complain._

Brolly… right?_ I spoke mentally to him._

Kakarot… what do you want? Just let me sleep in peace._ He mentally said irritably._

I'm sorry if I kept you up by crying, but don't you think you should keep your sanity? I mean you've got a lot of power and if you lose it you could destroy yourself._ I tried to warn, having a general idea of his future._

What do you mean?_ Brolly asked curiously._

I've been told of your future Brolly; you're going to grow up to become an insane powerhouse. Listen; a wildfire destroys everything in its path, but if you could control it…_ I started to say (mentally of course)._

I think I get where you're coming from Kakarot. Thank you, I'll do whatever I can to keep things under control._ I was happy to hear that, I didn't even care that he called me 'Kakarot'._

_I wasn't happy for long, however, because a big man suddenly came into the door and picked up Brolly's leg. *Gasp*! Why is he holding that knife… is he… no… NO BROLLY!_

_I shut my eyes when I heard that sickening sound of blade piercing flesh. I felt like I needed to puke and tears were falling from my eyes. I couldn't help myself; I let out a loud cry… a cry for Brolly._

_As I was crying, that man ignored me as he dragged the bloody and seemingly lifeless baby out._

_Veni jumped in front of me and nudged her furry face on my face as if to calm me down. I managed to stop wailing, but tears were still falling from my face._

_"So now you know why Brolly becomes insane in the future, but I believe this little interaction with you may help him." she said calmly._

_I sniffled. _But how? I mean being stabbed as a baby is traumatizing enough; it's no wonder why he lost it. I don't see how speaking to him would help any.

_"Maybe you don't understand it now Goku, but trust me; it will help. You'll understand someday, thank you for talking with him. Until we meet again… awaken."_

_*End dream*_

Goku snapped open his eyes and gasped, he breathed as he looked around to see he was in his room again on his bed.

"It was a dream… but I wonder if it really was more than just a dream. Veni… I didn't expect to meet her until the future like in my vision, not in my dreams." Goku got out of his bed as he looked out the window.

Sighing, Goku took out his sister's Dragon Radar, she decided to give it to him for the time being. Whether it was out of boredom or he wanted to push something because he had a lot on his mind, Goku pushed the button to activate it.

To be honest the tailed boy didn't really expect anything to show up on the radar, but to his surprised; there were seven dots blinking scattered around the screen.

"Wait… the Dragon Balls are… active again? Has it already been a year?" Goku looked at his calendar; last he remember it's only been eight, maybe nine months since the Dragon Ball adventure, but no… to his major surprise it's been a year, twelve months instead.

"Wow… I completely lost track of time. I can't believe it's already been a year." Goku smiled as he looked at the radar again.

"I wonder if I should go find Master Gohan's Dragon Ball now?" Goku decided he should since he remembers seeing himself looking for it in his visions, but also because that dream of Brolly getting stabbed really disturbed him and he wanted to do something to keep it out of his head.

**Chapter 27, The Search**

Goku discussed this with his sister. "You sure you want to leave right now Goku?"

Goku nodded. "Master Gohan gave his life to save mine, the least I could do is find the last thing he gave to me before he died and use it as a keepsake."

"I understand, but you don't even know which one is the Four-Star ball."

"Then I'll just have to collect each of them until I do, besides Master Roshi said I should travel around the world to continue my training."

"Well if you really want to, I won't stop you little bro, just be sure to come back and visit once in a while." Bulma smiled as she hugged him.

"I'll be sure to big sis, I'll miss you." Goku hugged back as his tail curled around her waist.

Goku, realizing this, pushed back and blushed. "Sorry big sis, I'm still getting use to my tail again since I didn't have it for almost a year."

"That's okay, it's been a while since you curled your tail around me anyway, and it's kind of cute." Bulma laughed while Goku fiddled with his tail still blushing.

"Okay then, but promise me you'll train your tail's weakness, I'd hate to see you get killed or mauled because somebody grabbed your tail, and if you don't train it I'll just have to cut it off." Bulma winked and grinned evilly.

Goku sweat dropped. "Uh, I promise I'll train it big sis. Well, I better go, tell Mom and Dad I love them."

Goku hopped on the open window and called; "FLYING NIMBUS!"

The yellow cloud flew in front of him and he jumped on it. "Bye Bulma, I'll see you later!" he said just before he took off into the sky.

While going through the air, Goku couldn't help but feel fascinated as he passed through the mountains and the desert; while he may have seen all this on either T.V. or in books it's completely different to actually experience it all for real.

Goku was about to take out the Dragon Radar again when something caught his eyes; a lake in the middle of the desert. "Huh… I can't help but feel like I've seen this lake before somewhere… oh well, a little drink won't hurt, I am pretty thirsty being out in this heat… I hope this isn't a mirage."

Goku jumped off Nimbus and dived into the water, not caring if his clothes get wet, even though his big sister jus washed it. Yeah, he's still wearing the red gi uniform Master Roshi gave to Krillin, who gave it to him after the Oozaru incident.

The young tailed boy smiled as he came to the surface, refreshed from the nice cool water. Then a nagging thought went through his head as he looked at the water. "I know I've seen this before, but I can't put my finger on it…"

Goku turned is head to the sky when he heard a familiar yell. The tailed boy's eyes widen when he saw Nam being carried away by a pterodactyl… the same one that ate the Dragon Ball and kidnapped his sister a year ago.

"Ugh, not this again, okay Nimbus, let's go after him!" Goku jumped on the cloud and flew after the dino bird. When he got closer, the tailed boy took out the Power Pole on his back (he packed it when he left home).

"Yo! Put that man down or I'll have no choice but to slam my Power Pole on your neck!" Goku yelled out.

The pterodactyl growled when it saw the same tailed boy that forced him to gag that weird orange ball and made him lose his nice and delicate lunch a year ago. "You again? First you took away that nice and delicate meal and now you want this one too? Forget it!"

"I'm warning you; this is will get ugly if you don't let him go." Goku warned.

"It's going to get ugly if you don't leave me alone monkey!"

"Alright, just remember you asked for it. POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku shouted and the red stick in his hand suddenly grew extremely long. The tailed boy whacked the pterodactyl's neck, causing it to scream in pain and started to fall while Goku caught Nam with his Nimbus. The man was pure enough to ride it.

"Thank you Goku that was kind of you." Nam thanked humbly.

"No problem Nam, but why are you out here?" Goku asked.

"I'm searching for the Wandering Lake, also known as the Roaming Lake."

"But didn't Master Roshi help you with the water?"

"The desert took all our water supply, even after Master Roshi helped us with water we still can't survive with only limited supply." Nam said.

Goku blinked as he remembered his vision of helping Nam finding the lake. The tailed boy gasped as he realized that lake he saw earlier must've been the roaming lake he saw in the vision! He mentally slapped himself.

"Hold on Nam, I think I know a way to help you. There's a lake not far from here, it could be the Wandering Lake you told me about." Goku said quickly.

"You mean you've already found the roaming lake?" Nam said bewildered.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was roaming." Goku smirked.

"Is that true? Then please, take us to the lake." Nam said eagerly and looked at Goku with hope.

Goku and Nam rode the Flying Nimbus back to the lake. "Here it is."

Nam had tears of joy in his eyes, words could not describe how happy he was. "Oh Goku… you don't know how much we all thank you for saving us."

Goku smiled; looks like this vision has come true. "Hopefully you'll never have to worry about water problems again."

So after taking care of that little problem, Goku was back in the sky on his trusted Nimbus cloud searching for the nearest Dragon Ball.

"Let's see… it looks like it's in that town up ahead." Goku said to himself.

Suddenly a vision invaded his head.

_*Vision*_

_I see the Four-Star Ball in Pilaf's hand, but when he dropped it, it shattered into pieces… I'm guessing that's a fake._

_*End vision*_

Goku blinked. "That was the shortest vision I've ever had, but at least I know to watch out for fake Dragon Balls, because real ones are unbreakable. Ugh… that means I'll have to deal with Pilaf again."

It didn't take long before Goku landed in the small town. Looking around, the tailed boy stopped when he saw tanks, the pint-sized warrior scratched his head in confusion when he saw the tanks.

"Funny… why would a small place like this have military tanks?" he questioned aloud to nobody in particular.

Suddenly he heard shooting and a lot of screaming in a house nearby. Worried and shocked, the tailed boy rushed to the house and gasped when he saw a lot of men in uniforms literally tearing the down the house and the poor family were hapless to watch.

Unable to watch this any longer, Goku strike them all without warning. The tailed kid worked fast as he kicked or punched them all into the wall or ground, effectively knocking them all out… well, all except for one, who appears to be the leader of these men.

Goku glared at the man; he wore a blue jacket with a red ribbon like symbol on his coat with the letters RR on it, he also wore black gloves and has red hair as he looked at the young warrior.

"Why are you attacking these people?" Goku demanded.

"They refuse to tell us what we want to know and in return we dismantle their home." the man answered simply.

Goku glared harder. "Just because they don't have the information you want doesn't mean you could tear down their homes."

"Don't you know who we are boy? You best get out of here before you make me mad." the man said with a hint of both musing and irritate, amusing that this boy was defending these people and irritated that a mere child just took out his army.

Goku looked at the symbol of RR on his coat. The tailed boy is sure he's seen it in a book or something, but he didn't care at the moment, all he wants right now is to help these poor families.

"You need to get out of here, I'm sure these people don't have what you're looking for." Goku snapped yet remained calm.

"And what if I don't want to leave boy? What are you going to do about it? You're just a mere little child with a freak tail and a stick, we are armies and have dangerous weapons." the man obviously believes Goku was just a mere child who got lucky.

Goku drew out his Power Pole. "Sounds like a challenge to me and I'm willing to accept."

The man is losing his patience. "Tch! You may be some big hero in what ever rock you've crawled out of from, but this is real life and if you want to die here, who am I to stop you? Just remember the name: Colonel Silver who sent you to the afterlife!"

The man named Silver pulled out a gun and aimed at the tailed boy.

"Please don't kill him, he's just a boy." The father of the family begged, not wanting to see a seemingly helpless child get killed for defending them.

Silver ignored him and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly another soldier from outside bust down the door and spoke. "Colonel Silver! The Dragon Ball is leaving the premises!"

"WHAT? Follow that Dragon Ball! You've got lucky this time kid, but get in my way again and you'll die." Silver snapped before putting away his gun and ran out of the house. The unconscious soldiers miraculously woke up and hurried out with their leader.

Goku grumbled. "I knew I recognized that guy; he's the one who's going to burn down the forest to find the Dragon Ball."

"Hey kid, you better hide. If they find you again they'll kill you." The mother of the family said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, but I hope your house will be okay, they did quite a lot of damage here." Goku said after looking around at the damaged house.

"Our insurance will cover it, you better run away little boy before they come back." The father warned.

"Okay, thanks for your concerns." Goku waved as he rushed out of the house to find the Dragon Ball.

Looking at the Dragon Radar, Goku could see it was indeed leaving the place. "Uh-oh, I better follow it quickly. NIMBUS!"

Goku jumped on his cloud and hurried after the Dragon Ball in the sky. "I better find it before that Silver guy does. Who knows what crazy wish he's going to make… wait, if he's in an army and he's the Colonel… that must mean… oh-no… I've got to deal with armies of evil maniacs after the Dragon Ball and if I heard correctly they have a Dragon Radar too… why must my life always be so dang complicated?"

Goku could only sigh as he tried to find the runaway Dragon Ball. Goku grumbled even more when he saw just how far away it was. "How am I going to get to it if it's so far away?"

Not watching where he was going, Goku smashed into a huge vehicle he didn't see because he was far too focused on the radar. The Nimbus stopped when it realized its passenger was missing and actually sweat dropped when it saw the tailed boy smashed against a big metal ball floating in the air.

Goku unglued himself from the giant metal ball and rubbed his pained face. "Ugh… I really need to pay more attention to where I'm going… how could I have missed this giant ball? Who would make a giant floating metal ball anyway?"

Curious, Goku climbed the metal ball while the Nimbus flew off somewhere to wait for him to call for it again.

When the tailed warrior reached the top, his keen eye found a door and pushed a button to open it. "Wow, whoever made this wasn't really smart where to put the doors and buttons."

When he fell in, he saw he was in a hallway. Goku kept out of the camera's sight as he didn't want to cause trouble, but he couldn't help but feel he should find out who's driving this thing. Maybe it's a fighter's instinct or his psychic brain, either way he can't just ignore it until he finds out who it is.

It didn't take long until Goku reached the control room; it was easy since it was at the top and he was already there. Goku kept himself hidden as he opened the automatic door, luckily the people inside didn't notice it opening.

"Did you hear that big thump earlier?"

"I heard it too Shu."

"Shu, Mai, forget about it; it's probably just a bird or something, but we have to get that Dragon Ball. That stupid con salesman sold me a fake, I can't believe you fell for it!"

"Emperor it was you who paid a fortune for that useless bead."

"SILENCE!"

Goku had to stifle a laugh; it was Pilaf, Mai and Shu and apparently they paid a con salesman a lot of money for a phony Dragon Ball. Goku noticed pieces of orange shards on the floor… yup, his vision of Pilaf dropping it and discovering it was a fake came true… probably dropped it due the tailed boy crashing into the ball ship.

Goku saw the monitor showed the outside; it was like a big screen T.V. and he could see another town coming up ahead.

Goku stayed quiet as he waited for Pilaf to land and see if he could find where the real Dragon Ball is. To his surprise, however, he saw a large banner on screen that says; WELCOME GOKU. Confused, Goku blinked until he saw a familiar face; the Ox-King.

_The Ox-King? It's been a while since I last saw him… I wonder where Chi-Chi is and how did they know I was coming? _Goku thought to himself.

"Hey Emperor it looks like they're expecting that kid." Shu said when he remembered the boy named Goku that defeated them a year ago.

"What should we do Emperor?" Mai asked.

"We'll just fire every weapon we can to get that Dragon Ball. That giant bird went and ate it and now they've cooked it." Pilaf said hastily.

"But Sire that's the Ox-King, don't you know? He's known to be a legend and a savage warrior." Mai warned.

This had Pilaf a bit worried. "Well if that's the case… Shu, we're going to need a little disguise for you."

Goku did an anime fall when he saw the 'disguise' Pilaf had for Shu; he put one a plastic head of his own face and hair… which looked ridiculous… and how did they get a plastic head to look like him? Did Pilaf make it in his spare time?

"Emperor, what makes you think this'll work? I'm terrible at acting!" Shu cried.

"QUIET! If you weren't the one with the tail I wouldn't be trusting you with this either. Just stay quiet and only speak when I tell you too!" Pilaf snapped as Shu sighed.

Goku only shook his head as they went out of their giant metal ball ship. The real tailed boy decided to silently exit without anyone seeing him so he could find the Dragon Ball and get it far away from all the bad guys.

Goku silently and gracefully put his training to the test as he jumped from one tree to a building to another tree. _What am I a fighter or a ninja?_ The tailed boy asked himself.

Goku was about to take out his Dragon Radar again when he figured he was far away enough when he heard someone gasped. Looking up, Goku saw it was a cute little girl about his age wearing that familiar armor.

"Oh… Goku, I didn't you were here already, I just got back from picking flowers for you." She said shyly while blushing and smiling at him before handing him a bouquet of different color flowers. Goku blinked as he looked at the flowers and at the giggling girl Chi-Chi.

_Bulma told me about this… if a girl blushes, smiles and laughs like that it means she has a little crush on you… if the girl gives you a rose it means she really likes you, but a bouquet means she's totally in to you… wow, I mean we've only met a year ago and she's already giving me a bouquet… ugh, Bulma's going to have a field day if she ever finds out about this._ Goku thought to himself while Chi-Chi waited patiently for his reply.

Goku smiled at her. "Wow… uh, I don't know what to say but… thanks Chi-Chi. So what's going on here? I mean how did you know I was even coming?"

Chi-Chi winked and said, "That's a secret… or maybe its fate bringing us together; don't you see Goku? It's destiny! When we get married I want to have a big family with lots of kids, maybe nine or eight."

Goku sweat dropped. _MARRIED? Doesn't she think we're a little too young for that?_

Goku really didn't know what to say to this sudden proposal, especially since they're only twelve! _I mean sure she's pretty and really hot when she's an adult, but I can't get married right now_! Goku frantically tried to wrack his brain to think of a good way to get out of it without angering her; from his experience most females anger very easily and tend to get violent.

"Uh Chi-Chi… maybe we should wait until we're older before we get married, I mean don't you think this is a bit too sudden?" Goku said as calmly as he could.

Chi-Chi looked at the tailed boy and chuckled. "Oh Goku, we're never too young for marriage. Papa's already got the wedding planned out."

Goku almost lost his breath. "W-wedding?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go see him, I'm sure he'll be really excited!" Chi-Chi said eagerly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her so fast that Goku didn't even have time to think.

"W-wait a minute Chi-Chi!" Goku cried and suddenly there was an explosion and an earthquake, throwing the two twelve year olds to the ground.

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi wondered a bit dazed from that sudden and unexpected quake.

Goku's eyebrows narrowed when he saw those familiar tanks with the RR symbol on them. "They're here."

It was the army again and unlike Pilaf they weren't hesitant at shooting everything down to get what they want. Goku had to grab Chi-Chi and bring her down to keep from getting their heads blasted off.

"Papa!" Chi-Chi cried when she realized his castle was getting most of the shots.

"Chi-Chi, stay down, we'll save your father but we have to survive first." Goku warned her.

**Chapter 28, Saving 'Private' Goku**

Goku looked around and saw stones that may make good protective head gear a.k.a. helmets. Using his Power Pole and his art skills, Goku managed to craft two stoned helmets for him to wear.

"Alright Chi-Chi, I'm going in, you stay here and try to stay down." Goku said to her as she shook her head.

"No way! They're attacking my papa and I'm not going to stand by!"

"Please Chi-Chi, I can't afford to take you with me, they might hurt or worse; kill you." Goku begged.

Chi-Chi sighed and nodded her head. "Fine, but you better come back with him alive, Goku."

Goku nodded. The tailed boy ran into the line of fire keeping his head low and his Power Pole out to help deflect some stray bullets. Many times Goku had to duck down for some cover to avoid detection; after that little scuffle with Colonel Silver the tailed warrior knew he must keep himself hidden if he wants to avoid anymore trouble.

With all the explosions and debris flying everywhere, Goku had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he still managed to reach the castle in one piece. _I feel like one of those privates trying to sneak into enemy territory or something._ Goku mused to himself while keeping weary eyes on any soldiers that may come his way.

Goku gasped when he saw a net was thrown on the Ox-King and it was very durable as someone as strong as the Ox-King couldn't break free from it. The tailed boy glared when he saw Colonel Silver himself demanding the Dragon Ball from him.

The tailed boy had to think the best way to approach the situation; obviously he can't just go charging in there recklessly that'll only draw unwanted attention. To his surprise however, he saw Pilaf getting that Dragon Ball out form a giant roasted bird's mouth and started running out, he was about to stop him when apparently Colonel Silver saw him too.

"Hey! That blue midget has the Dragon Ball, after him!"

Goku decided it was best to check on the Ox-King while the soldiers go after Pilaf; let the two villains take each other out. "You okay Ox-King?"

"Huh? Oh Goku, it's good to see they didn't get you too."

Goku smiled as he released the net that had tied the Ox-King down.

"But you know… I almost didn't recognize you with that big stone helmet on your head; it covers up your hair." Ox-King chuckled.

"I didn't want my head to get blown off. Ox-King, did you know who those guys were?" Goku asked as his tail twitched.

"Hmm… not really, they just came barging in during the feast and demanded the Dragon Ball, but I had no idea a Dragon Ball was even here."

Goku looked at his Dragon Radar and sure enough the Dragon Ball was leaving the area… Pilaf must be fleeing with the army after him.

"Goku, I apologize that the feast was interrupted." Ox-King apologized as he thought the imposter Shu was still him.

Goku chuckled. "Oh I'm sure 'I' had a really fun time during the chaos."

"Papa! Goku! Oh thank goodness both of you are okay, I just couldn't wait any longer." Chi-Chi said out of breath, clearly she had actually fought some of the soldiers on her way here.

"He's fine, but I better go after those guys, the Dragon Ball is in danger." Goku said seriously.

"Wait a minute Goku, you can't just leave, the wedding's going to begin soon… as soon as we fix everything." Ox-King protested.

Goku sighed and said, "Chi-Chi, Ox-King, listen; I can't get married yet, I'm too young and so are you, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi frowned. "Oh Goku… does this mean you don't like me?"

Goku quickly held up his hands and shook his head. "No, no, no, nothing like that, don't get overdramatic. I'm just saying we should wait until we're older, okay?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Okay Goku, but you better not fall in love with another woman!"

Goku sweat dropped. "Right… well, I better go. I'll see you two later!"

Goku called for his Flying Nimbus and quickly hopped on it before they could change their minds and stop him. Goku looked at his radar to make sure he's going the right way; it didn't take long until he reached a desert, the army was there, but there was no Pilaf or giant metal ball in sight; how could he hide it?

Goku hopped off the Nimbus and looked around. "Where could he be?"

Suddenly another vision invaded his head.

_*Vision*_

_I see the army firing at the sand for some reason… why?_

_I gasped when I saw the giant metal ball coming up from the sand; of course, Pilaf somehow made an underground base with that thing!_

_But now those armies are firing mercilessly at it and it exploded! Oh dear… I don't like Pilaf or his minions, but he shouldn't die like that…_

_*End vision*_

Goku opened his eyes and looked down at the sand, his tail swaying and made sure his rocky helmet was still on his head to prevent any concussions. The tailed boy didn't care if Bulma said his head was harder than diamonds; he wasn't going to risk it getting blown off.

"How do I get under there?" Goku smirked evilly as an idea came to his mischievous mind.

Goku remembered his days training under Master Roshi; using his own hands to make a farm… this'll put his digging skills to the test. The tailed boy acted like a rapid dog as he dug and dug until he realized this will take too long, so he decided to try a different approach.

"Ka… me… ha… me… HA!" Goku fired a powerful whitish blue wave at the sand, completely exposing a trap door under him and it broke open, making him fall under.

When the tailed boy landed, he looked around to see he was in a metallic room. "Now to get to the control room…"

"You again? How did you know this was an underground base?" Pilaf shouted from the T.V. screen on the wall.

Goku grinned and waved at him like he was an old friend instead of an enemy. "Hey Pilaf, long time no see."

"Don't get all friendly with me! You destroyed my castle you monkey! Now I'll make you pay with my latest fighting robot." Pilaf smirked.

Goku's eyes widen, not from shock or awe, but from curiosity and confusion; the great robot was just a different color version of those egg robots Shu and Mai used to steal their Dragon Balls a year ago.

Goku didn't do much; all he did was kick it hard enough to be sent into the wall in cracks. "Well that was easy, now Pilaf, if you want to live I suggest you let me take control of your ship."

"Do you honestly believe I would be stupid enough to fall for that? All you want is the Dragon Ball! Well you can't have it kid!" Pilaf snapped as he showed him the orange ball on the screen.

Goku quickly counted the red stars in the orange ball and was a bit disappointed but also relieved that it was the Six-Star ball, not the Four-Star.

"No, I don't want that Dragon Ball; I only want to make sure you don't get blown up by the army out there." Goku reassured him, but they weren't very trusting to their supposed enemy.

"Shut up!" Pilaf responded until the entire base rumbled violently.

"What's going on, Shu, Mai?" Pilaf yelled at his two minions.

"The army found us and are attacking us sir." Mai said.

"We have to get out of here!" Shu cried in panic.

Goku decided he has to go up there, now. Using all his strength and willpower, the young tailed warrior busted down the walls with his Kamehameha Wave and hurried down the hallway to get to the control room… with the ship's entire place shaking more and more he knew he was almost out of time as Pilaf had ordered to raise it from the ground.

"There's no time, I better use my head." Goku jumped high and used his stone helmet to break through the ceiling to get to the control room faster. It wasn't until he actually got to the top did the stone helmet finally brake into pieces, leaving his spiky hair free again.

"Pilaf! Quick, you must tell me what these controls can do." Goku said quickly as he rushed over to the controllers and pushed Shu out of the way as the dog clearly didn't know what he was doing.

"Um… you're really trying to help us?" all three of them said dumbfounded by this.

"Yes, now hurry and tell me!"

Mai decided to give him the run down. Goku was a quick learner as he grabbed the controls; Mai was in charge of the monitor while Shu was in charge of the weapons.

"I know this is strange and unusual, but if we want to survive we have to work together." Goku said.

"Fine, but this is the only time we work with you, monkey boy." Pilaf grudgingly accepted.

Colonel Silver demanded some back-up, but they say they won't get there for quite some time, so Silver decided to just dive in on attacking until that accursed ball pops. The army continued to fire endlessly at the giant metal ball.

Suddenly the metal ball became very quick and dangerous; it fired lasers at half the army, disabling their ships. Goku felt like he was playing a video game as he controlled where the ship goes and make it do funny tricks in the air; like rolling like a bowling ball and scored a nice strike on the army's ships like pins… of course this had everyone inside the ball very dizzy.

"This isn't bowling kid!" Pilaf snapped after barfing in his bag.

"Sorry!" Goku smiled sheepishly. Shu fired missiles this time.

"Alright! We're going to survive!" Pilaf cheered as he cuddled with his precious Dragon Ball, making Goku roll his eyes.

They were doing well until an unexpected vision came to his head again.

_*Vision*_

_Not now, this is fatal!_

_I see myself falling from something high, I don't know when or where, but I was just falling._

_Suddenly a shadow caught me, I was badly injured from the looks of it because my vision self looks like he's been hit by ten bulldozers._

_The stranger whispered something to him, but I couldn't hear it. The stranger also put something into my vision self's mouth, but I couldn't see what it was._

_The shadow put me down on Nimbus… that shadow looks familiar… is that… my future son Gohan?_

_*End vision*_

Goku blinked and gasped when he heard the alarms going off suddenly. Apparently while he was having his vision the army fired a devastating blow to the metal ball and it lost its engine.

"It's going to blow!" Mai cried.

"We need to abandon ship!" Goku shouted.

Goku gasped when the ship started exploding; Pilaf had Mai hit the ejection button but it only ejected Pilaf; Mai and Shu as they were sitting on chairs and Goku was standing. Without really thinking; Goku jumped and used his hard head alone to break through the ceiling; he could see the ship was going to explode soon and all the army was still firing at it.

The smoke obscured his vision and he could hear more gun shots firing, it was blaring and loud, making it hard for him to concentrate. Goku thought he was done for until he remembered something that could save him.

"Nim… NIMBUS!" Goku called out, at first weakly, but then shouted as loud as he could for his cloud. The tailed boy didn't know where Pilaf, Mai or Shu were, but he hoped they were okay. Goku gasped when he saw he was getting caught in the crossfire; since he couldn't do anything in the air and he couldn't think straight at the moment; he could only endure the guns and missiles.

Goku finally had enough sense to pull out his Power Pole, but his body was already badly beaten and he did everything he could to deflect all those weapons. Goku tried calling out his Nimbus again, not sure if the cloud could hear him or find him in this thick smoke, which was making him choke to boot.

"NIM *cough* *cough* BUS!"

Goku had to swing his Power Pole again just before a missile hit him, causing it almost explode in his face._ Where is Nimbus? I guess it can't find me in all this smoke._ Goku thought as he kept coughing, making it hard to call for his cloud again.

Goku's eyes widened in shock and gasped when another missile came from behind; he didn't have time to react when it impact him. When that happened, the tailed boy was sure he was dead.

Goku was in a daze as he fell, his body was numb and he couldn't move. _Is this it for me? Am I going to die here?_

Suddenly a shadow appeared out of nowhere and caught him. Goku may not be able to move and his eyes were trying to close; but he recognized this shadowy figure from his vision just moments ago. Having a closer look Goku realized it was indeed that young boy Gohan from his other visions, but it was hard to get a really good look since his sight was getting blurry.

"Just hang in there Dad, don't die on me." The boy whispered in his ear.

Goku was vaguely aware that something was in his mouth; instinct took over as he chewed on it and swallowed. The boy, Gohan, gently put Goku on his Nimbus that finally found its way to Goku.

"Take care of him Nimbus." Gohan said to the cloud before they both flew in different directions.

Goku opened his eyes when he felt suddenly rejuvenated. The tailed boy looked at his hands and around himself to see he was completely fine; no injuries.

"But how? Did that boy give me something that heals me completely? I guess I shouldn't be surprised since if he's who I think he is." Goku said to himself as he sat up from his Nimbus cloud and looked around to see he was in a quiet meadow; a nice change from almost getting killed in a desert full of explosion.

"But what happened to Pilaf, Mai and Shu? Did those army guys get their Dragon Balls? Ugh… I better find the next one before someone else gets it." Goku sighed to himself as he activated the Dragon Radar and told Nimbus to fly.

_If that really was my son in the future; what is he doing here? Will I interact with him like I have in my other visions? I guess only time will tell. _Goku thought to himself as he made his way into a forest where the next Dragon Ball is.

Will Goku be able to find the Four-Star ball before the mysterious army do? Are the Time Travelers from his visions really here? Can Goku crack the mystery that revolves around him? Find out on the next Part of **Dragon Ball Rewritten: Of Past, Present and Future**.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I hope it didn't seemed rushed, but there really was no point putting in every little detail, not to mention I want to get the story going. I know it may divert from the anime from time to time, but I hope you're still enjoying it.<strong>_

_**Goku: Actually it's going to divert more than that soon, especially once we get to Korin Tower from what I've gathered.**_

_**Author: Now I hope you all continue to read and review, because you guys are the only reason why I even bother to upload these.**_

_**Goku: Aw, don't be like that. Anyway, we hope you have a happy new year and eagerly wait for the next chapter.**_


	11. Part 11: The 'New Recruit' Test

_**Author: Goku, I said you see the future, not travel into it.**_

_**Goku: Awww, I was hoping to talk to my future son and friends... and I wonder what Bulma would look like ten years from now?**_

_**Author: Goku, you need to be patient, all that will happen soon.**_

_**Goku: You mean I get to time travel after all?**_

_**Author: You are getting waaay too ahead of the story. Do the disclaimer, because I don't want to spoil anything.**_

_**Goku: Fine. DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or any characters here except Veni.**_

_**Author: Good boy, now on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Of Past, Present and Future**_

**Chapter 29, Burning Forest**

Goku sighed; things always get complicated for him. "I can't believe I saw my own future son, what is he even doing here?" he asked himself out loud while he rode his Nimbus cloud to the nearest Dragon Ball.

Goku decided he'll find out soon enough if his vision is correct, so for now he'll just focus on getting the next Dragon Ball before the mysterious army does. The tailed boy turned on his Dragon Radar when he saw a forest up ahead.

"Good, looks like the next Dragon Ball is close." Goku hopped off his Nimbus when he got close. The tailed boy looked around trying to find the precious little orange ball and hope it has four stars, if not he'll just have to keep it safe from the army.

The tailed boy stopped when he saw some monkeys coming out of the bushes looking curiously at him. Goku blinked as he remembered something about monkeys in his vision during his fight with Nam back at the Tournament. The monkeys gathered around him while Goku looked at them, wondering what they're doing. A small young monkey suddenly grabbed Goku's tail, shocking and weakening him.

"Ah! Please… let go, that really hurts." Goku said gently trying not to scare the little fella.

The small monkey didn't seem to listen nor cared as he fiddled with his tail before smiling at the boy, who just sighed and gave a small grin when the curious simian finally let go. This reminded Goku that he must get his tail trained as soon as possible to avoid losing his energy and power whenever someone or something gets a hold of it.

Goku saw a lot of monkeys here. "Hey fellas, have you seen a small orange ball with red stars ?" the tailed boy quickly shook his head; this was his vision alright and Colonel Silver is about to burn down the forest!

"Ugh… I really have lost my sanity if I'm asking _monkeys_ where the Dragon Ball is…" Goku grumbled to himself.

The monkeys pointed at the little monkey that had grabbed Goku's tail a moment ago. Goku looked at the little monkey and saw it clutching to…

"A Dragon Ball? Wow… you really do have it." Goku smiled. The little monkey smiled happily as it waved the little orange ball in the air, though Goku couldn't count the stars since it kept moving it.

Goku was about to tell the little monkey to hold the Dragon Ball still so he could see the stars when suddenly all the animals in the area started screeching and running and the forest suddenly got really hot and red. The monkeys around him suddenly fled in terror as well; the mother monkey picking her baby and jumped from tree to tree along with the Dragon Ball.

"Oh great, looks like another vision came true. Ugh… I better find that crazy Colonel before he burns everything to the ground… all for a stupid ball." Goku grumbled as he jumped up to the trees himself to find the army that's burning everything. The tailed boy looked around; it didn't take long before he spotted giant tanks and people holding flamethrowers.

With a glare, Goku drew out his Power Pole and dived towards them, ready to fight the army if he had to, to protect the forest and the wild life. Goku had always loved the wild life since he grew up with all the stray pets back in Capsule Corp's yard. The tailed boy swung his Power Pole at one of the soldier's flamethrower, completely destroying it, shocking the soldier and the rest of the men nearby.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" the soldier demanded when Goku landed in front of him, glaring.

"I should be demanding _you_ that! It's bad enough that you barge in and mess up people's homes, but burning down an entire forest is crossing the line!" Goku snapped, holding up his trusted weapon and getting ready for all chaos to break loose.

"What are you? Some kind of forest ranger? Well how do you like some bullets through the trees? Or better yet, your gut!" the soldier pulled out a gun and was about to shoot Goku when Colonel Silver himself stopped the man, which puzzled both of them since Goku was sure Silver would want him to die.

"Hold your fire soldier, no need to waste bullets on this kid. He's a great fighter and I know a simple gun wouldn't be enough to put a dent in him, is that right?" Silver said looking at the little warrior.

Goku was actually surprised Colonel Silver figured out he was a great fighter so quickly, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still the bad guy and he's burning the forest.

"I'm warning you; get out of here and stop burning everything. If you're looking for the Dragon Ball you can just search by exploring instead of destroying everything." Goku growled at the man.

"The Dragon Ball may hold great powers but its small, burning the forest is the quickest way of finding it. You should know that my Commander is not a patient man, if I don't find that Dragon Ball as soon as possible he'll have my head." Silver said calmly to the tailed warrior.

"What's the name of your army?" Goku demanded, wanting to know their name at least.

"They call us the Red Ribbon Army, we are known and feared throughout the world, I guess you haven't heard of us because you're just a monkey boy with great power." Silver answered.

Goku's eyes widened; he had read about the Red Ribbon Army before, but this is the first time he's actually seen them. They were known to be the world's nastiest military army in the world and here he is, a little boy facing the world's baddest army.

"I know of you; I've heard about all your evil accomplishments and how you show no mercy to anyone standing in your way. I never thought I would end up fighting the world's most feared army, yet here I am." Goku couldn't help but smirk, still keeping a glare on Colonel Silver and his soldiers though.

"You're either a very brave or very foolish child. No matter how strong you _think _you are taking on the Red Ribbon Army is suicide. A brat like you wouldn't last a minute against _all_ of us." Colonel Silver glared back at the tailed boy.

"We'll have to see then, won't we?" Goku challenged, though inwardly he was freaking out as Bulma always warned him never to fight the Red Ribbon Army, but he couldn't just stand by and let these poor animals' get their homes destroyed by these greedy men.

Goku and Silver were just about to go at it when suddenly one of the soldiers shouted, "We found the Dragon Ball!"

Silver immediately forgot about the tailed boy and demanded, "Where is it?"

"Uh… the monkeys have it, sir!"

"THEN GET ME THE MONKEYS!"

Goku gasped; he remembered that little monkey holding the Dragon Ball earlier. The tailed boy quickly jumped from tree to tree, deciding to deal with Colonel Silver later, knowing he had to find the monkeys before they do.

"I have to hurry, but where are they?" Goku stopped suddenly when he felt another vision coming into his head.

_*Vision*_

_I see the mother monkey carrying her baby, the one holding the Dragon Ball. Both of them were hopping from tree to tree and suddenly there was a gun shot…_

_I'm glad the bullet didn't hit the monkeys, but it did snap the tree branch the mother monkey was reaching for and she fell… into… a ravine! I've got to save them!_

_*End vision*_

Goku's eyes widened in terror as he just witnessed the deaths of those poor monkeys just because they're holding a Dragon Ball thinking it was some kind of shiny toy. The tailed boy wasted no time going back to the place where Silver is, because that's the place his vision showed the two monkeys will be before the fatal fall.

Goku saw Silver just took the shot at the tree branch and the mother monkey started falling into the ravine along with her baby. Goku quickly dived towards both of them, grabbed the mother monkey's tail while grabbing onto the edge of the cliff.

The tailed boy was relieved to see he had saved the mother monkey, but wasn't too happy when he saw the baby monkey dropped the Dragon Ball into the river and was pushed through the fast currents.

"Aw… there goes that Dragon Ball…" Goku sighed as he climbed up to safety along with the two monkeys, who were thankful that this boy with their tail saved them.

"I'm glad to see you're both okay." Goku smiled to them and the baby monkey grabbed his tail again. Goku felt drained and weak, but he allowed it as this is his first step to training his tail.

"Please, take it easy." Goku half begged, he needs to take baby steps first to conquering his tail's weakness.

Goku looked up at the sky to see it was getting dark with clouds. "Uh-oh, looks like it's going to rain, guess I'll have to get the Dragon Ball when it stops."

The mother monkey pointed at a cave nearby so they can rest in there until the storm passes and hopefully the Red Ribbon Army doesn't find the Dragon Ball before the tailed boy does.

While in the cave, the little monkey kept pulling Goku's tail, though it pains him, the little warrior tried his best to endure it. That night, they all slept peacefully… well, not EVERYONE… Goku in particular was having a hard time sleeping due to the little monkey using his tail as a furry pillow, but he was starting to get use to it as it didn't pain him as much now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30, Dreams of One's Mercenary<strong>

Morning came fairly quickly as the rain stopped and the morning sun began to rise over the fresh waters dripping. Goku yawned as he opened his drowsy eyes, glad for once he didn't have any bizarre dreams or some kind of Future Link for once. Goku was about to stand up when he noticed a certain little monkey was still holding his tail; funny thing is he didn't lose his power anymore, guess sleeping with a monkey grabbing his tail all night must've really buffed up his tail.

"Hey little guy, I have to now, I'm going to need my tail back please." Goku said to the monkey gently.

The little monkey opened its eyes and looked at Goku, smiled before letting go of the boy's tail. "Thank you; hope you and your mom will never have to worry about the forest fire again."

Both baby and mama monkey waved good-bye to the tailed boy warrior as he called his Nimbus. Goku smiled as he felt the nice cool air blow on his face, not to mention that little monkey's grip really helped work out his tail's weakness. "Now I don't have to worry about someone grabbing it and making me lose my powers as much, but I still need to train it a little more."

Goku looked down and saw a lot of soldiers digging around the area, probably looking for that lost Dragon Ball by the stream. Checking the Dragon Radar, Goku was relieved to see it was a few miles away from most of them. "Wow, they're way off, I guess if they do have radar it's not very accurate, or maybe it just can't pinpoint the exact location."

Goku stopped the Nimbus and jumped down on a rocky terrain, he saw a couple of soldiers talking to each other. "Hmm… can't let them see me take the Dragon Ball or they'll just alert the Colonel…"

With an idea, the little warrior quickly jumped behind them while they were still too busy chatting away to have noticed a certain little tailed boy. With quick reaction, Goku chopped both their necks to knock them out cold. "There, that should make things easier."

The Dragon Radar pinpointed the Dragon Ball to be in between those rocks up ahead. Goku quickly reached a hand in and grabbed something smooth. The boy smiled cheerfully when he took out the familiar orange ball, but was soon disappointed when he saw five stars on it instead of four. "Oh man… one star too many. Oh well, I better keep it with me if nothing else, at least keep it safe from the Red Ribbon Army."

Goku hid the Dragon Ball under his red gi, called his Nimbus ready to find the nearest Dragon Ball, but before he could look at the radar he noticed a shadow above him. Call it a warrior's instinct, but Goku knew this mysterious being was powerful and immediately looked up to see a kid with a white little fox/cat on his shoulder…

"Hey you two… aren't you…?" Goku said aloud when he noticed them in shock.

The young levitating boy and the fox/cat on his shoulder looked down at Goku and gasped; they probably didn't expect to see him here. They didn't even answer the little warrior when they just suddenly took off in the sky towards the snowy mountains.

"Wait! Come back!" Goku pleaded but to no avail. The boy immediately hopped on his Nimbus. "Quick, follow them Nimbus! If they really are from the future I must find out what's going on!"

Nimbus didn't hesitate as the yellow cloud quickly flew after them towards the snowy mountains. Unfortunaly Silver had seen Goku and shot him down from the cloud with a bazooka. The tailed boy, not expecting it, fell to the ground on his tail, he was more annoyed than anything else with the Colonel's interference.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I'm in a hurry here! You just blew up my Nimbus!" Goku snapped irritably at Colonel Silver, who just blew up his cloud and only ride.

"Well if you're in such a hurry just give me the Dragon Ball you found and you can be on your way." Silver said as he held out his hand.

"What? How did you even know I have it?"

"I didn't, that was just a test, but I do now. Hand it over brat!"

Goku mentally slapped himself for answering him like that, now he'll have to fight Silver off and try to get to the snowy mountains without his trusted Nimbus cloud and prayed those two Time Travelers were still there by the time he gets there himself.

"Alright, you want to dance? Let's do this! I've been waiting to do this since I first saw you mess up that family's home." Goku snapped, knowing he'll get nowhere if he doesn't knock Silver out now.

"So have I kid." Silver smirked as he charged at the tailed boy.

Goku waited until Colonel was close to him before he used the Afterimage technique to trick Silver into karate chopping a projectile. While Silver was distracted by this, Goku smirked and kicked Silver's back, sending the poor man crashing right into his own base; leaving a massive hole.

"He… kicks… like a… donkey…"

Goku looked at Silver before saying, "Sorry, I thought you were tougher than that. Hey, do you have any planes or Capsules with flying vehicles? I may not drive, but I have some experience with air vehicles." Goku was talking to him like he was just some innocent bystander.

Colonel Silver glared at the pint-sized warrior. "Don't… mock me…!"

Silver got back to his feet and charged at Goku again. The tailed boy sighed as he jumped away from his fists. Goku picked up and threw Silver right into his tank. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, so I'll just go in and find an air vehicle myself; because you owe me after destroying the Nimbus."

Goku ignored Silver's grumbling protests as he entered the base, it didn't take long for him to find the Capsule Case. "Okay… now which on is the air vehicle?" Goku took out a random Capsule and threw it.

A robot popped out. "HOW MAY I BE OF ASSISTANT?"

"Oh, a personal service robot… hey, could you tell me which of these Capsules have an air vehicle I could use?"

"TRY THE ONE LABLED NUMBER 9." It said.

Goku threw #9 and an airplane popped out. "Wow, thanks a lot! You can stay here and… clean up the mess."

Goku hopped on board the plane and looked at the controls. "Let's see… if I remember the controls right…" Goku managed to figure out the controls rather quickly; it was a lot less complicated than flying Pilaf's iron ball warship, that's for sure.

"Okay, now to find those Time Travelers… I hope they're still there, I want answers now." Goku said determinedly to himself as he started up the engine and took off into the sky.

When Goku got closer to the north he got really cold. "Oh man… I should've brought a jacket… I've forgotten that the northern part of the world is… the coldest… I hope I don't come down with hypothermia."

The freezing tailed boy looked out the window and was surprised to see that boy and the fox were indeed still there, but they don't seem to notice him or didn't know he was in the plane. "Okay… now if I could just land the plane and sneak up to them and find out what's going on…"

Unfortunaly for the little warrior pilot another vision came into his head before he could land.

_*Vision*_

_Now is NOT the time! I see a really tall tower…_

_I see myself fighting with… a ninja I guess._

_"Now you will face not one, not two, but five Murasakis little boy!" the ninja said to me in frustration from the sound of it._

_"Five? Are you able to duplicate yourself?" my vision self said in shock._

_"Let's just see how well you can deal with all five of us."_

_*End vision*_

Goku shook his head and saw he was heading straight for a mountain! The tailed boy tried moving the plane away but the controls were frozen. "EJECT!"

Goku, without thinking, quickly jumped through the windshield shattering it, effectively abandoning the frozen airplane just before it crashed, but now he was falling into the cold and he's sure his body went numb. The tailed boy hit the snow and to his horror; he found he couldn't move. His body was frozen solid, leaving him paralyzed out in the freezing blizzard.

_I can't… move… this is NOT good… what am I going to do_? Goku thought to himself as he can't even move his lips to call for help.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, Goku wasn't sure if this was friend or foe, if it's friend he's saved, if it's foe… he's screwed. The shadowy person grabbed his legs and started dragging him through the snow. Still unsure whether if this person is helping him or taking him to his doom, Goku could do nothing but just let this person take him since he can't move.

While being dragged, Goku noticed that boy and the fox/cat again, they looked at his direction before they both flared up some kind of white aura and flew up into the sky and took off in a far away direction. _Aw man… I crashed and almost died here for nothing… they saw me, right? So why did they leave me? Maybe they're not who I thought they were… _Goku thought to himself.

Now that Goku had time to think to himself he wished he could fly like that boy and fox/cat could, that would be awesome to fly on your own like that freely, maybe then he wouldn't be in this situation right now. Suddenly Goku realized the person took him to a small village, but he still couldn't see who this person is.

"Suno, what are you doing out here?" a worried woman said.

"Mom, I found a boy and I think he's frozen." said the person that dragged him here, Goku was surprised that it sounded like a little girl… it turns out the person _is_ a little girl!

_Now how do you like that? A warrior frozen solid and saved by a little girl… I should think about writing a book about my life, I'll bet I could make a bundle or so._ Goku inwardly chuckled to himself.

"Oh-no, quickly, bring him near the fireplace, we need to thaw him out as soon as possible." The mother said worriedly.

Suno brought in the frozen statue Goku, sat him on a rocking chair near the nice warm fireplace and wrapped him in a nice thick and soft blanket. Goku felt so comfortable he was tempted to fall asleep when Suno went to go help her mother in the kitchen. Goku's body had defrosted and he was about to get up because he needed to get back to finding the next Dragon Ball or that boy with the fox/cat, but his eyes started closing and he could feel himself nodding off.

_No! I can't fall asleep, I have to stay awake and focus; the Red Ribbon Army is after the Dragon Balls, I have to stop them. _Goku thought jerking himself awake.

_"Are you sure we can't talk to him?" Hm? I heard a voice… it sounded like… Ventusia?_

_"We can't Veni, remember what Dad said? We can't interfere with this timeline or anyone in it unless absolutely necessary."_

_"Oh I get it; like the time you kept your kid father from falling to his death and slipping him a Senzu Bean?"_

_"Exactly, now we have to find Grandpa Bardock and Dad before_ he_ finds us again."_

_Who's there? I know I heard those voices before… Veni and… who's that boy? I can't… seem to remember…Where am I anyway? All I see is a forest and two shadows, but I can't make out who they are._

_Suddenly everything went black… Huh? Who's there? I hear someone laughing… sinisterly._

_"Goku… When I find you… you will DIE!" I yelled in fear when an old man with long white hair, mustache and brain in a glass dome suddenly appeared before me._

_I didn't even have time to scream when his hand slammed my mouth shut and I suddenly felt weak… Someone… help me…_

_"Let him go!" suddenly a bright flash of light flew right at us and I think I saw someone punching that powerful old man's face, forcing him to let go of me._

_"So you've come after all, I'm surprised you even found a way to come into the past." The old man said… didn't I see something like this in an earlier vision?_

_I tried to see who my savior was, but all I could make out was a dark silhouette and that he had spiky hair similar to mine, but I wasn't sure if it was an older me or that Bardock guy._

_"We always find a way to protect the innocent from the likes of you, no matter what timeline they try to escape to."_

_"Very well, but don't count on protecting your petit younger version Goku, because I will find a way to kill him, no matter the cost."_

_Younger version… he called him Goku… could it be…?_

_"I won't let that happen." I heard him say before everything went white._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31, A Warm Welcome<strong>

Goku groaned a bit before opening his eyes to find himself near a fireplace wrapped in warm blankets. "Hey Mom, I think he's waking up."

_What was that about? A dream or… a warning?_ Goku thought to himself before facing the red haired girl who saved him along with her mother, carrying a tray with a mug, both of them smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, you're finally awake, you had us both worried." The girl called Suno said to him.

"How are you feeling?" her mother asked gently.

_I can't believe I fell asleep… I hope I didn't waste too much time. If that dream was a warning, I can't take it too easy; someone from the future is after my head. _Goku thought to himself before forcing a smile so these two kind ladies wouldn't worry about him.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks for saving me." Goku said thankfully to the girl called Suno.

"How did you know it was me? Were you… conscious?" Suno asked in shock that the kid was conscious at all when he was frozen.

"Just because my body was frozen didn't mean I lost conscious, but I did fall asleep." Goku sighed.

"Well here, this hot chocolate should help warm you up on the inside." her mother said as she handed Goku the hot mug.

"Thanks. My name is Goku by the way." Goku blew on it before taking a sip, knowing just how hot it is.

"I'm Suno. So why were you out there with those kinds of clothes?" Suno asked curiously.

"I was looking for someone… and crashed here." Goku explained briefly.

"Who were you looking for?"

Goku shook his head and said, "Never mind, they're long gone by now."

"So what were you doing before then?"

Goku blinked as he remembered the Dragon Ball. The tailed boy took out the Five-Star ball from his shirt and said, "I was looking for one of these; a Dragon Ball."

This scared both Suno and her mother for some reason as they gasped. "Are you with the Red Ribbon Army?" her mother asked frightened.

Goku quickly shook his head, "No, no, no, I have nothing to do with those guys. I'm just searching one Dragon Ball in particular because it belonged to my deceased mentor."

Suno and her mother both breathed in relief when they learned this boy was not with the most ruthless army. "You scared us for a second there, explain yourself next time before showing us that Dragon Ball." Suno snapped as Goku sheepishly chuckled.

"Sorry, didn't think you would freak out on me."

"We must apologize young one, but the Red Ribbon Army has been terrorizing our village for some time now because they want us to find a Dragon Ball they believe is in this area, but we don't even know why." Suno's mother said.

Goku thought about it and said, "Well the Dragon Balls are… how you say; magical. There are seven in all and if you can collect them a great dragon appears and grant you one wish, whatever it may be. I know, because I made a wish last year to the dragon."

"Oh really? What wish was that?" Suno asked curiously.

Goku smiled, "About a year ago some things happen and my home; West City was in ruins, however, when the great dragon appeared, I wished that the city was restored to how it was before. It works, because when I came back it was like nothing ever happened to it."

"Wow, that's amazing." Suno smiled.

"That must be it! These men would want a horrible wish upon the world, if they get what they want who knows what'll happen." Suno's mother said in worry.

"That's another reason why I'm collecting the Dragon Balls; to stop them from getting their way." Goku said.

"But how would you even know to find them? I mean you came here for a different reason didn't you? To find someone." Suno said, thinking it was a coincidence that the tailed boy warrior was here… in a way it was, as Goku didn't use the Dragon Radar yet.

"By using this." Goku took out his Dragon Radar and showed her.

"These dots are the Dragon Balls and I think one of them is indeed around here somewhere…" Goku started to say when his sensitive ears heard something outside.

"Hm? I heard something outside."

Suno's mom peeked from the curtains and gasped when she saw two Red Ribbon soldiers heading their way.

"Oh-no… it's the soldiers! Goku, you better go hide." She said quickly.

Goku knew he could easily take them on, but he didn't want to cause them trouble so he hid in the corner behind some plants.

The soldiers busted down the door while Suno clutched to her mother.

"We're looking for a little boy with a tail." they demanded.

"There's nobody here but my daughter and me." Suno's mother said.

"If that's true then you'll have no problem with us looking around." They had guns so they weren't going to argue.

Goku glared as the two men made a mess of everything trying to find him. One of them was trying out some freshly cooked soup while the other was looking around in the closets. The tailed boy stayed put, hoping they wouldn't find him, but if they did he'll be sure to knock them both out; guns and weapons don't scare him.

Just when it looked like the two soldiers were going to leave, Goku felt a tickle in his nose. _Oh-no, don't sneeze… not now…_

"AH-CHOO!" Goku accidently sneezed loudly.

This had both men on high alert and they began shooting at the plant in the corner mercilessly until they were almost out of ammo. Suno and her mother cried, believing the… unique boy they saved was dead. Both men thought he was dead too as nobody could've survived all those bullets… that is, until they saw Goku himself, looking rather ticked with a bunch of holes in the plant and wall.

"Okay, you've some holes in the wall, nice work. Now let's see what _I _can do." Goku smirked, happy that he was found so he could extract some punishment and revenge.

"HOW?" everybody shouted in confusion just before Goku, faster than the human eye, punched both of them four times and send them to unconscious land with two kicks to the face.

"Goku! That was amazing! How did you survive their guns and knocked them out so easily?" Suno asked in astonishment.

Goku smiled sheepishly as he likes to be a little modest while his tail whished around. "I've had some practice and tough skin; bullets are NOTHING compared to being stung by swarms of angry wasps."

"I wish we could be tough like you, but even if we got the entire village together to rise up against them; they have our Mayor hostage in Muscle Tower." Suno's mother sighed.

"Muscle Tower?" Goku asked.

"It's not far from here; just keep going south and you'll see it. That's the Head Quarters of the Red Ribbon Army in this area." Suno explained.

"I see… hmm… okay, I've decided! I'm going to tear down Muscle Tower and get your Mayor back, maybe chase off those annoying Red Ribbon Army guys while I'm at it." Goku said determinedly.

"What? You can't! I mean you're strong, but there are a lot of them with big tanks and other weapons!" Suno protested.

"I know; I've had a run in with them before, but I'll be fine. Besides, I want to thank you for saving me; I would've died in the cold if it weren't for you Suno." Goku smiled.

"Before you head off into danger allow me warn you; there are many traps in Muscle Tower. Many of our brave men tried to save the Mayor before, but none has ever returned." Suno's mother warned.

"That does sound scary, but where's the fun of a great adventure without some danger now and then? I'm going to try my luck… oh, and Suno… could I borrow your coat? I rather not freeze again out there." Goku said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh… sure, I think we're about the same size." Suno nodded.

Suno gave Goku her nice warm dark blue coat and fuzzy hat to keep him nice and toasty while out in the snow. "This is nice. Okay, I'm going to Muscle Tower and try not to worry about me." Goku said as he sprinted off towards the tower.

"I hope we see him again soon." Suno said.

While Goku ran with his tail twitching for action he couldn't help but glance at the sky and for a second he thought he saw someone up there, but just as quickly as he blinked it was gone. This made Goku wonder if he was just seeing things?

Goku shook his head as he saw tanks up ahead; this was no time for daydreaming, now was the time to fight. The tailed warrior smirked as he pulled out his Power Pole, while the boy usually prefers the sneaky route, he's willing to make an exception for now and just charge in head on against these soldiers.

The soldiers that spotted him tried to shoot him down with their tanks, but Goku easily deflected them with his Power Pole, not to mention he had practice after almost dying back when Pilaf's fortress exploded.

"Bring it on!" Goku extended his Power Pole and twisted his body 360 to destroy all the tanks that surrounded him as well as the soldiers. They were easily dealt with and the tailed warrior continued his way to Muscle Tower.

"That must be the tower up ahead. A charge in does seem more appealing, but I'm going to go for a more inconspicuous approach this time; they'll never see me coming." Goku decided to be sneaky this time. So instead of charging towards the tower filled with soldiers guarding the entrance, Goku decided to wait for one of the soldiers to come close to him and he did this by throwing a rock to make some sound to get the soldiers suspicious.

One of the soldiers started walking towards the sound holding the gun. Goku smirked. _Perfect, this is just what I need to sneak in._

_Wait for it… wait…_ Goku felt like a young lion on his first hunt ready to pounce on the unsuspecting gazelle coming his way. _NOW!_

When the soldier was close enough and far away from the other soldiers, Goku wasted no time jumping out from his hiding spot and knocked the poor man out cold before dragging his corpse behind a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32, The Initiation Test of Death<strong>

"I really hope this'll work. It worked in the movies, but I've never actually tried it before… well, here goes nothing." Goku said to himself nervously as he walked towards the tower.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the soldiers demanded.

Goku stopped and said, "I'm a Red Ribbon Soldier just got back form patrol." Indeed; Goku was wearing the soldier he knocked out uniform, but since it was far too big, he had to cut it down to his size and stuck his tail in his pants to avoid it being seen… that was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Aren't you a little short? And why is your voice so high?" the soldier demanded the disguised little warrior.

"Oh, so you're making fun of midgets with unusually high voices? I should report you for your insolence soldier!" Goku snapped, pretending to be offended.

The soldier held up his arms. "Okay, never mind soldier, just get back to your post. General White will call for us soon if the two scouts don't find that boy in the next hour."

Goku had a pretty good idea he meant those two other soldiers he knocked out back at Suno's house and they were looking for him. The tailed boy didn't really want to stand out here for an hour before he's allowed to go in the tower, so he came up with another idea.

"Soldier, I have news about the boy that's been messing our army and I must speak to General White right away about him." Goku said in the most military way he could; hey he didn't watch those military shows for kicks… okay, he was, but he didn't think it would come in handy in the future. The disguised boy is psychic yet he didn't see this one coming at all.

The soldier looked at the 'midget soldier' before finally sighing and giving in. "Alright soldier, but be quick; General White is a busy man."

When the soldier granted him access, Goku couldn't help but feel giddy; it wasn't the first time he acted like someone else to trick his enemies *cough* Yamcha, Oolong *cough*, but it certainly was the first time he had to actually fool an entire army and so far so good.

_If the whole fighting thing doesn't work out I could always try a career in acting._ Goku thought musingly to himself before he put on his serious game face on and entering the tower, knowing those cameras were everywhere and the General was watching every move.

**"Identify yourself soldier, I have never seen such a small shrimp like you in the army."**

Goku heard a rough voice through the area. _Must be the General._ The disguised boy thought to himself.

"General White, Sir! I am a new recruit and was sent here by the main Headquarters to help you catch that boy that caused such problems with Colonel Silver." Goku kept his acting up; it felt kind of weird saying he's after the boy that caused problems for Silver considering he _is _that very boy.

"**Commaner Red sent you? That's not surprising since he's not the tallest guy around… Well state your name, soldier." **General White's voice commanded, though he whispered that part about General Red being short yet Goku still heard him.

_So the main guy in charge is Commander Red? I better keep a mental note on that. _Goku thought to himself before he came up with a quick and believable alias name for his soldier disguise.

"I am Kakarot, Sir." Goku couldn't believe he's using the name he kept hearing his dream self and that kid Brolly call him, but it was all he could think of at short notice.

"**Kakarot? Sounds like vegetable… Well anyway, it is not my place to judge names. So Kakarot, you're a new recruit yet you think you can catch the very same boy who pummeled Colonel Silver?" **General White asked in a teasing voice.

"I may not have captured the boy, but I have some news on him I would like to inform you, if you will allow me General White Sir." Goku said.

"**I doubt a midget newbie like yourself would be able to gain such information about this unnaturally strong boy… but I'm still interested… I will test you while you make your way up here to the 6****th**** floor and I will decide whether or not you are fit to be a true soldier of the Red Ribbon Army. Don't worry; I'll try to take it easy on the new recruits. Now step in, you have one hour to reach me and tell me what you know about the boy, if not; that's your problem."**

Goku loved a good challenge. "Bring it on General."

So the door opened and the disguised Goku stepped in to see a room full of men either getting drunk or gambling with cards. The hidden tailed boy would've been totally disgusted by this if he wasn't trying to 'blend' in.

"Eh? Who's this pipsqueak?" one of them said in annoyance when they noticed him.

"Kakarot, the new recruit and I'm here to give General White some important news regarding the boy." Goku said keeping his serious face on.

"General White is much too busy to speak with a runt like you, get lost."

Goku wasn't through yet; while the disguised young warrior could easily beat them all to unconscious land and move on he decided to try a more tactic approach. The young warrior's tail would be twitching in anxiety if it weren't stuck in his 'custom' uniform.

"Not so fast; I hear you're interested in making some cash, am I right?"

"… Keep talking runt." This certainly had caught these gamblers and drunkards' attention.

Goku smirked even wider; he's got them where he wants them, now to set the trap. "Well, if you let me up the stairs to the next floor, anyone whose quick enough can take this $100 bill when I 'drop' it." It wasn't even a real dollar; just some green leaves he found under the snow… don't ask how that's possible, but these men were too drunk and greedy to have noticed the obvious fake money. Goku easily tricked them by just marking '100' on the side of the leaf he made into a rectangular to look more like a dollar.

"The stairs are there runt, now drop that money." The man answered quickly and was clearly drooling like a starving man.

"Thanks and good-bye." Goku threw the leaf and he quickly ran towards the stairs before they find out it's just a leaf.

"Whew, Bulma's right; gambling and drunk people are always greedy for money, even when it's not real." Goku sighed to himself as he took off the coat Suno gave him that was just over the uniform he's wearing as it was getting hot.

_I wish I could make a hole in the back of the pants so I can move my tail around freely, but if I did that it would give me away._ Goku thought to himself as he saw those cameras _everywhere_ in the tower, knowing General White was watching his every move.

"**You've done good little new recruit; what you lack in stature you make up for your brains, no wonder Commander Red sent you here. Now for the second part of the test; let's see if you can control the robot Miltalitron. He's been getting anxious lately and you may help calm him down."** General White spoke through the speakers again to the disguised tailed boy.

Goku wondered just what or who this Miltalitrion is. Before he could get into the room another vision popped into his head again.

_*Vision*_

_Another vision… I see myself face-to-face with that ninja guy again, but something's different now… instead of my usual red gi I'm still wearing the disguised uniform on and instead of fighting we're… talking._

"_General White sent me as your last test little soldier."_

"_What is my last test?"_

"_Simple; General White needs not only smart soldiers but also those who can fight. I am to test you on your speed and skills, if you can survive the Ninja Murasaki's wave of shuriken and chase, you are worthy to be an official soldier of the White Camp and you are free to speak to the general to your heart's content, but if you fail… well let's just say you had better hope you say your prayers before going to the afterlife."_

_*End vision*_

Goku shook his head when the future vision ended. _That's weird, the first vision showed me fighting him as myself and he was trying to stop me… but this one showed me being tested by him instead… why the sudden change? Is it because I decided to disguise myself instead of charging in head-first? But then wouldn't my vision have seen this coming too? Argh! This whole Foresight seeing the future thing is really confusing._

With a sigh, the disguised little warrior decided to just go with it instead of thinking too much on it; apparently the future can easily be changed and even his Foresight visions may change too. The next floor was huge and wide, what Goku saw next almost gave him a heart attack; a man about the size of three elephants put together and muscles bigger than 20 tons.

_What is the general trying to do? Test me of kill me?_ Goku thought to himself stressfully before forcing a not-so-nervous smile (but somewhat failing) at the giant robotic man. "H-hey th-there *ahem*! I'm uh… I'm here to speak with the general and he wanted me to… control or test something on you?" Goku tried not to stutter or sound nervous but it wasn't working too well for him as he was still in a state of shock just by looking at this guy.

"NEW RECRUITS OF GENERAL WHITE ARE ALWAYS TESTED TO SEE IF THEY CAN HANDLE TECHNOLOGY. IF YOU CAN'T SHUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU THEN YOU'RE DEAD." The giant robot android said in a monotone and mechanical tone.

Goku gulped._ I can see why the soldiers are ruthless and impatient all the time; their commanders and generals are crazy and harsh when it comes to tests and missions. _Goku thought now feeling a little bad about beating up the soldiers, but still had to be done. Fighting against the soldiers are one thing, but actually being one, whether in disguise or not, can really put in a whole new perspective on those poor guys and what they have to go through just to get into the army.

The giant robot was powerful but slow, it drew back a fist to punch the little disguised warrior but Goku was easily able to jump back avoiding it, but the fist was so powerful that it caused a mini-quake when it banged the ground. This made Goku wonder how the tower stood strong if this guy ever went on a rampage.

Not wasting any time, Goku tried analyzing this guy to find a way to shut him down so he could proceed ASAP. Many times Goku had to keep jumping away to avoid getting crushed.

Goku gasped when Miltilatron opened its mouth and shot out a missile at him. Goku was thankful he had such fast reflexes because it hit the wall and left a large gapping hole. The tailed boy was tempted to use his Kamehameha Wave just to destroy it altogether, but if he did that there will be a lot of unwanted questions from the general watching and it could give him away and ruin his plan.

So instead the disguised tailed boy decided to use his smaller size to his advantage as he slid under the large Miltilatron and jumped and cling to its back, looking for any buttons or switches or perhaps a door to get into its controls and shut it down. Miltilatron tried to get the boy off his by firing its fist like missiles at him; luckily Goku saw this coming and managed to avoid the incoming missile fist by climbing higher.

"Hey, I think I could use this to my advantage." Goku smirked when he saw the place where the fist hit sparking with electricity.

Miltilatron tried to get him off again by firing its remaining fist. Like last time Goku evaded it by last minute climbing. The fist exploded and exposed the wires and electrical circuits on the robot's back. Reacting quickly, Goku slide down and pulled the wires and stuffed them in random places. This had Miltilatron yell in what sounded like pain before it stopped moving and stood there frozen.

"I shut it off, what's the next test General White?" Goku called to the camera.

"… **Uh yes, well done little new recruit. I uh… didn't expect you to do it so fast, most soldiers would've run and hide until Miltatron ran out of battery… Well anyway, you have passed the second test that only a few could've passed. Well done, you're looking more and more like Red Ribbon Army material. Now come up the steps for your next test that many had failed."** General White said.

"If not many soldiers passed then why do you have so many?" Goku asked.

"**Because most soldiers didn't demand an audience with me. Now hurry up little new recruit."**

Goku sighed and hoped he'll be able to end this soon so he could save Jingle Village's Mayor and get the heck out of this uniform and free his tail. Goku hurried up the stairs to the next room and test.

Goku was surprised to see the next room looked like a forest. "Wow… talk about a large garden greenhouse."

The disguised tailed boy stopped when he saw a shadow suddenly swooping around the trees. Knowing this must be the ninja from his vision Goku waited for him to make his move.

"They call me a Messenger of Death, but I am here to test you short one. Let's see if you have the reaction of a warrior." The voice from the tree said.

Goku knew he was close. Suddenly three star shaped weapons were soaring right at him. Goku quickly jumped away from the weapons as they hit the grass.

"Amazing, never have I seen a new recruit with such skill."

"Why don't you just show yourself?" Goku called.

Just like that; a ninja wearing purple landed in front of the disguised tailed boy and he looked just like he did from Goku's vision.

"General White sent me as your last test little soldier." Another vision is happening right now.

"What is my last test?" Goku asked fulfilling the future like as he saw it.

"Simple; General White needs not only smart soldiers but also those who can fight. I am to test your speed and skills, if you can survive Ninja Murasaki's waves of shuriken and chase, you are worthy to be an official soldier of the White Camp and free to speak to the general to your heart's content, but if you fail… well let's just say you had better say your prayers before going to the afterlife."

_Oh great, another death test. Seriously the soldiers suffer more than the people they terrorize half the time._ Goku sighed to himself as he got ready for survival test of the ninja.

"First we are going to play a little game of hide-n-seek. Count to 30 and try and find me." Murasaki said suddenly that threw Goku to his stomach.

"Hide-n-seek? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Goku sweatdropped.

"A ninja is always serious, now hurry up and count."

"Fine." Goku shook his head as he closed his eyes and started counting.

Right when Goku got to #15 another vision came into his head.

_*Vision*_

"_I will succeed in completing my mission in killing you, Goku." Huh? Who's this guy? He's pretty big, but not as big as that Miltilatron… he might be an android, he's got a red Mohawk and wore some kind of green… jacket? Oh-no… he's got that RR sigma._

"_No, I won't allow you to hurt my friend." Wow! Another android that's big and he looks lot like Frankenstein! What's going on here?_

"_I have traveled back into the past to kill Goku where he is much weaker and I will succeed even if I must kill my fellow android." the red Mohawk guy said._

"_Don't do it Eighter! This guy is from the future and I can tell he could easily beat you!" my vision self exclaimed._

"_16 may be greater than 8, but I will not let him kill you, Goku, because you are my friend." The guy my vision self called Eighter said determinedly._

_*End vision*_

Goku opened his eyes. _What… what was that about? Two androids fighting because of me? I don't even know either of them._

Goku looked around and saw Murasaki was gone. _Well whatever, nothing I can do about it until it actually happens, for now I'll focus on finding Murasaki and passing this test so I can rescue the Mayor._

The disguised warrior looked around the forest garden and saw a cabin and saw hot tea sitting there. "Why is he heating up tea if he's not going to drink it?" Goku shook his head, then his sensitive ears heard something just outside.

Goku found a pond and saw a single bamboo sticking out and the sound was air being sucked in and out. _Oh please, can't a ninja hide better than that? Hmm…_

Goku smirked evilly as he went back into the cabin, grabbed the steaming hot tea pot and poured it down the bamboo Murasaki was using to breathe… yeah, the result; the poor ninja jumped out of the water with burnt tongue and screaming bloody murder.

"Oh I'm sorry, was the tea a little too hot?" Goku laughed.

"You are supposed to respect your superiors, soldier! I oughta kick you out of the tower for your insolence!" the burnt tongue ninja shouted in fury at the mischievous 'new recruit'.

Goku quickly stopped laughing and put his serious face back on as getting kicked out would just ruin all his hard work of putting this complex plan of his together. "I apologize Ninja Murasaki sir, but I was taught to seize every chance I get to torture people."

"I'll let it go for now soldier, but don't do that again, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now that you have found me in the most painful way, the next test is to catch me. See if you can catch the speed of a ninja."

With that, Murasaki took off from tree to tree. Goku quickly followed in pursuit, having the time of his life. Murasaki couldn't believe how closed Goku was to his hide already. The ninja glared as he tried to slow the 'midget' soldier down by tossing sharp jacks on the floor, but Goku jumped over those and accidently head bashed the unsuspecting ninja.

"Owww… my head…"

"Your head? MY BACK! I THINK YOU DISLOCATED MY SPINE!" Murasaki screamed in pain.

_Wow… Bulma always said my head was harder than diamond… but I thought she was exaggerating… look at what my head did to this poor guy._ Goku sweatdropped watching the back broken ninja trying to relocate his spine assuming it's not broken.

There was a ripping sound that echoed through the area, but the cause and source was unknown. "Oh… I think you just shattered your spine." Goku said worriedly, actually concerned for the poor guy.

Murasaki screamed until he saw something brown and fury moving behind the 'midget soldier'. "Eh? Is there a monkey behind you?"

Goku looked at the ninja confused. "Monkey? Are you seeing things?"

"I see… a monkey's tail… behind you." Murasaki pointed in shock.

Goku blinked until he remembered his tail. Gasping, the boy quickly turned around and sure enough; his tail ripped a hole in his pants. _Oh-no! I had forgotten about my tail and accidently stretched it out._

Goku quickly forced a nervous smile to the ninja. "Uh well… there is a little monkey behind me…"

"Wait a second… there is no monkey behind you! That's a real tail and it's yours! You're no new recruit; you ARE that boy!" Murasaki shouted just after Goku kicked the camera to keep General White from noticing.

"Hey, just because I have tail doesn't make me the enemy." Goku tried to keep his cover in case there are more cameras around.

"Don't play games with me! You're the only human with a tail!"

Goku gulped; his cover had been blown, but he's not sure if General White knew about this yet as he had destroyed the camera.

"Well, since you're not a new recruit, I can go all out until you die. I'm done with games however, after pouring down hot tea in my mouth and nearly destroying my spine, you will face the FIVE NINJA MURASAKI BROTHERS!"

Uh-oh, it looks like Goku got his cover blown by Murasaki. Will Goku be able to beat the angry ninja? Does General White know of his identity? What did those visions of those two androids mean? And will Goku ever find out who those Time Travelers are? Find out next time on **Of Past, Present and Future**.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Ya see? Goku's tail can get him into a lot of trouble.<strong>_

_**Goku: Well excuse me! My tail have a mind of it's own sometimes.**_

_**Author: Well anyway, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying my story, pretty soon you'll see who these guys are that's after our favorite tailed warrior.**_

_**Goku: I'm scared now... I mean warriors from the future coming to the past just to kill me because I'm weaker? That's not exactly appealing.**_

_**Author: Don't be such a wuss. Now the future Goku's been seeing in his visions may change because of the Time Travelers, you know how it is that just by being there could change things drastically. I'll see you all next time.**_

_**Goku: Time Travelers, Foresight... what's next? Ugh... I hope I survive long enough to even have a son.**_


	12. Part 12: Future Killer Android

_**Author: Before we begin this time I just want to give a few shout outs to my more loyal reviewers. Goku, go ahead and read the list.**_

_**Goku: Okay, first one is TheGodfather93.**_

_**Author: I see your reviews the most and I deeply appreciate them. Please keep telling me what you think of the Parts and chapters as I look forward to your comments.**_

_**Goku: Next is Aura Master.**_

_**Author: You keep on pushing me to keep going despite the low reviews so I look forward to your comments too.**_

_**Goku: The next one is eeelllbbb... that's a strange pen name, no offense.**_

_**Author: Ah yes, you have reviewed all three of my stories and for that I thank you, but you have disappeared lately and I'm starting to wonder if you're still reading my stories. Is there anyone else on the list, Goku?**_

_**Goku: No, that's it. Everyone else either don't review or they only review once or twice, thrice at the most.**_

_**Author: Thanks Goku. Now I only respond to those who review the most in my stories starting now and I deeply appreciate all the reviewers. I know some of you would like it better if I start to divert from the anime and I am, but the basic story plot has to follow the anime because I want to see how similar yet different I can make it.**_

_**Goku: Okay, enough chit-chat, let's start the long awaited Part! Oh, and DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or anyone in this story but Veni Kitsune.**_

_**Author: Who, by the way, has NOTHING to do with Naruto. I hate it when people thinks Veni is related to the Nine Tails Fox from Naruto, no the foxes in these stories are mine and have nothing to do with another anime. Thank you and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Of Past, Present and Future**_

**Chapter 33, Meet Eighter**

So now Goku has found himself in a rather… troubling situation. Muraski had literally split himself into five Muraskis… or so it appears to be, after all a ninja's best weapon is deception after all. Still the young tailed boy warrior didn't want to take any chances and if he lets Muraski blab to General White it would blow his cover big time.

"Now you will face not one, not two, but FIVE Murasakis boy!" one of them snapped in frustration. Goku realized this scene from his vision again… it hadn't changed after all, rather it was delayed.

"Five? Are you able to duplicate yourself?" Goku asked in shock.

All five Muraskis laughed before saying at the same time, "Let's just see how well you can deal with all five of us!"

Goku jumped away as they all charged at him. While dodging their attacks, the tailed boy noticed each one had a different accent when they talked and used different weapons… maybe they're not duplicates of the original Muraski after all, still they're dangerous and they're all gunning for him.

Goku had to think of something as attacking all five head-on is suicide. The boy needed time to think so he jumped away and tried to find a safe place to hide, but everywhere he went those Murasakis kept finding and attacking him.

The little warrior tried jumping on the roof but one of the Murasakis shot him down with a needle gun. Goku tried hiding behind some boulders or bushes, but another spotted him and lashed a whip that REALLY stung. Next the tailed boy tried hiding in the small pond… much like how the original Murasaki did earlier in their little game of Hide-N-Seek, but even that proved to be dangerous as two more Muraskis tried to hit him with a heavy dumbbell on a chain. Goku eventually found a hallow tree and quickly went into it before any Murasakis saw him.

_Finally a moment of peace. I better try to figure out what's my next move before all the Murasakis blabs to General White I'm the enemy… I've come to far being a 'soldier' to quit now._ Goku thought to himself while watching the five Marusakis looking for him and talking to each other like they were different individuals.

_They can't be copies of the original; they may look the same but they're all different. Their voices, accents, weapons and even fighting styles are different from the one I was fighting earlier…_ Goku thought as he observed them.

As the sneaky tailed boy continued to observe them it soon became clear that either Muraski didn't make perfect copies or they're really individual people that look just like Muraski._ I wonder if those are his brothers. If they are… I feel sorry for their mother._ Goku thought to himself musingly before deciding to make his next move.

Since a direct approach was too risky, Goku decided to strike them one by one while they're still looking for him. The little warrior crawled towards the one with the gun. Goku smirked as the Gun Murasaki came closer before he jumped out and pounced on him, much like he did to get the disguise uniform.

While hidden in the bushes from the other Murasakis, Goku grabbed this one by his collar and demanded, "Okay, I_ know_ you're not all the same person. So spill; who are you and why do you all look the same?"

This Murasaki growled at the tailed kid, but knew resisting his unnatural strength would do no good, so he said, "Isn't obvious little monkey boy? We are… the Murasaki Brothers. I am #3. The one you've been fighting is the eldest; #1. The one with the heavy dumbbell chain is #2. The one with the needle pole is #4 and the one with the shurikens is #5."

Goku nodded as he chopped #3's neck to knock him out cold, not enough to do any permanent damage. Goku looked out ready for his next victim. "I'll leave #1 for last. Time for Ninja Extermination."

Goku climbed a tree, jumped and kicked #4 and used After Image to distract the other 2 Murasakis, their eyes popped out when their weapons went right through him! Goku held back a laugh as he remembered how surprised he was when he first fought Master Gohan and Nam. Goku knocked out #2. #1 and #5 were the only ones left standing and Goku found it safe enough to face them directly.

"I don't believe it! The boy knows the After Image technique for real!" #5 cried in shock and fear.

"Don't be a coward! Stand your ground!" the original snapped.

Goku glared before he smirked and slowly pulled out his Power Pole as if to intimidate them… it worked. #5 was ready to take off. #1 was about to shout at him again when Goku suddenly slammed the Power Pole in #5's face, effectively knocking him out, leaving the original Murasaki.

"Okay, have I passed the test yet?" Goku asked, that smirk never leaving his face.

"I will report you! But ah… no, I have a much better idea…" Murasaki said just before running up the stairs. Goku quickly ran after him and was about to catch the ninja when suddenly he felt the familiar tingle in his head.

Goku put a hand on his head as he fell on one knee as if trying to keep the vision back because he can't let the ninja get away, but he wasn't able to keep it out of his head.

_*Vision*_

_I'm trying to catch someone here! Ugh… I need to learn to control these visions… anyway, I see... um… is that Veni? Yeah, that little white fox cat creature, she appears to be… alone this time and… looking right at me._

_"Goku… I think you should go too." she said to my vision self._

_"But that would—" my vision self started to say, but Veni cut me off._

_"I know the risks, but if you don't go after them… they could die!"_

_*End vision*_

Goku shook his head. "That vision… Veni was frantic and telling me to follow them or they'll die… who is she talking about?" Goku gasped when he remembered what he was doing before the vision and ran up the stairs at full speed, hoping Murasaki didn't get too far ahead.

The tailed boy stopped when he saw the ninja yelling in… a jail cell? "Hurry up and get out here Android 8! It's your turn to fight!"

Goku stopped when he saw something big coming out of the jail cell Murasaki opened up. The young warrior jumped back in shock when he saw the giant Frankenstein from his vision earlier coming out with chains on his neck, feet and over sized hands. Just from the looks of this guy Goku could tell he's no match for such a thing. Miltilitron was bad enough, but this guy could really put him on the ropes… and burn it.

"Okay Android 8, kill the boy where he stands!" Murasaki pointed at Goku. Goku's tail fur grew static from anticipation. Android 8 looked at Murasaki and said, "What about… these chains?"

"Huh? Oh right… the key…" Murasaki couldn't find the key, but Android 8 told him not to bother as he easily broke the chains off him. Goku gasped as Murasaki smirked.

"You stand no chance boy! Now kill him!"

"I'm sorry, Murasaki, but I can't do such a thing. I refuse to fight him." Android 8 suddenly said that stunned both Murasaki and Goku.

Goku smiled as he remembered the vision that Android 8 called him friend, now he knew why, this guy is a big softie.

Murasaki wasn't too happy about it, so he took out a remote control. "So you want to disobey me? Fine! See this? We've implanted a bomb inside your body just in case you become disobedient, if you don't kill the boy right now I will push this button and the bomb will go boom."

Goku glared at Murasaki as Android 8 looked to the ground and said, "I still refuse to hurt the boy."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU USELESS SCRAPHEAP! If that's how you feel, then you belong in the junkyard!" Murasaki shouted as he was about to push the button. Goku acted fast as he whacked the ninja's hand with his Power Pole before stomping the remote to pieces.

Murasaki shouted in frustration just before Goku kicked him to a wall and knocked him out. "That should take care of him."

The young tailed boy turned back to the android. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks so much, I really despise violence." Android 8 said with a smile.

Goku smiled back. "Is that so? Well my name is Goku Briefs and I came here to free the Village's Mayor."

"Oh really? By the uniform I thought you were one of the soldiers here." Android 8 pointed out as Goku remembered he was still wearing the disguise.

"Oh this is just a disguise. I was trying to get to General White without causing too much of a scene, but that didn't work out too well when Murasaki saw my tail… it's a dead giveaway really." Goku sighed before looking at Android 8 and remembered a name his vision self called him.

"Hey… do you mind if I called you 'Eighter'? Android 8 is pretty long." Goku suggested.

Android 8 a.k.a. Eighter gave a warm smile as he repeated the nickname. "I like that, Eighter. Eighter. Eighter."

"Uh… yeah, anyway Eighter, I better get going. I just hope General White doesn't know that I'm the enemy just yet." Goku said as he tried to stuff his tail back into his pants… which was really uncomfortable.

"Why do you have a tail?" Eighter asked curiously.

Goku sighed as every person he's met always asks him the same question. "I don't know why, I was just born with it."

Eighter watched the young disguised warrior climbing up the stairs. "Hmm… he might need help."

Goku found himself in an interesting hallway with a lot of walls. **"Kakarot! Where's Murasaki and what happen to the security camera in that room?"** General White's voice demanded when he finally saw Goku.

Goku was relieved that General White hadn't figured it out yet. "Murasaki is taking a nap, but he said I passed the test so I came up here."

**"How strange… Murasaki never naps, especially when I'm torturing—I mean training the new recruits. Well Kakarot I'm amazed you've made it this far. Next comes the Maze test. Your battle skills are only as good as your wits; let's see if you can manage your way up here through the maze."** General White said.

_So now I have to do a maze? Well I've always been good with maze puzzles back home, let's see how well I can do it in full size._ Goku accepted the challenge as he walked through the maze.

Goku walked and walked, but he soon realized this maze is much harder since he didn't have a birds-eye-view of it and he kept running into dead-ends. Goku sighed as he kept looking… that is until he came across what appears to be a 'dead-end' but he noticed something… off about it. The wall had a slight opening almost like a door.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Goku was about to take a closer look when suddenly he heard footsteps… that sounded like something really heavy. Alarmed, Goku quickly hid behind the wall ready to strike if it's an enemy. However it was unnecessary as the footsteps turned out to be…

"Eighter?" Goku looked at the big android in shock that he followed him here.

"Hey, I'm glad I found you Go…" Goku quickly shushed him before he could say his name.

"My name is 'Kakarot'. General White is watching and I don't want him to know I'm not a real soldier." Goku whispered as Eighter nodded in understanding.

**"Android #8! What are you doing out of your cell?"** General White suddenly shouted over the intercom.

Eighter and Goku were both silently panicking as they gave each other 'what should I say' look. Goku thought fast and tried to look calm before answering.

"I uh… I let him out, General White sir."

**"WHAT? WHAT WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM OUT? DON'T YOU NEW RECRUITS UNDERSTAND HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?"** General White screamed in fury that a newbie would dare let out the android.

"It's my fault General… I needed to get out before I rust and Murasaki wanted Kakarot to let me out as a test run. I was ordered to follow him." Eighter helped cover up for his new friend.

"**I'm going to need a serious talk with Murasaki, and you don't rust that easily Android #8. Whatever, just see to it that you get up here before I call for the meeting; you've got 10 minutes."** General White said.

Goku thanked Eighter for covering up for him. "You know, I never actually thought of how hard these soldiers work. It's kind of sad that they would work so hard for people so despicable."

"I know what you mean, but we really shouldn't talk about that while the General is watching. Let's just get out of the maze and move on, we're almost there." Eighter said.

"But Eighter… I mean Android 8; I think that wall is phony to keep people guessing and lost." Goku pointed at the fake wall.

Eighter looked at it and nodded. "You may be right… hmm… we're going to have to work together if we want to get through this maze. You stay here and I'll run to the other side, don't hesitate if you see your chance to move."

"Got it. Becareful." Goku nodded as Eighter started running to the other side.

When Eighter ran, Goku noticed the wall in front of him started opening up. Seeing his chance, the disguised tailed warrior ran through and saw the stairs before turning back to see Eighter was running and the wall is about to close up on him.

"Hurry!" Goku called.

Eighter did a dive jump right at the stairs just before the walls closed. "Wow, that was close one." Goku smiled.

"Now we better hurry."

The two of them began walking up the stairs and Eighter pointed at the wall. "This is the fifth floor. I don't know what's beyond it, but it's a secret room with no doors." Eighter explained.

Goku nodded and another vision soon came into his head.

_*Vision*_

_I see Eighter and me and we're in a dark room… wait… I see bones of animals… where are we?_

_What the… that is that pink giant thing? Its tongue is long and… green!_

_"We're dead!" Eighter cried._

_"You thought you could trick me, eh little lamb? Well welcome to the Slaughter House." a somewhat bulky man with purple hair… I guess he's General White by the sound of his voice… wait, he knew about me? Oh wait, my vision self has his tail out again… I don't know how, but I think General White found me out._

_*End Vision_*

Goku shook his head as Eighter looked at him in concern. "Are you alright? You just suddenly spaced out there and I got worried."

Goku said, "I'm fine, this happens sometimes. Um… I think General White is on to us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just… have a really bad feeling." Goku said with a worried frown.

"What? Are you able to see the future or something?" Eighter chuckled as Goku sweatdropped, the android had no idea how correct he was.

They finally reached the door to General White's room and the 6th floor, it was time to face the general and free the village's Mayor. Eighter opened the door and Goku got ready just in case General White was on to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34, One Last Test of Death<strong>

General White turned to them with a grin. "So it looks like you've passed the initiation test, Kakarot the new recruit, I'm impressed. Only the toughest, sturdiest and smartest of the elites could even hope to make it up here alive without my call for them."

Goku wasn't sure if General White knew about him and was just acting or he really still believes he's one of his new recruit soldiers, so he decided the best thing to do is to keep playing along while keeping his guard up until he rescues the Mayor.

"General White sir, I've made it up here before the hour. Now may I speak to you about the information I've gathered on the enemy?" Goku said with as much respect as he could.

General White sat down and nodded. "Go ahead, you've earned it. What is it that you have to tell me about the boy who defeated Colonel Silver and some of my men?"

Eighter watched in silence as he didn't want to jeopardize his new friend's plan to get the Mayor and get out without too much of a hassle.

Goku was about to say something when suddenly General White smirked and he pulled on a lever. A trap door suddenly opened right from under Goku and Eighter, causing them to fall a long way down into a dark and dank dungeon.

"However, there is _one_ more test you must pass before you can have an audience with me, Kakarot. Normally I would skip this one since nobody had ever escape with their lives, but I'm willing to make a special exception with you as I am interested to see what you're capable of. If you can beat my pet, Buyon, then you will become an official elite soldier and tell me what you know. You have 5 minutes before I call the meeting, so you better hurry up."

Eighter had landed on Goku and the poor kid had his tail crushed by the large android. "I'm all… numb…" he said dizzy.

Eighter quickly jumped off the poor disguised tailed boy. "Oh my, are you okay?"

Goku slowly got up and said, "I'll… be fine… just give me a minute… you did crush my tail after all… wait… why is my tail out of my pants anyway?"

Goku looked at his tail that was free from his pants again and grabbed it. Eighter falling on it really hurts, but it did help adapt to the pain and making him one step closer to ridding the weakness for good.

Eighter looked around the dungeon. "This is the 5th floor I told you about. So this is how you get in."

"Yeah, through a freakin' trap door." Goku sighed. Suddenly the walls began to move back, causing alarm to the two peace loving warriors. Both of them were horrified by all the bones of both animals… and humans. There was a large shadow up ahead, whatever that thing was its hungry.

Goku and Eighter backed away in fear as the giant pink thing came into view and grinned at them with its long green tongue, ready to taste and chomp down on both of them… although Eighter might not taste very good.

"We're dead!" Eighter cried. Goku recognized this from his vision.

"You thought you could trick me, eh Little Lamp? Well welcome to the Slaughter House." General White smirked.

Buyon struck out its tongue at Goku and Eighter. Eighter was cowering on the wall, so Goku had to lure it away by jumping. The tailed boy tried punching the monster, but its surface is so bouncy that it did nothing but bounce Goku back.

"Oh come on! What are you a marshmallow monster?" Goku snapped irritably. After being pushed through tests after freaking death tests, the young warrior is a little irritable.

Buyon's antennas crackled with electricity and zapped the poor boy before he had time to react. Goku's spiky hair had never been so static before, not to mention his tail fur was now spiky.

"Goku! Are you okay?" Eighter cried and said Goku's name knowing it's pointless to hide it now.

"I'm fine, just a little fried. This thing is too jelly, there's no way I can attack it without getting absorbed into its skin, there's got to be a way to solidify it!" Goku said trying to think while dodging the electric jolts Buyon keeps sending his way.

Goku looked at the walls when he felt some cold breezes through the cracks and he remembered something about being frozen solid briefly before Suno and her mom thawed him out. _That's it! If I can just freeze Buyon then it'll be hard as a rock… I just hope I don't end up freezing again. Well, here goes nothing._

The tactic boy jumped and kicked the walls as hard he could to break it down. The bricks crumbled away and the harsh blizzard outside swooped right on in. Goku shivered as he quickly looked for a way to keep warm and he noticed Eighter's jacket and the android is immune to temperature changes so at least he's fine.

"E-Eighter! I'm going t-t-to k-keep warm in y-your jacket!" Goku announced just before he dived on in and Eighter chuckled light heartedly.

Buyon's pink skin soon turned blue and went numb, unable to move or even breathe, it was frozen rock solid. Goku stuck his head out and noticed this. "Hey, it looks like its working; its body is solidifying." Goku said with a grin.

"You sure do think fast, Goku." Eighter smiled.

"Okay, I think he's hardened enough, here I go!" Goku jumped out of Either's jacket and kicked the frozen Buyon in the stomach before rushing back into the android's warm jacket to avoid sharing the same fate as Buyon.

Just like that; the once bouncy creature literally cracked and fell to pieces like broken glass.

"You did it Goku." Eighter cheered.

"Now let's get out of here before I freeze and end up like that creature." Goku said as he took out his Power Pole.

"But wait a minute Goku, how did General White discovered your rouse?" Eighter asked.

"I don't know… maybe he heard us talking?" Goku suggested.

**"Heard you? I already knew you moronic monkey boy! All this time you were snooping around Muscle Tower trying to act like one of my soldiers! What do you take me for, an idiot?"** General White shouted over the intercom.

"I'm sure Murasaki's loud mouth didn't have anything to do with it." Goku glared as he knew that ninja wouldn't have been knocked out for long, he just didn't know he'd get up so soon and inform the General before he and Eighter got there.

**"That will be discussed in due time. Murasaki is scouting to the village. Anyway, now that I know you're the boy and killed my precious Buyon, I will have you executed immediately!"** General White snapped.

Goku groaned. "Well there goes _that_ plan down the drain, but no biggie, I've already come far enough, and we Briefs always have a back-up plan! Come on Eighter, let's get to the top before we get our heads chopped off."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35, Plan B<strong>

Using his Power Pole, Goku extended it to the top of the trapdoor and told Eighter to grab hold of it. General White quickly picked up a gun and was about to shoot Goku. The young warrior quickly turned around and jumped out of the bullet's way.

"I'm a little busy here; I'll deal with you just a second, General White." Goku said as if he was still pretending to be one of his soldiers.

"Why you little munchkin! How dare you impersonate a soldier, walk right in here and defeat all my defenses!" General White snarled.

"Defenses? I thought those were the Initiation Test!" Goku snapped back.

"They're used for both and you just… ugh! You need to die!" General White snarled even more.

"Okay, sheesh, calm down, we'll settle this as soon as I get Eighter up here." Goku grumbled as the larger android finally made it up.

"General White… please stop this nonsense and release the Mayor and leave this place in peace. You've caused a lot of trouble for the people there." Eighter said.

Goku shook his head. "He's not going to listen, Eighter. Since my cover is blown, I won't need this uniform anymore." Goku tore off the soldier uniform he's been wearing for the pass hour and smiled when he was back in just his favorite red gi.

"Ah, it's good to be back."

"Don't get cocky Little Lamp. And you, you useless traitor, I'll deal with _you_ later." General White snapped at Eighter.

"Not so fast General, let's just talk this over some tea and crumpets. If you're not a tea person how about we just talk?" Goku suggested.

"I have a better idea; instead of talking I'll kill you!" General White snapped as he shot at Goku again.

Goku jumped out of the way and took out a Capsule. "I was hoping to save this for later, but oh well. Time for Plan B!" the tailed boy threw the Capsule and released… a Dragon Ball?

"What in the-? I didn't know Dragon Balls could be kept in Capsules." General White and even Eighter's eyes popped out of their sockets.

Goku held out the… One-Star ball (?) and held it in front of the general, confusing Eighter even more of Goku's crazy plan. Just _what_ is that kid up to?

"If you just release the Village's Mayor I'll give you this Dragon Ball." Goku said with a sly grin. General White looked at the boy suspiciously.

"Goku! What are you doing? Giving General White one of the Dragon Balls is dangerous and crazy!" Eighter cried when he realized Goku's plan was to negotiate his Dragon Ball for the Mayor, the kid must be desperate.

"Oh relax Eighter, if I must give up my Dragon Ball for the good of the people in Jingle Village, then so be it." Goku said and winked at the android. Eighter looked at the boy in puzzlement, just _what_ is he trying to do?

General White was smug as he looked at Goku's Dragon Ball and said, "I see you are a sentimental boy. Very well, I will take your Dragon Ball and you can have that old man."

Goku nodded and said, "Fine, but release the Mayor first and then I'll give you the Dragon Ball."

"As you wish." General White smirked as he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a middle aged man, who appears to be trying to eavesdrop.

"Huh? What's going on?" the old man asked confused.

Goku smiled and said, "We're here to rescue you, you're free to go."

The Mayor's face bright up. "Oh really? I'm so happy to be out of this stuffy place, let me just get me coco… I mean my coat."

Eighter then whispered to Goku. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean giving General White the Dragon Ball is a huge mistake."

Goku sighed and said, "You worry too much Eighter."

General White held out his hand. "Alright little lamb, I've done my part, now give me your Dragon Ball."

"Well if you want it so badly, than take it." Goku smiled as he slowly handed over the Dragon Ball… but then, General White noticed something was off about this 'Dragon Ball'. Upon closer look the orange ball with the red star in it appears to be… far too glossy…

"Hey… this isn't…" General White looked at the smirking tailed boy before he was suddenly pushed back against the wall by a sudden force.

"Sorry, but you didn't honestly think I would just hand over the _real_ Dragon Ball to the Red Ribbon Army, did you?" Goku said while crossing his arms in triumph, making Eighter's shock expression turn into a big wide smile, happy that the boy never intended on giving the cruel general something as powerful as the Dragon Ball.

"Why you DOUBLE CROSSING MONKEY BOY! I'll show you to make a mockery of General White!" White growled in rage as he lunged himself at the little warrior.

Goku simply just sidestepped the incoming general and tripped him by swiping his swift tail under his feet, causing White to fall flat on his face. Goku didn't really want to hurt the guy and he could already tell the general was weaker than Colonel Silver, perhaps due to higher ranking he didn't have to work as hard as the outside soldiers, so the tailed boy settled for just knocking him down until he's ready to give up.

"Just give it up, you already lost." Goku said boredly while Eighter just watched, not really sure if he should do anything in this situation until the general decides to surrender.

The Mayor was coming back out wearing his coat and ready to finally leave this prison tower. General White saw this as his opportunity and grabbed the Mayor before Goku or Eighter realized what was happening and stuck a gun at the poor old man's face.

"Alright, if either of you make a move I will shoot this old man to kingdom come!" General White threatened.

Goku and Eighter were shocked by this and didn't dare to make a move. Goku held up his hands.

"Okay, let's not do anything hasty, just calm down." Goku said slowly hoping not to provoke the crazy general into shooting the village's Mayor.

"You shut up! I've had it with you and your tricks monkey boy! I'm going to do what I should've done the moment I realized you were the enemy. Turn around." General White commanded.

Goku knew turning his back on General White would be fatal, but it was either that or say good-bye to the Mayor, so the little warrior turned around and braced himself.

"General, please stop! Don't harm Goku or the Mayor, please." Eighter begged but it only fell on deaf ears.

"I oughta blow you up you piece of machinery junk! Say good-bye, monkey boy!" General White shot the bullet the young boy.

Goku felt the bullet pierce his side and the sudden pain caused him to fall on his knees. Eighter gasped in shock and worry as the little tailed warrior looked back at the general with anger. "Cheap shot for one so cowardly." he spat.

General White responded by shooting at the tailed boy again, this time through the back and caused Goku to cry out in pain, angering Eighter. The android could no longer take this as he stood in front of his injured friend, eyes flashing white as he growled at the general.

"You… dare hurt me friend. You are not my leader, you are a monster." Eighter's hands curled into a giant fist. "This is for Goku!"

_*Vision*_

_Ugh… huh? I see… that kid Gohan again and Veni the white cat/fox creature. Both of them are in some kind of cavern and… I'm with them?_

_"Are you sure they're here?" my vision self asked them._

_"I know, I can smell him." Gohan said with a hiss… I think he has issues._

_"Yeah, but he's not going to make it easy for us, especially since Bulma and Krillin will find it suspicious if they see us flying around looking for him." Veni said._

_"I'll keep Krillin and Bulma distracted, you two just keep looking." I said._

_*End vision*_

Goku heard Eighter's voice. "Goku… please wake up, don't die on me."

Goku blinked open his eyes groggily and saw the android's face with worry looking down at him. "Please say something Goku."

Goku gave him a smile and said, "Don't worry, I'm a little tired but I'm fine Eighter." Eighter gave a sigh of huge relief as the tailed boy sat up.

Goku looked around and saw the Mayor was okay and General White was nowhere to be seen. The little warrior concluded Eighter punched General White way out of Muscle Tower judging by the large hole in the wall that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"You're really lucky to have such a good friend like Eighter, my dear young boy." The Mayor said with a smile.

Goku smiled up at Eighter. "Thanks Eighter."

"I was happy to help, now let's get out of this place for good." Eighter said as he helped Goku stand up. The three of them left the tower as the morning sun began to rise.

Out in the snow, Goku was glad that the sun kept him from freezing. They were just about to head to Jingle Village when suddenly some kind of energy blast shot out in front of them, causing them to jump back, the Mayor especially. They looked up to see what appears to be a flying human wearing a green jacket of some kind with the RR symbol and a red Mohawk.

Goku's eyes widen as he remembered this guy from his vision before his scuffle with Murasaki. _Oh-no… please no… I'm still injured from those gun shots!_

Eighter stood protectively in front of the still weakened tailed boy. The strange being looked at the android and at the little boy with the tail, completely ignoring the old man watching from afar.

"I have come from the far future to complete my mission as it cannot be completed in my present for you have grown too strong for my capabilities, Goku. This is why I traveled back to this time to fulfill my lifelong mission." The man said and kept his eyes glued on the tailed boy.

"Who are you and just what mission is that?" Eighter demanded as Goku could only watch in horror already knowing what this guy was going to do.

"I am known as Android 16 and my mission is killing Goku at any cost, for that is the wish of my creator; Dr. Gero."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36, Future Warriors<strong>

"I knew it! Everyone from the future is after my head and I haven't even done anything yet!" Goku shouted in frustration.

Eighter glared at the future android. "I will fight you."

Goku and Android 16 looked at Eighter. "I will succeed in completing my mission in killing you, Goku."

Eighter stood in front of Goku. "No, I won't allow you to hurt me friend. Stop ignoring me."

Goku felt horrified as another vision was coming true and much sooner then he had hoped.

Android 16 looked at the android protecting the tailed boy he was sent to kill. "I have traveled back into the past to kill Goku where he is much weaker and I will succeed even if I must kill my fellow android."

Goku gasped as he knew anyone from the future could easily destroy them both with a flick of a finger and he didn't want Eighter to get crushed just to protect him. "Don't do it Eighter! This guy is from the future and I can tell he could easily beat you!" the tailed boy don't know why he even bothered as he already knew that Eighter is going to take on the future killer android no matter what he'll say.

"16 may be greater than 8, but I will not let him kill you, Goku, because you are my friend." Eighter said to him as he kept his eyes on 16.

Suddenly Eighter lunged himself at the future android and Goku held out his hand. "No wait!"

Eighter punched 16 as hard as he could. Android 16 easily deflected those blows without so much as batting an eye. Goku noticed this and tried to stop Eighter before the stronger android decides to fight back. "STOP!"

Eighter ignored the tailed boy as he kept trying to land a hit. Android 16 didn't show it, but he was starting to wonder why his predecessor android is trying so hard to protect the very same boy who will eliminate the Red Ribbon Army, surely this android was built by the same ones who built him, so why?

These questions and thoughts tormented the otherwise emotionless future android and distracted him enough for Eighter to land in some hits, though he wasn't sure if it really affected the stronger android. Android 16 finally decided to fight back and started wailing on the poor weaker android. Goku gasped in horror when he saw his friend getting beaten to an oily pulp (because androids don't have blood as far as I know).

"EIGHTER!" Goku cried when Eighter was punched so hard that he left a wide crater in the snowy ground. The Mayor stayed far back as possible from the fight between the two androids, but the angered little warrior had seen enough of this.

Just when Android 16 was about to come down and finish the job with Eighter, Goku quickly took out his Power Pole, no longer caring that he's still injured and the future android is much stronger than he is, he's got a friend to save. Without really thinking about it, Goku dived in between the two androids and took all his remaining strength to slow down 16's incoming charge, but he still wasn't strong enough to stop him completely before he rammed into them both, causing Eighter and Goku to go flying into the sky before landing yards away from Muscle Tower and into the snow.

Goku quickly stood up when he saw Android 16 already in front of them, the future android is not only strong but fast too, the tailed boy warrior knew they were no match for this guy as they are now. Eighter was too weak to even stand anymore because he was beaten so badly and 16 hardly looked tired… if androids could even look tired.

Despite the hopeless situation, the psychic warrior, still with the Power Pole in his tight grip, stood in his battle stance ready to defend himself and Eighter if need be. "Don't you hurt me friend, I don't care if you're a million times stronger then me! I won't let you hurt him or anyone else!" Goku shouted at the android determination filling his eyes.

When the young boy said this, Android 16 stopped and had a… curious look on his face if you could call it that, he raised his eyebrows. "You would go to any length just to protect an android, why? It is meaningless and illogical to protect a machine."

Goku glared and he answered, "It doesn't matter how one is born or made, it's what you _do_ with your life that makes you who you are. Eighter is my friend and I won't let you hurt him again!"

The future android couldn't help but ask, "You say that like we androids have a choice and purpose in life, but we can only do what our creators want us to do. It is in my programming to destroy you."

Goku sighed, he had some experience with robots before living in a giant house filled with them, but he also knew that this android, as well as Eighter, had their own unique personality despite seeming emotionless. As he talked to this future android Goku is starting to see that maybe he's not all bad after all.

"Look I may not know who created you and why they want to kill me so badly that would they risk permantely damaging the timeline, but I do know one thing; you have free will. You can choose to ignore your programming if you don't think its right and live your own life." Goku said calmly but kept his guard up.

After this was said nobody moved or made a sound. Goku and Android 16 just stared intensely at each other as if daring to make a move. The young tailed boy didn't know what was going on through 16's mechanic head, but decided to stay quiet and unmoving until he knew what the future android was going to do.

Finally, 16 broke the tense silence and said, "Free will… I do not know of such thing. Protecting an android does no compute. No, I cannot ignore my programming, I was sent back here to kill you and I will do so."

Goku quickly held up his Power Pole again and braced himself as 16 started walking closer to him and the weakened Eighter behind him.

Faster then Goku could blink, 16 punched the tailed boy in the gut and caused him to fall miles away from Eighter. Goku quickly got on his hands and knees. That punch felt like a giant drill grilled through his body. Goku jumped back in shock when the future android was suddenly in front of him.

_How does he keep vaporizing into thin air like that?_ Goku thought furiously to himself as he tried to find the constantly 'vanishing' android that keep disappearing and reappearing, probably to infuriate the young boy even more.

Goku shook his head as he tried to get his bearings after that nasty punch through the gut. _No, he's not vanishing… he's moving so fast that it gives the illusion that he disappears into thin air. How am I going to compete with that? This is bad… I can't believe I'm going to die here!_

Right after he finished those thoughts Android 16 reappeared in front of the defenseless boy, who yelped just before getting kicked in the face and hit the mountains. Goku's eyes blurred, but he could see that he was sent far away from Muscle Tower from that one kick. The weakened tailed boy had dropped his Power Pole and had no way of fighting back as he's nowhere near strong enough to put up a decent fight let alone win.

Goku gave a weak smile. "Oh well… at least my teeth are still intact."

"I will end this soon, Goku." Android 16, reappearing right in front of the injured boy again, said as he kicked him again right back to the snowy ground.

Goku, lying facedown on the cold surface, struggled to look up and already saw the feet of the future android slowly walking towards him. The young boy's vision became blurry and it was harder to tell if the footsteps were getting closer or further away, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the android finished him off for good.

Android 16 now stood right above the hapless Goku, just when he was about to deliver the final blow he stopped and hesitated as he remembered the young boy's words about free will and protecting his fellow android. "Why do you try so hard to protect an android? Why do you risk your own life to protect a piece of machine" he asked the boy again.

Goku was too weak and injured to stand anymore, but he was still conscious enough to speak. "I already told you… it's because… he's my friend."

Android 16's eyes started to slowly widen as if he remembered something. "Your… future self said the same thing about the Saiyan Prince Vegeta."

"Huh?" Goku managed to lift his head to get a better look at the towering android before him, but his eyes looked as though they were about to close and the severe cold temperature around him didn't make it any easier to stay awake.

Android 16 shook his head and said, "That information is classified. It is my mission to kill you only and yet… I am hesitating to do so. I do not understand these conflicted errors."

Goku tried his best to stay awake and answer the android. "Maybe they're not errors after all, 16… maybe you're hesitating because… you don't want to kill life. I can't say for sure since I don't… really know you… but you seem like… the kind of guy… who enjoys life."

When Goku said this, Android 16 looked up at the sky. "Life… nature… you are right about that, Goku, I do love life, however it is my mission and in my programming to destroy you, I cannot just ignore that."

Goku just gave a weak chuckle, puzzling the future android. "You are about to die, you are several wounded, why do you laugh?"

The injured tailed boy replied, "That may be true… but I guess… I just find it funny… that someone as kind as you… would want to end my life… just because of some crazy… scientist wants you to do it. Well whatever… if my life must end here now… so be it."

Android 16 did nothing but stand there, staring at the young boy he was sent to kill. Talking with the young Goku gave him doubts of his own programming and now he does not wish to kill the much weaker Goku. "I do not understand why I cannot stand killing you now. I will spare you for the time being until I can fix my error. Until then, good-bye, Goku."

And with that, the future android flew high above the sky and across the far horizon. Goku was too weak and injured to move, so unless some miracle happens and someone saves him again, he's as good as dead out here anyway. The young tailed boy was losing a lot of blood and he felt light-headed, the last thing he saw was some kind of silhouette in the sky coming towards him before he gave in and passed out cold.

_It's so cold… where am I? I can't feel anything, it's like my entire body is numb if I still have a body. Am I dead or alive? Wait… I hear voices…_

_"How could we not have seen him coming? He almost killed your past self!"_

_"I know, but he didn't. I'm starting to think Android 16 is having second thoughts of killing me or my past self."_

_"Still, look at him! Your past self could've frozen out here to death if we hadn't heard from Gohan and Veni that he was getting attacked by Android 16! Why didn't they fight back Android 16 before your child self got beaten up to a bloody pulp?"_

_"You know as well as I do that Gohan and Veni aren't strong enough to take on Android 16 on their own yet. If they had fought him and not warn us they would just end up in the same situation as my past self is in now."_

_Who are these voices? They sound… familiar somehow… where have I heard it before?_

_"Is he awake? I can sense that his consciousness is lingering."_

_"No, he's not awake, but he does have some awareness. This happened to me a few times before. Right now, despite being unconscious, he can hear every word we're saying clearly."_

_"What? But if that's the case we better stop talking before we give too much away."_

_"Nah, he's going to find out eventually… after all, I did."_

_"You mean… you knew?"_

_"Yup, and he will too, just not right now, but soon."_

_"So Mr. Seen-It-All-Before, what's going to happen next?"_

_I heard a chuckle. "I better not give it all away, but let's just say my son and his little furry partner are going to soon find out a lot about my childhood days."_

_I tried to listen more, but suddenly I felt something touch my forehead. I couldn't move or open my eyes to see who or what is touching my head, but before I could try everything suddenly became quiet and I could no longer feel anything or hear anyone… it's as if they shut me off completely and now I'm alone in this dark world._

"… Mom, I think he's finally waking up."

Goku groaned as he tried blinking his eyes opened. Feeling soon returned to his body and he felt a severe headache and pain in his gut. When his sight cleared he saw Suno's face looking down at him in concern and worry.

"Goku…? Are you… okay?" Suno asked him softly as if afraid he would break into pieces if she spoke too loud.

"… Su… Suno?" Goku managed to speak out though it was struggle to speak as his body was very sore even his throat felt like it was burning.

Suno gave a relieved smile when he answered her. "Oh Goku I was so worried that you wouldn't make it. You wouldn't wake up for almost a week!"

Goku was shocked to hear he's been unconscious for almost seven whole days! But his body was too weak and sore for him to move so instead he said, "Where…?"

Suno didn't need him to finish his struggling sentence to know what he's trying to ask. "We're not really sure, but these guys knocked on our door and was holding you in their arms. I was really scared and worried because you were all bloody and pale and we had to patch you up immediately. There was also a really big guy that stayed with us to help watch you over, he's really friendly and he called himself Eighter. Eigther's been helping around the house since we brought you in."

Goku had a feeling those guys who brought him in were the same guys he heard from his 'dream' earlier. The young tailed boy decided to sit up trying to get his body to move a little.

"Don't move yet Goku, you're still injured."

Suno's mother soon came along with a very relieved Eighter and the Mayor himself.

"Oh yeah, the Mayor was with Eighter and they told us the whole story about some crazy android from the future beaten you up." Suno explained briefly.

"Eighter… are you okay?" Goku asked as he felt his throat slowly getting better and easier to talk.

Eighter shook his head as he smiled at Goku. "_I'm_ the one who should be asking _you_ that, Goku. When I came to I almost passed out again when I saw how badly beaten you were, I thought you were going to die!"

"You… didn't answer my question."

Eighter sighed and said, "I'm fine, Goku. My body can take beatings unlike humans. You really had us scared."

The Mayor chuckled and said, "I must thank you dearly for helping me escape that dreadful tower. I can't believe that a young boy like you would risk your life to fight that monster powerful android, I'm surprised you survived. You are a trooper, I'll give you that."

Suno's dad, Goku assumed to be, walked up and said, "You are a brave young warrior. Eighter told us about the Dragon Ball and how the general would've destroyed our village if he had found it, so the kind android kept it safe and hidden from him."

Goku looked at his android friend with curiosity. "Eighter… you had it?"

Eighter nodded as he reached into his jacket and took out a Dragon Ball. It was the Two-Star ball and it glowed as if congratulating the young warrior. Suno's mother gave Goku some hot soup.

"Here, drink this, it'll help make you feel better." she said sweetly.

Goku smiled. "Thanks a lot."

"It's the least I could do after all you've done for us."

"Muscle Tower is gone forever; I've destroyed it before we left." Eighter said with a proud smile as Goku grinned at him.

"Wish I could've… seen it."

"You and Eighter are heroes in this village. If you'd like you two could live with us." the Mayor suggested.

"Thanks for the offer… but I already have a home… and besides… I have to keep looking for… my mentor's Dragon Ball." Goku said.

"Very well then, how about you, Eighter?"

"I really love to, but I can't stay here. I would be endangering everyone if I do, because there's a bomb inside me and there's no telling when it will explode." Eighter said sadly.

"Hold on… Eighter, I think I could take that bomb out of you." Goku said boldly.

"You could? But how?" Suno asked her tailed friend, puzzled that a young boy would even know how to open the android let alone take the bomb out.

"My sister… she's a genius when it comes to… technology. I may not… be as talented as her… but I'm pretty good at… tinkering things myself. It shouldn't be… too hard to… take that bomb out." Goku smiled reassuringly to his android friend.

"Thanks Goku, but can you even do it at your condition?" Eighter asked still in concern for his severely weaken friend.

Goku just grinned. "Don't worry, I heal fast."

"But you still need to rest. Let's see how well you are in the morning and then we'll see if you can take out the bomb in Eighter's body." Suno's mother said firmly as if he was her child.

Goku chuckled and nodded, Bulma was the same way. Most of the time his big sister acts like his mother instead of their real mom, who acts more like a sugar happy chief with a big sweet tooth.

That night, while everyone in Suno's house and Jingle Village slept peacefully for once since the Red Ribbon Army moved in, a certain young boy with a tail and a little white fox/cat creature floated just above the village. The fox was on top of the boy's spiky black hair.

"What do you think, Gohan?" Veni asked the boy under her.

"I don't know Veni, it's risky. If we do that, we may end up unintentionally changing history." Gohan said his voice full of doubt and worry.

Veni just laughed. "Oh you worry too much. Look, the last time we left him alone Android 16 almost annihilated the poor kid, it's a good thing we decided to check up on him when we did or he'd most likely would've freeze out here to death."

"But even so, we're no match against the android ourselves. I mean I haven't even learned how to go Super Saiyan yet."

"It's not just Android 16 we have to worry about, Gohan. If Dr. Gero was telling the truth, then more of our enemies will be coming and gunning for his head. We can't protect him if we're off busy doing something else."

Gohan just sighed and said, "Fine, we'll do it your way, but this better not damage our future. I don't care what Trunks said; the future we know will cease to exist, not create another universe, if we mess this up."

"Well then, that gives us all the more reason not to screw up. If this Goku dies, then your father will cease to exist and that goes double for you since you would've never been born."

Gohan sweated just thinking about it. "I know…"

It looks like one future warrior after another are constantly coming to the past and only one boy was centered around it all; Goku. What will become of the young warrior if another future enemy decides to strike again? Can these two young kids from the future really be able to help him or will they unintentionally damage the timeline and change the future for the worse? Find out next time on **Of Past, Present and Future**.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Wew, another Part bites the dust. Good thing too, now I can focus on my other stories.<strong>_

_**Goku: Don't forget to review and favorite this story, otherwise DarkFoxKit may slow down the next update.**_

_**Author: I just know ya'll are dying to see what I have plan for Goku now.**_

_**Goku: After getting beaten to a bloody pulp by some powerhouse android in the future, I can't say I'm too excited.**_

_**Author: Get over it, because you've got a long way to go kid.**_

_**Goku: Why me?**_

_**Author: Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this story and this Part and we will see you all next time.**_


	13. Part 13: Partners In Time

_**Goku: Uh... has anyone seen DarkFoxKit? She's gone.**_

_**Bulma: Haven't seen her.**_

_**Goku: Oh-no! We can't start the story without her!**_

_**Bulma: Guess we'll just have to give the readers a different story to read.**_

**_Goku: Fine, let's just give them a Pokemon page._**

**_*Bulma turns into a dark fox*: APRIL FOOLS!_**

**_Goku: Waaah! You're not Bulma!_**

**_Author: Of course not, I'm DarkFoxKit! And I wasn't going to do something so lame as to just suddent put in a different story all of a sudden._**

**_Goku: You had me worried!_**

**_Author: Aww, Goku cares about me. Hope you guys didn't like click the back button already or you'd be missing a great chapter._**

**_Goku: If they did it's your fault._**

**_Author: By the way eeelllbbb I'm happy to know that you never left and only got too lazy to login. I know how you feel, I get lazy too myself._**

**_Goku: Wasn't there another one you wanted to thank?_**

**_Author: Of course. Kid Goku Forever, I was happy to see your reviews on my other stories too. I hope you keep reviewing._**

**_Goku: Aura Master we thank you for your words of wisdom too._**

**_Author: Okay, now on with the story!_**

**_Goku: And she doesn't own me or anyone in here but Veni Kitsune._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Of Past, Present and Future**_

**Chapter 37: Past Father and Future Son**

Goku had goggles on and was sweating as he just unscrewed the lid. "Okay, I see it. Give me the pliers."

"Here, becareful." Suno said handing him the pliers.

"Almost done, just got to make sure it doesn't set it off." Goku said as he reached down on a small device on a blue heart shape thing.

It's been a few days since Goku and Eighter rescued Jingle Village's Chief and destroyed Muscle Tower. Goku, having finally recovered from that brutal beating from the future Android 16, was now trying to take the bomb out of his android friend. Eighter had told him the general area and Goku found it in his 'heart'.

Suno had suggested they go find Dr. Flappe so he could take the bomb out, but Goku wanted to help Eighter himself and knew a few things about androids and robots thanks to his older sister Bulma.

"Just a little more…" Goku was outside a good distant away from the village so if something went wrong and the bomb exploded it wouldn't harm anyone. Suno insisted that she went with Goku and helped with the supplies.

Goku managed to get a grip on the little bomb device with the pliers and slowly started taking it out, not wanting it to go off to sudden movements. Finally, when Goku managed to take it out and grab with his hand; he chucked it as far away into the sky as he could and the momentum caused the bomb to explode, but no harm was done.

"Whew, trouble averted. Now we just got to close up Eighter and we're good to go." Goku said giving Suno the thumps up in his glove.

"Great job Goku!" Suno happily cheered.

"It's a good thing Bulma taught me a few things about machines and technology." Goku said proudly as he began covering up Eighter's heart and screwed the bolts back up.

Just when Goku was about to screw in the final bolt so he could wake up Eighter, Suno screamed. Goku's tail shot up in alert and the psychic boy quickly turned around to see Murasaki the clumsy ninja holding poor little Suno hostage. Murasaki must've snuck up on them while Goku was too busy with Eighter to have noticed him.

"Put her down!" Goku demanded. The boy had completely forgotten about Murasaki.

"Heh, heh, this time boy you'll be the one eating the dirt! For I have a partner now who I know will be strong enough to kick your little tail!" Murasaki snickered.

Goku's eyes widen in shock when he saw a green alien thing and it hissed at him with its beady red eyes.

"What is that thing?" Goku got into a defensive position.

"Like it? I heard it was called a Saibeman whatever that is. Now attack that boy!" Murasaki ordered.

The Saibeman screeched as he lunged itself at Goku. The tailed boy tried tackling back and away from Eighter, but it was too strong despite its size, though it's about three feet taller than Goku. The Saibeman grinned as it easily held off Goku, but the kid refused to give up.

"Goku!" Suno cried when she watched him struggle against the green weirdo.

Suddenly a white thing blurred as it passed through the Saibeman, a second later literally slicing it in half before its remains disintegrated.

Everyone was shocked by this sudden phenomenal. "What… was that? Some kind of animal?" Suno asked nervously.

"I've never seen nor heard of an animal _that_ fast. Even I couldn't keep up with whatever it was." Goku said and sighed… why are warriors monstrously stronger than him popping out everywhere now?

Muaraski was frozen. After shaking off the initial shock, Goku tied up the trouble making ninja and screwed up the final bolt for Eighter. Now they were heading back to the village, though Goku couldn't help but feel as though he's being watched.

"You went slower than usual if even Suno saw you."

"I just wanted to ease Goku in when we put our plan into action. Don't worry so much."

"Let's wait until he's alone, then we can talk to him."

Eighter was so happy when Goku had told him it was success. "Now you can live here in peace everybody."

"Thanks so much, Goku, you've helped me more than I can repay." Eighter was now crying 'tears' of joy… those are tears, right?

"So where you going now, Goku?" Suno asked the tailed boy.

"Well, I was thinking of going back to West City and talk to my sister for a bit." Goku answered.

"But West City is so far away from here, you'd be an old man by the time you get there!" Suno exaggerated.

Goku sighed. "I know, but I don't have my Nimbus cloud anymore and I doubt you guys have any air vehicles I could use."

"Wait a second… young man did you just say you could ride the Nimbus cloud?" the village elder suddenly said in surprise.

Goku, Suno and Eighter turned to him. "Of course."

"My, my, that is impressive. There use to be Nimbus clouds all over the place when I was a kid, but since only people with pure hearts could ride them they've become scarce now."

"I have a feeling that would've become an issue. But my Nimbus is gone now after someone blew it up." Goku grumbled.

The elder laughed and said, "Don't you know that a Nimbus can't be destroyed by normal means? Try calling it."

Goku wasn't sure if he should because he'd feel ridiculous if he called loudly to the sky and nothing happens. Still it couldn't hurt to see if the Nimbus was still alive and he couldn't get around the world without it.

"NIIIIIIMBUUUUUS!"

Everyone waited for a few seconds before Goku noticed a familiar yellow thing moving in the sky and coming towards him. The boy smiled as his tail twitched happily. "You were right! The Nimbus wasn't destroyed!"

Nimbus stopped in front of Goku and the boy jumped in joy. "Nimbus! I'm so glad you're still here! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Wow, so it's real after all." Suno was surprised.

Goku jumped on the cloud. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Well I'll be… he can really ride that thing after all." Elder said with an impressed smile.

"Well Suno, Eighter, I'll be leaving now. Maybe we can see each other again some time." Goku said to his new friends.

"Be sure to visit." Eighter said as he waved his giant hand.

"I'll be sure to keep a coat for you." Suno waved.

"Alright Nimbus, to West City!" Goku yelled as the cloud took off.

Goku enjoyed the scenery while the Nimbus flew, but then another vision came to him.

_*Vision*_

_I see some kind of yellow bright beam thing being shot out from a lake and… it's coming right at me!_

_*End vision*_

"Wha-? Ah!" Goku just came out of the vision and saw the same beam he just saw coming at him. Luckily he was able to get Nimbus to dodge it just in the neck of time.

"Now what's going on?" Goku grumbled, now he has to play Dodge Beam.

The tailed boy managed to dodge most of the beam, but one managed to get a hit on his back, it singed his clothes a little bit. "Argh!"

Goku and Nimbus stopped when something suddenly flew and stopped right in front of them. It appears to be another one of those Saibeman and it was about to attack again!

Suddenly the green man was kicked by something fast and hard, sending it pummeling to the water below. Goku blinked when he saw a boy who looked very similar to himself floating.

_Is this another Future Link or something? That boy…_ Goku thought to himself in shock.

The boy was wearing a dark purple gi with red wristbands and wait belt and has a turban around his neck. The boy also has a monkey like tail just like Goku and his hair was spiky and black and a little long.

The mysterious boy turned to the shocked boy on the cloud. "Uh… hi." The boy seemed nervous to talk to Goku.

"Oh don't be so shy, he's still the same guy just younger." A familiar white fox/cat creature said as she floated around the nervous boy.

"I still think this is a bad idea." The boy grumbled to the little animal.

Goku recognized the boy however before he introduced himself. "Hey… are you Gohan, by any chance?"

The boy looked at Goku surprised. "You already knew who I am?"

Goku nodded. "I've had some… visions about you for a while."

"See? I told you he already knew no harm in interacting with him now." The fox feline said with an amused smile.

"Of course… well as you know I am Gohan and I'm your son from the future." Gohan said.

Although Goku had already knew that Gohan was his son he couldn't help but feel shocked by this news. "Y-yeah… I can see the resemblance."

"Alright, you two need to start working together. Listen young Goku; you're being targeted by enemies from the future as I'm sure you've come to know by now. So in order to keep you from dying we've decided to stick with you." Veni said with a mischievous smile.

Now this was something Goku didn't see coming. "Really? Is that okay? I realize that messing with the past can cause dangerous changes to the future."

"That's what I thought too, but Veni insisted." Gohan sighed pointing at the little white fox feline.

"By the way… how are you able to fly like that?" Goku asked curiously.

Gohan shook his head. "That's something you'll have to find out yourself, I can't give away too much."

Goku sighed. "Fine, but at least tell me what's going on."

Veni flew in a circle around Goku and Nimbus. "Well… what's going on is that we've been sent back here to protect the past from becoming completely annihilated from revenge crazy warriors."

"But finding them is proving difficult since they can hide their… signals really well from us." Gohan grumbled and careful to avoid saying anything that'll jeopardize the future.

Goku thought about and said, "Maybe I could help. I may not be as strong as those insane time traveling warriors and I may not know how to fly like you and Veni, but I can see the future even if only glimpses, should be enough to help a little bit."

"Yeah, I know. We'll stick by you, but we're going to have to pretend we're just normal people." Gohan said.

"So where to?" Veni was eager to get started on a journey with past father and future son.

"Well I was going back home to West City to talk to my big sister." Goku answered.

"Why?"

"I want to see how she's doing and plus… I promised to visit her once in a while during my search for the Dragon Balls." Goku answered.

"I hope she doesn't suspect us. Listen Goku, she along with anyone else, can know who we are. It's risky enough that we're showing ourselves to you alone." Gohan warned his past father.

Goku nodded. "I understand… but if she asks your names what should I call you?"

Gohan and Veni looked at each other… clearly they hadn't thought of an aliases name. "Uh… well… you could call me…" Gohan's tail twitched around as he tried to figure out what name to use.

While the future tailed boy and the little fox cat thought of what name she should use, Goku had another vision.

_*Vision*_

_I see me, Gohan and Veni talking with my big sister Bulma and she smiled at them._

_"It's nice to meet new friends of my little brother, so what are your names?" she asked._

_"I'm Miles and this is my pet Hana." Gohan answered while holding Veni in his arms._

_"I'm Bulma, Goku's big sister." Bulma said with a smile._

_*End vision*_

Goku smiled as he just had a vision of what their names should be. "Hey, I have an idea. Gohan, you be Miles and Veni you be Hana."

"Oh come on; Hana is just Gohan without the 'Go' and an extra 'a'!" Veni complained at the lack of creativity.

"Don't be so picky at least you still have parts of my name. My alias sounds like something you run on for a long time." Gohan grumbled.

"Well if you two would stop being so picky, let's go to West City!" Goku said as he chuckled.

So the three misfit warriors flew across the sky, enjoying the scenery beneath them. Goku rode his Nimbus while Gohan and Veni flew right beside him, easily keeping up with the cloud. Goku briefly wondered just how fast those two can really fly, that'd be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Trouble Brewing<strong>

West City was just up ahead. Goku decided to land near the city rather than in it because a flying boy and a fox/cat is not something people see everyday.

"This place is like a maze for those who don't know where they're going." Goku smiled at the nostalgic of his home.

"Yeah, I remember I needed a map the first time I came here." Veni chuckled.

The trio made it to Capsule Corporation without too much hassle. Gohan couldn't help but smile at the large building. "Even in the past not much has changed."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Goku said as they entered.

A robot came up to them. "WELCOME BACK MASTER GOKU."

"Where's Bulma?" Goku asked the robot.

"BULMA IS STILL IN SCHOOL. SHE WILL BE BACK SOON."

"Oh that's right I forgot it's still school hours. It's been a while since I went to school anymore." Goku chuckled to himself.

Gohan and Veni suddenly looked troubled as they looked at the sky as if sensing something bad. Goku noticed this and was immediately concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Goku asked them.

"Something feels… off." the taller tailed boy answered.

"I don't like that feeling." Veni answered too.

_*Vision*_

_What's this? I see Bulma again and she's with Yamcha. Aww, how cute they're on a date together._

_"Well Yamcha, do you want to go to Dreamland amusement park with me? It just opened and I hear it's really crazy." Bulma suggested._

_"Sounds like fun." Yamcha agreed._

_Suddenly a woman who looked strikingly like the violent Launch came out of the bushes and smirked at them… uh-oh._

_"Not so fast you love birds. I've got strict orders from Commander Red himself to take you two into custody to lure that troublesome monkey boy into our trap." She said. Why is everyone always after me! Wait… Commander Red… isn't he the leader of the Red Ribbon Army?_

_"You leave us and my little brother alone!" Bulma snapped._

_"Afraid not pretty girl I've got a partner here who will not take 'no' for an answer. Okay big boy, show them your stuff."_

_Suddenly a big pink guy who reminded my of Buyon with spikes and some weird armor came out and smirked evilly at my sister and Yamcha._

_"With pleasure." BULMA! YAMCHA! GET OUT OF THERE!_

_*End visions*_

Goku gasped when he realized what that future vision meant. Without hesitation he quickly called for the Flying Nimbus.

"What's wrong Dad?" Gohan asked, surprised his kid father was suddenly so frantic.

"Did you just have a vision?" Veni asked.

Goku jumped on the cloud. "Yeah, Bulma and Yamcha are in trouble. We've got to find them fast!"

Without anymore questions, the three took off in search of the two couple who are blissfully unaware of the danger they're about to be in. Goku only prayed that he and the others would find them in time.

The psychic tailed boy remembered seeing his sister and her boyfriend somewhere near the baseball area, the place was closed so it was deserted, a perfect place for romance… and an ambush. Goku lead the two future warriors towards the general area, but they did not see Bulma or Yamcha anywhere, but they did spot Oolong and Puar, the shape shifters.

"There's Oolong and Puar, maybe they could tell us where Bulma and Yamcha are." Goku quickly said.

"Good idea." Gohan agreed and Veni nodded.

Gohan and Veni landed on the Nimbus so they wouldn't look like they've been flying while Goku landed near the two shape shifters.

"Oolong, Puar, have you seen my sister?" Goku asked them quickly, knowing if he found Bulma he'd find Yamcha too.

"Goku? It's been a while and who're the other two with you?" Oolong asked surprised by the tailed boy and his two companion's appearance.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we're kind of in a hurry here. Introductions will have to wait." Goku said impatiently.

Puar spoke up. "I remember seeing the two going over to the Dreamland amusement park."

"Where's the amusement park?"

"I believe it's that way." Oolong pointed.

"Thanks Oolong, Puar, I'll be back as soon as I can." Goku said as the Nimbus took off into the sky again.

"That kid needs to relax." Oolong grumbled.

"I don't know… maybe he had a vision that Bulma and Yamcha are in trouble?" Puar wondered.

"If that were true we couldn't help them anyway."

When Goku was far away from the two shape shifters Gohan and Veni flew beside him again. "I can sense a power level far too strong to be anyone of the past."

"I think it's one of Frieza's minions if that's the case." Veni hissed.

Goku had no idea who this 'Frieza' person is, but now was not the time for questions and answers, only getting to Bulma and Yamcha in time is what matters to the psychic tailed boy right now.

"I think I see them up ahead." Goku pointed and saw his sister clinging to Yamcha like a love sick puppy.

"Good, it looks like we're not too late." Gohan smiled in relief as they approached them.

"Or maybe we just came in time. Look, I see someone." The white fox pointed with her paw.

Goku saw that woman from his vision and she's about to sic that pink guy at them.

"Is that… Dodoria?" Veni said suddenly when she saw the pink warrior.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Goku shouted as he jumped off Nimbus and landed between Bulma, Yamcha and the woman and her pink 'friend'.

"Well this is interesting, I found the monkey boy without having to actually take his family away." The girl smirked.

Gohan and Veni landed beside Goku knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against the pink warrior called Dodoria, one of Frieza's stronger henchmen.

"Hm? Those two… the other boy and the white furry creature, they seem familiar." Dodoria said when he saw them.

"You two know him?" Goku whispered curiously to his future son.

"We had a little spat on another planet once." Gohan answered back.

"Goku? Am I glad to see you again little brother! Take that pink guy and his lady friend out!" Bulma cheered.

"Who are these two other guys?" Yamcha asked.

"They're friends of mine." Goku briefly said before turning back to the girl and Dodoria.

"Let's have some fun, I've been itching for a fight since that old man sent me here." Dodoria said eagerly as he disappeared suddenly. Goku, Bulma and Yamcha were surprised, but Gohan and Veni saw him clearly before they kicked/clawed midair and Dodoria was suddenly on the ground a little pained from their attack.

"You two brats are tougher than I thought if you were able to catch me like that." Dodoria grumbled.

"Wow! That was awesome! I didn't even see him coming. You two handle that pink Dodoria guy, I'll go after the girl." Goku said when he noticed the girl running away somewhere.

"Bulma, you and Yamcha get to safety." Goku ordered. Bulma nodded.

"Good luck out there little bro!" she said as she suddenly jerked Yamcha with her.

"Be careful Goku!" Yamcha called.

"Where do you think you're going?" Goku shouted after the girl.

The girl glared as she tossed a bomb at him, but the tailed boy easily dodged it and kept coming after her.

"You're a persistent little boy aren't you? Well, I can be persistent too to get what I what. Hasky's the name and stealing is my game." she announced before back flipping in the air.

Goku stopped and watched to see what this girl Hasky is planning. Hasky landed behind him and Goku felt her quick hands took something. "Hey!"

"I believe I just got one of your precious Dragon Balls." She smirked holding up the Two-Star Ball.

"I'll admit you're fast, but don't think you can get away so easily." Goku growled.

"I won't have to on my own. That bad boy Dodoria can crush buildings with his bare hands. That friend of yours and his little pet should be nothing but remains by now and he'll do the same to you and I can extract the other Dragon Ball from you no problem."

"Don't underestimate my new friends." Goku smirked.

Hasky glared at the confident tailed boy before smirking herself. "Perhaps counting on big bad Dodoria would be too risky. I'll have to take matters into my own hands, won't I?" she took out a remote control from her pocket and pushed a button. Goku raised an eyebrow until a jet ship suddenly landed beside her.

"If you want your precious Dragon Ball back, try and catch me on your toy cloud." Hasky challenged as she jumped into her fast jet before taking off.

"Don't think your little jet can out speed the Nimbus." Goku glared.

Hasky had a plan up her sleeve and she wanted the young boy to take the bait and chase her.

Goku was on the yellow cloud trying to catch up to her, but suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from where his new friends from the future; Gohan and Veni were battling. The tailed boy was worried and stopped, he looked at where Hasky was going and where the explosion was, confused not sure if he should keep chasing after the sly woman or go see if Gohan and Veni needed help.

_What should I do?_ Goku held his head in pain… no wait, that's a future vision.

_*Vision*_

_Is this the Dreamland Amusement Park Bulma wanted to take Yamcha to? Wow, this place is amazing. It's got all sorts of rides._

_Hey… is that Hasky? What's she doing here? I see her placing a device on the statue's hand._

_"Let's see if this will bring out that monkey boy." She smirked as she set it down… what is it?_

_*tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock* She set a clock there? No wait… that's no clock, that's… A TIME BOMB!_

_*End vision*_

Goku gasped. "Is Hasky really going to blow up the entire amusement park? I have to stop her! Go Nimbus! GO!"

Nimbus made a bee-line to the Dreamland park, hoping to catch Hasky there before she blows it up and kills thousands of innocent people.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: How To Get In?<strong>

Goku managed to catch up to Hasky's fast jet. _Good, she hasn't reached there yet, maybe I could cut her off before she places the bomb._

Hasky saw him coming and began aiming. "That's right monkey boy, just come a little closer."

The psychic warrior didn't see this coming: Hasky launched a deadly missile at pointblank range!

"Waaah!" Goku yelled as the missile hit his gut and he was thrust off the Nimbus while Hasky laughed.

"Sorry kid, but you didn't think I would make it easy for you, did ya?" Hasky taunted as she was heading towards Dreamland just like in Goku's vision.

The tailed boy splashed into the water, breaking his fall, and resurfaced with a very irritated look on his face. "That girl is just _asking_ for it."

Now he has to find out how to get into the amusement park with no money or tickets without causing trouble. Maybe he could sneak in as an employee like he had with General White…

Goku ran towards Dreamland park, easily drying off, while at the same time trying to figure out a way to get in.

"I hope Gohan and Veni are okay and having a better time then I am right now." Goku grumbled to himself.

The tailed boy turned he corner and had to come to a screeching dead stop at the same time a girl screamed. Goku ended up on his face… poor guy.

"Oh Goku, you scared me." said a familiar voice in relief.

Goku grumbled as he lifted his dirt filled face. "Bulma, Yamcha, I need to get into Dreamland amusement park, do you know a way I can get in?"

Bulma smiled. "Of course little bro. Before that woman with bad taste in clothes ruined our day, I bought tickets to the Dreamland. I was hoping to have a fun date there with my hunk Yamcha."

"Oh Bulma." Yamcha blushed.

"But… didn't you only buy tickets for two? How am I supposed to get in?" Goku asked.

Bulma and Yamcha looked at each other and grinned. "We have an idea. They say babies can get in for free."

Goku gulped._ I really don't like where this is going._

It was bad enough when his big sister tried to cross dress him, but this was just ridiculous! Goku was literally in diapers in a baby carriage.

"This is stupid! Why the heck am I dressed like a baby?" Goku growled while Bulma pushed the baby carriage.

"Because you can't get in unless you break in and I know you don't want to do such a thing, _baby_ brother." Bulma chuckled.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have my own baby." Yamcha blushed as Bulma giggled.

"This is only temporary Yamcha, make anymore baby comments and I'll be sure to show you just how much of a _BABY_ I am!" Goku snapped, obviously having a bad day.

"Babies don't talk." Yamcha smirked.

"I'll have you know that as a baby I could already lift things ten times my weight." Goku grumbled.

"Okay little bro, we're almost there, stay quiet." Bulma said as they pass through the entry.

Goku cursed his short height as he laid still and act like a little baby. The tailed boy didn't tell Bulma or Yamcha about his vision of Hasky's plan of planting a time bomb in the amusement park as he didn't want them to worry and hope to stop her or get rid of the time bomb before BOOM.

_Where the heck are Gohan and Veni anyway? Are they okay? _Goku thought to himself worried, he hadn't seen nor heard from them since the fight with Dodoria.

The entrance way's ground literally moved them and they slid all the way to the ticket person.

"Tickets please." she smiled kindly to them.

Bulma handed her two tickets and she, pushing Goku, and Yamcha went right on in.

"Okay we're in." Bulma smiled.

Goku jumped out and hastily put his red gi back on while ripping the diaper. "Never again."

"Aw you make a cute baby Goku." Yamcha laughed.

"I'm going to be nice and ignore you. You two go have fun, I have my own business to take care of." Goku said.

"Like changing your own diapers?" Yamcha laughed.

Goku swiped his tail under Yamcha, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face.

Bulma chuckled. "Come on Yamcha, we better go before Goku decides to use the Kamehameha wave on you." She picked him up and dragged him off.

Now alone, Goku looked around the crowded area. "How am I going to find Hasky under this entire crowd?"

"Hey Goku, need some help?" Goku's eyes widen when he saw the familiar white fox/cat landed in front of him seemingly out of nowhere.

Goku smiled, happy that he's not alone. "Veni! Am I glad to see you. What happen to you and Gohan? There was a big explosion earlier."

Veni smiled. "Let's just say a certain someone came and helped us out and blew up the pink spike head. Gohan's talking to… an old friend right now, and something tells me you needed help finding that woman."

"Yeah, her name's Hasky and I had a vision she's going to plant a time bomb soon and blow this place up. I have to find her before she does."

"Why not just go to the place she plants the bomb and get simply get rid of it before it explodes?" Veni suggested.

Goku sighed. "It's not that easy. If I went there now she would plant the time bomb somewhere else. The best thing to do is to find and stop her once and for all."

"You mean like turning her into the police? Do you know how unreliable they are nowadays?" Veni groaned, obviously not having much faith in the cops and probably in the timeline she's from they aren't that useful.

"Maybe where you're from, but they're pretty good right now. Come on Veni, we have to find her. Could you sense where she is or something?"

Veni shook her furry head. "Sorry, but sensing someone's energy is not as easy as you would think. It's fine if that person is alone, but if there's a crowd and that person only has average energy it's as good as looking through a sea of people."

"In other words it's useless right now." Goku grumbled.

"But hey, it's not all bad. Hasky is the type to be sneaky… so we'll just have to find a way to lure out a spy."

"But a spy wouldn't be so clumsy as to come out of hiding so easily."

Veni smirked. "Maybe not, but there's always a way to lure the fish with the right bait."

Goku didn't need to be a psychic to know the fox is planning something. "What do you have in mind?"

"Come follow me little monkey boy and I will tell you."

What could Veni Kitsune be planning? Will it succeed or will the Dreamland amusement park go out with a BANG? Can Gohan and Veni really be from the future and help Goku? And why are they here in the past in the first place? Find out next time on **Of Past, Present and Future**.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Now I wonder what that tricky fox has in mind?<strong>_

_**Goku: Please don't tell me you've created another Kit! That fox was mischievous enough.**_

_**Author: Kit? She's in Gohan's Time Warp Chaos, how do you know...? Oh, I see... you've been reading THAT story too, haven't you?**_

_**Goku: I... like to read some of your other stories in my spare time.**_

_**Author: Well the answer to your question and for those who are familiar with my other original character 'Kit', I will say that Veni will be similar to Kit in terms of mischievous, because they're both foxes, but she'll have different powers and personaility, so she's not a total Kit clone.**_

_**Goku: Well I can't wait to see what happens next.**_

_**Author: Neither can I, but that'll have to wait until I update my Gohan's Time Warp Chaos and The Child of Mew before I can. Well guys, I'll see you all next time.**_


End file.
